Harry Potter: The Boy-Who-Is-Missing
by joerandom
Summary: Harry Potter: the boy-who-lived, the boy-who-ran-away, the boy-who-is-missing, the street urchin, the boy-who-hung-around, the survivor, the boy-who-changed-everything. AU since 31 Oct 1981. Rated T for some language and violence. A HHr story with a poor relationship with Dumbledore.
1. The End Of Second Year

**Harry Potter: The Boy-Who-Is-Missing**

joerandom

Started: 12 May, 2014

SUMMARY: Harry Potter: the boy-who-lived, the boy-who-ran-away, the boy-who-is-missing, the street urchin, the boy-who-hung-around, the survivor, the boy-who-changed-everything. AU since 31 Oct 1981. Rated T for some language and violence. A HHr story with a poor relationship with Dumbledore.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, I'm only visiting this universe.

STATUS: This story is completely written with over 114k words in 15 chapters. I'm just posting a chapter a day in a blatant attempt to elicit reviews. But I suppose you could also consider it holding the story hostage for reviews. Or probably more appropriately, extortion. But given that I've announced the posting schedule ahead of time and I will post the complete story regardless of the number reviews - it ain't much of a threat. That and the fact that it's _only_ fan fiction. But on the other hand, is a review all that expensive? So give it a shot: Yes? No? Maybe so? (Pick one, or be brave and _write something_ )

 **Chapter 1**

 **The End Of Second Year**

Hermione Granger sat in a compartment on the train heading back to Kings Cross Station. She had just finished her second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mercifully, it was an empty compartment. She laughed at herself. It was a _very_ empty compartment, even with her still in it. Her growing realization of, and abject disappointment in the thoroughly broken society that was the wizarding world weighed on her like a container ship run aground on top of her. She could no longer rationalize away all the evidence that assaulted her daily. Blind, corrupt, bigoted, racist, full of slavery dressed up with magic so it was shinier. Stuck at least 150 years in the past and receding fast. She had thought magic could solve so many problems, could fix things that couldn't be fixed other ways. Instead she found a dying society, inflexible, with no creativity. Calcified. Her hope was dashed.

Compounding this was her immense frustration that she seemed to be incapable of breaking out of her shell, of changing her path and habits in life. She had started Hogwarts and her career in magic with huge anticipation and hope at a fresh start, a new beginning. A chance to change those things about herself that in her old environment seemed to be encased in stone. Now, she knew that was an illusion. She fell into old habits like a strong current and was swept away. It just happened, before she was even aware of it. And now the die was cast, seemingly up to her neck in the hardened cement that was the prevailing student opinion. She was again the 'know-it-all', the 'insufferable', bossy and overbearing. Claustrophobia had started to bloom and just breathing seemed to be getting harder.

Still having made no friends, and lots of jealous enemies because of her embarrassingly high talents and drive, she considered giving up on magic and going back to the muggle world. Even if it meant obliviation for her and her parents. She no longer needed the approval of others; you had to respect someone to want their approval. That had been burned away quite completely. Her disappointment was crushing.

But how do you give up on what you are? _"To be or not to be, that is the question."_ She smiled at the quote that jumped to mind. If the environment didn't crush her joy of learning, if the pure-bloods didn't kill her for being a mudblood and an embarrassment to their lack of talent, if she could keep her sanity while watching slavery and bigotry destroy people, if she can survive long enough to sit her OWLS, then maybe she can abandon magic and go back to the muggle world and start again without being obliviated. All she had to do was survive long enough to escape back to reality. That's all; as if it were easy. She was trapped in a magical cage. Could she survive three more years?

She decided that at the end of a bad year was not the right time to be drawing any lasting conclusions like these. She would have to wait until later in the summer to decide whether to go back or give it all up as lost. Even through her iron will, she came the closest she had in many years to crying herself to sleep as she faded into a nightmare; a vision of that container ship breaking loose in the coming storm. Or breaking up on the rocks, it wasn't clear. The storm though, was very clear.


	2. A Hiatus?

**Chapter 2**

 **A Hiatus?**

Luna Lovegood tried to relax. It is a week into summer after her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is very tired and glad to be home. No one to abuse her here. No reason to hide behind Looney Lovegood here. No one steals her things. No one threatens her. No one tries to ... She decides to turn her thoughts back toward safer subjects.

Her father is so comforting for her. He is all she has left since her mother died three years ago. Her heart jumps. ... She steers her mind back toward safer subjects.

Her home doesn't feel any different than before she left for Hogwarts. There is less overt ambient magic at home than Hogwarts but there is still the magical taint of her mother's death in the house. Her father doesn't feel it but she does. It follows her. It overhangs her. It colours the house. She has little real peace, at Hogwarts or even here. She has been mostly alone for 3 years since her mother died. Now Hogwarts just makes that worse, without her father nearby for nine months. Nine months of stress, of struggle. Of being alone. ... Again she steers her mind toward safer subjects.

Something is coming. She can feel it. Like the change in pressure and humidity before a storm. Something huge. The shadow of a ball of decisions to be made, by countless people, hung over her like a dark heavy cloud. It weighed on her like a heavy coat. A pressure on her existence, making every breath heavy and incomplete. It's claustrophobic. She can feel it but she can't see it yet. There is no hurrying the process; it will come when it is ready. But will she be ready? Will it be too late?


	3. A Summer's Rest -- Almost

**Chapter 3**

 **A Summer's Rest – Almost**

Neville Longbottom is glad to be home for the summer after his second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Home is his refuge away from the pressures of classes, performing magic, dealing with people. All the things he is not good at.

He is safe here. Hogwarts is not safe for him. He can't seem to do the required magic there. No one thinks anything of him there. Or here either, but at least it is home and they still care for him. No one picks on him here. No one makes fun of him here. He can relax here (he had forgotten what that was like). His plants are here. Everything he needs is here, why does he need to go to Hogwarts? Why can't he just stay home? Other than herbology Hogwarts is empty for him.

Last year was better than first year. His dorm mates would at least be near him, be seen with him this year. That helped keep the bullies away. Not that they would defend him, but at least their presence as witnesses would keep the bullying more to verbal taunts. He just couldn't be caught out alone.

His dorm mates are OK, really. Not like the rest of Hogwarts. But they don't understand herbology. And especially his love for it. They just laugh. They don't understand what it means to him. _His_ subject. _His_ success. But they still ask for help. And he goes along with it, he helps them. Because that is his subject; it's who he is. It's all he is.


	4. In Need Of A Change

**Chapter 4**

 **In Need Of A Change**

Harry Potter made his way quietly back to his hiding place for the night. It had been a relatively good day after all. He had no reason to complain, far from it. Even though any normal human might have thought he had _many_ reasons. For most people, living on the streets was a very hard life. Exposure to the elements, the lack of food, the constant fear of attack or of discovery and the resultant lack of sleep wore a person down and raised the spectre of sickness. But he was 13, young and resilient enough to handle it. At least he thought he was 13; he wasn't sure. And, after a few _very_ hard years on the streets, he had found some very nice living conditions by being brave enough to dare venturing into the nicer areas of civilization. And being adaptable enough to figure out how to fit in. To be obvious was to invite dangerous questions and attention. To hide, even in plain sight, was security and opportunity.

When he reached his 'door', he looked around and listened closely for a few seconds before he risked opening the grate in the wall that covered the entrance. There was a very nice group of low evergreen bushes and trees along the wall that covered him from sight as he took his time to quietly open the grate and slip in. It had taken him a few days of careful observation before he found an approach to one side of the row of bushes that could not be seen by the various security cameras in the area. As he rounded the corner out of sight of one camera and before he came in view of the next, the entrance to his bushy passage waited.

His "room" was bigger than the Dursley's living room with big humming equipment filling it. These big metal boxes kept him warm in the winter in spite of the vents in the walls, even if there was snow outside. The sign on the regular door said "Transformer Room". And the university campus it was located on was full of nice people who were not suspicious by nature. It meant that he could find food and odd jobs for cash with relative ease and didn't have to steal to survive. Lots of resources, showers, an open environment (if he was careful). Most importantly, he can learn! A library full of books, smart people to ask questions of (if he was careful). What more could he ask for? He became the-boy-who-hung-around. He was careful to maintain the fiction that he was home-schooled and lived 'just across the road'.

All this was a world away from his first few years on the streets. Those were bad years. But they were still better that the years before, at ... his relative's. Anything was better than that. After all these years he still had to carefully steer his thoughts away from his time at his relative's house or the panic attacks would start up again. The attacks were still so hard to stop if they got going. And that could expose him and get him sent back. He would die first. So setting goals, having plans, and keeping himself busy and running away from his past kept those panic attacks at bay. He just had to run fast enough to leave it all behind.

But yesterday, everything changed. He was reading a book on one of the roof-top balconies near the top of the very modern library building in the late afternoon summer sun when a thick envelope landed on his book and slid into his lap. He about jumped out of his skin. He looked around, then up, and around again, but nothing. Just a large bird flying overhead. There was no higher balcony for someone to throw it from. Inside the envelope was obviously some sort of prank, an invitation to attend 'The Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry'. But if it was a prank, how did it get to him? And how did it have his _real full name_ on it? That almost set off a full panic attack.

Then in the next few days, even though he went to ground just to be safe, nothing happened. He began to feel safe again. And curious. Someone knew his _real full name_! September first was still a few days away. And the barest _possibility_ of truth could be the break he needed for a better life. It was worth investigating.


	5. Journey To A New Land

**Chapter 5**

 **Journey To A New Land**

 **Wednesday, September 1st 1993**

Early on the morning of Wednesday, September 1st 1993, Harry got up and took his meager stash of pound notes, grabbing a scone from the cafeteria with one of his 'borrowed' student meal cards, and headed for the bus lines. His nerves were in high gear so he had to keep convincing himself that he was only checking it out and that it was probably nothing. Even though, deep down, he knew he was just using that thought as a distraction to sneak up on this very threatening subject. Along with his mental diversions he had carefully put on his hat to cover his all-too-distinctive scar and wild hair. A thief's habit of maintaining a nondescript appearance was always useful, even if he was trying not to be a thief any more.

After a little over an hour on the bus he was able to board the tube to Morning Crescent Station nearest to Kings Cross Station, just as that letter had said. Once there, he stood by watching everyone between platforms 9 and 10. As the time got closer to 11:00 he noticed a few people disappearing into a wall. As 11:00 rolled around and the traffic levels dropped down he made his move. He pushed through the solid wall and onto a platform that shouldn't be there. That shouldn't be anywhere; but was. As the train at the impossible platform was starting to move, he slid toward the end of the last car as all the people on the platform had their eyes toward the front of the train. He jumped up and smoothly slipped through the door at the end of the car.

Harry slowly walked up the length of the train watching everything very closely, surreptitiously peeking in the compartments, trying to listen at doors. He had no idea what style of people he is trying to fit into. But he is a master of looking nondescript and blending in; avoiding all eye contact, always face away from someone coming your way, always looking distracted or at something in your hands. Even in as strange a place as this he could become wall paper.

The majority of the 'students' (he assumes that's what they are) are close to his age and they are dressed in what looks to be barrister robes. There are some with normal clothes. Otherwise they all look normal. And they sound somewhat normal. Until you listen closely, then their language is strange. It's mostly all the same words but they must have different meanings because it just doesn't add up.

As he headed back from the front of the train he entered a carriage with 3 boys holding a struggling blond girl up against the corridor wall. One was groping her. They don't see him yet. He took a few running steps and with all his momentum kicked the nearest boy into the other two, the nearest one falls down and the other two are stumbling. He bounces off the first boy like a trampoline taking all the wind out of him. He lands in front of the groper, who is on his knees, and slams his knee into the groper's head and smashes it into the wall. The third boy has almost stood up again. Harry kicks him in the stomach and puts all his weight into his fist, which connects with the boy's face. Harry glances back at the girl and sees her seemingly unhurt and starting to stand up so he keeps running to the next carriage and back toward the end of the train.

In the last carriage he slows down trying to look calm, walking slowly looking for an empty compartment. He hears the carriage door open but does not turn around to look, hoping that it is not a blond girl. He turns in time to see the blond girl open the nearest compartment, grab his coat and pull him in forcefully, slamming the door closed.

"Um - Hi." he says, trying to act surprised. Hands in his pockets. Innocent expression.

She stands there with the bluest of large eyes looking at him, breathing a bit heavily like she had been running. Her eyes seem to go back and forth between dreamy and laser focussed, like she couldn't decide which expression could see him better.

"Did you need something?" He asked innocently.

"Why?"

His expression turned to confusion, "Why what?"

Her expression turned back to laser focus, "Why did you help me?"

His expression hardened to stone, "You didn't look like you wanted to get raped." There was a gasp in the compartment and Harry realized there was someone else there. A girl with bushy brown hair, holding a book, and a startled look seated near the window. He jumped at the opportune distraction and turned on the charm. "Hi, I'm Gary James." He extended his hand to both girls.

"Luna Lovegood." The blond said.

"Hermione Granger." The bushy-haired girl said. "What happened?"

Harry sighed heavily and looked anywhere but at them, his distraction having failed.

Luna took up the answer with an intense angry look. "Malfoy and his bookends were groping me and Gary, here, hurt them."

Harry nodded, absently.

Hermione looked surprised and then curious, "What house are you in, Gary?"

There was a second's pause before Harry realized what she might be asking about, then he jumped at the distraction, "I'm new this year. My parents have been ex-pats for many years and we just came back."

Hermione looked interested, "Really? Where?"

Harry was happy at the seeming change of subject. "All over, really. Never very long in one spot. My dad's an oil company engineer – mechanical. He does control systems." Harry had his story pretty well down.

Hermione nodded and Luna looked puzzled.

"Mind if we sit here?" Harry motioned toward the seats and sat down.

"Why?" Now it was Hermione asking. "Why help?"

Harry's expression turned dark. "I have no patience for bullies."

"Even if it could cost you a lot?" Hermione looked serious.

Harry displayed his devil-may-care smirk, "I don't have much to lose."

The compartment door jerked open and someone poked their head in, "Anyone come in here recently?"

Luna looked confused, "No we've all been here for quite some time."

Hermione and Harry nodded.

The head popped out and the door slammed shut.

"Thank you." Harry said.

"I should be thanking you for stopping Malfoy." Luna had a dreamy smile.

"Any time. Say, tell me about these houses now..." Harry saw his opportunity to start learning his environment. For the next several hours Harry became a charming sponge, soaking up all the information he could get or interpolate. Luna was mostly quiet while Hermione was more talkative, though she seemed subdued. Her eyes flashed with intelligence but also sadness. She seemed tired, worn out. Luna was just dreamy, somewhat unfocussed, almost not paying attention. Or maybe paying attention to something else. Luna was small, delicate, with big blue eyes while Hermione had bushy, wild hair and big brown eyes. They were very nice.

Harry had to be very careful about how he asked questions. Particularly given his confusion about this 'magic' business. Luckily he had his ex-pat family story to explain some of his more startling questions. He came to understand that Hermione was brilliant. She did not seem very excited about the wizarding world or maybe disappointed would be a better word. Though she tried to hide it. But her hints, explanations, and reasonings were very solid, if what she saw was accurate.

Unfortunately, all his newly acquired knowledge did not answer his fundamental question, was this a good move for him? Would he be able to learn and improve his life? Or would he just get sent back? Should he commit to this? Or should he run?


	6. At The Precipice Of Commitment

UPDATE: Fixed the spelling of McGonagall's name, and calmed some very tense verbs.

 **Chapter 6**

 **At The Precipice Of Commitment**

As the train got closer to it's destination Luna and Hermione went to get changed into their school uniforms. Harry took that opportunity to hide in the loo. After the train stopped and became quiet, Harry snuck out and followed the end of the crowd to a line of carriages that were pulled by the wildest beasts Harry had ever imagined. Worse than any nightmare; black emaciated bat-like winged horses. He waited and got into the last carriage by himself and it trundled off down the path through the woods. When the carriage came out of the woods a huge castle loomed into view. It was a fairytale. Impossible turrets and flying buttresses. It was the most amazing thing Harry had ever seen. It was a truly magical castle. This just might be a place he could call home. He cautiously let a crack of hope break through his armor. Maybe he should really do this and not run?

The carriage came to a stop in front of a grand entrance with huge doors. As he stealthily passed through them into an entrance hall he could hear the noise of several hundred people. It all came from another set of large doors leading off of the entrance hall. He stood by them listening. Someone was singing a funny song. He peeked through the crack between the doors and saw 4 long rows of tables filled with children and another long head-table with adults. He couldn't tell who was singing the song.

After the song a woman started reading names. At each name a child came up to the stool, sat down and put the hat on their head. Then someone would say a name and the child would go and sit at one of the tables. Then, he heard his name called, his _real name_. A shiver ran through him, and something new; hope. He knew he had to act.

Minerva McGonagall had called out Harry Potter's name every year since he was supposed to have arrived at Hogwarts. She didn't expect him to show up, she was just twisting the knife and reminding Dumbledore that he had failed to protect Harry. It was followed by a moment of silence, a reminder, and a reverence for their hero who was missing. An acknowledgment that Harry had been let down. Until the door creaked open and footsteps were heard heading toward the front. Everyone turned. A boy in muggle clothes was walking between the long tables to the front. As he approached the stool he took off his hat and the room gasped. Teachers stood up, students rose to see.

"I'm Harry Potter."

The room exploded in cheers and clapping. Harry spun around to face the crowd and almost ran out of the room in panic. His thoughts screamed in his head, _"What the bloody hell is wrong with these people_ " The woman came over to him, put her hand on his shoulder and leaned down to give him a hard look in his eyes until her face broke out in a smile and she hugged him.

"Welcome back Harry Potter." She said warmly still hugging him.

 _"_ _Back? What the hell was she talking about? She sounds like she knew me?_ " Then it hit him like a cricket bat; maybe she did? He felt light-headed. Breathlessly he asked, "Do you know me?"

Quietly, she said, "Yes, laddie, I used to hold ye when ye weren't even a wee year old."

His head was really spinning now, his face blank, his mind even more so. Total overload. Tripped the circuit. Hard down.

She broke the hug, "Come, let us get you sorted." She led him to the stool and he sat down, the room began to quiet. The hat flopped onto his head.

 _"_ _Ah, Mister Potter. Good of you to finally show – Oh! - yes, well, quite different that we were expecting."_

Suddenly Harry's mind came rushing back in fear, _"Hey! You just keep that information under your hat!"_

The hat laughed, _"Yes, Mr. Potter, I usually do. I will not share anything I learn during this time. I am here to sort you, not give you counsel. Mmm. I must say Mr. Potter, you are one of the most unflinchingly brave people I have ever sorted. Willing to face any difficult subject because you have been forced to. But given your history you could use some friends so Hufflepuff would do you good. Ah – I see. Yes, then in spite of that, you should still be in_ GRYFFINDOR!"

Amidst the applause, the hat was snatched off his head by the woman. He asked her where he should go and the woman pointed to the table where he is supposed to sit. He moved down the row. Part way down Luna stood up from the next table and they shared a warm hug, much to the curiosity of just about everyone. "Come find me later," he whispers. They share a nod and a smile and Harry keeps moving down until he sees Hermione, quite a ways down near the end, a bit away from everyone else. He jogs quickly to sit with her.

"Well, hello _Gary_." Hermione greets him as he sits down.

Harry smiles roguishly, "Hi. Sorry. I wasn't sure I wanted to stay with this magic gig, so I was trying to hide a bit until I could tell."

Hermione nodded in unique understanding.

"At least Gary rhymes with Harry and James is my middle name, so I wasn't _too_ far off."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

His face took on a bit of an apprehensive expression, "So, why was everyone cheering? You'd think I was famous or something."

Hermione's jaw dropped and eyes grew large, but trying to keep her voice down she whispered, "You are! You're one of the most famous people in the wizarding world."

Fear shot across his face, "What? Come on! No way."

"Oh, do we have a lot to talk about, mister."

Harry just looked at her in confused horror and disbelief. "Oh, shit." His panic was pushing to come up. Luckily, they were down near the end of the table with not many others close by so Harry still felt OK talking about it. "I don't even think I want to know. – Do I?"

"Yes, everyone is going to be all over you like a wet blanket after the feast. – On second thought, maybe you don't want to know. If you really don't know then they may eventually believe you."

The food appeared covering the table, the smell washing over Harry causing his stomach to drop on the floor. His eyes just about joined his stomach. "Oh, man! Does this happen every day?" Harry was breathless as he started eating. It was just the distraction he needed to help push down the panic.

"No, just special occasions." After a few minutes Hermione glanced at him cautiously, "Listen, Harry, the wizarding world has this image of you as a real hero who is rich, powerful, and famous. They don't know that you were raised in the non-magic world. They are going to expect things of you that you have no idea about. You need to tell them a bit about the real you."

Harry started to get light headed as the panic started to rise, his gaze not able to settle on anything, his breathing getting faster and shallower. He had to stand up and walk. "I've got to go..."

"Harry, what's wrong?" Harry was up and heading for the door and Hermione was following. She caught up with him just outside the doors to the Great Hall. "Harry, tell me what's wrong? Please?"

"I can't do that, no ... no way." He was shaking, he couldn't stand still, walking in circles, breathing hard. "I have to leave."

"Ok, let's go outside, OK?" She grabbed his arm and pulled him out the main doors. He was shaking badly enough to not be very steady on his feet. He was obviously hyperventilating. She pulled his arm over her shoulders and put her arm around his waist as she guided him down the steps and toward the Black Lake. "Harry, look at me."

Harry was still unable to focus, still breathing like he'd been running.

"Harry, look. At. Me!" She stopped and pulled his face to hers with both hands on his cheeks. "Yes, that's it. Now listen to me, Harry. Relax, you are just fine."

He grabbed her wrists and held her hands against his cheeks like a lifeline trying to concentrate on her eyes.

"Harry, we won't talk to anyone, we are going to calm down and rest, OK? Breath deep and slow, Harry. Slow down. That's it."

Harry was starting to slow down. He closed his eyes and took some deep shuddering breaths, hissing through gritted teeth.

"That's it Harry, just look at me, I'm here to help. Right?"

Harry was breathless, "OK. I'll - I'll be ok. Just a minute." It took Harry another few minutes before he could begin to stand still.

"Harry, where did you get PTSD? Can you tell me?"

"Not right now, Hermione." He had to clamp down pretty hard, gritting his teeth, grabbing onto a bit of his rage to stop another attack from starting. "Maybe later."

"Ok. What can I do to help?"

Harry chuckled darkly, "You're doing pretty good just as you are." He had a bit of a smile. "Thanks."

"Do you think you can start back now? Someone may come looking for us."

"No, wait. Give me a minute or two. I don't want to go back in there just yet. I'll be fine in a bit." Harry was starting to look much better but he needed to stand there with his eyes closed and breathe slow deep breaths. He was still shaking a bit while big bouts of shaking were just occasional now. He took 2 big breaths and leaned down, his hands on his knees, "Damn, I _hate_ that!" He was almost crying now as he came down off the adrenaline. Hermione holding onto his arm. "Yes, we should start back." Harry had to cough to clear his throat as they started to move slowly. "Damn, why did I ever think I could come here. I've only been here a few hours and already I'm a mess."

"Oh, Harry. This has been a very stressful day. It's the _most_ stressful day for everyone who comes here, let alone if you have PTSD. It will get easier as you get used to the environment."

Harry nodded. They stopped just outside the Great Hall doors. Harry's face was still a bit flushed.

"Ok." She straightened her posture and her robes and slipped on a sly smile. "Ready to go back in there?"

"Well – if anyone asks, you had to show me where the loo was." Harry had his own slight smile covering over a bundle of raw nerves.

They nodded to each other and walked in.

They sat down at the tables again. They only had a few minutes to eat before the headmaster dismissed everyone to go to their House Common Rooms. Everyone started getting up and someone walked by shouting "Gryffindor first years, this way. Follow me."

The woman with the hat came over, "Mr. Potter, we need to talk about how to catch you up with your classmates. Can you follow me to the Headmaster's office?"

Harry nodded to Hermione, "I'll talk to you a bit later?" He followed the hat woman out of the hall and down the corridor. "Excuse me, ma'am. I don't know your name?"

She turned to him with a smile and said, "I'm Professor McGonagall. I teach Transfiguration, I'm the deputy Headmistress, and I am head of Gryffindor House. Please come to me if you have any questions."

Before he could think better of it, he quietly asked, "Did you know my parents?"

"Yes, I did. They were the finest of people."

And the evening just got a lot harder for Harry as his voice started to crack, "What were their names?"

McGonagall tripped on the stair step and grabbed for and almost missed the railing to stop from falling. She froze and looked at him with horror, her face turning white.

Harry's insides were in a right knot. It was all he could do to keep breathing, even raggedly, his face full of emotion.

Eventually McGonagall recovered. Quietly and evenly she said, "Lily Evans Potter and James Harold Potter. What do you know about them?"

Harry shook his head, as much to clear his brain as to acknowledge her question, his voice barely above a whisper. "Only that they died in a drunk car crash."

McGonagall's expression moved to the edge of rage, "They most certainly did not. They were heroes who died in a war against a dark wizard. As you almost did." She was incensed that her favorite student's memories were cheapened by bad lies. "Come, we are late." She turned to continue walking. She needed some time to regain her composure so she concentrated on walking to Albus' office.

Harry wanted to ask more questions but Professor McGonagall didn't look like she could answer any at the moment, not that he would have been in any better shape. They came to a stone gargoyle which jumped aside at a mumbled word and they walked up a winding staircase into an office stuffed with things, pictures, and books. Behind a very large desk was an old man with a long white beard and ridiculous clothes; he looked like a traffic cone with a beard. Harry would have laughed if he wasn't so busy trying to recover his composure. Along with him was a tall man dressed entirely in black with long black hair, very pale skin, and an angry expression. Harry's threat-meter was rising and he was tense.

"Mister Potter, I'm very glad to welcome you to Hogwarts. I'm Headmaster Dumbledore and this is Professor Snape. We've been waiting for you, I'm glad you could make it."

Harry nodded but said nothing. As was normal for Harry, he was not comfortable looking authority figures in the eye. Especially when it felt more like an interrogation.

"Mr Potter, my understanding is that you have not been living with your relatives for some time, do you mind telling me where you have been?"

All Harry's alarm bells went off at the same time. Dumbles didn't ask why or how long, just where he had been. "Why do you care?" By Dumbles expression, this was not a satisfactory answer. Harry was not going to give up the details of his living arrangements. Eventually Harry answered, "I've been living on the streets."

A sharp intake of breath from Professor McGonagall and narrowed eyes from Snape.

"Mr Potter, that is quite unsafe. There are magical protections on your Aunt's house to keep you safe."

Harry's anger was rising fast. "Well they bloody well didn't work, now did they."

Snape started looking concerned at Dumbledore.

"Mr Potter! Your language is unacceptable." McGonagall was shocked.

Harry glared at her without any sign of backing down.

Dumbles now started to push. "Mr Potter, those protections are some of the strongest in the world. You must spend your summers there to keep them active."

"Protection from who!" Harry was not going to budge.

Dumbles was beginning to show stress. "From the people who killed your parents."

Harry spoke slowly through clenched teeth, "But not from my relatives. I will _never_ go back there again!" A small pop from a shelf behind Dumbles and one of the strange trinkets fell over and stopped moving.

Dumbles brought his hand to his forehead, "You have just broken the protections. They will need to be re-established."

Harry stood up and pointed at the trinket, his voice rising, "You knew! You _knew_!"

A large bird sitting on a perch squawked and went up in a burst of flames and disappeared.

"I assure you, Mr Potter, –"

"You fucking well knew and did NOTHING!" Harry's rage was causing his magic to flare. In less that 2 seconds a howling wind started spinning parchments, books, and trinkets around the room. The three professors put up shields that flared colors as objects struck them. The wind was still increasing as the chairs started moving.

"POTTER! Stop this!" The black-robed man yelled at him from behind his shield.

Harry turned his rage on the man as more things struck his shield.

McGonagall had to yell to be heard, "Harry! Please stop!"

Harry looked at her and then the wind started to decrease and everything fell to the floor in a disastrous mess. He walked over crunching parchments under his shoes and looked her directly in the eyes, nose to nose, quietly spitting out his words, "That old bastard is a fucking liar!"

McGonagall took a shocked breath to protest.

Harry continued, "I will deal with you or I will be gone. Keep him away from me!" Harry moved to the door and found it locked. He looked back to Professor McGonagall.

She looked to Dumbles, "Professor Dumbledore, please let me handle this." She got up and magically unlocked the door for Harry and he left.

McGonagall glared at Dumbledore and then followed Harry.

Snape looked at Dumbles with a bit of shock. "Well, I think that could have gone better. What about his education? – Assuming he stays."

Dumbles looked pensive, "He will stay. I will make sure. I will hire a tutor to help bring him along. Remus Lupin, I think."

Snape's eyebrows rose, but he said nothing.

As Harry exited the stairway, Luna and Hermione were waiting in the hall outside Dumble's office. Harry stopped, put his head in his hands and with a giant shuddering sigh, quite visibly calmed himself before turning to Luna and Hermione.

"Harry, how are you?" Luna looked concerned. McGonagall came up beside Harry.

Harry mumbled under his breath, "Well, I guess I really can do magic." He shook his head, then looked deep into himself for a moment and sighed, "I had hoped that the magical world would provide a way out of the difficulties of my life. Now, it looks quite the opposite." He looked angrily at McGonagall, who looked shocked on top of the stricken expression of a few moments ago. "Can I trust her?" he asked the girls.

Hermione looked surprised, with a bit of a grin. "Yes, mostly."

"Mostly? Miss Granger I would hope you would think better of me than that."

"She's not much defense against Snape. Or Dumbledore." Hermione looked critically at McGonagall, who looked sour.

"So who is Snape? Dumble's attack dog?" Harry ignored McGonagall, to her mounting frustration.

"Basically. He is the head of Slytherin House."

"Ah, a gang leader, eh?"

Hermione chuckled, "Actually, that's not a bad analogy."

McGonagall felt like she should protest but she was learning too much new information, and obviously more delicacy was required with Harry. "Mr Potter, please come to my office where we can start these discussions again."

Harry turned to Luna and Hermione, "Please, will you join us? I would like some witnesses to this discussion." Harry motioned for Luna and Hermione to follow.

McGonagall glared at him. "Witnesses? Or an audience to play to?" She was biting her words in frustration and not moving.

Harry started biting his own words, "It would be an audience if this were going to be fun and if I trusted you, but it _won't_ and I _don't_."

McGonagall looked critically at him, "And if I refuse?"

Harry looked calm, "Then I'm gone." He turned to the girls and gave a hard smile, "Shall we?"

McGonagall huffed and moved off down the corridor. They all walked in silence until they got to McGonagall's office. When they entered the office McGonagall conjured 3 chairs and sat behind her desk, "Well, Mr. Potter. What do you have to say for your _abominable_ behavior?"

Without a word Harry took off his coat and hat and set them in the chair he stood next to. He quickly peeled his T-shirt up over his head. All three women gasped as he was covered in scars lacing front and back.

Hermione looked horrified. "Harry! What happened?"

"Dumbles happened."

"Mr. Potter! He did not do that!" McGonagall was scandalized.

"He admitted he knew all about my situation."

"But someone else did that to you!"

"It doesn't matter! He's the adult! He knew, therefore he became responsible! He did nothing! I ran away three times before I succeeded. Every time I was _forcibly_ brought back and everyone went on like nothing ever happened! No Council Services, no investigation, even when I ended up in A &E in hospital."

McGonagall gasped and covered her mouth. "Mr. Potter, you can't accuse him of obliviating people to cover that up!"

"I have no fucking clue! I know nothing of magic. But it's bloody suspicious if you ask me. Do you understand why I have no trust in him? Or any of you?" Harry was glaring at McGonagall. Harry's rage was the only thing holding back the panic.

McGonagall sat petrified, staring at him, her hand to her mouth, her face crumpled in a mask of pain.

Harry looked down and started touching his scars, talking stiffly and quietly. "Should I describe how I got each one? How they would bleed for hours? Which ones got infected? How long they–"

"Harry! Stop it." Hermione's voice was choked, her face a mess of tears hiding behind her hands.

Luna was looking down at her tightly clasped hands in her lap, hiding behind a curtain of blond hair.

Harry reached for his shirt. "And now I am a prisoner here. Held captive."

"Mr. Potter, this is for your safety."

"Like the Dursley's?"

"They are criminals!–"

"And so is Dumbles! How can I trust?" Harry looked her in the eye. "Who can I trust? If you knew my parents and they meant _anything_ to you, then help _me_!"

McGonagall paused in thought, then stood up. "Come, we must take you to Madam Pomfrey, the school medi-witch. She must check your health."

Harry put on his coat as everyone started for the door. As they walked along the corridors, students slowed down and stared at them, whispered and pointed. One older student approached Professor McGonagall, "Professor, –"

She waved him off and almost yelled angrily, "Not now Mr. Weasley!"

When they arrived at the sanctuary of the hospital wing there were already three students under care, along with Snape. Harry recognized the three from the train and smirked. Everyone had looked when the door opened.

"That's him! He attacked us! From behind!" The blond yelled like a practiced whinger.

"POTTER!" Snape started toward Harry.

Harry stiffened and took a crouched defensive stance.

"Severus! Stop!" McGonagall yelled. "What happened here?"

In a low dangerous tone, Professor Snape said smoothly, "Mr Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were attacked on the train and injured."

"Did you have anything to do with this, Mr Potter?" McGonagall's tone was clipped and strained.

Harry fixed both eyes on Snape and walked up almost nose to nose, matching Snap's tone, "Is sexual assault acceptable behavior in this institution?"

Snape's glare jumped to Malfoy and back. "Explain."

"Malfoy was forcibly groping a girl in the corridor."

Malfoy responded hotly, "She didn't say no..."

A short sob escaped from behind Luna's blond curtain of hair. Hermione moved to hug her. Snape and McGonagall's heads bounced back and forth between Malfoy and Luna.

Harry quietly said into the silence, "If anything now happens to Luna you have your prime suspect, but by then it will be too late; you will have already _failed her_."

McGonagall was rising to a towering rage. "ENOUGH! IS! ENOUGH!"

Three red stunners hit Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle and they dropped painfully to the hard stone floor. The spells came from Madam Pomfrey.

McGonagall was practically spitting her words, "Severus, you will _sit_ on your house and enforce discipline or I will start proceedings against _you_! This must end!"

Snape took a moment to collect his rage. He'd been thoroughly boxed in by the stupidity of Malfoy's actions and he had no other choice than to comply. For this level of stupidity he intended to comply quite fully. He bound the three miscreants and levitated them out the door, bumping Crabbe's head on the door frame in the process. It took another minute or two before McGonagle or Pomfrey could focus again. Luna sobbed quietly in Hermione's embrace.

McGonagall recovered first. "Miss Lovegood, are you hurt?"

"No, Harry saved me just in time."

"Mr. Potter, what did you do?"

Harry just looked angrily at McGonagall.

Luna spoke up, "He hit all three of them very hard - several times. It was quite satisfying. And amazing."

McGonagall turned to Harry, "Why did you not call a Prefect?"

"A what?"

McGonagall looked at him and said nothing. "Madam Pomfrey, we need to check Mr Potter for injuries."

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and cleaned up the rumpled beds, "Mr Potter, sit here, please." As he sat she started mumbling and waving a stick at him like an orchestra conductor.

McGonagall held out her hand, "Mr Potter, your wand, please."

"My what?"

She looked exasperated, "Your wand, I need to see your wand."

"I don't have one."

She looked as if she was about to cry. The full enormity of the situation finally coming to rest on her. Too much had gone wrong today. So horribly wrong. Her well-understood world had been shattered like a glass house. "No, of course not. Nor robes, nor any other supplies, I assume?"

"No."

Madam Pomfrey's mumbling had been getting louder and more forceful.

"Poppy, what do you see?"

"The aftereffects of starvation. Improperly healed broken bones, significant scar tissue, both surface and internal. You were stabbed here, Mr. Potter?" She pointed to an area on his abdomen.

"Ah – yes."

"Rather deeply, I might add. What the hell were you doing?" She stared hard into his eyes.

"Running for my life. Getting over the fences was the hardest."

Her face crumpled and she turned her head away, "Gods, Mr. Potter, how the hell are you still alive?"

Harry just looked down and away.

McGonagall spoke softly. "Poppy, please document your findings to the level of judicial evidence."

Madam Pomfrey looked shocked.

"It may come to that." McGonagall looked pained, and from their previous discussions, both knew she wasn't talking just about the Dursley's.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and turned back to her work, which took quite a long while to finish.

McGonagall conjured several chairs for everyone to sit in.


	7. The New Un-Reality

STATUS UPDATE: OK, I surrender. I can't handle this. The suspense is killing me. Call me weak. Call me a slave to reviews, whatever gets you through the day. It hasn't even been 12 hours yet, and already I'm caving in. But I just have to. I'm impatient. I'm posting a few more chapters. :-)

UPDATE: Fixed the spelling of McGonagall's name.

 **Chapter 7**

 **The New Un-Reality**

It was after curfew when they were finally done in the Infirmary. Luna had fallen asleep in the chair and Hermione was ready to follow.

Madam Pomfrey put away her wand and notes, "Mr. Potter, we are done for this evening but I would like to see you again tomorrow to start a potions regime to repair some of the damage."

Harry nodded and stood up, stretching.

McGonagall stood and said, "I will take you to your dorms."

Hermione touched Luna to wake her up. They all started moving toward the door and Ravenclaw tower to take Luna back first. As they approached Gryffindor Tower McGonagall stopped and faced Harry, "Mr. Potter." Her voice was not steady. "I must apologize, I had no idea of your situation." Her voice was quickly deteriorating. "I should have listened to my misgivings all those years ago and should never have allowed you to be placed with the Dursley's." She could barely be heard. "I am truly sorry and I will do everything I can to help you."

Harry nodded looking a bit worried, "Thank you. I think I'm going to need all the help I can get."

McGonagall turned away leaving Hermione to show Harry through the portrait. Luckily, the common room was empty by the time they got inside. "Harry, your dorm is up that stairway, on the third floor. You will find beds with curtains pulled around them, those are for the other boys, your bed will likely be the only one with the curtains still open."

Harry nodded.

"Your belongings should have been brought up to your dorm already."

He shook his head and smiled, "I didn't bring anything. I wasn't sure I was going to stay, remember?" His smile dropped and he mumbled under his breath, "I didn't have any to bring, anyway."

Hermione heard him and looked worried, "Harry, where do you live?"

Harry frowned and looked away with a distant shadowed look. He could tell her some, but not everything, not yet. "On the streets."

"Oh, God, Harry. I'm sorry."

His eyes and his face were dead. "I'll live."

The irony was not missed by Hermione. She looked at him, thinking a moment. "Harry, you should probably hide from everyone for a few days, otherwise it could be very hard for you."

He looked down, then nodded. "I'm not used to being around a lot of people."

She nodded decisively, "I'll get up early tomorrow and meet you down here and we can get breakfast early and disappear for a while. I can show you around. How does that sound?"

The relief on Harry's face was amazing. "That would be very nice. Thank you."

Hermione gave him a hug. At first he stiffened up and didn't respond, but in a few seconds he relaxed and responded, if a little awkwardly. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Hermione." He watched her walk up the stairs to the girl's dorms, wondering how lucky he was to have found someone so nice. Slowly, he turned to face his stairway like the threat that it was. He steeled himself and gathered his courage before taking a step. Sleeping sounded so nice but he didn't know how he was going to relax enough to get there. As he got to the third floor he stood at the door and listened but heard no sound. He thought carefully about what he would say to anyone who might still be awake and imagined all the possible interactions and how he wanted them to go. What he could say and what he shouldn't say, how he might deflect difficult questions. Not so different from a game of chess, actually. He very slowly opened the door and saw a number of beds with curtains drawn around them, one bed with the curtains not drawn, and a door to a bathroom. All was quiet. As quietly as he could he used the facilities and got into bed, pulling the curtains around him. Then it really hit him, this was _not_ going to be easy. Even just sleeping in a dorm. Eventually, he fell asleep.

 **Thursday, September 2nd, 1993**

Harry woke with a start. He peeked out of the curtains. It was still dark. He didn't know what time it was, they don't seem to believe in clocks around here. But he got up anyway, got dressed and quietly headed down to the common room. It was empty. He settled down in the couch in front of the small fire in the huge fireplace. He put another log on the fire and waited for Hermione.

"Harry, wake up." Hermione shook Harry awake.

"Ah!" He was startled and jumped to standing in a crouch. Then proceeded to collapse lying half on the couch, half sitting on the floor as he recognized Hermione. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I did not sleep well."

"No, it doesn't look like it. How long have you been here?"

Harry struggled to get up on the couch, "I have no idea. There aren't any clocks around here."

"Oh, that's right. You don't have a wand."

"And wouldn't know how to use one even if I did." Harry looked depressed.

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast."

Harry really started to feel hungry, "Is breakfast served already?"

"No, I'll take you directly to the kitchens and the house elves will give us some food."

Harry looked confused, "House elves?"

"Ohhh, man, do you have a lot to learn."

Harry looked away and said quietly, "Maybe I should just go back to the streets."

She grabbed his arms and looked afraid, "No! Harry, you can do this and I'll help you. Just give it a chance, OK?"

He nodded and looked more hopeful.

"Come on, food will help." They walked out the portrait and off to the kitchens to introduce Harry to the house elves. "Harry, I need to warn you."

He looked at her with concern.

"In the wizarding world house elves are basically slaves. They need to be magically 'bound' to a wizard family to be healthy." Hermione looked thoughtful. "In some ways they are in a symbiotic relationship with wizards. They need to work for wizards because they derive magic from the wizards they serve, and that keeps them healthy. That makes it very symbiotic but on the other hand they are not free to choose to leave an abusive master and that key point crosses the line into slavery."

"You've got to be kidding." Harry looked sick.

"They are free to choose who to bind themselves to, but once they choose they are not free to leave until the wizard lets them go. And they can't refuse orders."

Harry stopped suddenly, turned to look at her with barely suppressed emotions. Then whispered slowly, tiredly, "Yes." he turned and started off in a forced walk.

"Harry?" Hermione was trying to catch up. "What was that?"

He slowed down and stopped. His eyes burned into hers, his voice came out angry, clipped, with an undercurrent of growing rage. "I was a house elf."

Hermione backed away, hands up, eyes wide, "I'm sorry Harry, I won't ask any more –"

Harry's face started to crumble, "No, no, no. Wait." He reached out and held her shoulders, looked in her eyes, "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at my history." He brought her into a hug and whispered. "I'm sorry. I use my anger to hold off the panic attacks. It's a tool – and sometimes more. Sometimes I can't control it. But _don't_ think I'm pointing it at you. It just spills out sometimes." Then a touch of a smile and soft eyes as he drew back to holding her shoulders, "Sometimes everyone can get splashed."

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"Not your fault." He gave her a serious look, then smiled. "Lets go find some food?" They turned toward the kitchens.

As they walked into the kitchens elves came running up until they saw Hermione and they stopped, with wide eyes.

Hermione called out in a loud voice, "Hello elves. I'm not here to free you. I'm here to introduce you to one of our new students. This is Harry Potter."

"Yes, Miss Grangey. We know Harry Potter." One older elf came forward.

Hermione was a bit confused. "You do? What is your name?"

All of the elves started moving forward to see Harry. "My name is Mimzy, Miss."

Hermione was struck by how the elves seemed to know of Harry. "How do you know of Harry Potter?"

"All the elves know of Harry Potter, Miss Grangey. We will help him. Just ask."

Harry stepped forward, "Thank you Mimzy, I am very grateful. I'm sorry if we are a little early, but do you have any breakfast available?"

At Mimzy's snapped fingers, house elves popped in food to a small table nearby.

Harry looked rather overwhelmed. "Wow. Mimzy, that is amazing."

Hermione had a smirk, "Yes, you get used to magic very quickly. And then it becomes habit-forming. Next thing you know you've forgotten how to do anything the normal way."

"Hmm. I think you'll have to convince me." Harry was sporting a very sly smile.

The food was, of course, very good.

Harry looked thoughtful, "So, not knowing anything, where can we go to hide for a while? Is there a library here?"

Hermione's face lit up with a big smile, "Yes, there is! It's wonderful. You'll have to see it. But I don't think that will be good enough." Her smile faded.

Harry looked disappointed, "Really? The library was my favorite place where I was living. I practically lived in there."

Hermione looked like Christmas came early, "Oh, yes. Me too. The library here is _so_ large. But too many people wander around in there and there is no place to hide." She looked sad.

Harry thought for a moment between bites, then called out, "Mimzy?"

Mimzy popped in beside the table. "Yes, Harry Potter?"

Harry looked fascinated, "Mimzy, that looks like a lot of fun. Can all elves do that?"

"Yes, Master Harry. So can wizards."

Harry looked very intently at Hermione, "Really? Can I learn to do that too?"

"Yes, it's the most common transportation method for wizards." Hermione was really enjoying Harry's amazement. It brought back so much of her own excitement at discovering the wizarding world. "But not this week. You have to wait until you are 17 and get an Apparition license."

Harry pouted.

Hermione just about died. How did someone become so cute! And remain so clueless about it! It must fall under the Hazardous Materials statutes. It's just too dangerous otherwise. Harry was saying something. "What?"

"I was asking Mimzy if she knew of a place we could go to avoid all the other students today. What do you think Mimzy? Do you know of any place we can go?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir. You can go to the Come-and-Go Room. It is on the seventh floor. Look for a tapestry of dancing trolls, then walk past three times as you are thinking of the kind of room you need. A door will open."

Harry looked dumbfounded. "You're kidding, right?" Mimzy smiled. Then he looked at Hermione, "She's kidding right? Is that possible?"

"Yes, quite possible." Hermione was quite enjoying boggling Harry's mind. Maybe a bit too much. "Come, let me show you."

They finished breakfast, thanked Mimzy profusely, and then started off toward the seventh floor. As they reached the main staircases Luna was waiting at the bottom.

Harry's face lit up, "Luna! Good morning. How are you today?"

Luna watched Harry and Hermione approach with her usual dreamy stare, seemingly watching both of them with one unfocused glance. "I'm fine. You have fewer Nargles today."

Harry got a mischievous glint and started looking at his clothes, patting his pockets like he was looking for something. "Must have forgotten them in the loo. Should I go back and look for them?"

Hermione snickered.

Luna didn't react in the slightest, "That's probably a good place for them."

Harry smiled, "Want to spend some time hiding from the crowds today? We are going to avoid everyone and find a place to hide so I can maintain the little bit of sanity that I have left."

Luna smiled, "That would be very nice. I could use some sanity. Though –" she looked serious and whispered, "I've heard it's over-rated."

Harry and Hermione laughed.

Hermione put on an overly innocent look, "I have lots of sanity, you can borrow some of mine."

Harry looked surprised, "Really? Where do you keep it?"

Hermione looked rather perturbed, "Oh, I leave it with my parents. Wouldn't want to risk it being damaged around here."

Luna laughed as they started up the stairs. "I think my mum must have mine, I haven't seen it in years."

Hermione had a sly smile, "Where's yours Harry?"

Harry thought for a minute and then took on a sad and somewhat serious look, "My parents took it with them."

Luna patted him on the shoulder, "That's OK Harry. They're keeping it safe for you. It'll find it's way back eventually."

Harry started to smile, "I hope so, I don't think I'd recognize it any more." As they arrived at the tapestry, "This must be the place, who wants to try it out?"

Hermione spoke up, "I'll go first. Let's see what this room can do." She started walking until a door appeared across the hall from the tapestry. "Well, let's go see what it gave us."

As they walked in they all gasped. It looked like a large beautiful modern house with rich hardwood floors, big windows on one wall looking out on a large lawn area, pictures on the walls, a bookcase near a fireplace, a couch and some chairs around an area rug.

Harry was quite surprised, "Wow, Hermione. This is beautiful. What is this place?"

Hermione was in awe. "This is an exact copy of my parents house." She smiled, "Isn't it a bit ironic that we are in a magical copy of a non-magical house?"

Luna got excited, "Oh, let's look and see if we can find your sanity for you. It must be around here somewhere."

Hermione sat down on the couch and sighed, "I've found it right here."

Harry sat down in a chair, "Yes, I can see. We'll have to come back here a lot."

Hermione looked a bit sad, "The hard part is going to be gathering up enough courage to ever walk out that door again."

Luna smiled, "You can borrow some of my courage. But won't that violate some magical law, a Gryffindor borrowing courage from a Ravenclaw?"

Hermione smiled at Luna, "Yes, I suppose so. So how did you end up with so much extra courage?"

"Mmm. No extra. You can have all I've got. What does a Ravenclaw need with courage? We have books." She had a sad smile.

Hermione got an excited look, "Oh, speaking of books, we should go collect our schedules this morning. Classes start tomorrow."

Harry looked apprehensive.

Hermione noticed Harry's distress, "I'll ask about you too, Harry."

"That would be very nice, thank you."

Hermione got up, "Come on, Luna, let's find those schedules. We'll be back in a bit, Harry."

Harry was left alone in what amounted to Hermione's home. It was beautiful. He was struck by the fact that it was a real family home. Something he had never really seen before. He stood and walked to see some of the pictures on the wall. His heart clenched with what he saw, pictures of Hermione and her parents. He was struck by the loss of what he had never really known; a family, parents, a home. What he wouldn't give to have lived that. His emotions were spraying out all over like a high pressure gas leak. He was finding it hard to breathe. After a few minutes he was able to regain some level of calm.

Why was he losing it now? After all these years? Was it that he finally had time to notice the loss? The freedom to grieve? Or was it that he had finally found some real connection to his parents and it opened a door long shut? He had been running so fast from the pain, had he finally slowed down or had the pain sped up and caught him? Or was it that he had friends now?

Regardless the explanation, what the hell was he going to do now? His apple cart was thoroughly upset. How will he maintain some balance now? He can't let himself descend into a blubbering ball of emotions, he would have to remain functional. Even more so since he was embarking on this new adventure called magic. And if he really was famous, as Hermione said, then people would be expecting things of him and that would probably mean people challenging him. Bullies could smell weakness from a mile away and he evidently had some big targets on his back. This was a sobering thought; everyone's high expectations held up against his complete lack of knowledge.

"We got them!" Hermione and Luna came through the door. As they started to sit down she noticed Harry. "Harry, are you ok?"

Harry was desperately trying to get himself back together. His voice cracked, "Sorry, just a bit of a hard time."

"Those Nargles found you again." Luna said.

Harry chuckled in spite of himself. "Yes. I wonder if they have a potion for anti-Nargle spray."

Hermione looked concerned as she said, "And what are those Nargles saying, Harry?"

He looked around the room pointedly, held his hands out to the room and the pictures on the wall and could only croak out "Family." He was struggling to hold some level of decorum, and failing.

Hermione came up to him and hugged him. Luna followed shortly. Harry's arms came around both of them.

He lost it. The top layer of a decade worth of pain came loose and came splashing out. Harry couldn't breath, just shaking with the raw emotions. They all held on desperately. Harry couldn't stop. So much pain. Too much bottled up for too long. It was all he could do to hold on. A volcano of pain. The loneliness, the hopelessness, the bitterness came rushing out. After at least ten minutes it eventually ran it's course. He started to become profoundly tired. But he felt so much cleaner.

He needed this. He needed _them_. Like he had never needed anything before in his life. This was the closest he had ever seen of family. And he could not give this up, ever. This was life and breath. To be known. To be accepted. To be cared for. To belong. To be safe in that. His world had been turned upside down. He had been dead for the past twelve years and now he glimpsed life, air, colour, sunshine and warmth. He would never be the same, could never settle for what was. Change had come and it was good.

Hermione held on to a shaking Harry Potter, his arm around her, and her other arm around Luna. His pain was _unimaginable_ to her. How was he still alive? Let alone seemingly sane, just as sane a she seemed. And he needed her. She would not let him down. And then she realized she needed him. She was shocked that her life had so fundamentally changed in just two short days. She now had friends. Real friends. Ones that needed her. She was valued, listened to, and she contributed to them. Here, she had finally found a place in the wizarding world. In _any_ world. And the catalyst was Harry. Her previous feelings of being trapped and stuck in her habits were gone, blown away by the catalyst of the right person. She could never have done it by herself. Last year she had come to the end of her self, she had run out of her ability to cope and she knew it. Now the world looked profoundly different.

Luna was holding on to Harry and Hermione. Harry's pain was engulfing the room. It was blinding in it's intensity and it was only a scratch on the surface. It washed over her and around her. Luckily it didn't touch her directly or it would have killed her. She had her own that she would need to deal with at some point but for now she could help open the floodgates for Harry. But it was the beginning of a healing place for all of them. She could begin to let go of the defensive Looney persona. She felt free to be 'here', less detached, more 'present' in the moment. It would be a huge relief. And it was so nice to have friends. To have a safe place. To be someone real and not a persona.

Harry choked as he tried to speak then he whispered, "I need you. Both of you. I can't do this without you. It's too much."

Hermione squeezed him tighter, "I'm here Harry. I won't leave you."

Harry whispered again, "I'm sorry I'm so broken."

Hermione was holding on to her own emotions now and it came out in her voice, "You're not the only one who is broken, Harry. I have _no_ friends. My talent and drive drove away everyone who could have been a friend. I was without any hope. I had almost given up on the wizarding world and walked away. And you have now changed all that. I need you too."

Luna spoke up softly, "So do I. I'm an only child and I watched my mother die four years ago. It pushed me into what I am now, I hide behind Looney Lovegood; my survival technique. And now – I can begin to let that go and not lie about who I am."

Harry squeezed them, "I'm sorry Luna, Hermione. I'll be here for you, too." He knew what that was like. He would support them, if he possibly could.

Luna spoke with uncharacteristic strength and focus, "Harry you are the first. The catalyst. The rock that starts the avalanche. You bring much needed change to the wizarding world. You bring much hope. Your pain will be redeemed in the healing of _many_." She poked his chest with her finger. "Do save some of that hope for yourself too."

Hermione was surprised, "Do you have the Sight?"

Luna smiled, "I don't know what I have. I only know what I see. Is it more than what other people see? I know I see the world differently than others, but do I see it through a different means than other people? Am I a Seer? I don't know."

"Have you been tested for it?"

Luna was circumspect, "No. I'm not sure I want to be. If I had the Sight and others found out they would treat me differently. And to say the word 'Sight' or 'Seer' sets everyone's expectation to a level that may not be real. And then their disappointment would be continuos."

Harry put some weight on Luna and Hermione, "Um, I think I'd better sit down before I fall over."

"Yes, Harry come this way, to the couch." Hermione was navigating an unsteady Harry toward a safe landing. Luna moved a chair out of the way.

Harry made it onto the couch and then promptly fell over, lying on the couch. He was asleep in less than 10 seconds.

Luna looked down at Harry, "Well, I think he's out for a while."

Hermione shook her head sadly. "Yes. I can't imagine what he's going through." She looked up, "How are you doing, Luna?"

Luna sighed looking at Harry, "I have my own barrel of pain to work through, but that will come later." She looked up and smiled. "I'm just happy to have met you this year. Last year was very difficult."

Hermione sat down in a chair, "How so?"

Luna sat in the next chair, "Ravenclaw is not very tolerant of people who don't fit their 'studious' mold. It brings out the bullies in them."

Hermione made a face, "Ouch. I'm sorry. Gryffindor hasn't been that bad."

"Well, I'm not sure which would be worse, being bullied or being ostracized like you have."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, there is that." She looked thoughtful, "When you said Harry's pain would be redeemed in the healing of many, do you know what that will look like?"

Luna took a deep breath and considered her answer, "I think his pain has made him a very different person from almost anyone here. I think only Neville Longbottom comes close. It has pushed Harry to see the world very differently and not be satisfied with 'the way things are'. I don't think he will take anything lying down. That attitude will be quite infectious and will be quite a catalyst for change. I think that as he takes action and he sees things changing, improving, it will take some of the sting out of his pain. At least, I hope so."

Hermione considered this carefully, "What role do you see me playing? I have skills but how can I help Harry?"

"I see you as his advisor, his protector, and his friend. That is a _very_ powerful combination for him. He said on the train that before he got his letter in July that he had never heard of magic. That means that he will need a lot of protecting when the rest of the school finds that out. You can also help him navigate the minefield of wizarding society."

Hermione had a surprised expression. "Yes, I suppose. What do you see your role as?"

"Well, I guess I am his eyes. Because I see things so differently I might be able to help him with what I see. I'm not brilliant, like you are, I just see things differently."

Hermione was shocked, "Wait just a minute, Luna. There are many ways to define brilliance and with what you just said, you covered several of those definitions. Your brilliance may be a different style than mine but it is _definitely_ there."

Luna looked surprised and thoughtful. "OK, I'll try to keep that in mind. But what do you see? I don't see it."

"From what we have talked about I see you as having a mind of metaphors and symbols. That is a very powerful way to describe something very succinctly and to ... to provoke a very thoughtful response in others. For example, when most people talk about something they may say something like '2+2=4'. That's true but not very inspiring. While you might say 'this number plus that number can be much larger', you leave open a lot of possibilities and room for imagination and inspiration. I don't normally do that. I'm more the '2+2=4' person, a little too interested in specific accuracy. But I'd like to learn from you. I admire your ability to inspire and to provoke my imagination."

Luna was touched. Being so alone in the last few years she had not thought of herself that way before. "Thank you, Hermione. That really means a lot to me."

Hermione smiled, "I'm glad. Well, maybe we can ask Mimzy to bring us some lunch. What do you think?"

After a few hours Harry woke up slowly. This was not normal for Harry. When this finally settled into his brain he sat up on the couch with a start and a gasp.

"Good afternoon, Harry." Luna smiled pleasantly.

He looked to Luna. She was sitting in a chair across from the couch he was sitting on, Hermione in another chair.

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading, "How do you feel?"

He looked confused. "Um. Wow. I – I feel – very strange. I feel tired, and very good. A little out of sorts. I feel _strange_." He thought for a moment, "I haven't felt this good – in a long time."

Hermione smiled. "If ever?" Harry looked very cute when muddled. She'd have to think of a way to have him look that way more often. She then smiled even larger at her own reaction.

"Yes, maybe so." Harry looked rather sober.

Hermione remembered something, "Harry, I talked to Professor McGonagle at lunch today."

Harry's face looked concerned, "I missed lunch?"

"Yes, but Mimzy can bring you something. But as Luna and I picked up our schedules I asked Professor McGonagle about your schedule too. She said that you need to go to her office tomorrow morning just before first class and she will introduce you to your tutor."

"A tutor." Harry looked a bit concerned.

"Yes, she said you would not have a normal schedule until you were more caught up to everyone else."

"Did she say who this tutor was?" Harry looked even more concerned.

"No, but she seemed pleased and gave me the impression that she thought it was going to work well."

Harry nodded slowly.

Luna spoke up, "She did seem to think that you keeping a low profile was a good idea for a few days."

Hermione was nodding, "Yes, I did notice that too."

Harry wiped his face with his hands to clear the tension that he hadn't noticed he was building. "Well, we'll see I guess." Harry got a concerned look, "Is all this time you both are spending with me interrupting your schedule? Are you missing things because of me?"

Both girls shook their heads.

Hermione spoke first, "No, no one is missing me. I was pretty much an outcast in Gryffindor."

Luna nodded, "Me too, basically. Though I'm a second-year in Revenclaw while Hermione is a third-year."

Hermione looked serious, "Harry, to be honest, meeting you has been very good for both of us."

Harry was shocked and it showed. It took him a minute to regain his thoughts and looked between them. "Why? I mean, I realize you may not have had many friends – but good for you?"

Luna responded first, "You were the catalyst that brought the three of us together as friends. I think this will have a profound impact on me, and all of us actually."

Harry stood up and started nervously pacing, clenching his hands together.

Hermione looked confused, "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry stopped, sighed, shook his head and started pacing again. "This is so weird." He stopped and turned to the girls. "I'm used to slipping by people, avoiding any –" he waved his hands, "depth or connection to people. _Anyone_. I'm not sure I can handle this 'having an effect on people' thing."

Hermione smiled, "You seem to be doing pretty well with us."

Harry stopped a minute and then nodding, conceding the point. "I suppose. It's still going to be weird." He smiled lightly, "I guess I know how to keep a very safe distance from people or, as now, I'm learning to have friends. But, I'm not sure how to have – acquaintances. They seem awkward and threatening."

Luna smiled, "I think that will come. Probably because everyone will want to be your acquaintance."

Harry smiled, shook his head, and looked down. He then sat down. "Ok, that brings up this giant subject that I'm not sure I even want to talk about." He paused with significance, "Why the hell am I famous?"

Luna breathed deeply, "You are the wizarding world's hero."

Harry covered his face, "Oh, God."

Hermione's voice held a warning tone, "Harry, are you sure you want to get into this now? Will it bring up a PTSD reaction again?"

Harry stood up again and started pacing, "Maybe so." He stopped and turned, "I'm feeling pretty good right now, maybe I don't want to mess that up at the moment."

Luna smiled, "Yes, let that good feeling settle in. Get used to it, remember what that is like. The pain will come when it comes. It's not always the best to go looking for it before it's ready."

Harry nodded slowly, "Ok. I'll take that." Then he looked focussed and a smile grew again, "Is it time for dinner yet?"

They called for Mimzy and spent the rest of the evening talking about magic and the magical world.

As the time got closer to curfew they began preparations to slip back into their houses. They dropped Luna off at Ravenclaw and then timed their approach to Gryffindor to be as close to curfew as possible. Once inside Hermione guided Harry over to a shadowed part of the common room to wait. Harry had wanted to wait for everyone to be asleep before he went upstairs. And it almost worked. Harry opened the door to his dorm and saw no one. As he slipped in someone came out of the bathroom. He mentally kicked himself for not listening first. His eyes were on the floor avoiding contact. The boy stopped suddenly and Harry knew he would have to say something. His dread and tension jumped way up.

The boy watched him move across the room for a few seconds, "Mr. Potter?"

Harry stopped and decided he should take a chance and try to be personable in spite of his fear, "Yes?"

The boy seemed quite hesitant, "My name is Neville Longbottom. Our families have been allied for many generations."

Harry's mouth dropped and his brain along with it. He had never considered his history, that he _had_ a family history. He was just Harry. Just – a person, an individual. He'd never thought that he was part of a family, let alone a family with seemingly significant history. He didn't know what to think of that. He regained some composure and breathed "Allies?" That was about all he could manage at the moment.

"Yes, in fact my parents were supposed to be your Godparents, before – before they were – incapacitated during the last war."

Harry's eyes became very intense as he slowly thought about this revelation. His instinctual avoidance of his PTSD symptoms caused him to be very careful. "I – Neville, call me Harry."

Neville nodded and put out his hand.

Harry shook hands, now looking very serious, "Neville, I need to talk to you about this – but can we do this tomorrow? Maybe in the evening?"

"Yes, Harry. That would be fine."

"Thank you, Neville. Good night." Harry turned into the bathroom to get ready as Neville headed to his bed. Harry knew he was going to have difficulty falling asleep tonight.


	8. A New Life

UPDATE: Fixed the spelling of McGonagall's name.

 **Chapter 8**

 **A New Life**

 **Harry Potter**

 **Friday, September 3rd, 1993**

Harry woke up early, got ready, and ended up napping in the common room again, waiting for Hermione. It was a bit of a hard schedule, not too different than his first few years on the streets, but at least it worked well to hide from his room mates and most of the rest of the school. They went to breakfast in the kitchens again. Harry actually enjoyed seeing the house elves. After breakfast they decided to go outside and walk around the lake until it was time for Hermione to go to class. Then Harry would go to Professor McGonagall's office to meet his tutor. Somehow this was very threatening to Harry. Luckily, Hermione had given Harry directions to Professor McGonagall's office and Harry only got lost a little. He was a few minutes late. He took a deep breath, trying to regain some calm, and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Harry opened the door to a room with bookcases, pictures, Professor McGonagall sitting behind a large desk, and a man in a chair in front of the desk. The man looked a little worn, though generally pleasant, and a little surprised. Harry closed the door.

"Mr Potter, as hopefully Miss Granger has mentioned, you will be learning with a tutor until you are able to join your peers in the normal class schedule. To that end, this is Professor Lupin, he will be your tutor. You will meet with him every weekday at 9 until 4pm."

Mr Lupin stood up and offered his hand with some significant amount of emotion attached, "Mr Potter, it's so good to see you again."

Harry reached out to shake his hand and looked surprised, "Again? Did you know my parents too?"

Professor McGonagall conjured another chair for Harry. Harry and Professor Lupin sat down.

"Yes, I was very good friends with your parents."

Harry wasn't sure how to deal with the fact that everyone seemed to know him, his parents, their history and he knew nothing. It left him supremely vulnerable feeling, and that was not good for him. He pushed it down. "Professor Lupin."

"Call me Remus."

Harry nodded, "Remus. Call me Harry."

Remus smiled like he had been pardoned.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, "Harry, given that Remus is a close family friend, I think you need to explain to him about the Dursley's."

Harry was caught by surprise and his panic exploded, he jumped to his feet with panic filled eyes and started pacing, "No, no, no – can't. No. Can't do that." His breathing rapidly spiraled out of control, he started feeling light headed. "I have to go. Out."

Remus stood up, "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry started moving unsteadily on his feet, he leaned on the back of his chair. His breathing getting deeper and faster. "Got to go... out." He turned toward the door.

McGonagall stood looking fearful, "Harry, why? Wait."

He was out the door and heading down the hall when they reacted.

He hadn't gotten far by the time they caught up to him because he couldn't walk well, he was hyperventilating so badly.

"Harry, stop. Tell me what's wrong." Professor McGonagle grabbed his arm to help hold him up, but he started to flail to get away and his magic began to flare.

Remus pulled his wand, " _Stupefy_."

Harry slumped to the stone floor.

 **Professor McGonagall**

Remus was aghast, "Minerva, what the bloody hell is going on here! Why is he having a panic attack at the mere mention of a name?"

"Come, Remus, we need to get him to the infirmary. I'll explain." She levitated Harry and started walking quite fast down the hall.

Remus followed closely.

When they got to the infirmary, Professor McGonagall settled Harry into a bed in the back near Madam Pomfrey's office. "Poppy! We need your help."

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and stopped when she saw them. "What happened?"

Remus answered, his voice rising, "He had a panic attack. At the mere mention of a name. I had to stupefy him or he would have hurt himself or passed out from hyperventilating. What is going on here?"

Poppy was waving her wand over Harry. Her diagnosis complete, "I should have suspected this. What was the name?"

Professor McGonagall answered, "The Dursley's, his aunt and uncle."

Poppy was amazed. "Gods, of course. Why didn't I see this before?"

Remus was boiling over, "What? See what?"

Professor McGonagall threw up a series of privacy spells and Poppy drew the screens around the bed. "Remus, you need to promise me you will remain calm when I tell you."

He noticed the extensive spells, "This is not sounding good, at all!" He struggled a moment, as Minerva gave him a stern look. He said with some effort, "Yes, I will remain calm."

Minerva reached down and lifted up Harry's shirt displaying the scaring.

Remus growled a yell. "Who! Who did this! The Dursley's?"

"Remus, calm down." It took him a minute before he was ready and they could continue. She continued, "Yes. But there is more."

"More! What more?" Remus was now straining to maintain some control, more than he had in years.

"Several years ago Harry ran away from the Dursley's and has been living on the streets."

Remus whispered, "Years?" His face was contorted shock.

Minerva continued, "That's part of why he hasn't shown up until now. We're not actually sure how it happened but all the tracking and monitoring charms Albus had on Harry broke down. That's why we couldn't find him. He won't tell us where he's been living. And Remus –" She, grabbed the shoulder of his robes, looked in his deeply shocked eyes. "It would seem that Albus knew about this and did nothing. Possibly even kept him there."

Remus stumbled back and landed in the chair next to the bed, blank eyes staring at her.

Minerva gave him a minute. "Remus, I promised Harry that I would help him, even if it means going against Albus. And I need you to do the same."

Remus' eyes focussed and grew angry as he stood up, "Yes. Against anyone."

Minerva was relieved, "Good. Now, Poppy, what happened to Harry just now?"

Poppy looked at Minerva and Remus, then continued, "Harry had a panic attack. It is one of the primary symptoms of what the muggles call PTSD, or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

Remus shook his head and looked down. He turned away.

Minerva looked confused, "What is that?"

Poppy continued, "About 50 years ago, during World War II, it was called being 'shell-shocked'. It sometimes happened to those who spent too much time on the front lines."

Minerva looked shocked, "Oh my God." She looked away for a moment, then back. "How is he so normal otherwise? Why is he able to function at all?"

Poppy looked thoughtful, "That can be the result of a thoroughly compartmentalized life. It's a coping mechanism usually seen in old Aurors. They break up their lives into very distinct areas and keep them very separate. That allows them to function normally in at least some areas." She waived her hand toward Harry, "The trigger with Harry seems to be talking about his past with the Dursley's. So tread very carefully around anything to do with that. Understand?" She looked at both of them. They nodded.

Remus turned back to Minerva with a very intense glare, "So, how do we proceed from here?"

"You need to teach him, to help him, and most of all you need to keep Albus away from him. Harry found out that Albus knew about his situation and he had an accidental magic attack that almost destroyed Albus' office. Hopefully without being too obvious that you are shielding Harry from Albus, but shielding Harry takes priority. Only Poppy and I know more of the details. Oh – and Harry has made two friends, Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger. They have been helping him keep a low profile and hide from the rest of the students. I'm not sure he could handle the attention of The-Boy-Who-Lived. They know as much, probably more than I do about Harry and his history. Please work with them to help him. And – he knows nothing of magic or his true history."

"Nothing?" Remus was incredulous.

Minerva sighed heavily and admitted, "He had to ask me what his parents names were."

Remus growled and covered his face with his hands.

Minerva turned to Poppy, "Poppy, what do we do if this happens again?"

"Well, stupefy works pretty well. The key is how you wake him up. Wait for a few moments until the hyperventilation has cleared his system. Then you need to give him a cheering charm first, then use one or more low-energy enervate charms to wake him slowly. Then when he starts asking what happened you need to distract him a bit to break him back into the subject carefully, but do not go deeply back into it until later. I will consult with a mind healer at St. Mungo's, then we can start him on some treatment."

Minerva turned to Remus, "Remus, you will need to take him to Diagon Alley to get his supplies and a wand."

Remus looked resigned and nodded.

Poppy spoke up, "But first, I suggest we let him sleep this one off for a while. It will take him longer to clear this amount of adrenalin from his system. And it will give time for the mind healer from St Mungo's to get here."

Minerva acknowledged, "Remus, can you stay with him? I need to take my next class."

Remus nodded silently and sat down to wait as Minerva left.

 **Hermione Granger**

As lunch started, Hermione had two goals: find a copy of the Daily Prophet and find Harry. Luna had mentioned to her that the Prophet had some articles about Harry. Hermione found a copy of the Prophet left on the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. She sat at the end of the Gryffindor table nearest the doors, away from the rest of the students. She started reading the Prophet and to eat a quick lunch before looking for Harry.

 **The Daily Prophet**

Morning Edition, Friday, 3 September, 1993

 **Harry Potter Appears!**

 **The Boy-Who-Lived Shows Up At Hogwarts.**

 _Annette Holcomb, Daily Prophet Staff – On September first, two days ago, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, showed up at Hogwarts to start classes. Two years late. There was no explanation from Hogwarts as to why Mr Potter had not shown up the last two years, as he should have. Nor was there any information about where he had been during the last two years of absence. When asked for this information, Minister Fudge replied that he would be visiting Hogwarts to meet with Mr Potter and find out. Professor Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster, cited student confidentiality as to why he could not answer those questions and others. Such as, what would be done to catch Mr Potter up to his peers on his education? And, even more mysteriously, why could no one find Mr Potter for the two years he was missing? ..._

Hermione jumped up as she saw Professor McGonagall walk into the Great Hall and caught her before she got close to the Head Table. "Professor?"

Professor McGonagall saw Hermione coming and walked toward her, "Miss Granger?"

"Have you seen Harry this morning?"

McGonagall looked concerned. "Yes, I'm afraid he is in the infirmary. He had a – panic attack I think it is called? – as he was meeting his new tutor."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I should have mentioned that possibility."

McGonagall looked shocked. "He's only been here two days. He has had more of these since he arrived here?"

"Yes, he had one during the sorting feast."

McGonagall shook her head, "I had no idea. How did no one know about this?"

"I helped him. He started to try to leave and I helped him outside and calmed him down."

McGonagall looked intensely at Hermione, "How do you know how to deal with these things?"

"I was helping my parents in their dentistry a few summers ago and my father was treating some military men who fought in the Iraq war, in 1991. One of them had a panic attack and I watched as my dad helped him deal with it."

McGonagall looked impressed, "I'm glad you told me of this, Miss Granger. It makes me feel much better that you have experience with Harry having these difficulties." She looked curious, "Can you tell the the root cause of these attacks?"

Hermione nodded as she gathered her thoughts, "I read up on it after I watched my dad deal with it. The muggles have an acronym for the condition called PTSD, or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It is a condition brought on by sever traumatic events. Then years later another event can act as a trigger and can essentially bring on an emotional response similar to the traumatic event. In essence something will trigger a response where he relives aspects of these events at an emotional level. It is fundamentally a physical response that he is not really in control of, even if it looks 'merely emotional'."

McGonagall's eyes widened as Hermione had answered the question more thoroughly than Poppy had, "Yes, I guess that would explain it."

Hermione looked curious.

McGonagall sighed, "I asked Harry to explain to Professor Lupin about what the Dursley's did to him."

Hermione's voice was flat, "Oh. Yes, guaranteed explosion. That is his trigger point. Professor, in order to mention that topic at all you need to prepare him for it first. You need to make him angry. He uses the rage that has built up inside him as a defense against the panic attacks."

McGonagall looked sad and resigned, "Any suggestions on how to make him angry, properly?"

"Just ask him about Professor Dumbledore."

McGonagall brought her hand to her forehead, looked down and just shook her head, "Albus, you fool."

Hermione tried to hide a bit of a wicked smile.

"Thank you Miss Granger. If you hurry you can stop in the infirmary and see Professor Lupin. He was a close family friend of Harry's parents and he is trustworthy."

"Thank you Professor." Hermione started moving and motioned to Luna as she was heading toward the door. Luna got up to follow.

As Luna caught up with Hermione she asked, "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Harry had another panic attack this morning. He's in the infirmary."

Luna looked sad and sighed, "The Wrackspurts never want to leave him alone."

As they entered the infirmary they saw a tired looking man sitting in a chair next to Harry laying in a bed. Hermione asked, "Harry?" as she lifted Harry's hand.

The man looked up, "He is asleep at the moment."

Hermione asked, "Are you Professor Lupin?"

"Yes, do you know Harry?"

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. This is Luna Lovegood and we met Harry on the train. We became friends."

Luna nodded.

Professor Lupin smiled, "Ah, Professor McGonagle said to expect you. Thank you for checking on him."

Hermione smiled then looked at Harry, "He's not just asleep, is he?"

Professor Lupin looked sad and concerned, "No, he had a panic attack and I didn't know how to help him, so eventually I had to stun him before he hurt someone. We are going to let him sleep until a Mind Healer arrives from St. Mungo's. Probably before supper."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you, Professor. We will try to be here." Hermione and Luna left to go to class.

 **Remus Lupin**

Professor Lupin walked to Madam Pomfrey's office, "Poppy, I'm going to get a bit of lunch, do you mind?"

"No, that's fine. Go ahead. I'll be here."

Professor Lupin walked out of the infirmary and got most of the way to the Great Hall when Professor Dumbledore saw him.

"Ah, Professor Lupin. Good to see you. How is Harry?"

"He's doing well. We're all arranged to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning. We have a schedule of learning set up. All we need are supplies and a wand."

Professor Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled, "Good. I have not seen him since the sorting, I was about to be concerned. It is very important that you keep me informed of all his needs and accomplishments. I'm counting on you to make sure he is learning at the highest rate possible."

"Yes, Professor. I will make sure of it." Moony was glad that, as a werewolf, he was not at risk for legillimency as The Beast was too near the surface of his thoughts.

"Thank you." Professor Dumbledore nodded and walked on.

About two hours after Professor Lupin got back from lunch the Mind Healer from St. Mungo's floo'ed into Madam Pomfrey's office.

Poppy lead a tall, lean man to Harry's bedside. "Professor Lupin, this is Healer Cranston."

Healer Cranston had a pleasant smile with thinning sandy brown hair. "Professor Lupin, a pleasure."

Remus shook his hand, "Healer Cranston, thank you for coming."

Poppy indicated Harry, "This is our patient, Harry Potter, he –"

"Wait." Remus interrupted to set up privacy and silencing wards around them. "My apologies, please continue."

"Yes, thank you Remus. He had what looked like a panic attack this morning. To such a degree that he needed to be stunned as his magic was beginning to flare. We decided to let him sleep until you got here."

Healer Cranston asked, "Do you know what triggered this attack?"

Poppy motioned toward Remus, "I didn't see it, Remus here saw it."

"Yes, I saw it, though I'm not sure what triggered it. Professor McGonagall was also present and may know more. I just met him this morning, not 2 minutes before his attack. She should be here in a few minutes."

Healer Cranston frowned, "So you don't know anything about his history? How he came by this affliction?"

Remus shook his head, "No, I don't. Do you Poppy?"

"Yes, I gather he was quite abused by his relatives. His Aunt and Uncle and likely his cousin, if I'm not mistaken. Of the detailed events, I don't know. I do know that he has significant surface scarring and some deep scarring from a stabbing, previous malnutrition, improperly healed broken bones, the boy is quite the mess. He is doing better at the moment, though I'm not surprised he has these stress difficulties."

Healer Cranston looked concerned and thoughtful, "Harry Potter, who would have thought _he_ would have these problems."

Poppy sighed heavily, "Yes. He was raised as a muggle. He evidently ran away from home and has been living on the streets for several years. As I understand, he didn't even know the names of his parents."

Healer Cranston started to look angry. "So – who fell asleep on the broom?"

Professor McGonagall and two students walked inside the silencing wards, "Hello, I'm Deputy Headmistress McGonagall. This is Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood, two of Harry's friends who are acquainted with his difficulties and have some experience helping him."

Healer Cranston smiled and extended his hand to each in turn, "Hello Professor McGonagall, Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood. Pleased to meet you all. We were just going over what we knew about how Harry came to be in this state."

Poppy spoke up, "Just my findings are all we have discussed so far."

Healer Cranston still looked angry, "So back to my question, how did this happen to Mr Potter?"

Professor McGonagall winced, "Are you asking about Harry's history or who is responsible?"

"Let's start with who is responsible."

McGonagall took a deep breath, "All this lands in Professor Dumbledore's lap. He was Chief Warlock at the time, he sealed the Potter's will, he placed Harry at his relatives and seems to have kept him there in spite of what should have been obvious warning signs of abuse, failed to check up on him sufficiently, and could not find him after he ran away. This is why we need the ultimate in discretion from everyone here. And a few warnings. Albus is a master at Legillimency, so do not look him in the eye." She gave everyone a very hard look in the eyes.

Healer Cranston spoke again, "All right, lets move on to what happened to him. Who knows that story?"

McGonagall looked inquiringly at Hermione, "Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood? Has he told you anything?"

Hermione looked concerned and spoke forcefully, "First of all I would like to say that we are here to _help_ Harry, not _control_ him. And I think that may end up looking somewhat non-traditional. I will not participate unless Harry is consulted and is a _partner_ is his treatment, not a _victim_ of it. And _all_ this will be kept in the _strictest_ of confidence."

Healer Cranston was taken aback but then smiled, "Excellent, Miss Granger. How long before you graduate?"

"Three years."

McGonagall looked confused, "You mean five, Miss Granger. You have your NEWTs to do."

Hermione shook her head with a hint of anger, "No need for NEWTs if I'm not staying the in Wizarding World."

McGonagall was shocked, "You are the smartest in a generation, why would you leave magic behind?"

Hermione's eyes blazed with anger and her words spit out, "Don't get me started on how broken and bankrupt wizarding society is! I'd walk out now if I wouldn't get obliviated."

All the adults were shocked. Particularly since this was the most promising student at Hogwarts. The rejection was stunning even if they didn't understand it. Shock turned to resigned shame. Eventually Healer Cranston said quite subdued, "A discussion for another time, perhaps."

"All right then." Hermione took a deep breath to gather her thoughts. "He has said that he has been living on the streets for about four years, where and under what circumstances he won't say. I gather that his first few years of that were very hard, but he seems to have adapted and actually grown during the last part of that. He talked of practically living in a library. When we first met he had a quite sophisticated story about him being a child of ex-pats who just came back from traveling overseas for many years. He even had very specific details of his father's occupation, that of an oil company mechanical engineer who designed control systems. That suggests to me that he has continued his learning on his own. The trigger for his panic attacks is to bring up his relatives. He has developed quite a level of compartmentalization in his life, in that he can recover and adapt very quickly from emotionally charged situations. He has also developed enough conscious control of his emotions that he can harness the built-up rage from his abuse and use it to successfully defend against his panic attacks, but only if he has had enough warning. And he has said that he does not deal with large groups of people well."

Healer Cranston looked amazed, "Very impressive Miss Granger. Do you have anything to add Miss Lovegood?"

Luna looked up surprised, then got a far-away look and a dreamy voice, "He will not hesitate to be very violent to those who are threatening him or others he cares about. He has begun to scratch the surface of his ocean of pain from his past. His healing has already begun. Either because he now has friends or because he now has connections to his parents. Or possibly because his magic has been awakened because of his being in Hogwarts. Regardless, he is a catalyst for change in wizarding society."

Healer Cranston slowly nodded his head with raised eyebrows, "Very interesting observations Miss Lovegood. Thank you. Anything anyone else has to add?" Everyone shook their heads. "Then lets discuss the order of business to awaken Mr Potter. Once he is awake and stable we can begin talking to him about his treatment. Unfortunately, we can not begin his treatment while he is in a precarious state. He must be calm and lucid to begin. Depending on the severity of his condition he may continue where he left off with his panic attack. Have any of you successfully dealt with that in the past?"

McGonagall spoke up, "Miss Granger is the only one here who has successfully calmed him down to my knowledge."

Healer Cranston looked with amazement at Hermione, "Is that true Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked a bit embarrassed, "Yes."

"Then please be ready to pick up that effort, if necessary. I can help if necessary, but each patient's response can be different enough that it helps to have experience." He took a deep breath, "Right then. Let's gather around Mr Potter. Are we ready?" everyone nodded. "I will start with low powered _enervates_ to try to wake him slowly. If he begins to have problems then Miss Granger can try to help but if that does not work then I will have the decision to stun Mr Potter or try other methods. No one else is to make that choice, understood? And no one is to try to restrain him." Everyone nodded again. "OK, here goes. _Enervate_."

Harry began to stir slowly. He opened his eyes and saw everyone standing around his bed, he immediately jumped back to standing on the bed against the wall at the head of the bed and he started breathing hard, looking around in a panic.

Hermione stepped forward and spoke in a normal voice, "Harry, I'm here, _look_ at me."

Harry immediately focussed on Hermione, "Need to leave ..." He was still breathing hard and rocking his weight back and forth on the bed, his focus not settling.

Hermione held her hand out to him and spoke sharply, "Harry!" Then she whispered, "Look at me."

Harry flinched and caught her eyes and he fell to his knees on the bed.

"Harry, stand here. Relax. Look at me." She took his hand, which seemed to startle him and helped focus his attention on her. "This way, Harry. Stand here and breathe slowly. Now look at me. Relax, we are going to relax. Breathe slow, deep."

Harry was shaking as he tried to get off the bed without falling on the floor, "Can't stay ..."

She pulled his face down to look at her, she spoke calmly but firmly, "Harry, breathe slow, deep. Calm down, everything will be fine. Relax. Breathe slowly. That's right, just breathe."

Harry was starting to respond and slow down. He stood gritting his teeth holding Hermione's shoulders. His shaking was lessening. Then he glanced over Hermione's shoulder and his focus became solid, "Luna!" He started moving a bit unsteadily past Hermione.

Everyone turned to look where Harry was moving and saw Luna sitting against the far wall with her knees up and her head resting on her knees, her hair cascading down covering her. She was silently shaking. Harry kneeled down beside her and hugged her, Hermione similarly on Luna's other side.

Hermione spoke first, "Luna, what happened? Did Harry cause you to remember something?"

Luna stutteringly started to try to speak, but only managed to say between hiccups, "Mum. I saw – saw Mum."

McGonagall spoke up, "Her mother died about four years ago."

Hermione looked heartbroken, "I think more to the point, Luna watched her mother die and Harry's panic attack brought that back."

Harry had sat down next to Luna and was resting his head on her shoulder. He was almost calm, to the point of falling asleep on her shoulder with tiredness after his upset.

Healer Cranston said quietly to the adults, "Give them a minute to relax and then we should be able to continue. Amazing. You have an amazing collection of students, Professor McGonagall."

"They never cease to amaze me, Healer Cranston. Or shock me." McGonagall was touched watching Harry, Hermione, and Luna.

In about 15 minutes everyone was calm again.

Healer Cranston started with Harry, "Mr Potter, I'm Healer Cranston from St. Mungo's. I'm a Mind Healer and I'm here to help lessen the affects that you experience. Do you want me to explain the process and what will happen?"

Harry looked surprised, "Can you heal me of this?"

"Well, what I will do is to obliviate, or block, the emotional part of your memories leaving you with the intellectual part of the memories. You will still remember but the memories will not be so all-encompassing and dire. This will help break the cycle of your memories and the trigger that starts the cycle off. The obliviation spell is designed to be weak and slowly wear off over a period of time. This will give you some time to gain perspective and more slowly come to terms with your experiences. The goal is to have your memories healed before the obliviation fully wears off. Do you have any questions about that?"

Harry looked pleased, "No, that sounds wonderful. Thank you."

Healer Cranston looked intently at Harry, "OK, let me see if I remember how to do this..."

Harry looked a little scared, "Um, wait. Are you sure you know what –"

"Done. Thank you Harry. That worked very nicely." Healer Cranston had a big smile.

"Wait – I don't understand. What just happened?"

Healer Cranston looked satisfied and a little sly, "A little magical slight-of-hand. I distracted you with my suggesting I didn't remember, then I could more easily perform the obliviation with your mind suitably occupied on a different subject."

Harry had a sly smile, "I see. How will I know if it worked?"

"So, tell me about the Dursley's, then."

Harry thought for a second and then his eyes went wide and his mouth hung open, "Wow. I never would have believed it. I can think about them and probably even talk about them without drowning. That is a miracle! Thank you!"

"Yes, it works very well. Now, let's see if we can help Miss Lovegood." Healer Cranston turned toward Luna to talk to her and Harry followed. "Miss Lovegood, are you ready?"

Luna looked at him, "Well, I –"

"Done." Healer Cranston said.

"Oh – I suppose." Luna looked startled and then a smile crept onto her face. "Thank you."

Madam Pomfrey came up to Harry, "Mr Potter, we need to start your potions regime to repair your scars and your malnutrition."

Harry looked unsure, "A potion is it? I've never had a potion before. How does it work?"

Madam Pomfrey had a smirk, "Well, it's usually called 'magic'''.

Harry laughed. "OK, I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"Yes, Mr Potter, quite skillfully. Since you have never had a potion before I should tell you that there is one universal aspect to almost all potions; they taste disgusting."

Harry scrunched his face, sarcasm dripping, "Wonderful."

"Just gulp it all down in one go and try not to get any on your tong. Or anywhere else in your mouth, actually."

Harry made a bit of a gaging noise and then shuddered violently. "Oh, gawk!" He shook his head and his eyes started watering. "Yes, that's absolutely vile." His face was priceless. He tried to glare at Hermione as she giggled, but it was completely ineffective.

Healer Cranston spoke to the group, "Mr Potter, Miss Lovegood, I will be back in a few weeks to check up on you. My only advice is when you begin to think about your issues, and you will, do not run away from them, but go ahead and spend some time with those memories. That will help them lose their overwhelming power and become manageable."

Everyone thanked him and he moved to Madam Pomfrey's office to floo back to St. Mungo's.

Professor McGonagall broke the silence, "Mr. Potter, Miss Lovegood, Miss Granger, if I can help with anything else, please let me know. Until then." She nodded and then moved to the door.

Madam Pomfrey turned to Harry, "Likewise Mr Potter, Miss Lovegood." She moved toward her office.

Remus turned to Harry, "Mr Potter, shall we begin again? I'm Remus Lupin." He held out his hand.

Harry took his hand with a bit of a smile, "Remus, my apologies for the interruption."

Remus shook his head, "Nothing to apologize for, Harry. Are you up for dinner in the Great Hall?"

Harry had a thoughtful expression and sighed, "I ran into Neville Longbottom in the dorm last night and he said he had some things to tell me and I was hoping to talk to him. Hermione, Luna, should we bring Neville and Remus along?"

"Yes, that sounds good. I"l go find Neville and meet you there." Hermione started for the door.

Remus looked confused, "What? Where?"

Harry smiled, "Come, let me show you. Luna?"

Luna nodded and they all started toward the door, heading for the seventh floor.

When they arrived Harry turned to Remus. "The house elves told us about this bit." He started thinking and walking back and forth. A door appeared and Harry moved to open it. They walked into Hermione's home again, it having become one of Harry's favorite places.

Remus looked surprised, "Nice trick."

Harry smiled, "It's even nicer than you think. Evidently the room can become whatever you want it to be. This just happens to be a copy of Hermione's home."

Remus' surprise rose to amazement. "We'll have to try that out later. So, Harry. How are you feeling now?"

"I'm actually feeling much better. I think the treatment is just as described. The knowledge of what happened is still there but the emotional power of it is - reduced."

"Do you think you can talk about it now?" Remus still looked a bit concerned.

"No, not really. Mainly due more to embarrassment, not a panic attack."

The door opened and in came Hermione followed by Neville Longbottom. "Harry, you created my home again. How did you do that?"

Harry smiled quite peacefully, "To me, this is the closest I know to a real home. I think it's beautiful." Harry stood up and offered his hand to Neville, "Hello Neville, glad you could come."

"Hello Harry."

Hermione picked up the introductions, "Neville, this is Professor Remus Lupin, Harry's tutor, and this is Luna Lovegood, second year Ravenclaw."

Neville shook hands all around, "Glad to meet you."

Harry sat down and motioned for everyone else to follow, "Neville, you said that our families have been allies for generations? I didn't even know I had a 'family' at all. though I suppose I should start learning about my family history first. Remus, do you know of my family history?"

"Yes, I can tell you some but to get more details you will need to go to Potter Manor or your family vaults in Gringotts."

Harry's face went blank, "My what?"

Hermione giggled, Neville and Luna smiled.

Remus started to smile, "You know, this is starting to feel like a prank. But I assure you I'm telling you the truth. I went to Hogwarts with your parents, Harry. Yours too, Neville. Luna, your father was a few years older so I didn't see him much. James Harold Potter and Lily Marie Evans. You are now the last of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. When we go to Gringotts tomorrow you need to claim your inheritance and become Lord Potter."

Harry looked quite shocked, "Oh, bugger."

Remus continued, "Yes, you have a number of family homes, businesses, even seats on the Wizengamot."

"The whatz-a-mot?"

Everyone laughed and Remus explained, "The 'Wiz-en-gam-ot' is the combined court and legislature for the Wizarding World in Britain. You have several inherited seats and voting rights, though you won't be able to occupy them until you are seventeen."

Harry jumped up, "You mean I'm not powerless?! I don't have to live on the streets any more? I don't have to steal for food any more?!"

Remus spoke quietly, "No Harry, your family is quite well off."

Harry was moving into a rage, "I'm going to roast that fucking Dumbledore on a spit! That brainless bastard kept me imprisoned and abused with the Dursley's for nothing?" Harry was breathing hard and staring at Remus even harder.

After a minute Neville asked, "Harry, I don't understand. What happened with Dumbledore? And these 'Dursleys' people?"

Harry was holding on to his rage with his clenched fists to keep it from exploding or flaring his magic, "The Dursley's are my aunt, uncle and cousin. They beat me, starved me, locked me in a cupboard, and made me their house elf for six years until I finally succeeded in running away." Harry pulled up his shirt a bit to show the scars.

Neville was shocked and pale.

Hermione added, "It's even worse, Neville. Professor Dumbledore sealed Harry's parent's will when they died, he placed Harry with the Dursley's, and didn't check up on his health afterwards."

Harry's expression was cold and hard, "Oh, he knew. He knew all about it and made sure I stayed there. He had things in his office that monitored the Dursley's house. That son of a bitch knew!" Harry was pacing now.

Remus looked outraged, "Harry, on my honor, I will help you in any way I can. Your parents were my best friends. I should have been here to help you but Dumbledore said he had you hidden somewhere safe and that I should stay away. I see now that he lied. I'm very sorry."

Harry looked at Remus and nodded. "Thanks Remus. Given that I know nothing of magic, I think I'm going to need a lot of help."

Remus nodded, "Yes, that starts Monday with your lessons. We need to cram 2 years of study into as little time as possible."

Hermione looked thoughtful, "I would think you need to go a lot farther than just the standard curriculum. Harry needs to know what the head an Ancient and Noble House needs to know and about his family history and Wizarding Britain."

Something was nagging at Harry, "Remus, you said Dumbles had me hidden away, what did you mean by that?"

"Ah, that comes to the history of the last Wizarding War. In the 1970's there was a dark wizard who was trying to take over the Wizarding World in Britain. I, your parents, Sirius, and Neville's parents fought against him in that war. A lot of people died in that war until suddenly, it came to an abrupt end."

Harry looked intrigued, "How did it stop?"

Remus looked sad, "You, Harry. You stopped it."

Harry's face almost broke with the strain.

Hermione said, "Harry, that's why you are so famous. That evil wizard came to your house, killed your parents, and tried to kill you but _he_ ended up dead and _you_ ended up with that scar. You are the only person to have ever survived the Killing Curse. And you ended the war. That's why you are called 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'."

Harry just froze with a look of incredible anguish on his face.

Remus added, "That was the end result, but there was some fighting yet to go. That's why you needed to hide. Neville's parents were attacked a few days later."

Hermione looked curious, "What happened to them, Neville?"

Neville looked sick and spoke quietly, "The are in the long-term spell damage ward at St Mungo's. They never recovered."

Hermione's face fell, "Oh, God, Neville. That is so hard."

Luna reached over and gave Neville a hug.

They decided to ask Mimzy to bring dinner to them. They talked for hours about Harry's parents, about the war, and the history between the Longbottom's and the Potter's. They finally finished up after curfew and Remus escorted them back to their dorms.


	9. A Life Of New

UPDATED: Fixed an incorrect word usage.

 **Chapter 9**

 **A Life Of New**

 **Harry Potter**

 **Saturday, September 4th, 1993**

Harry awoke to the sound of people laughing and moving about. It was a pleasant sound until ... Harry sat up in his bed with a shock of fear. He had overslept. For the first time in memory he had overslept for no apparent reason. He wasn't injured or starving or locked in his cupboard. He had just slept. Without major emotional upset. It was a wonderful feeling. Except now his gut clenched; how was he going to get out of the dorm without interacting with anyone? Then he heard Neville's voice and he relaxed a bit. He did have a friend out there. Maybe more than one friend? As always, meeting people was threatening because they could turn you in, expose you, judge you. Those habits were still difficult. Hearing Neville's voice changed his perspective. He decided to try and assume that the others out there were similar to Neville and see what happened. He worked up a bit of bravado to strengthen his attitude.

Harry opened the curtains on his bed. All eyes turned toward him in surprise. "Good morning Gents. Top of the morning to you."

Everyone froze, except Neville who started to show a smile.

Harry decided to play a bit, he looked quizzically at them with a growing smile, "Speak english? Par le vous France?" Then he started stringing random phonemes together into short phrases like he was speaking more languages.

A boy with dark hair spoke up first, "You're Harry Potter!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "How do you know?"

"You have the scar." A red haired boy answered.

"Oh, yeah. That thing." Harry frowned. "It's overrated." He smirked as he echoed Luna.

Neville was hiding a smile behind his hand.

The red haired boy continued, "Overrated? You're Harry Potter! You can do anything!"

For some reason this went a little beyond a ridiculous game and started to make Harry angry. "Anything? Are you serious?"

The red haired boy jumped in with both feet, "Yes, you defeated he-who-must-not-be-named and survived the Killing Curse. You're immortal! You're rich! A Hero!"

That just pushed Harry further into 'angry'. His face hardened. His voice cold. "How would you know?"

The third boy answered meekly, "The books, the stories. They all said you could do anything."

Harry looked at him, "What books, what stories?"

The third boy looked confused, "All the Harry Potter books. We all grew up with them. We learned to read with them."

Harry was disgusted, "Someone is making money off of my pain?"

The black haired boy looked confused, "Pain? What pain? Are you saying they're not true?"

Harry's rage started building, his magic started leaking out of him, "I didn't know magic existed until I walked into the sorting ceremony."

The red haired boy looked shocked, "What? They said you lived like a prince."

Harry's rage leaped, magic rolling off him, he stalked toward them, they started backing away, "I was beaten, starved, treated as a house elf for years until I ran away and lived on the streets. Don't give me any shit about living like a prince!"

"No, the books said! You grew up rich and famous."

Harry peeled off his shirt. The boys gasped at all the ugly scars. Even Neville had not seen all of that before. "I was a slave. I live on the streets. I steal for food."

The red haired boy's world was shaken, "But ... They said!"

Harry walked up to him and whispered, "They _lied_ to you!" He turned and walked into the loo to get ready for the day. By the time he came out the room was empty. He made his way down toward the kitchens for breakfast. When he was done he was almost in a better mood. Now all he needed to do was to find Remus for his trip to Diagon Alley. He had a bad feeling that he would only find Remus in the Great Hall. Reluctantly he started that direction. Other students in the halls looked at him like he was from Mars. When he walked in to the Great Hall, silence fell. He stopped and looked for Remus but he didn't see him. He started to walk toward the head table to ask a Professor.

"So, how fitting, Potter is a slave." The blond idiot from the train sauntered toward him, bookends included.

Harry just stared at him.

"At least he understands his half-blood status properly."

Harry dripped sarcasm, "Sorry, I didn't get your name, you being on the ground and all."

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. You will regret the day you touched me."

Harry grimaced, "I already do." He started wiping his hand on his jeans, "Can't seem to get clean."

Malfoy started turning red.

Harry had a hard smile, "You wouldn't last ten minutes on the streets."

"I would never stoop so low. I'm not a slave."

Harry smirked, "Anyone can become a slave, especially you; you're too pretty." Draco looked momentarily confused and Harry sighed, "Is there a point to this conversation or do you always have intellectual diarrhea?"

Draco's face contorted and he reached for his wand. Harry grabbed Draco's wrist and punched him in the stomach. Draco doubled over and Harry brought his elbow down on the back of Draco's head, knocking him flat to the floor. One of the bookends started to reach for Harry. Harry grabbed his wrist and pulled him over the top of Malfoy where the bookend tripped and landed hard in front of bookend 2 blocking his path.

"STOP!" Snape walked up with his wand pointed at Harry. "20 points from Gryffindor and detention with me tonight."

Harry was incredulous, "That was self defense, he was drawing his wand!"

"And you have to resort to physical violence?" Snape was dismissive.

Harry spoke slowly and forcefully, "I don't have a wand."

Now Snape was incredulous, "10 points for lying."

"Make it 50! Are you defective? I don't have a wand!"

"Severus!" McGonagle walked up. "He does not have a wand. If Mr Malfoy has not learned his lesson I suggest you teach him again. Mr Potter, come with me." She turned and walked away.

Harry followed out of the Great Hall to where Remus was walking toward the doors.

Professor McGonagle spoke quietly to Remus, "Take Harry to Diagon Alley quickly, before Albus gets here." She Looked at Harry, "You will need to learn a bit of proper comportment or your time here will be painful." She walked away.

Harry turned to Remus, "Let's get the fuck out of here before I start screaming." He turned and walked toward the front doors.

Remus followed, "Harry, what happened?"

"Malfoy happened. He started insulting me, then he drew his wand and I beat him into the ground. Snape came up and started talking about points and detention. I told him I didn't have a wand and he called me a liar. I said he was defective. – Just a fun day in the neighbourhood."

Remus started laughing. "You are a true Marauder, Harry. Just like your dad."

"Marauder? Is that some kind of magical beast or are you saying I'm just gifted?"

"Oh, definitely gifted. Your dad, myself, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew were the best of friends –" He choked a bit, "and were quite the pranksters and we called ourselves 'The Marauders'. You definitely fulfill that status."

"So, what's Snape's problem? He seems to particularly hate me."

"Yes, he does. You look exactly like your father, except you have your mothers eyes. Snape went to school with us and we hated each other. So he is taking his hatred out on you."

"What? No accounting for maturity? Is he still 5? And he teaches here? What the hell is wrong with Dumbles? – OK, what _more_ is wrong with Dumbles?"

Remus smiled sadly, "Snape was in love with your mother."

"WHAT?! Ewe, that is just disgusting. Why?"

Remus laughed softly, "She was _very_ beautiful." Before Harry could interrupt again, "And! He and your mother were friends long before they both came to Hogwarts. Unfortunately, they had a falling out and he became a Death Eater."

"Oh, yes! Obviously! Dark, broody, bat-like. It all makes sense now. What the fuck is he doing teaching at a school and not rotting in a jail somewhere?"

Remus threw up some privacy wards, "Harry, listen to me. The headmaster trusts him –"

"Now that's a ringing endorsement!"

"Yes, I know. But more importantly, he was a spy for Dumbledore against Voldemort. He turned double-agent when Voldemort killed your mother."

Harry just looked down and shook his head in exasperation.

Remus reached out and stopped Harry, "We are beyond the wards and can now apparate to Diagon Alley."

"We're what?"

"There are magical protections surrounding the school that prevent us from apparating until we are outside those protections."

"OK, so what is apparating?"

Remus grabbed his elbow and Harry was squished through a straw.

Harry landed on the ground rather roughly. He jumped up and was about to yell at Remus when he noticed they weren't outside Hogwarts any more. "So that's what the house elves can do."

Remus laughed, "Yes, house elves can do that too. Though I dare say they are better at it than we are."

Harry turned quite intense eyes on Remus, "Teach me that."

"Sure."

Harry started to look around. "Where are we?"

"This is Diagon Alley. The primary magical business district in England. Specifically, we are in the middle of London."

"And a second ago we were where?"

"The highlands of Scotland."

"My God! That. Is. _Brilliant_!"

Remus put on a _proper_ accent, "Yes, quite."

Harry's eyes were wide as he walked around staring at everything. "Where should we go first?"

"First, Gringotts. It's the most important, and may take the longest. Then to Olivanders – the wandmaker." Remus started off down the street.

As they approached the bank Harry stopped. "Remus, what the bloody hell is that?"

Remus smiled, "Oh, yes. I forgot. We really do have a lot to go over, don't we? That, Harry, is a Goblin. They run the bank, and they are _very_ good at it."

"And he looks rather – deadly."

Remus got that accent again, "Quite."

Harry turned to Remus, "So what are the rules of etiquette with Goblins? I'm feeling totally bowled over here."

"Wizards don't relate to Goblins very well. So they mostly do it very badly. And it's really quite stupid of them because the Goblins run our entire economy. They could ruin us in a moment. Now, that would put a dent in their profits too, but let's just not push it that far, shall we?"

"He doesn't look very tolerant with that big blade of his."

"No, not at all."

"OK, so we go straight to groveling. What do you think?"

"No, you have to have respect for yourself or trying to give respect to them means nothing."

Harry started breathing deeply and slowly to calm down. "Ok. Well, I have no clue so therefore I will just be myself, I can't out-guess them. And if they kill me – it will be everyone's loss." Harry started walking up the steps of the bank. "Good morning, sir."

"Good morning, Harry Potter." The Goblin did not move, just the words.

Harry was surprised, "You know who I am?"

"Yes. You were getting some very good advice."

"Ah! You heard that." Harry covered his face with his hand. "My apologies, I know nothing of the Wizarding World."

The Goblin could be smiling, or grimacing, it was difficult to tell. "I gathered. Go to the last teller window on the right for the Special Accounts supervisors."

Harry was relieved, "Thank you, sir." Harry bowed and went into the bank. The guard at the door spoke true. The last window on the right had no line. "Good morning, sir."

The Goblin at the desk did not even look up, "Name."

"Harry James Potter."

The Goblin's head shot up in surprise. "Wait here." He was off toward some back rooms. He came back with another Goblin in less than a minute.

The new Goblin said, "Mr Potter, my name is Griphook. I am your accounts manager. Please follow me." Griphook lead them into a grid-work of hallways with unmarked doors at irregular intervals until he stopped at one. He opened the door and ushered them into a room with a desk and 2 chairs. Griphook pulled out an ornate bowl from the desk. "First, let us start with an identity check. Hold out your hand."

Harry held out his hand. Until Griphook pulled out a wicked knife and reached for Harry's hand. "Hey!" Harry pulled back his hand and stood up, backing away.

Griphook looked confused, at least Harry thought he looked confused.

"Harry, I'm sorry." Remus put a hand on Harry's arm. "And my apologies, Griphook. Harry was raised outside of wizarding culture and does not understand." He turned back to Harry. "This is normal. He needs a sample of blood for identity and inheritance tests. It will not hurt and it will be healed magically."

Harry stood for a moment looking at Remus and Griphook, then he relented and with much trepidation sat down offering his hand. The knife sliced his hand and blood flowed into the bowl to mix with a silvery liquid. When enough was collected Griphook ran the pommel of the knife along the cut and it healed instantly. Harry smiled looking closely at his hand, "Remus, you need to teach me magical healing too."

"I'll add it to the list." Remus smiled.

Griphook stirred the contents of the bowl with the knife, pulled out a parchment and stabbed it with the knife. The mixture flowed off the blade and onto the parchment and filled the page with writing. "Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, House of Peverell, and Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor."

Harry was quite confused. "What does all that mean?"

Remus spoke up, "Well, you are also the descendant of one of the founders of Hogwarts. That means a number of things. You can ask for separate living quarters outside of Gryffindor Tower and you have significant authority in Hogwarts."

Harry looked hard at Remus, "You'll have to explain the details later."

Griphook motioned to the parchment, "And as far as Gringotts is concerned, because you are the last of your line, you are now emancipated and have access to all your family vaults and properties. Unfortunately, the Ministry for Magic will not recognize your emancipation until you turn 16."

There was a gleam in Harry's eye, "That means that I don't have to listen to Dumbles?"

Griphook seemed surprised at Harry's abuse of Dumbledore's name.

Remus answered, "Not as much, though I would suggest not flaunting that or you will get nothing but resistance on many fronts. Dumbledore is, after all, still quite powerful in the wizarding world."

Harry nodded. He looked quite satisfied.

Griphook spoke up, "The next matter is that of your parents will. It was sealed by Albus Dumbledore and was never executed. Now that you are here, we can begin to remedy that. Now, there is a delicate technicality at this point. Given that the ministry does not consider you emancipated and the Ministry considers Mr Lupin a Dark Creature –"

"What?" Harry was shocked.

Remus looked crestfallen, "Harry, I am a werewolf. I was bitten at the age of six. The Ministry considers me no longer human, I am a Dark Creature and therefore can not act as your guardian."

Harry rose in anger and started pacing, "What the fuck is wrong this these people!? You're more sane than I am."

"Except for three days a month when I am quite dangerous."

"So are most girls. So? Why do I want to be a part of this broken society?"

Remus looked tired, "Harry, you have no idea how broken. Regardless, that is the way things are."

Harry stopped and faced Remus, "And who is responsible in this society?"

Remus looked down, "That would be Dumbledore. He is in charge of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Harry looked incensed, "Ohh-ho-ho, public enemy number one."

Remus winced, "Well, number two, if Voldemort comes back."

Griphook spoke up, "And he will. We do not believe Voldemort is truly dead."

Harry looked depressed, "Wonderful. Two Dark Lords fighting over a dying society. I don't think I'll be sticking around."

Griphook looked shocked, "Where would you go?"

"Back to the non-magical world. Their science and technology are beginning to rival what magic can do. And for all it's problems it looks to be in much better shape than the magical world."

Griphook paled, "One moment, continue your discussion." He got up and left through a door that appeared in the wall behind his desk.

Remus looked desolate, "Harry, you can't just give up on the magical world."

"Why? What did Dumbles ever do for me? Oh yeah, that's right – he sold me into slavery and every time I escaped he returned me to slavery. He caused me to be beaten, starved, locked in a cupboard. He stole my heritage. That isn't enough? And isn't he supposed to be the leader of the light? With friends like that ... I could die early. I don't want to be involved."

"There are people out there who need help."

"There are people out there making money from my name and life story without my permission! This society is corrupt! Why does it deserve to live? More to the point, why should I risk my life to help it when all it's given me is pain?"

"What about those people who need help?"

"They are free to make the same decision I have, they can switch to the non-magical world."

"There are a lot of pure-blood families that have no background in the non-magical world and they would be helpless."

"Kind of like me walking in to the magical world? They get no sympathy from me."

Remus ran out of arguments.

Harry sighed, "Listen, the wizarding world is _full_ of arrogance and arrogance is the same as saying 'I don't need you', which is incorrect, short-sighted, and self-destructive. No man is an island, no man can _possibly_ be an island. How am I going to teach anyone that lesson? They will need to learn it on their own."

Remus looked at Harry with a rye smile, "Wait, how old are you? Where did you learn all this?"

"I listen and pay attention. Just like anyone else can." And, Harry thought, it helped to hang around at the university where all these fascinating discussions and classes took place.

A door appeared in the wall behind the desk and Griphook came in. "Lord Potter, I have your most recent account statements for you, including a listing of your properties."

"Thank you, Griphook. Can you tell me who has access to my accounts?"

Griphook developed an expression on his face, interpreting that expression was a guess but it didn't look nice, "You have a school trust vault and three family vaults. There are two people who have access your trust vault; you and Dumbledore. Though he has tried to gain access to your other vaults, many times, we have refused him. Up until now there has been no one who has access to your family vaults. Now you have access to all of them. I have here your family Head of House signet rings to prove your Head of House status. They also act as your vault keys."

"Has Dumbles been accessing my trust vault?"

Griphook was hesitant to speak, "Yes ... your trust vault is automatically refilled up to 4000 Galleons every year and he has emptied it every year until this year. Twelve years worth. A total of 48,000 Galleons to date."

Harry's rage was building. He felt even more betrayed and violated. "How has he had access to my vault?"

"Because he sealed your parents will, he was able to make himself your guardian. Thus his access to your vault."

"Does Gringotts have a copy of my parents will?"

"Yes. I will get it." A bundle of papers appeared on the desk in front on Griphook. He handed it to Harry.

Harry started reading with Remus looking over his shoulder.

Remus pointed at the document, "See – there." He pointed to a spot on the page. "The list of people who could have been your guardians and the Dursley's were specifically forbidden from being your guardians."

Harry's face went white, "I'm going to kill Dumbles."

Remus read further, "The list was Sirius Black, the Longbottom's, Professor McGonagle, the Tonks, and Amelia Bones."

Harry looked confused, "Who are these people?"

"Sirius was your fathers brother in all but blood. Sirius left home and went to live with your father because he was kicked out of his family. The Longbottom's were also good friends and are Neville's parents. You know Professor McGonagle. The Tonks are Sirius' cousins who were also kicked out of the Black family. The Black family generally lived up to it's name. Amelia Bones is the current head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Harry had an intense look on his face, "Griphook, can we have several copies of this?"

Griphook nodded and several more piles of paper appeared on his desk. He handed them to Harry.

"So, Remus I'm confused. Where is Sirius Black? Why wasn't he my guardian?"

Remus sat down heavily, "Sirius betrayed your parents to Voldemort, then he killed Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles. He is in Azkaban, the wizarding prison."

Harry's stomach dropped to the floor. "How could he do that? You said he was my father's brother."

"I really don't know. But he confessed."

Griphook spoke up, "Lord Potter, if you are interested, you should ask to see the evidence and decide for yourself. There are a lot of rumors being passed off as fact."

Harry sadly nodded. "Griphook, what can be done about Dumbles taking money from my vault?"

"At the moment, you can do nothing about the money he has taken. You will need to show that he sealed your parent's will improperly. This will likely take some work. Might I suggest you talk to Mr Ted Tonks. He is both a muggle and magical barrister and, as he is listed as a potential guardian for you, is likely to be trustworthy."

Remus nodded, "I would agree, Harry."

"Can you ask him, Remus? I don't think I would know how."

"Yes, I will talk to him."

Harry looked at Griphook, "Griphook, how do I go about getting my guardianship moved from Dumbles to Professor McGonagle?"

Griphook smiled, "First, as you are emancipated as far as Gringotts is concerned, I would suggest removing Dumbledore from having access to your trust vault. –"

"Do it."

" – Then take this will and show it to Professor McGonagle. Then either she or you need to show this will to Madam Bones of the DMLE. That should start the process."

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Is there anything else we should discuss, Griphook?"

"I should let you know that all your properties are being maintained by your family's house elves. Your family Head of House rings will act as portkeys to any of them, simply say the name of the property you wish to go to. They are in this box. The list of properties are in your account statements. Also, in the wizarding world your signet rings will act like a credit card does in the muggle world." He handed Harry the box containing his family rings.

Harry looked amazed, "I have house elves? How many?"

Griphook looked at the paperwork, "Currently, 47."

Harry slowly shook his head with a dour expression. He put on the family rings and smiled as he felt the magic take hold, "Thank you, Griphook. You have done a truly excellent job."

Griphook nodded, "I will show you the way out."

As Harry and Remus were exiting the bank Harry spoke up, "Remus, I think you need to pretend that we know nothing of any of this. We just got some money for supplies and went shopping. If Dumbles found out you know anything then he would probably remove you as my tutor. He needs to think you are still following his orders."

Remus thought about it, "Yes, Harry, you are probably right. Let's get your wand next."

They walked in to Olivanders dingy little shop. It was full of a reverent silence, like a library or a church. Which was apt, as Harry thought about it; a wandmaker's shop was a symbol of the practical source of magic for wizards. A voice floated out from behind the shelves, "Ah, Mr Potter. You have finally come. I am so glad you are here, after all."

A tape measure came flying out and started wrapping itself around Harry in every possible way. In irritation he grabbed hold of it and squeezed. It went straight and stiff, like he was choking it, and then it went limp. He set it on the counter.

Mr Olivander came out from behind the shelves, "My apologies, the tape measure gets a little over-zealous sometimes. It gave me all the measurements I need." Olivander started picking boxes of wands to try. Each one was not appropriate for Harry. After over an hour they found the right one. Harry walked out with a very warm feeling in his hand and an arm holster. It was as if his hand now worked properly, it felt complete in a way it never had before. As if the wand was bonding with him. Or him to his wand. Or as if his magic was finally switched on like a searchlight in the night. It was a profound experience.

Remus looked at Harry, "Maybe we should get some lunch before we attempt your supplies."

"That would be excellent." Harry looked tired.

They stopped in to Fortescue's Ice Cream shop for some sandwiches. During their lunch they noticed several people pointing at them and whispering.

Remus nodded toward the whispers, "Harry, we should probably start moving or we could be trapped."

Harry made a mumbled noise through the last bite of a sandwich and nodded.

As they stepped out the door a young family was 10 paces away heading in. A young girl of about 9 was in the lead until she saw Harry. She froze for a moment until her face expanded with a matching intake of breath. "Mum! It's Harry Potter!" Of course, discretion is not a trait 9 year olds are known for so this was said in the loudest, most piercing tone humanly possible.

Harry hung his head and smiled. He should have known it couldn't last. His anonymity was washed away before the coming storm. So he decided to run with it. He held up his hands like he had been caught, "I'm innocent! I didn't do it!" A big smile rounded out the performance.

The girl's little brother of probably 6 picked it up and ran even further, "Ya did too! I gotcha!" and ran up and grabbed his coat to hold him still.

Harry played along, "OK! OK! I give. You got me good. What are you going to do with me? Cart me off to the looney bin?"

The other children circled around with the mother catching up. The girl was determined to get back control, "Carl, stop that. He's supposed to catch people, not get caught."

He bent over to look closer at the children, "You'd be surprised. What are your names?" He got an answer from everyone. Charisse, Carl, and Jonathan. "How old are –" A man with a camera came running up and stuck it in Harry's face very rudely. "Hey!" He pushed the guy back and turned back to finish his sentence, "How old are you Charisse?" The guy with the camera pushed Carl over and stuck the camera back Harry's face. Harry swung his fist and hit the camera which hit the guy's head and knocked him down hard.

The photographer rolled over with a growl and started for Harry and was pulling his wand.

Remus barked a command and drew his wand.

Harry did a quick double-hop, kicked the wand out of the photographers hand with his left foot and caught him under the chin with his right. The photographer landed hard and was rolling over slowly groaning. Harry turned back to the family. Luckily, they were aghast at the photographer and not at Harry. "Sorry kids, it's not safe for me here. I need to get moving." He caught the mother's eye, "And probably you should too." He reached down and picked up Carl from the ground and shook Charisse's hand. "Good to meet you. I hope to see you again soon." He smiled and waved as he jogged down the street and disappeared into a shop, with Remus following.

"You all right, Harry?" Remus looked concerned.

Harry glanced at his knuckles, "Yea, no problem. I take it I should consider that as normal behavior for the press?"

Remus nodded, "Actually, that was rather light. They weren't trying to break into your house. Yet."

Harry's face took on a devious light, "Mmm, sounds like an opportunity for a proper Marauder education."

Remus laughed, "Now that's an idea."

Harry looked around, "So, where should we go next?"

"This is the robe shop. If you stay here and get fitted for robes I can gather all your other gear and we can pop out of here faster."

"Oh, excellent. I'm tired already."

Remus gave instructions to the clerks about robes and headed to the other shops. By the time Harry was done fitting Remus was back and the clothes were almost done. They paid, walked out, and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. It was a very welcome leisurely walk back to the doors of Hogwarts.

Remus turned to Harry, "Harry, I will need to have dinner in the Great Hall today or Dumbledore will come looking for me. He will want to know how everything went."

Harry nodded a sad smile, "Yes, I can imagine." He looked in the Great Hall and saw Hermione sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table. He also saw that Dumbles had seen him. "It doesn't look like I'll be able to avoid Dumbles either, so I might as well go in too."

They walked in, with Harry heading for Hermione. He sat down next to her and she gave him a hug.

"Harry! How was Diagon Alley?"

"Very interesting, but that will have to wait a bit." He gave her a meaningful glance. "The fun part was slugging some reporter." That elicited what was to Harry, a very satisfying gasp from Hermione.

She had a very exasperated tone, "Harry, what did you do?"

"I got caught talking to some small kids, being the super-hero that I am, and some guy kept sticking his camera in my face. The last time he knocked over one of the kids so I knocked him down. It was quite satisfying."

"And you will probably never hear the end of it."

"You are probably very right about that."

Hermione shook her head with a rueful smile.

"But I got a wand, some real clothes and these _robe_ things, lots of books, and I met some Goblins! Right scary, those are."

"Harry, my boy, how was your trip to Diagon Alley?" Dumbles stood behind Harry.

Harry froze, his face shut down into a mask, his back stiffened. He very slowly stood up and turned to face Dumbles, fists at his sides. Harry just stood there focussing on Dumble's chin with anger dripping off every expression.

Dumbles waited. Harry said nothing, did nothing. The silence strained beyond breaking, well into insulting. The school was watching. "Very well, Harry." Dumbles moved off.

Harry tracked his movements, always facing him until he had left the Great Hall. He continued standing, deep in thought for over a minute after Dumbles left.

"Potter." Snape spoke softly from beside him facing Dumbledore. "You have detention with me tonight. 7pm in my office."

Harry turned his head toward Snape but did not look at him. Harry was surprised Snape was not yelling. In fact he was almost gentle. It was far enough out of character that he thought it could be interesting. Harry nodded. Snape moved toward the doors.

Harry sat down and put his head in his hands.

Neville sat across the table, "All right there, Harry?"

Harry looked up at Neville and Hermione. "I have quite a story to tell you but I'm afraid it will have to wait until tomorrow. I have detention with Snape at 7." Harry turned to Hermione, "Can you show me where Snape's office is?"

She nodded, "We have about 20 minutes."

Harry sighed, "So, what's happening around here?"

Hermione looked at him with a touch of a smile, "The rumour mill is running full out today."

Harry's eyebrows rose.

Hermione's smile grew, "Everyone has now heard your life did not match all the books they read. And with your embarrassing Dumbledore this evening you have just cemented that perspective. You have also pointed a big finger at Dumbledore by not talking to him."

Neville spoke up, "The rumors have begun to spread beyond Hogwarts now. My Gran sent me an owl and was asking me about them this afternoon."

Hermione said, "From what I read in the Prophet today it would seem that Dumbledore is stonewalling the press, even the Minister, on interviewing you. That can only last so long so I would expect Dumbledore to take some action in the near future, for or against."

Harry just nodded, lost in thought.

Hermione started to stand, "We should go if you want to be on time."

Harry stood up and they started off.

Hermione looked at Harry with curiosity, "Why did you agree to Snape's detention without a fight?"

"He spoke to me softly, almost gently, when he reminded me. It was so out of character from what I have experienced with him that I thought it could be interesting to see what's up."

Hermione nodded, "Keep in mind that rumor suggests he uses legillimency on students."

"What's that?"

"He can read minds. Not current active thoughts but emotions and memories."

Harry sighed, "I thought that might be the case. How can I defend against that?"

"There is a mental discipline called occlumency that you can learn, but that takes many months. For now, don't look him in the eyes. You can also try to keep a single strong emotion or thought in the forefront of your mind and he will have a difficult time seeing anything more than that. Here is his office."

Harry turned to her, "Thank you Hermione."

Hermione reached for his hand and squeezed it, "Harry, do be careful. I think he can be very dangerous."

Harry nodded and drew her into a hug, "I'll try. I'm just so completely out of my depth." He moved to the door, "See you in a while." The door closed behind him. Hermione stood there for a minute staring at the door before heading for the Gryffindor common room.

The door closed behind Harry. Snape sat at his desk grading papers.

"Sit." Snape indicated the chair in front of the desk. He continued grading papers.

Harry sat. The irregular scratching of quill on parchment. The strange smells of potion ingredients and cleaner. The flickering of shadows and snap of the fire in the fireplace. The slight echo of the stone walls.

The quill was set down. Quietly, slowly, almost gently Snape said, "I have heard the rumors that – you have not lived a charmed life. Are they true?"

Harry matched his quiet tone, "I have not heard the accuracy of the rumors, but I was abused." He lifted his shirt to show his scars.

Snape's eyes twitched slightly at the sight. "You lived with Petunia? She did this to you?"

"Yes, and her husband and son. And her son's gang."

Snape thought for a moment, "How long have you lived on the streets."

"It took me three tries before I succeeded in running away. It has been about 4 years."

"How do you survive? Petty crime?"

"Not much any more."

"Where do you live? Under what circumstances?"

Harry just shook his head. "They are good for me."

"How did you remove Dumbledore's tracking charms?"

"I did not know of magic before walking into the sorting ceremony."

Snape started to get impatient, "How could you not know?"

Harry still spoke quietly, "I did not know my parents names until Professor McGonagle told me after the sorting ceremony."

Snape turned his head away. He resumed his quiet tone, "Did the mind Healer from St. Mungo's help?"

"Immensely." The silence grew. No motion. Then Harry broke the silence, "I have never seen any pictures."

Silence. Snape finally said, "I have some. I will make copies. Ask Hagrid." Silence stretched. "You may go."

Harry stood up and turned to go, then stopped, turning slightly. "Thank you." He continued out the door.


	10. The Board Is Set

UPDATE: Fixed the spelling of McGonagall's name.

 **Chapter 10**

 **The Board Is Set**

 **Harry Potter**

 **Sunday, September 5th, 1993**

Harry was confused. He woke up. He was sure he did. But he wasn't sure when. He didn't notice the transition, it just happened sometime in the last ... hour or so? It was a blend of weird dreams, strange conversations, and even stranger animals.

Whatever. He opened his curtains to blinding light. So he still couldn't see who was there. He would just have to wait for his eyes.

"Harry, good morning to you." Neville sounded cheerful.

"Mmmfff. Gmmrrfff." Harry was definitely moving slow this morning.

"Ah, intelligent commentary on the day's prospects." An Irish accent. Must be – that guy. Can't remember. Seamus?

"Inspired, even." Harry couldn't identify that voice yet.

If Harry squinted hard he could begin to see blobs of colour. But that left his face a right mess, he was sure. Might as well play it up. "Wait – who's perspired?" Laughter and white blobs and thumps, probably pillows flying. "Did you say 'expired'''? A jumble of laughter and voices. "Ok ... 'conspired'? What?" A pillow hit the curtains next to him and grazed his shoulder. "Ok, wake me again when you've figured it out, all right?" He fell back into bed. More weird dreams.

"Harry Potter!" Hermione's voice rang out.

Harry jumped, "What? What happened?"

"Are you decent?"

"Decent? No. Haven't been in years. Won't let me go out in public. Definitely not a decent sort'a bloke." Harry continued mumbling to himself as he tried to sit up, squinting. He looked over and saw a fuzzy blob that he assumed was Hermione. He scrunched his face to see better, she was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed and a big smirk. "Mmmf, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head, "You look frightful."

"Thanks. You look nice too." Harry smiled and tried to untangle his legs from the bed linen; it was not going well. He gave up and laid down with his head on the edge of the bed so he could still see her. "Did I miss breakfast?"

"You're about to miss lunch."

"Oh." Silence. Except for Hermione snickering. He sighed, "Well, that's OK. I know the chef."

"That's good." Her expression turned a bit more serious. "Were you going to explain to us what happened yesterday?"

"Oh, yeah. That would be good."

"Yes, particularly since the Daily Prophet has these great pictures and stories of your activities."

"What? –" Then the memories landed heavily. "Ooohhh. Noooo. It wasn't my fault, I didn't do it, I'm innocent, honest. Do you believe me?"

Hermione smiled, "Not with these pictures."

"Aahh!" Harry made another attempt to free himself from the bed linen, almost falling off, and eventually he escaped the fiendish trap. He stumbled over to Hermione who was holding out the paper. There on the front page was a picture of Harry laughing with Charisse and the rest of her family. As the video loop of the wizarding picture played, the camera came rushing up to Harry and stuck in his face, which grew frustrated and Harry pushed the cameraman away. The view was dizzying, then righted itself and started moving back toward Harry. You could see the mum and the children looking aghast at the cameraman as the camera moved back toward Harry. Then you saw a cold look on Harry's face and his fist swing up and smack right into the lens and the picture went black. The loop started replaying again with Harry laughing with Charisse.

Harry looked at the paper and leaned against the wall next to the door. "Yup. Just another fun day in the neighborhood." He handed it back to her. "Anything intelligent in the prose?"

"No. They tried to claim you abused the photographer but I don't think anyone buys it. The clip is too clear."

"Well, if that's all they write about then I'm fine. The _rest_ of the day was unbelievable."

"I can't wait to hear."

Harry rubbed his face trying to wake up more, "How about you give me a few minutes, then I can get some food, then we can get together and talk?"

She nodded and moved out the door.

Harry stumbled toward the loo. By the time he had finished and come down to the common room, Hermione had gathered some lunch for a few people and they started off to the Room of Requirement to talk. Harry smiled, "So who gets to choose the room today?"

Hermione looked around with a grin, "Where's Luna when we need something new? How about you try something Harry. Something other than my house?"

Harry scrunched his face up, concentrating hard, "OK, let see if the room can handle this." Harry wandered back and forth. The door appeared and Harry moved to open it. They both gasped.

"Harry, where is this?"

"It's the park near where those – relatives live. It's one place I could escape to, most of the time. Except during Harry Hunting games." It was open air. It looked to be an open space with no limits. It really was the park on a hazy Autumn day.

Hermione got a serious dark look, "Should I ask what 'Harry Hunting' is?"

"My cousin Dudley and his gang would hunt me down and beat me up, if they were sober enough."

Hermione closed her eyes tightly and looked rather ill.

"There's a picnic bench over this way." They walked about 40 feet to one side and sat down. "Hey, where did the door go?"

Hermione looked back and there was no sign of a door. "Wow, that is amazing. I think we can find the door if we need to. So, how was Diagon Alley?"

Harry took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "It was good and infuriating at the same time. I found out I'm not nearly as helpless as I thought. But there are still difficulties."

"Yes? What were your impressions?"

Harry looked thoughtfully back on that morning, "First, apparating was brilliant. One second we were outside Hogwarts and the next we were in Diagon Alley. I asked Remus to teach me that and he said yes. No details on that yet though."

"Really? I haven't done that yet."

A noise drew their attention to one side where a door appeared out of nowhere, it opened, and Luna and Neville came in. They both gasped and gaped.

Harry had a big smile, "Hi Luna, Neville. Welcome to to my nightmare."

They walked over, kicking leaves in the grass and looking around like they'd never seen the outdoors before.

Neville spoke up, "Wow, Harry. Where is this?"

"This is a park near where my relatives live. I'm amazed the come-and-go room can handle creating what looks like an open-air environment."

Hermione spoke up, "It is quite amazing. Harry was just starting to tell the story of his trip to Diagon Alley yesterday."

Harry picked it up, "Yes, Remus apparated us into Diagon Alley. We went to the bank first. I have to tell you that the Goblins are _very_ scary. Other than that, they were very helpful. I found out I am the Head of House for the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, the House of Peverell, and the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor."

Hermione gasped, "Harry, that's wonderful! That will go a long way toward keeping Dumbles away from you."

Harry smiled, "Yes, and it means that, as far as Gringotts is concerned, I am emancipated. But the Ministry won't recognize that until I turn 16."

Neville had a big smile, "That's great Harry. Do you have your family rings?"

Harry nodded, "Yes. Remus said it also means something about Hogwarts too, but we never got around to that discussion."

Hermione smiled, "Ah, yes. That means you can have your own suite of rooms outside of Gryffindor if you want. But mainly it means that you have more authority in Hogwarts than even Prefects do."

Harry's face became serious, "The big issue that came up was that Dumbles has been stealing money from my school trust account every year for 12 years. 48,000 Galleons so far. He sealed my parents will, made himself my guardian, and placed me with the Dursley's against the specific instructions of my parents will. There were five other people who could have been my guardians and any of them would have been great but instead I landed with someone I never should have been with."

Hermione looked thoughtful, "I wonder what game Dumbles is playing? Those are some pretty serious steps to take. He must have some very important – at least to him – reasons for doing this."

Harry nodded, "Yes, he probably does and I could spend years guessing what they are. But, honestly, I don't have the patience to out-guess him. If he wants to keep secrets then I have no patience for him."

Neville asked, "What do you think you want to do next Harry?"

"I think I need to take a copy of my parents will to McGonagle. I need to ask her to make an appointment with Madam Bones of the DMLE. I think I need to see McGonagle today."

After lunch Harry and Hermione left the come-and-go room to find McGonagall. They eventually found her in her office after first not finding her there. McGonagall conjured some chairs for them when they entered her office.

"What can I do for you today, Mr Potter?"

"I came to relay what I learned at Gringotts yesterday."

McGonagall took a deep breath and steadied herself for what may be another shattering story, "All right. Go ahead."

After Harry told his story of sealed wills, theft, and the list of guardians, McGonagall had her head in her hands.

Harry continued, "What I would like is to meet with Madam Bones of the DMLE and show her a copy of the will. And I would like you to become my guardian."

McGonagall looked up startled and started to cry. "Why? Why me?"

Harry said softly, "Because I trust you and my parents trusted you." Harry saw the upset his words were causing her, "And second, it so happens that you are the next available name on the list, which will make for less arguments with the Ministry."

After a few moments McGonagall recovered her composure, "I will contact Madam Bones and set up an appointment."

"Thank you. Also the Goblins had me take an inheritance test."

McGonagall's eyebrows rose.

"It said that I am the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, the Head of the House of Peverell, and the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor. They gave me the signet rings and said that as far as Gringotts is concerned, I am emancipated, though the Ministry will not recognize that until my 16th." He held up his hands to display the rings.

McGonagall looked quite surprised, "Oh, my. That certainly changes things."

Hermione spoke up, "I don't think we should let anyone know any of that just yet. I think that should be held in reserve in case we need it, because it draws too much unnecessary attention without buying us anything at the moment."

Professor McGonagall nodded, "Yes, Miss Granger, I quite agree. I will let you know when the appointment with Madam Bones is scheduled."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry and Hermione got up and left.


	11. The Game Begins

UPDATE: Fixed the spelling of McGonagall's name.

 **Chapter 11**

 **The Game Begins**

 **Harry Potter**

 **Monday, September 6th, 1993**

Harry awoke in the morning with a deep focused tension weighing on this mind. This was the equivalent of 'the big game' and he needed to be on top of this game to make it in this new world. He was behind and needed to catch up and get ahead. The tension and concentration were making him quiet and distant from everyone. Today was the day he started learning magic in earnest and the clock was ticking.

Harry gave Hermione a hug as she left the Great Hall to her first class of the year.

Remus walked up, "All right there, Harry?"

Harry smiled as he watched Hermione walking toward the doors of the Great Hall, "Amazingly so. Where to, Remus?"

Remus smirked a bit; that was a very ambiguous answer. "I have a classroom set up for us on the second floor."

They started walking toward the stairs, Harry looked very serious, "Let's get the ball rolling. I don't think I have any time to waste."

Remus watched Harry, "Feeling a little behind?"

"Feeling like I have a pack of dogs nipping at my heels. Like I can't waste a second. Like I'm afraid it's already too late."

Remus gave Harry a long look, "I think we can get a lot done, but I would caution not to expect too much. Magic might not be easy or quick to learn." They walked into the classroom.

Harry looked concerned, nervous, almost scared. "I'm afraid that I don't have much time, Remus. I feel so vulnerable. Like events around me are moving fast and I need to keep up or..." Harry just shook his head.

Remus slowly sighed and nodded, "Yes, I understand." Remus started with some background on the theory of magic, the language of spells, wand movements, and the intent and will behind magic.

That last bit caught Harry's interest. He had been feeling frustrated and overwhelmed with the discussion on spell language and wand motions. It all just seemed too detail-oriented and artificial. Only marginally related to _magic_. But to then hear about the importance of 'intent' and 'will' he lit up like a searchlight. "That, Remus. That is what I need. That is the key for me. I need to focus on 'intent'. If I have to muddle around with all those spell words and wand motions I will never make it. I do not have the patience for that and I suspect that I really don't have to. I think I can go faster than words and wand waving."

Remus was cautious, "That's not the way the entire educational system in the wizarding world is set up, Harry."

"Yes, I gathered that." Harry paused, looking thoughtful. "I realize this sounds like I'm trying to cheat, to find a shortcut because I'm lazy. But I'm afraid that I'm the focus of too many schemes for too many people and if I take the normal route to learn magic it will be too little, too late. Maybe I'm just paranoid, but my fear is that I'm _not_ just paranoid. I think I need to try this faster and I think 'intent' and 'will' are the key."

Remus looked thoughtful. Eventually he spoke, "Yes, I think you may be right. I just hope this is not a waste of time."

Harry nodded, "Yes, me too. Maybe we can do a little of both. I feel that I need to be able to sense magic if I am going to be able to use it directly. But also, that just trying to use it directly ... I won't have enough imagination to know all the ways magic can be used. That is what the magical world has done over the last how-ever-many centuries. They have explored all the ways magic can be used."

Remus smiled and nodded, "So what do you suggest?"

"I think first I need to be able to sense magic. Once I can sense it I can watch as a spell is cast and see what it does and how it does it. Is there a simple spell you can cast that will last a while that I can try to feel it work?"

Remus nodded, "How's this? _Lumos_." The end of his want lit up.

"Yes, let me look at that." Harry looked at it for a bit, then closed his eyes to see if he can feel it. After a bit he thought he felt something. "Ok, now stop the spell." With his eyes still closed, Harry thought he could tell it had stopped. "Can you randomly start it and stop it without letting me know, so I can watch it?"

"Sure, here goes." Remus started working his magic and looking for signs Harry was responding correctly. He then started varying the strength of the spell and then trying to add colors.

After about 10 minutes, still with his eyes closed, Harry brought out his own wand and held it up. Without any word or motion a glow came from the tip.

"Can you do that brighter, Harry?"

The glow shot up to a bright torch.

"Very good, Harry. Can we try another spell?"

"Yes, just say the name and start using it. I'll give it a try when I think I've got it and you can tell me if it's correct. Then we can move on to the next spell."

"Ok, let's start with Wingardium Leviosa."

It took another 10 minutes or so for Harry to catch on to that spell and duplicate it. They started working their way through the first year book of spells. By lunch time they had made it through the first few chapters of the book, but Harry was about to fall asleep where he sat.

"I think, Remus, I am about done for now." Harry looked knackered.

"That, Harry, was absolutely brilliant. Unbelievable. And a good place to stop for lunch."

Harry yawned, "Yes, and I think we shouldn't mention that this has worked so well. Surprise is a good thing." Harry put his head down on his hands on the table and was out in 30 seconds.

Remus was again surprised, "Well, maybe I'll go get us some lunch." He got up and headed for the Great Hall to do some hunting and gathering for food. When he came back he brought a basket of food and Hermione with him.

Hermione was surprised to see Harry asleep on the table, breathing softly. She spoke softly, "Remus, what did you do?"

"We went through the first three chapters of the first year book of spells. He got every one of them in less than 10 minutes each, sub-vocally and without wand motions. Absolutely amazing. I've never seen anything like it."

Hermione was shocked and whispered, "You're joking!" She looked between the two. "No wonder he's knackered. A months worth of work in 4 hours? Not to mention to beyond NEWT-level? How could he possibly have done that?"

"To describe it does sound outlandish but to watch it makes much more sense. And yes, let's hope he can remember some of all that. Or at least gather some background on magic and how you use it."

They sat down and dove into lunch waiting for Harry to wake up. Hopefully before the end of lunch.

Hermione was thoughtful for a moment, "You know, I bet he's just running up against magical exhaustion. From zero magic to 200kph of magic for four hours straight. I suppose the interesting thing will be how this exercise will change him. How does it change the way he views magic."

"Actually, I get the impression that he already sees magic directly. He can watch it happen and watch what it is doing. How it flows."

Hermione was amazed. "Really? What makes you think that?"

"If he wakes up in time maybe we can show you. It is truly amazing."

Unfortunately, Harry didn't wake up until lunch was over and halfway through the next class. The second half of the day is spent reviewing and testing his retention and his synthesis of the knowledge he learned in the morning. It worked very well.

By dinner time Harry was sitting in the Great Hall waiting for dinner to start. And he was trying to stay awake. He was very successful, for brief moments here and there. Mostly he was trying to keep his head from falling onto the table. At some point he was bumped in the shoulder as Hermione sat down beside him. He looked over and tried to wake up, taking a deep breath and pushing his eyes wide.

Hermione looked at him hard, "Good morning Harry. You don't look any better than you did at lunch."

Harry shook his head, "Mmmmff. No. I'm still tired."

She shook her head, "I'm not surprised. Going through the entire first semester's work in 4 hours. Even I can't do that."

"Really?"

She looked at him hard again, "Harry, you make me look like a toddler. How? This is not just slightly out of the norm. _I'm_ slightly out of the norm. You are _way_ off the scale, astronomical, phenomenal, not credible. How did this happen? I'm not complaining, I think it's great! I think you're going to need it. But that still leaves the question of how?"

Harry thought for a moment or two, "Hmmm." He was still lost in space, looking out the windows.

Hermione picked up her questions again, "It makes sense that you are so tired. I think you have run into magical exhaustion. And I would think that is to be expected. You have gone from using no magic to using a large amount in one day. Remus mentioned that he thinks you can see magic. That you effectively have Mage-sight. Do you? Can you see magic?"

Harry stirred from his staring out the window, "Well, 'seeing' is the wrong word so far. I would say I can sense it. I can feel it, how it flows, and I guess ... I can feel the intent behind it."

Hermione thought for a moment, "So if you can feel the intent that would suggest it might be similar to legillimency in that you can read a wizard's intentions." She looked surprised, "That is _very_ useful!"

Harry thought about it for a moment and came up surprised, "Yes, I guess that would be. I'll have to try it while I'm paying attention and see what I can sense." He closed his eyes and started sensing around him. He could sense the background 'colour' of the magic of Hogwarts, the general 'glow' of the student's magic. His attention was caught by the very bright magic that was very close by. He felt a connection, warmth, concern, protection. Was this his magic or ... Hermione? He looked at her very intently. Yes.

She was looking at him very closely, "Harry ...". Then darkness spread like a cloud had covered the sun.

"Mr. Potter."

Harry looked behind Hermione to see Dumbles. Harry's expression darkened and he very slowly stood up and faced Dumbles. Hermione stood up too.

"Mr. Potter, a problem has come up that I must discuss with you." He paused when Harry did not respond, "In my office."

Harry waited, sensing Dumbles. Harry sensed some fear. Some uncertainty. "McGonagall's office in ten minutes." When Dumbles nodded too quickly Harry added, " _With_ McGonagall."

Dumbles paused then nodded again and moved off toward the head table.

Harry sensed more uncertainty in Dumbles as he watched him walk away. "Will you come with me Hermione?"

"Yes, if you want me to."

He turned to her closely, "Definitely." He smiled, "Shall we?" As they moved toward the doors they saw Luna. "Hi Luna." They shared a quick three-way hug. "We are going to meet with Dumbles, would you be able to come along? I'd be very interested in what you see."

Luna smiled, "Yes, I'll help."

Harry was surprised that Luna looked calm. She looked present. Not dreamy or distracted. They stood outside McGonagall's office for only a few minutes when Dumbles and McGonagall approached. McGonagall opened the door and they all filed in.

McGonagall conjured a low table and chairs in front of her desk and everyone sat.

Harry thought Dumbles looked his usual eye-twinkling calm but Harry sensed unease. As well as unease in the magic that conjured the chairs.

Dumbles started, "Mr Potter I had hoped to discuss this in confidence."

Harry was stiff as a board. "We are. Everyone _else_ here has _my_ full confidence."

Dumbles sighed and spoke slowly. "Very well. Today a case was brought before the Wizengamot regarding your guardianship. It seems that rumors of your ... situation ... have spread and – there is no good way to say this." He paused, "The Wizengamot has assigned your guardianship to Lucius Malfoy. I could not prevent it. I tried to have Amos Diggory assigned, but the rumors were too well known and that tainted my suggestion. I will keep trying to reverse it. The Malfoy's will be here in the morning to talk to you."

Harry glared at Dumbles and with a bone-dry voice, "You fucking idiot."

Dumbles began to glare angrily back at Harry with a shade of embarrassment.

McGonagall looked a pale shade of shocked.

Harry got up and started pacing behind his chair.

Dumbles shifted in his chair, "Mr. Potter I think–"

Harry turned and roared, "STOP!" He glared at Dumbles. "Old man, you are dead to me."

Dumbles grabbed the arms of the chair, "You must listen!"

Harry was yelling, "NO! Every bit of pain in my life has come from either Voldemort or you. I have no trust in you or even the way you think. I do not trust any proposed solution you may have. I don't even want to _hear_ it!" Harry walked to the door, "The next time you have something to say to me tell Professor McGonagall." He walked out the door.

Dumbles turned to Hermione, "Miss Granger he must listen to reason."

Hermione smiled an angry smile, "I have no doubt he will, just not your reason."

Luna spoke dreamily, "You and Voldemort are bookends on either end of books _full_ of reasons. You are a matched set. You never should have involved others in your argument."

Dumbles looked confused and angry.

Hermione picked it up, "The wizarding world is bankrupt and completely broken; racist, bigoted, full of slavery, and corrupt to it's core. You and Voldemort are it's prime architects. And it does not deserve to live. It must be completely reformed or it will die. And I will help it to _one_ of those conclusions."

Luna stood up to leave, "If you would save it you must abandon it."

Hermione followed Luna out the door.

McGonagall leaned over to look at Dumbles, "Albus, make no mistake, I will defend them with my life. Even against you." She got up and walked out.

Luna and Hermione caught up with Harry at the central staircases. He was standing, staring angrily off into space. He turned and smiled at them in spite of the heavy look in his eyes.

Hermione asked quietly, "What are you thinking, Harry?"

"I actually don't know what to think. I've never met Malfoy Senior but if he is anything like dear little Draco, then life will not be pleasant."

Hermione glowered, "More than unpleasant. Draco is a school-yard bully. His father is a Death Eater. A leader, if any accounts are true."

Harry grimaced, "That is not good."

"Mr. Potter." McGonagall caught up to them. "May I offer some suggestions?"

"Yes, please do. Though we should find a better place to talk than the corridor." Harry looked to Hermione and Luna. "Shall we?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, we have a perfect location, Professor. Can you spare a moment to come with us?"

McGonagall looked askance, "Yes. Somewhere better than my office?"

Hermione got that wicked grin again, "Yes, I do believe so. I understand that Dumbles doesn't know about it. By the way, Professor, how's your Occlumency?"

McGonagall was surprised, "I can keep Professor Dumbledore out."

Hermione nodded as they walked toward the Room of Requirement.

Harry turned to Luna, "Your turn to come up with a new place, Luna."

Luna stood for a moment in thought then started pacing.

Harry opened the door into a deep forest of deciduous trees, so deep that no direct sunlight reached them just the soft green of sunlight through leaves. "Wow, Luna. Where is this?"

Luna smiled in wonder, "This is the center of the wood near my house.

McGonagall looked shocked, "How did we get here? This violates all the wards on the castle."

Hermione smiled slyly, "Actually we are still in Hogwarts. This is the Room of Requirement. When you walk in front of the door three times thinking of a place the castle will recreate that place in this room. We have been challenging it with open-air environments lately and it has been amazingly accurate."

Harry was enjoying the surprise, "This is where I've been hiding lately."

McGonagall shook her head in amazement as she looked around, "I never cease to be amazed by my students or this castle."

Harry smiled even more, "The only time it failed was yesterday when I tried to have it create the Space Shuttle cargo bay. The door never appeared so I tried something else."

Hermione laughed, "Harry! That's not fair. You have no direct experience with that."

"Yes, but it was fun to try." Harry looked unrepentant.

McGonagall looked quite confused, "Space shuttle cargo bay? Is that near Portsmouth?"

Hermione was really enjoying this, "The American Space Shuttle is a rocket that goes into orbit and delivers satellites."

McGonagall was now totally confused, "A what?"

Now Harry and Hermione were laughing and Luna looked a bit confused. Hermione answered, "It's a muggle thing. It's a rocket that transports machines into orbit around the Earth. If you can reach a speed of more than 17000 miles per hour you can fly 100 miles above the atmosphere and escape Earth's gravity. You can stay in orbit or you can go to the Moon or lots more things."

McGonagall looked shocked, "Above the atmosphere? You mean there is no air up that far?" Hermione shook her head. "And muggles did this?"

Hermione looked serious, "They've been doing this for almost 40 years. One more reason why the wizarding world needs to change or die."

"Anyone want to sit down while we talk?" Luna was moving to a set of chairs a few feet away.

McGonagall was surprised yet again, "Miss Lovegood, that is some amazing transfiguration."

Luna smiled apologetically, "Actually I just asked the room for a place to sit and it added these chairs."

McGonagall smiled and shook her head as they started to sit down, "I am going to have to look into how this room works. So, Mr. Potter, to your predicament."

Harry rubbed a hand across his face, "Yes, I'm afraid I have only begun to learn about magic."

"HA!" Hermione laughed, "Come on Harry, you completed the first three chapters of the first year spell-book in four hours this morning, and non-verbally too! That is amazing!"

McGonagall's jaw dropped, "Is this true?"

Harry gave an embarrassed nod.

Hermione smiled in exasperation, "Yes he did but it almost exhausted his magic. He slept through lunch and half the afternoon afterwards."

Harry was looking even more embarrassed, "Yes, I learned a lot but there is no way I can defend myself against an experienced wizard."

Everyone nodded, except Luna. "Harry, don't try to be what you're not, be what you are."

Hermione smiled, "Yes! That's it. Harry you disappeared for four years and no one could find you. You shouldn't be thinking of how to handle this in a wizarding fashion you should be thinking of how you would handle this as you would on the streets."

Harry looked concerned, "But I'm not sure what I did?"

Hermione smirked, "I don't think that matters. Whatever you did it worked against the most powerful wizards in Britain. Just do it again. And don't tell us!"

McGonagall spoke up, "Miss Granger is correct, Mr. Potter. You drove Professor Dumbledore to fits because he could find no trace of you."

Harry started to think, "Ok, first I need to go back to where I was living. How can I get there?"

Hermione was thoughtful, "Hmm, no apparition, no portkeys, a broom?"

"Oh, wait!" Harry looked surprised, "The Goblins said my signet rings can act as portkeys and take me to my family home."

McGonagall smiled, "Excellent Mr Potter. And I would imagine that Potter Manor would still have a set of brooms you can use. Professor Lupin will know for sure because he used to spend summers there. And he can teach you how to ride a broom. Do you know if there are still house elves maintaining your properties?"

Harry was beginning to relax a bit, "Yes, the Goblins said all the properties are still maintained."

Hermione looked curious, "All? As in more than one? How many?"

Harry shrugged, "I didn't look too closely. Five or ten, maybe?"

McGonagall spoke up, "You should ask Professor Lupin which one to start with but you should only spend a minimal amount of time there. Just enough time to get a broom and then fly to your living arrangements."

Hermione smiled slyly again, "And Harry, you can then call your house elves to deliver messages to us. And they can apparate you if you need to travel other than by broom."

McGonagall looked thoughtful, "The only issue you will have is getting out of Hogwarts to use your rings. Your rings will not work inside the wards so you need to get outside them without being seen." She paused in thought for a moment, "I will speak to Fred and George Weasley. They probably know more about the secret passages in the castle than anyone else – save possibly Professor Lupin." Her voice grew angry, "And I will _ensure_ the twin's loyalty."

Hermione spoke up, "I would suggest that this is a contingency plan in case the Malfoy's want to take you out of Hogwarts. While you are in Hogwarts you are relatively safe. To move outside is to expose yourself to wizarding threats so this should be your backup plan."

McGonagall had a sneaky smile, "Excellent. Mr. Potter, you talk to Professor Lupin about your family properties and I will talk to the twins about how to get you out of the castle."

Harry looked amazed, "Thank you Professor, Luna, and Hermione. How did I deserve such good friends?"

Hermione broke out in a very hungry grin, "Well, there will be a cost Mr Potter." She started poking the table in front of Harry with her finger, "You will show me how you learned all that magic in four hours!" Everyone broke out in laughter. "Go ahead, laugh, but you _will_ tell me!" Her face broke into an overly dramatic determined mask as she moved to poking his chest, "Understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am! I yield!" Harry had his hands up palms out in surrender. He was laughing too hard to fight back.

McGonagall stood up, "I will leave you in safe hands, Mr. Potter." She turned to leave and stopped, "Where is the door, Miss Lovegood?" Before Luna could answer a door appeared out of thin air. "Well, magic is an amazing thing, isn't it?" She nodded to them and walked out.

Harry got a surprised look on his face, "Oh, no! We forgot dinner." They all scrambled to get up and head for the door.

 **Tuesday, September 7th, 1993**

The next morning as Harry and Hermione finished breakfast in the Great Hall Professor McGonagall came up to them.

"Mr. Potter. Do you have a moment?"

"Good morning, Professor. Yes." They moved off to the side of the room.

"Mr. Potter I wanted to let you know that I have an appointment with Director Bones of the DMLE this afternoon. Unfortunately with your changed circumstances I think it would be better if I met with her alone and relayed your concerns."

Harry sighed and thought for a moment, "I supposed it would be a bit awkward for me to visit the DMLE with you when the Malfoy's are supposed to be my guardians now."

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I also have an appointment with Mr Tonks immediately afterward. He will need to talk to you personally at some point but he should be able to get started now. And the Malfoy's will be here some time this afternoon. The house elves will see them in to your classroom."

"Thank you. I really appreciate you helping me with all this."

"You're very welcome Mr Potter. I will let you know any results." McGonagall moved toward the Great Hall doors.

Hermione came up, "Everything all set?"

Harry nodded and smiled, "Yes, McGonagall will be meeting Director Bones and Mr. Tonks this afternoon without me because I will be meeting the Malfoy's this afternoon some time."

She looked at him with concern, "Are you ready for a meeting with the Malfoy's?"

He shrugged, "It will be a big experiment. The only thing I can imagine is that they will try to be very gracious in order to get me to go along with their guardianship. At least to start. Needless to say I will be keeping a very close eye on them the whole time."

Hermione stood looking at him in a sober concerned way for a long moment, "Please do be careful, Harry."

"Yes, you can bet I will. My paranoia is a well-honed and very valuable skill." Harry smirked and gathered her into a warm hug that lasted a good bit longer than they have in the past.

"We should get to our classes, Harry. I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yes, it should be a normal fun day in the neighborhood." He smiled and watched as she walked toward the doors. He stood waiting for Professor Lupin to collect him after he finished breakfast.

"Good morning, Harry. Ready for the day?" Remus came up behind as Harry was standing watching the Great Hall doors.

"Yes, it should be a very interesting day. What do you want to cover today?" They started moving toward the doors.

Remus thought for a moment, "I think we need to pick up the pace a bit. Particularly, we need to look at a few representative spells from broader categories of spells rather than getting lost in every possible spell in the book. Then this afternoon we can start on broom flying."

"Sounds wonderful."

In no time they were immersed in their work. Harry sensing the magic, working to duplicate it, and sensing some more. It was a smooth flow and process until Harry felt an intrusion in the surrounding magic, a change in the flow. He concentrated on the feel of it. It seemed like it was a mixture. Then he remembered that a house elf would be bringing the Malfoy's in, which would explain the mixture he was feeling. At first he had a hard time discriminating between the various magic he could sense. Then as he watched he could start to feel the differences. There was the familiar style of Remus' magic, then he could pick out the house elf because it was so different. Then he could begin to discern one, maybe two more. As they approached he could begin to pick out the very strong feeling of Mr Malfoy and the much more reserved feeling of Mrs. Malfoy. In the 'intent' behind Mr. Malfoy he could sense anger, disgust, and a subtle underlying fear. "Ah – the house elf."

Remus' concentration was broken, "What Harry?"

"The Malfoy's are on their way and I was sensing anger and disgust from Mr. Malfoy. I think he is disgusted at the fact that a house elf is showing him in. He seems quite the racist – specie-ist?"

"Yes, pure-bloods look down on anything but themselves. How close are they?"

"Mmm, they must be close because their image seems clear but I don't know how that relates to physical distance." Harry still had his eyes closed.

"Well, I'll just slip out. You can find me when they are gone. No need to unnerve them with the presence of a Dark Creature." Remus walked out the door with a smirk.

In only a few moments the door opened and in walked several sets of footsteps. Harry still had his eyes closed sensing the magic. Mr. Malfoy's magic was changing to one of intense greed. He wanted something badly. Mrs. Malfoy seemed subdued almost behind Mr. Malfoy but with an underlying sense of fear.

"Mr. Potter, sir. The Malfoy's are here to see you."

Harry recognized Mimzy's voice, "Thank you Mimzy." Mimzy turned and popped away. "Good morning Mr and Mrs Malfoy." Harry got one last sense of buried malice from Mr. Malfoy before Harry opened his eyes and looked at them. They were standing with quite proper posture dressed quite impressively. Both were smiling though this did not match what Harry could sense.

Mr. Malfoy spoke with a deep smooth voice, softly conveying care and concern, "Good Morning Mr Potter. It is very nice to meet you. There has been so much written about you over the years it has been quite a shock to everyone to hear that the reality was quite different. Hearing this we could not help but act to give you what you should have had."

Harry kept drifting off into sensing their magic and periodically his eyes would close for a moment in a dreamy sort of way, not unlike Luna. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy, it's nice to hear of your concern. It has been a bit of an adjustment in coming to Hogwarts."

Malfoy's magic seemed confused, "Mr. Potter are you feeling alright?"

Harry hesitated a bit, "I've been fighting a bit of a headache this morning. I think I'm going to have to relent and visit the infirmary before lunch. It's nothing, I'll be fine."

Mr Malfoy nodded, "Mr. Potter we have seen the reports of your situation but those tend to be rather dry. If you don't mind I'm quite curious to know, from your own perspective, how bad was it?"

Harry sensed excitement in Mr. Malfoy. Harry lifted his shirt to show his scars. Harry's head was down as if he was looking at the scars too but he was actually sensing the Malfoy's magic. Mr. Malfoy exploded in a rush of what could only be called blood-lust. On the other hand Mrs. Malfoy positively exploded with fear. Both winced and hissed with an intake of breath such that you never would have known of the underlying intent on their magic.

Mr. Malfoy's magic was growing in intensity, "Mr Potter, as a beginning to redress your difficulties we would like to invite you to our home this weekend. We would like to show you what your proper position in society should have been."

With the intensity of Mr. Malfoy's magic Harry did not think he could put Mr. Malfoy off. His violent intentions were just too clear. "That would be appreciated, Mr. Malfoy, though I will need to check with Madam Pomfrey because she has me on a potions regime to try to repair my health from all the damage."

"Quite understood, Mr. Potter. Please let her know that cost should not be considered a barrier as we can bring in the best to ensure your increased health."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. That is much appreciated." Harry thought he could sense something else about Mr. Malfoy. It's as if he was more than one person. Another that was, for lack of a better description, malevolent.

Mr. Malfoy smiled in the kindest manner, "Well, Mr. Potter, thank you for your time. We look forward to your visit this weekend. We will come to escort you Friday afternoon."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy. I look forward to it. Now, if you will excuse me I think I will need to visit the infirmary after all." Harry got up and they all proceeded to the door. Harry turning left and the Malfoys turning right toward the Entrance Hall. Harry rounded the next corner and found Remus standing in the hall.

Remus looked angry, "The nicest slime-bucket you've ever heard."

Harry nodded, "Let's find somewhere to talk, shall we?"

They moved off toward the seventh floor. They were silent until they got in the door.

Harry looked unnerved, "You should have seen their magic. Flares of greed and blood-lust."

Remus growled, "Harry you can not go anywhere near them."

"I have no intention of going, quite the opposite. Interestingly enough, Mrs. Malfoy's magic was quite the opposite of Mr. Malfoy. While he was full of greed and blood-lust she was fear and more fear."

"Really, I wonder if she is not as committed to the pure-blood agenda." Remus was thoughtful.

"Possibly. But there was something unusual about Mr. Malfoy. It's as if he was more than one person. And this other person was – just evil."

"Aha!", Remus laughed. "I wonder if you are sensing the Dark Mark."

Harry was confused, "The what?"

"Voldemort marked his followers with a magical tattoo called the Dark Mark. It allows him to summon them, torture them, and even kill them wherever they are. It is a tether into their soul that Voldemort controls."

Harry was aghast, "You've got to be kidding! What idiots!" Harry shook his head, "Branded like cattle for slaughter."

Remus laughed, "Yes. Quite strange."

"I talked to Professor McGonagall yesterday and we came up with a plan for me to bail out if needed and it seems I'm going to need it."

Remus was serious again, "Yes, she mentioned it. I will work with the Weasley twins to help make sure you have an appropriate escape route out of the castle. Your family home called 'Potter Manor' is un-plottable and has a set of brooms. When you get there you should be met by a house elf. Ask them for a broom. And you'll probably also need to ask them for a map so you can find how to fly to your living arrangements. Try to keep your time at potter Manor to a minimum. You can always call your elves to help you once you get to your living arrangements. Also, outside of the castle you should not use your wand. The Ministry can trace it's use and it will aid someone who wants to find you. Any questions?"

Harry got a quizzical look, "Maybe I should try not using a wand at all and see how that goes?"

"I would expect that would slow you down but I guess we should try it. Last questions?"

"Not at the moment. Oh, wait. What does 'un-plottable' mean?"

Remus looked surprised, "It means that you can't figure out it's location and it can't be put on a map."

"Wow. What can't magic do?" Harry shook his head.

Remus just smirked, "OK, lets get some lunch and go fly some brooms."

By the time they got to the Great Hall Hermione and Luna were siting at the end of the Ravenclaw table by themselves. Harry sat across the table from them.

Hermione noticed him first, "Harry! How did your meeting go?"

Harry sat down and started in on lunch, "The non-detailed version of the story is that it was very interesting. And it does look like I will be expanding my educational horizons. Remus is working on it."

Luna looked a bit worried, "I guess that's not unexpected."

"Yes and I was able to learn a lot this morning since we decided to speed up the process."

Hermione's eyes went wide, "Speed up? Harry, you _must_ tell me!"

"Yes I will. Talk to Remus, he can show you. This afternoon I start on learning to fly a broom. But we can talk in more detail after classes."

Hermione looked tense, "Harry, you're going to kill me with suspense."

Harry looked sad, "I'm sorry. But I can give you all the details and ideas after classes. And maybe Remus can start to help you then, too."

Hermione started to look excited, "OK, I guess I can wait a bit."

Luna still looked worried, "Harry, I think that more than just the snorkacks will be following you around. There are a lot more of that kind of creature around these days."

Harry nodded, "Yes, that's why Remus is preparing for the possibility of expanding your horizons too."

That raised Hermione's eyebrows and brought out a breathless, "Oh."

Harry got up, "It's almost time to head off to class. I'll talk to you after classes, OK?" He came around the end of the table and gave both of them a hug over their shoulders and headed toward the doors.

 **Hermione Granger And Luna Lovegood**

Less than ten seconds after Harry walked out the door Hermione and Luna were surrounded by a group of Ravenclaw girls.

Cho Chang sat down where Harry had been sitting. "Good morning girls. How is Harry adjusting to school in his first week at Hogwarts?"

Hermione was trying to stay calm with her wand in her hand, "You'll have to ask him."

Marietta Edgcombe spoke harshly, "How can we? You seem to monopolize his time."

Lisa Turpin spoke softly, "Maybe you need to stay away from him for a while, give him some air."

"Ladies! I think I've heard enough!" Professor Flitwick was standing behind the circle of girls. The circle parted and the Professor walked into the circle to the end of the table. "All of you, except Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood, will report to my office immediately. Now go!" The crowd silently moved off. He turned to Hermione and Luna, "My apologies. This won't happen again."

Hermione looked angry, "You think so? You think you can stop this?"

Professor Flitwick looked surprised and then smiled, "Yes, quite definitely. Why?"

"Because this has been going on all the years I have been here. Harry is just the latest subject. You haven't stopped it yet."

Flitwick looked surprised and shocked.

Hermione continued, "If you can't then I will surely have to defend myself again. The last time wasn't painful enough?"

Flitwick looked ready to concede the point, "Alright, what would you suggest to stop this?"

Hermione developed a very wicked smile, "Have them sign a pledge not to bully anyone. But jinx the parchment to turn their nose bright red if they violate the pledge. Use an intent-based ward so it's not as permanent as a magical oath."

Flitwick started to smile and then broke into a hearty laugh, "Brilliant, Miss Granger. Absolutely brilliant. We'll see how many red noses I collect." He walked away still chuckling.

 **Harry Potter**

Harry saw Remus was waiting for him at the Quidditch pitch with 2 brooms laying out on the ground. "Remus, you do realize how cliche this is with wizards riding on brooms."

"It just goes to show that the two worlds are not that far apart after all. You use that broom and I'll use this one."

"What's the difference?"

Remus smiled, "You can't hurt yourself on that one."

Harry smiled too, "So at some point we'll switch brooms?"

"Oh, getting a little spoiled are we?" Remus' grin was growing.

Harry just smiled, "So how do we start?"

"Why don't you start by sensing the broom and see what you can see."

Harry walked over to it and bent down. He could definitely feel something there. He put out his hand to feel the magic and the broom jumped into his hand. "Whoa! This thing wants to fly!" He held it up and started running his other hand around it about a foot away from it. "There is the magic to cause it to move ... and, safety – 'spells' you'd call them? Then there is a bunch of things that feel like they control the magic ... or control the wizard? No, react to the wizard's intent ... through moving the broom which causes a change in the magic of the broom. Right?"

Remus was looking pleased, "The term you are looking for is 'ward'. There are wards that sense the intent of the wizard and translate those into changes to the magic on the broom. The movements of the broom by the wizard is just to help in learning how to focus your intent, like wand movements. They're just meant to be a training aid, but it stuck."

Harry looked fascinated, "So then I could use similar magic to motivate a bicycle instead of a broom, couldn't I?"

"Yes you could."

Harry was incredulous, "And ... these wards that sense the intent of the wizard could be used – for anything?"

"Yes, they could."

"So, let me see if I have this straight. We have wands made of magical substances, and wand motions and spell words to go with them, that helps us focus our intent to shape the magic to do what we want. And the wand's role is to ... what? Collect the magical energy and then release it as one chunk with one intent, like a lens shapes light?"

"Yes, quite so." Remus was smiling.

"So, if I built a broom I would use Runes to help focus my intent for the magic. Then when I apply my magic to the runes, with my knowledge of the intent behind the runes, I would be creating a structure of intents made out of magical energy which would shape ... the flow of the magical energy?" He hurried on with another idea, "So it's not that the runes actually do anything they just help me adequately define all the aspects of my intent for the magic?"

"Brilliant, Harry. Absolutely brilliant. It can take most wizards the full seven years before they understand that. If then."

"Why? It doesn't seem _that_ hard."

Remus nodded, "Yes. For you it's not hard because of your muggle childhood. You see, when a wizard grows up they only ever see magic, with very little visible sense of direct cause and effect. When a muggle grows up they see mechanical objects. Wheels, levers, springs, gears, and more. All with very clearly defined cause and effect. This gives a very intuitive sense for how forces can be channeled, transformed, and how they interact."

Harry just stood there and shook his head. He threw his leg over the broom and shot straight up into the air. "Wooohooo!" Barrel rolls, corkscrews, inside loops, outside loops, hammerhead stalls, hovering, side-slips, and even flying backwards.

Remus was starting to get nervous, "Harry, what the hell are you doing?"

Harry came blasting down at a ridiculous rate toward the ground and stopped with the broom handle-down, a vertical pole, him hanging face-down in the air just above the ground. "Just having a fun day in the neighborhood." his grin was infectious.

"Harry, you're going to kill me."

"Is it time for diner yet?"

Remus just stood and shook his head. Then he started nodding, "Yes, it is. Let's get you off that broom and in to dinner. It's safer in there."

Harry got off the broom, "Yeah, what could possibly go wrong in there?"

"Harry! Stop that!"

Harry shrugged with a big grin and they started moving toward the castle. Once inside there were a few other students starting to fill in empty places at the tables. Harry picked the end of the Gryffindor table nearest the door and waited for Hermione.

"Mr. Potter." Draco stood behind Harry, stiff and formal, hands behind his back, alone, not looking at Harry.

Harry turned toward the familiar voice, but when he saw the stiff formal posture Harry paused. This was different. He stood slowly matching Draco's stance and facing him, "Mr Malfoy. How may I help you today?"

Draco started working his mouth but had not decided what to say, his face uncharacteristically full of emotion. He spoke slowly and quietly, "I will not welcome you into my home."

Now Harry understood. Draco was threatened by Harry being a part of his home, and probably being required to be nice to him. Harry spoke even softer, "Draco, you will have no competition from me."

Surprise lit Draco's face and he turned to look directly at Harry. He looked confused as to how to respond.

Harry decided to take a risk, "Your mother seems nice."

Even more emotion passed over Draco's face, "Yes, she is." That looked to be all Draco could manage.

Harry smiled, "Then we have agreement. And I will try not to cause you any difficulties."

Draco thought for a moment, then nodded, "Thank you Mr. Potter." He turned and walked back to the Slytherin table.

Harry sat back down. In a few minutes Hermione and Luna appeared.

Hermione patted his shoulder and sat down, "Hi Harry, how was broom flying?"

"Brilliant. I scared Remus to death."

Hermione gave an exasperated noise, "Ugghhh. Harry, how could you do that? Were you bad at flying?"

"No, I was exceptionally good, actually."

Luna spoke up, "Ah, that explains it. You were showing off."

"Who, me? Show off?" He scrunched his face into a mask of denial, "Well – a little. Did you know brooms can fly backwards?"

"Harry, they can't fly backwards – OK, they're not supposed to be able to fly backwards. How did you do that?"

"It's all part of my massive skills." Harry's grin was about to break from over-use.

"OK, that's it. Hurry up, we've got to go talk to Remus."

"But I'm eating." Harry was demonstrating his best whinging skills now.

Hermione got a very determined look, "And would you like to do that again or is this your last meal?"

Luna was smiling watching the tennis match.

Harry remembered an old saying and thought he should mention it, "Ah, I seem to remember – 'discression is the better part of valor'?"

"I'm very glad you remember that. We'll ask Mimzy to deliver some food when we get there."

They all got up and headed for the seventh floor.

"Mr Potter." McGonagall caught them before they left the hall. "I have your results to discuss. Are you heading up stairs?"

"Yes Professor."

"I will be there in a few minutes and I will bring Professor Lupin."

As they got close Harry looked to Hermione, "Would you like to pick the place this time?"

She nodded, "Let's try somewhere imaginary this time." She started walking back and forth.

Harry opened the door to a training room with pads, practice dummies, some weapons, and a sitting area. "Oh, cool. How did you ask for this?"

"I didn't think about what it should look like I thought about what the room needed to be able to do."

They asked Mimzy to bring some food and within a few minutes the door opened and in came Professors McGonagle and Lupin.

McGonagall spoke first, "Well, Mr Potter, I met with Director Bones and with Mr Tonks this afternoon. Director Bones was quite interested in your parent's will and will begin an investigation concerning the legality of sealing it or not. I gave her a report on your condition. Up to this point she had only heard rumors, as everyone else had. This report included Madam Pomfrey's examination and memories of our conversations. She was quite shocked to see them. I also mentioned that the Goblins had accused Professor Dumbledore of stealing 48000 Galleons from your trust vault in the last 12 years and she will be looking into that as well. The difficulty is that your parent's will is still sealed by the Chief Warlock and therefore can not be used as evidence. This is where Mr Tonks comes in. He will be working to get your parents will unsealed. That should be a relatively straightforward task though it may take some time to complete. He can start work on this project but at some point he will need to meet with you personally to make your relationship formal. Questions?"

"Do you have any idea how this will go?" Harry did not look hopeful.

"Director Bones thought that the 48000 Galleons was key because if it could be shown that you never benefited from that money then the money was stolen which would make the sealing of the will questionable and everything else should fall out from that. Otherwise Mr. Tonks efforts will be the only avenue and that will take time."

Harry nodded.

Remus spoke up, "Harry, you should describe your meeting with the Malfoy's this morning."

Harry nodded again and described his encounter with the Malfoy's. He then described his conversation with Draco before dinner. "I would guess that Mrs. Malfoy is probably a prisoner of Mr. Malfoy and that she suffers some abuse and Draco is aware of it and does not like it."

Remus nodded, "Narcissa Malfoy is Sirius Black's cousin and it was an arranged marriage with Lucius Malfoy. I would not be surprised that she would not be a full participant in Mr. Malfoy's Death Eater activities."

Hermione frowned, "Regardless, it would seem that Harry will need to disappear again to avoid the Malfoy's coming to get him. Given the polite request from the Malfoy's Harry can not refuse and get away with it."

Remus nodded, "Yes, and I would suggest leaving Thursday noon. The Malfoy's may come early to surprise you."

McGonagall sighed, "This will cause a firestorm at the Ministry and in the press, but I see no way around it."

Remus looked at Hermione and Luna, "And that brings up you two. You are known to be friends with Harry and pressure may be put on you to give up information. At the very least it makes you both targets. Mr Malfoy would likely turn to you after Harry disappears. I suggest that we make plans for Hermione and Luna to join you, Harry. We may not need these plans but I think we must account for the possibility."

McGonagall nodded, "I agree. That means, Harry, that you need to establish communications with Remus or myself when you reach your living arrangements. Then we can let you know if they are coming, when, and you can let us know how."

Remus added, "That also means we need to be able to let you know when it is safe to come back. You obviously can not stay there forever. This is only temporary until your guardianship is worked out."

McGonagall added, "Anything else?"

Remus added, "Oh, yes. I don't think we need to include the Weasley twins in this. All the relevant people already know of this and I know all of the same secret passages that they do."

McGonagall said with a smirk, "Very well. If there is nothing else, I have rule-breakers to watch for." She got up and walked to the door.

Remus turned to Harry, "Tomorrow I will show you the passage to take. We'll go for a run-through of your escape plan."

Hermione got excited, "Oh, can I come along? I've never explored the important secret passages before."

Remus nodded, "You both probably should. You can all see the two main passages out of the castle. OK, it's almost curfew. Time to head back."

 **Hermione Granger**

Hermione walked up the stairs towards her dorm. As was her habit of the last few years she always had her wand in her hand. She opened the door into her dorm and stopped in the doorway and froze. All her roommates were sitting on their beds looking at her and not talking. They looked like they were waiting for her. She waited. The silence stretched.

Lavender Brown looked rather sheepish, "So – how's Harry?"

Hermione looked angry, "You spoke less than ten words to me last year and now you want to be friends, just so you can find out about Harry?" She looked disgusted, "Let's not break your record; you've got 7 words left for the rest of this year." She started walking toward the showers.

Parvati started pleading, "But we want to know. How did you become friends with Harry? What's he like? We barely even see him around."

Hermione kept walking.

"We could make you!" Lavender looked angry now.

Hermione turned and faced them and turned ice cold with her wand still quite visible in her hand, "Do you really want to start a war with me?"

All the girls looked rather scared and shook their heads, everyone remembering Hermione's test scores and skills.

Hermione continued undisturbed for the rest of the evening.

 **Harry Potter**

 **Wednesday, September 8th, 1993**

The next morning Harry got to the classroom early, "So, what do I get to learn on my last day before exile?"

Remus smiled, "I think we need to jump directly to very useful things, namely spells to hide yourself, spells for healing, spells to shield yourself from magic, and things like that. Then we can find the passages after classes this afternoon."

Harry nodded and they started in. Lunch was a very needed break, though Harry was not nearly so tired as he had been. After classes were done Harry was pretty tired again.

Hermione came into Harry's classroom and collapsed into a couch looking rather worn. "This is Wednesday, right?"

Harry nodded.

"And how far are you through the book?"

Harry tried to look innocent, "Which book?"

"No way! Harry, which book? Tell me which book!"

Remus looked hard at Harry, "Harry, that's not fair." He turned to Hermione, "We jumped ahead today."

Harry smirked even more.

Hermione threw a piece of parchment at him, "Oh, you! So what were you studying?" She turned to Remus for a real answer.

Remus took pity on her, "Concealment, healing, shielding, things like that. All pretty basic level spells."

She grumbled, "You'll catch up to third year by next week."

Harry was starting to feel bad, "Well, until my education takes a dive this weekend. Then I don't know when I'll be able to start up again."

She sighed, "Yes, you're right. I won't complain."

Remus was still reading his book, "Yes, but we'll start teaching you how to learn this evening, now that we understand a bit more what we're doing."

Hermione got a big smile, "Deal. You are forgiven – for now."

They met up with Luna in the Great Hall after afternoon classes to start the 'evacuation training'.

Remus got there last, "Are we ready for some spelunking?"

Harry looked confused, "Spell-dunking?"

Hermione laughed, "Yes, it's a colloquialism about the effects of caffein on spell formation. The analogy is that of dunking magic in coffee." She looked confident.

Remus looked amazed.

Harry looked aghast.

Luna smiled ruefully and shook her head. "We should go before we all catch fire or something."

Harry whispered to Remus, "Did she say what I think she said?"

"No. Just, no. It's not safe, believe me." Remus started moving toward the doors.

All the way out the door Hermione was smiling at Harry. Remus led them to the third floor to find the statue of Gunhilda of Gorsmoor. Remus explained how to open the passage and the fact that it ran all the way to Hogsmeade to the cellar of Honeydukes. And that it takes about an hour to walk the entire distance. Then they moved up to the fifth floor to the statue of Gregory the Smarmy. Remus explained how to get in this passage and that it ran all the way to Hogsmeade into the cellar below the Post Owl and Public Floo building.

After dinner they went up to the Room of Requirement Where Harry asked for a training room.

Hermione looked excited, "Ok, Remus, how does this work?"

Remus smiled, "You'll have to ask Harry. I'm just displaying how magic works. He is the only one with experience with this."

Harry got a serious thoughtful look, "Let's start by sitting down. You too Remus, you can start to learn this too." Everyone got comfortable in a circle on the mats. "The entire point of this is to help you be sensitive to your magic and to develop your 'intent and will'. This will give you direct control of your magic without needing wand movements, spell language, or even a wand eventually. First, close your eyes. Put your wand in your hand but don't use it. Later I might tell you to put it down and not touch it. Relax. Try to sense magic, either yours or the magic around you. I will start using magic in simple long-lasting spells and you need to try to sense the magic. I will vary the magic and you try to identify what I'm doing and try to copy what I'm doing." Harry started a _Lumos_ spell and held it for a while. He began stopping and starting it. "Try to notice when I start and stop the magic flow. Try to get the feel of it, how it moves. It might even have a color or a texture."

After a few minutes Hermione looked quite disappointed, "Um, Harry? What kind of thing am I supposed to be feeling?"

Harry looked around, "Is anyone feeling anything?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Hermione looked sad, "I was hoping this would be easier or at least a more direct start. Now, I'm not sure what I should be looking for."

Harry thought for a moment, "Ok, lets try changing something. How about everyone move in closer and put your hands up close around my wand to see if you can sense it close up."

Everyone moved and they tried again.

After a few minutes Luna's hand dropped down due to tiredness and touched Harry's arm, "Oh! What was that?"

Everyone opened their eyes and Harry smiled, "Luna, you touched my arm. Let's try that. Everyone touch my arm and then try to feel the magic."

Everyone touched Harry's arm as he worked his magic.

Hermione smiled, "Ah, I think I feel something. It feels like ... like water, or – like electricity?"

Harry got more excited, "Ok, that's a place to start. Get used to that feeling. Once you think you can recognize it easily then start moving your hand away from my arm and see if you can still feel it. I'll just keep using the same spell over and over."

After an hour they could reliably feel magic start and stop when touching Harry's arm. Luna thought she could feel something when she wasn't touching Harry but she still had to be very close. It wasn't nearly what Harry had experienced but it was a start.


	12. The Pieces Are Moving

UPDATE: Fixed the spelling of McGonagall's name and "patronus".

 **Chapter 12**

 **The Pieces Are Moving**

 **Harry Potter**

 **Thursday, September 9th, 1993**

The morning started quietly because it was early. Harry was up while it was still dark. Given that it was still early September, this meant a little after five.

Hermione found him in the Common Room waiting. "Good Morning Harry. Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"Well, I tried. It's not the best day for it."

She nodded her head understandingly, "Yes. Shall we go?" They started for the door and the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Harry, I want you to send a message as soon as you can when you get to your hiding place."

"I'll definitely try. I don't imagine things have changed in the few days I've been gone, but it's possible."

Hermione was quiet the rest of the way to the Great Hall.

When they sat down Harry broke the silence. His voice subdued and serious, "Hermione, promise me you'll be careful?"

"Harry, you sound concerned. Do you think something will happen?"

"I'm not worried for myself because I'm going back to a situation I'm used to. But if something happens and you have to leave too, then you will be going into an environment you're not used to."

"But I'm muggle-raised, I can handle it." Hermione looked confused.

"Yes, much more so than Luna. You'll need to really help her, if it comes to it. But you are a normal muggle, not one used to the streets. Just – be careful until I can get to you, OK?"

Hermione thought a moment and nodded, looking a little fearful. "Yes, I will. When are you planning on leaving?"

"During lunch. The Malfoy's said they would be here Friday afternoon but I bet they will be here Thursday afternoon."

Hermione nodded, "Will you come find me before you leave?"

Harry smiled, "Yes. I want to have a bit of lunch before I go and to see you." He thought for a moment. "It might take me several hours to get there."

"Yes, but if I don't hear something by midnight at the latest I will be a wreck."

"If I can't get a message to you by midnight then there may be cause to worry. But I don't think there will be a problem."

"Just be careful, Harry. I think I need to start to class. See you at lunch?"

Harry smiled broadly, "Yes, I'll be here." They hugged and parted at the doors. Harry went down the corridor to a back stairs that leads to the second floor near Remus' classroom. Remus wasn't there yet so Harry started practicing and experimenting with his magic.

After a time Remus came in, "Harry, what do you want to work on this morning?"

"How about some better healing spells?"

"Ok, that sounds good. Let's start with some that counter offensive magical spells."

They spent some good time working on the counter-spells for some mid-level offensive spells. They even moved up to splinching injuries.

After a few hours Harry noticed something new. It took him a minute or two and then he identified it. Dumbles was a rather obvious magical source coming this way. And Mr. Malfoy. "Ooops. Remus, the Malfoy's are coming." He gave Remus a meaningful look, "I think I need to go to the loo."

Remus looked crestfallen.

Harry got up and left the room in a hurry. He ran the other way down the corridor to the far staircase to head up to the third floor for the statue of Gunhilda of Gorsmoore.

 **Remus Lupin**

Remus sat at his desk going over papers he had Harry prepare for him. A few essays on various topics to show what they were doing to anyone interested in Harry's progress. The door opened for Professor Dumbledore and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. "Good Morning, Professor, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. What can I do for you?"

Dumbledore looked a little tense, "Good morning Professor Lupin. We are here to see Harry."

The Malfoys had smiles though they looked even more tense than Professor Dumbledore.

Remus smiled his own tense smile, "He just stepped out to the loo, he should be back momentarily. Would you like to see some of his recent work?"

Professor Dumbledore didn't reach for the offered parchments, "Why don't you tell us about his progress, Professor."

"He has been doing quite well. We have been going through the first year book on transfiguration and charms and he has managed to go twice as fast as the normal class progress." Remus thought twice as fast would be impressive enough but would not cause anyone to look closer when ten times faster that was more accurate.

Dumbledore nodded appreciatively.

They talked for a few minutes more until Mr. Malfoy became impatient, "Professors, shouldn't Harry be back by now?"

That got a very worried look on Dumbledore's face, "Yes, I think you are correct. Just a moment." He moved out into the hall. Remus could see him talking to a painting. He came back into the room rather agitated, "It would seem that Harry is heading up stairs toward Gryffindor Tower. Could you go fetch him, Remus?"

"Ah, he might be trying to retrieve the textbook he forgot this morning. I will be right back." Remus walked quickly out the door and started moving toward the main staircases, which would take him away from the passages Harry was likely to use. It took Remus a full ten minutes to get to Harry's dorm, not find him, and then get back down to the classroom. He walked in with a rush and did not see Harry, "He's not here? I thought maybe I might have passed him by another route."

Professor Dumbledore started to look angry, "I will ask the castle again." He moved out to the corridor and spoke to a painting. In a few seconds a very loud gong was struck somewhere in the castle and Dumbledore came back in. "It would seem that Harry has entered one of the secret passages that leads out of the castle. I have initiated an activation of the castle defenses."

Mr. Malfoy started to turn red and angry, "He had better not get away, Dumbledore."

Professor Dumbledore had a look of stone, "It will take some time to retrieve him from that passage, it is quite long. But the wards have been activated and he can not get out. I suggest that we move to my office to be more comfortable. Remus, would you and Professor Snape search the passage on the third floor and retrieve Harry?"

"Yes, Professor." Remus moved out of the room and down toward the dungeons to collect Professor Snape. It was getting on toward noon so no one should be too upset that class would be disrupted. When he got to Snape's classroom he stuck his head through the door, "Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore has asked for your help."

Snape looked up immediately and started moving, "Class dismissed." When he got out into the corridor, "Why is the castle in lock-down?"

"The Malfoys have come early to collect Harry and he has disappeared down the One-eyed Witch's secret passage."

Snape slowed down and looked at Remus, "You realize that Albus has no intention of letting Harry go with the Malfoy's but is even more afraid of Harry getting out of the castle so he can disappear again."

Remus nodded, "That makes sense. I don't think Harry has had enough time to get very far down that passage before the castle was locked down. It takes over an hour to go all the way through to Hogsmeade."

"Very well, let us go collect him." After they entered the passageway Snape asked, "Lupin, how has Mr. Potter been handling learning magic?"

Remus decided to stick with the standard story, "He has been moving through the curriculum at about twice the normal speed."

Snape looked at Remus silently for a moment, "I need to let you know that I have come to a conclusion about Harry and his situation. Albus and his plans are not in Mr. Potter's best interests and I would suggest you not be too closely allied with Albus, either."

Remus looked quite surprised, "What brought you to this conclusion?"

"Albus has changed over the last few years. And Mr. Potter has gone through too much and is very different than I would have expected. I believe Albus' plans and Mr. Potter no longer are a match. I intend to help Mr. Potter in different ways than Albus would. I recommend you do the same."

"I and Minerva have come to the same conclusion. Forgive me for pressing the question but why would you go against Albus?"

Snape was quiet for some time, "Albus seems to have decided that winning is worth all costs. But I have come to the conclusion that the Ministry, and dare I say the Wizarding World as a whole, may not be good enough to warrant defending. If it comes to it, I will join the muggles in fighting the Dark Lord but I will no longer be a spy for Albus."

"That seems quite a change in perspective. How did that come about?"

Snape looked very serious, "I will give you the truth. In the intervening years since the last war I have been at peace. I have come to _like_ it. Very much. I no longer have the patience for the level of destruction and death that the Dark Lord will bring to everything. I do not trust that I can hide my revulsion at his activities while pretending to participate."

"You think he is coming back?"

Snape looked angry, "Yes, he is almost back now. Much sooner and faster than I would have hoped."

Remus sighed, "Then I will be honest with you also. This was planned to keep Harry away from the Malfoys. We did not want to trust Albus too far. And, Harry is much faster at learning magic then I said earlier. He is learning at more than ten times faster than normal."

Snape's eyebrows rose, "How is this possible?"

"He seems to be able to sense magic directly and can manipulate magic without spell language or wand movements. We have not yet tried wandless but I have little doubt that he will have some success with that."

At this point Albus' Phoenix _patronus_ caught up to them with a message saying that Harry was outside the wards and to come back immediately. They turned around and started back quickly.

Professor Snape was curious, "Lupin, do you have any idea how he could have gotten through the wards?"

Remus chuckled, "I was not expecting this. When we went to Gringotts they gave him an inheritance test and he now wears the head of house signet ring for the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor. That probably allowed him to pass through the wards."

Snape smirked, "Excellent. Do you know of his living arrangements?"

Remus shook his head, "No, he never told me or anyone actually. Not even Miss Granger or Miss Lovegood. He will try to communicate with me but I don't know when."

"Do you have a plan for their safety also?"

Remus nodded his head sadly, "If it comes to that, they will need to join Harry in his living arrangements. They are prepared for that possibility."

Snape nodded, "Let me know if you need help with that. I suspect that they may need to move quickly. I do not know how Albus will react to Harry escaping. He has become quite desperate concerning Harry."

 **Harry Potter**

As Harry moved down the passageway he felt himself reverting to his street-mindset. His face hardened, his awareness and concentration went up, his nerves were on edge. When he came to the ward-line his nerves jumped. He reached out to touch the shimmering translucent wall that ran across the passageway. It flared in colours where his hand touched it but his hand passed into the wall, not staying on the surface. That surprised him. He decided to test it and pushed his hand further in. It went completely through the ward-line. He kept walking and passed through. He did not understand that but decided not to slow down for it.

After about 100 feet, just to make sure, Harry stood in the darkness and said "Potter Manor".

He felt squashed and then landed on his hands and knees on a hard stone floor in a brightly lit room. A beautiful ornate room that looked like it could be an entryway to an expensive hotel. Marble floors, paintings, a chandelier, a large staircase leading up. By the time he stood up there was a pop and a house elf stood before him.

The elf's eyes were huge, "Master! You have returned." Popping sounds started as more house elves popped in filling the hall.

Harry didn't know what to say at first, "Um, hi." He waved at them all. Then he remembered his mission. "My name is Harry. What's yours?"

The first elf who popped in answered, "Master Harry." She bowed low and all the rest followed. "My name is Lemry. How may we serve you?"

"Hello Lemry. Glad to meet you, and all of you. Unfortunately I'm in a spot of trouble."

A murmur ran through the elf crowd and they all moved forward to surround Harry. Lemry looked angry, "How may we help?"

Harry spoke quickly, "I need a flying broom and a map of England."

Lemry motioned and two elves popped out. One popped back in with a broom. In a minute the other popped back in with a paper map mounted in a picture frame.

Harry looked amazed, "Thank you, all. Lemry can you duplicate the map so that it is just the paper map and put the framed one back?"

Lemry snapped her fingers and the map duplicated and the other elf popped out with the framed map.

Harry spoke to Lemry, "Can you show me on this map where we are?"

Lemry looked sad, "No Master Harry. This house is un-plottable."

Harry looked concerned, "Oh." He thought for a moment. "I need to fly somewhere. But I don't know which direction to fly. How can I figure out which direction to fly?"

Lemry smiled, "If you fly outside the wards then you can use magic to show you the way."

Harry thought about that and smiled, "Yes, thank you Lemry. I guess I don't need this map after all." He handed it back to Lemry. "Can I call you for help if I need it?"

Lemry looked determined, "Yes! Call any time and we will come."

Harry smiled, "Thank you all. I might have need of your help again soon. I can't stay right now but I hope to come back very soon to see you all." He looked down to Lemry, "Which way to go outside?"

Lemry pointed behind Harry where there were large entry doors.

Harry waved, "Thank you, I will be back again soon." He quickly walked out the doors, jumped on his broom and took off toward the sun. Within a few minutes he could feel the wards as he passed through them. He then tried his equivalent of the _pointme_ charm. He turned in that direction, applied a _notice-me-not_ charm, and sped up as fast as he could go.

 **Hermione Granger**

Hermione Granger sat in her third year transfiguration class. She was having a difficult time concentrating with that gong that filled the castle a few minutes ago. Particularly since Professor McGonagall seemed alarmed. Then a Phoenix _Patronus_ flew into the room and landed in front of McGonagall; she was surprised and then looked tired.

McGonagall abruptly said, "Class dismissed! Miss Granger, come with me."

As they moved down the corridor Hermione asked, "Do you know what is happening?"

"I think the Malfoys came very early. That gong was the castle wards locking down."

Hermione almost stumbled and had to run to catch up. When they got to Professor Dumbledore's office Professor Lupin and Snape were already there.

Dumbledore spoke when they entered the room, "Miss Granger have a seat. Do you know where Harry has gone?"

"No, I don't Professor."

Professor Dumbledore looked furious, "Severus bring veritaserum."

McGonagall yelled, "Albus this is madness! You have no authority to do that!"

"This is an emergency where a child's life is in danger! ..."

Professor Snape nodded to Lupin and walked out.

Professor Lupin looked at a very frightened Hermione and nodded his head toward the door. He then moved to start yelling at Professor Dumbledore too.

Seeing everyone fully involved Hermione got up slowly and moved out the door. At the bottom of the stairs she found Professor Snape standing. She stopped suddenly and stared at him.

"Miss Granger, which passage were you going to take?"

She looked shocked and her mouth moved but she did not answer.

"Miss Granger I need to know so that I can send Miss Lovegood out a different passage. Now, which one?"

She stumbled on her words, "The – One-eyed Witch."

"Good. Get to Potter and stay with him. Go to the ward-line and stay ready, they will likely drop for only a moment. Be ready to move the moment they are open! I will send Miss Lovegood along shortly." Snape had a thoughtful look. "I'm afraid my entire stock of veritaserum has expired." Professor Snape turned and walked off.

Hermione stood in shock for a moment until she heard from down the hall, "NOW Miss Granger!" She ran up the stairs to the ugly statue or Gunhilda of Gorsmoore and into the passage. It took quite some time to make it the entire distance to the ward-line. Once there all she could do was wait. She decided to sit down with her back resting against the wards. If they dropped she would fall backwards and hopefully _not_ hit her head.

 **Luna Lovegood**

Luna was sitting in her second year charms class when Professor Snape came into the class. "Professor Flitwick, Professor Dumbledore needs to see Miss Lovegood immediately."

Professor Flitwick looked to Luna with a bit of concern and nodded.

Luna got up and followed Professor Snape out into the hall.

A few steps down the hall Professor Snape stopped, put up some privacy wards and turned to Luna, "Miss Lovegood, Mr. Potter has left the castle. You must go to him as you have planned. Go to the passage of Gregory the Smarmy on the fifth floor. The castle wards are locked down so travel the passage until you hit the ward-line and wait. At some point the wards will drop for only a moment. Be ready to move through them the instant they do. Then get to Mr. Potter as you had planned and stay with him. Understood?"

Luna nodded, "Professor, may I ask what you are going to do?"

"I am going to floo-call to Director Bones and ask her to come. The wards will have to be dropped for her to enter and that is your chance. Understood?"

Luna smiled, "Yes, thank you." She ran to the stairs and to the statue of Gregory The Smarmy on the fifth floor. She ran all the way to the ward-line and sat down against it to wait.

 **Remus Lupin**

Remus argued with Professor Dumbledore for quite a while until another gong went off. Professor Dumbledore looked even more furious, "Director Bones is at the front gate, would you bring her in, Remus?"

Remus nodded and moved out the door and down the stairs. The moment he was in the hall he stopped and cast a _Patronus_ charm and gave it a message:

 _Castle locked down, girls trapped inside, need to be ready to find them once castle lets them out in about 10 minutes, tell house elves._

He sent this to Harry and went to fetch Director Bones from the front gates.

 **Harry Potter**

As Harry is flying his broom towards the University a wolf _Patronus_ flies along side him and he hears Remus' message.

Harry spots the University just ahead. He swings wide around it looking for a secluded place to land. He notices a dense stand of trees across the road from the Health Sciences building to the North-East and lands inside. He shrinks the broom, takes off his robes and drapes them over his arm, puts the broom in his coat pocket and starts walking out of the woods. He takes a very familiar route across the lawn to his hiding place. He makes several passes by his entry to make sure no one will see him. Finally he makes his move and ducks behind the bushes to get to the grate which is his front door. All goes well as he enters his door until he feels a snap and a tug on his coat like he caught his pocket on the grate. He brushes his coat pocket to clear the catch and continues through the grate. He reaches in his pocket to check the contents and finds no broom. Just a handful of dust. Something happened to his broom, but what? His hide-away looks normal but it feels a bit funny to him now. He laughs, it's only been a few days but how different the world looks now.

Harry calls out for the elves, "Lemry!". Harry waits. Nothing. "Lemry!" Nothing. After a minute he decides to go back to the woods and try there. It takes him a few minutes to get there and check that no one is nearby in the thick woods. "Lemry!"

Lemry pops in immediately. "Yes Master Harry?"

Harry is very relieved, "Lemry, you made it! Thank you. Why didn't you come earlier when I called?"

"Master Harry, I could not hear you or sense you at all a few minutes ago."

Harry thought about that for a bit. "Lemry, I have a very important job for your elves."

Lemry nodded seriously, "Yes Master Harry."

"Some friends of mine are in trouble too. You need to find them and bring them here. They are Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger. They may be together but might not be. They will either be in the cellar at the Post Owl and Public Floo building in Hogsmeade or in the cellar of Honeydukes in Hogsmeade. I don't know when they will be there, sometime before midnight I hope. You must find them and bring them here. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes Master Harry. What do they look like?"

"Luna has long blond hair with big blue eyes. She is a year younger than me and is smaller than I am. Hermione is the same age as me with wild brown hair and brown eyes. She is about my size. Does that help?"

"Yes Master Harry. We will bring them here."

Harry smiled, "Thank you Lemry."

Lemry popped away. Harry climbed up a tree and sat down on a branch to wait, hidden in the leaves and a _notice-me-not_.

 **Luna Lovegood**

As the wards on Hogwarts dropped Luna was leaning against them. She then fell through the space stumbling and falling to her hands and knees. She jumped up and started running down the passage to make sure she got all the way through the wards before they locked down again. Quite a ways down the passage she had to stop and catch her breath, but she seemed to be beyond the wards now. After a few minutes she slowly started moving down the passage.

When she got to the end there was a small door about three feet square halfway up the wall, which would make it very awkward to get through. She stopped her _Lumos_ and very slowly opened the door to more darkness and silence. She lit a _Lumos_ again and saw the door was at floor level in the next room with a pile of boxes blocking her path and vision. She had to push the pile away and then she could see a room with more boxes and a staircase on one side. She climbed out and started slowly up the stairs. At the door she could hear nothing. She stopped her _Lumos_ and carefully transfigured a small window into the center of the door. She cast a _notice-me-not_ and looked out the window and saw a man standing outside the door to the Public Floo room. He is just waiting, bored. He does not have a nice look about him. She sighs. She can not get out with him there. She sits down on the top step to wait.

About twenty minutes later a house elf walks past the waiting man and into the Public Floo area. The man gives no notice. The elf walks up to the door with the little window in it and slips inside the door, closing it. Luna is petrified. The elf turns to her as if nothing has happened.

"Are you Miss Lovegood?"

Luna nods.

"My name is Mala and I am from House Potter. My master said to come get you. Are you ready?"

Luna stood up and smiled, "Yes, quite ready." The elf took her hand and they popped into a wooded area.

"Luna!" Harry's voice came from somewhere behind her.

She bent down, "Thank you Mala." She shook the elf's hand, who curtsied and popped away.

Luna turned around and was caught in a hug by Harry. "Harry, are you all right?"

Harry smiled, "Yes, and you?"

"Shocked, but fine."

Harry looked concerned, "Why shocked, what happened?"

"Professor Snape helped me escape."

Harry's eyes went wide, "Yes, that would be enough to shock you. Do you know where Hermione is?"

"Professor Snape said she was taking a different passage than I did so I don't know."

Harry sighed, "I sent elves to both passage exits. I guess we'll just have to wait."

 **Hermione Granger**

Hermione was sitting with her back leaning up against the wards when they fell. She fell back and almost hit her head. She rolled on her side and jumped up running down the passage. After a few minutes she slowed down to a normal walk. Eventually she came to a steep staircase leading up. After quite a climb the stairs ended in what must be a trap door in the floor of some room. She listened but didn't hear anything. She turned off her _Lumos_ and slowly pushed up the door to a little bit of light. There was a room full of boxes and oddments with a door at the top of a set of stairs that was ajar. The light was coming from there. She climbed out of the trap door and let it down, where it disappeared into the rest of the floor. She quietly started up the stairs and peeked out to see Honeydukes sweet shop. She could see a few customers browsing so she slipped out the door and started browsing too. She wandered toward the front and casually looked out the front window. There was a man standing on the other side of the window looking out on the street. And another one on the other side of the street, just watching the street. This was not good. She looked toward the back of the shop looking for another exit when a house elf came up to her.

"Are you Miss Granger?"

She looked around and then nodded.

"My name is Rela and I am from the House Potter. My master instructed me to take you to him. Are you ready?"

Hermione gave a relieved smile, "Yes." She extended her hand.

Rela took her hand and they popped away and landed in a wooded area.

"Hermione!" Harry's voice was followed by the crunching of leaves as Harry and Luna came up and they hugged. "I'm so glad you're here. Are you all right?"

"Yes, though a little shook up." Harry and Luna looked concerned. "You left before noon?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, the Malfoys came very early."

"Well, about 15 minutes after the castle wards locked down a Phoenix _patronus_ came and told Professor McGonagall to bring me to Dumbles office. He was incensed because you got away. He then instructed Professor Snape to get veritaserum to use on me."

Harry started to boil.

Hermione continued, "But McGonagall and Lupin were arguing with Dumbles and I slipped out of the office and ran straight into Snape. He asked me which passage I was taking and told me to hurry up. So I ran most of the way here."

Luna smiled, "Yes, Snape came and got me from class under the pretense of taking me to Dumbles office. But when we got into the hall he said I needed to take the Smarmy passage and get out now. I was amazed."

Harry sighed heavily, "I think we all owe that guy." The girls nodded.

Hermione looked around, "So where are we?"

Harry smiled, "Near my super-secret super-hero lair. I'll show you, but first we need to go muggle. Take off those robes and carry them. Do either of you have anything on you that is magically shrunk?"

They both shook their heads.

"Good. I had a broom that I had shrunk and put in my pocket. After I got to my hiding place the broom was no longer there, only a pocket full of dust."

Hermione was now laser focused, "Harry, I can't wait to see your hiding place."

Harry started to get serious, "Ok, we'll go there first." He then looked rather apologetic, "Look, this is going to be a clash of worlds for me. I hope you understand, I'm not used to having anyone with me. Please try and follow my lead and only do what I do."

Both girls nodded.

Harry lead them through a stand of trees and along the edge of a small lake. They came to a narrow corner of the lake where a path came around from the other side of the lake, they stopped just inside the stand of trees. Straight ahead was a large rounded gray multistory building that looked rather like the bow of a ship or a dirigible. Harry said proudly, "Welcome to the University of Surrey." He then pointed at the big gray building, "That is the Health Sciences building of the University of Surrey and we are going just next to it. Now just walk normally, like we have every right to be here. My story is that I am a home-schooled kid from across the road and I hang out here a lot, especially in the library. Some people know me but no one knows where I stay. I get odd jobs here, I have a few 'borrowed' meal cards that I put money into and get food with, I use showers and all sorts of facilities here. You are now my cousins who are in town staying with me because of a death in the family. You will be here for a while because the family is sorting out the estate. That way you get to hang out with me and experience how I live. Just remember I am Gary James, you are Hermione Jane, and Luna you need to pick a last name to use."

She thought for a moment, "How about Selene."

Harry smiled, "Great, Luna Selene. Now, walking around the campus is easy. Getting to the hiding place is not, especially in the day time. See that bunch of trees over there? Just this side of the round 'bow' end of the blimp-building? There is a little building buried in those trees. We enter the bushes from this side. Usually I walk all the way around it once to see who is near by."

Hermione asked, "Can we try using a notice-me-not charm?"

Harry looked confused, "This is what I don't understand. I think there is something about that room that messes up magic. My broom did not turn to dust until I entered the building but I don't know if we can rely on a charm working until we get inside those trees."

Hermione thought for a moment, "Ok, how about we test it. Luna and I will stay here. You put on a _notice-me-not_ and walk in through your normal way. Then come back out and talk to us. If we can see you then the charm fails. If we can't then we can use the charm to get inside the trees at least."

Harry nodded, "Great idea." He took a big breath, "Just give me a minute to get my head back in the game." Then, with a distant look on his face, he gave a quick nod and left the stand of trees heading for the path.

Luna sighed, "I hope this isn't too hard for him."

Hermione gave Luna a long sad look, "Yes, I hadn't thought of how we might make this harder for him."

They both looked again to watch for Harry. After a few minutes Harry appeared in their stand of trees and came up to them.

"Did you see me?"

Hermione smiled, "No, either entering or exiting. Let's all try it. But we need to all be under the same _notice-me-not_ or we won't be able to see each other. Do you think you can do that, Harry?"

"Sure. Done. Let's go." Holding hands they all left the stand of trees heading across the grass area and the walking path to the trees surrounding the room. It was straightforward to enter the trees. A little low path through the undergrowth lead them to a grate low in the cinder block wall of the small building. Harry carefully worked it open and climbed in and they all followed. They stood in the dark room with cement floor and the large metal box-like machines humming.

Hermione started walking around the boxes until she stopped and gasped, "Harry! Look." Harry and Luna followed to where she was pointing. A small metal plaque affixed to one box that said "50kV Input to 400V 3 Phase Output". Breathlessly she said, "Harry! That's it!"

"What?"

"Everyone always talked about how magic affects electronics, but no one ever thought about the reciprocal; about high voltage electric fields affecting magic. That's why you have no tracking charms. That's why Dumbles nor anyone else can find you. That's why your broom broke. The very strong electric field disrupts magic." She smiled until she thought of something and then she looked scared. "Including your obliviation for PTSD."

Immediately Harry started to breathe too fast. He closed his eyes, gritted his teeth and started to fight it, clenching his fists. Hermione wrapped her arms around him. In just a short time he started to breathe longer and deeper and slow down. "Ok. I'm Ok." He forced a smile again taking his mind off _that_ subject, "So that means both of you no longer have any tracking charms either."

Hermione started a wicked smile, "Including Ministry tracking spells for underage magic. And I bet there is some lasting effect too, because you didn't spend your entire life in this room yet you still could evade the searchers." Then a thought hit her and she looked afraid. "Harry, have you used your wand since you came back here?"

Harry had to think about that one, "Well, I don't use a wand the way you do. I don't use spell language or wand movements, but I do hold it in my hand and it does help focus my magic, like a lens would focus light."

Hermione relaxed a bit, "So then our wands will still likely work when we leave here."

Harry had a surprised look, "Ooops, I didn't even think of that."

Luna looked around, "Where do we sleep, Harry?"

Harry walked around to the back of the building, "In the summer I sleep down here on the floor because cool air comes in the vents that are low in the walls. In the winter I sleep on top of the boxes because they are warm even if there is snow outside."

Hermione was looking around the space, "Oh, Harry look." She pointed at the top of the large double doors on the front of the building, "See that little box on the edge of the door with the wire connecting to it? And another one on this door on the side of the building? Those are magnetic switches that will send an alarm signal down those wires if we open either of those doors. So we can only go in or out through the grate that you found."

Harry nodded, "Ok. When do we want to go get some dinner? – Oh, that reminds me. Now that I know I have a bit of money I need to get my house elves to put some money on these student meal cards. Ive been – a – borrowing them for a while and I should put some money back on them."

Hermione smiled, "Ok, why don't we leave our robes and things here, go back to the trees and talk to your elves, then we can go get some dinner. We can pretend to be university students."

They all smiled and started toward the grate.

Harry stopped them and whispered, "Ok, the order of steps is to listen at the grate for anyone close by, open it slowly, step out and close the gate, move toward the entrance in the bushes, apply the notice-me-not charm, wait at the entrance of the bushes until it's clear and then leave. OK? We then reverse the entire process on the way back in. Right? OK, let's go."

They got out of the hiding place with no problems and headed for the stand of trees. When they got to the middle Harry looked around and listened before calling, "Lemry."

The elf popped in, "Yes, Master Harry?"

"Hi Lemry. Can you take these three student meal cards to Gringotts for me and have Griphook transfer 20 Galleons into the accounts behind each of these cards? Then bring them back so we can use them tonight."

Lemry nodded and popped away. In less than 10 minutes Lemry was back, "Yes Master Harry. They are done."

"Thank you, Lemry. That not only helps us but helps the people I am borrowing these cards from. Oh, and I need you to take a message to Remus Lupin and only him. He is a professor at Hogwarts. Can you do that?"

Lemry smiled, "Yes Master, Lemry remembers Moony. I can find him. What message do you want me to carry?"

"Please tell him that the three of us are safe and free of all tracking charms. We will send more messages later." Harry nodded.

"I will tell him that message."

Harry put his hand on Lemry's shoulder, "And Lemry, you can let no one know except other Potter elves about where we are. OK?"

"Yes, Master Harry."

"Thank you, Lemry." Harry watched as Lemry popped away. "Dinner anyone?"

 **Remus Lupin**

Remus walked to the gates of Hogwarts and saw Director Bones and 4 Aurors waiting outside. Just as he walked up the wards dropped and they came through. "Madam Bones, It's good to see you again."

Madam Bones had a small smile, "Remus, it's good to see you too. What is the occasion? Has Mr. Potter run away again?" She had a smirk at her joke.

Remus' face dropped, "Yes."

Madam Bones' face dropped, "Then this is not a joke."

Remus shook his head, "No, I wish it was. Furthermore, in Professor Dumbledore's panic to not lose Harry again he tried to give veritaserum to a student who is a friend of Harry's."

Madam Bones stopped and now looked angry, "That is not funny at all. Where are these friends of Harry's?" She started walking again.

Remus took a deep breath and sighed, "At this point they have probably both escaped with Harry."

"This just keeps getting more interesting all the time. And I take it you have no knowledge of where Mr Potter goes to hide or how he hides?"

Remus shook his head, "No, Harry never told anyone, not even his friends."

"Did he give any reason for leaving?"

Remus nodded, "Yes, he was afraid of going to the Malfoy's."

"I take it he didn't trust Albus to protect him?"

Remus laughed, "Harry hates Albus with a passion. He says Albus and Voldemort are two bookends on either end of the same set of arguments. He refuses to have anything to do with Albus."

Madam Bones stopped again, "Really!" She looked thoughtfully toward the castle, "A very smart boy."

Remus started walking again and asked, "Are you able to say who called you today?"

Madam Bones smiled, "Yes, Professor Snape. He was concerned for some student's safety, though he didn't specify how. So who is gone?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I suspect Harry, Luna Lovegood, and Hermione Granger."

Madam Bones slowed down as she started up the front steps, "These three are all friends?"

"Yes. Quite close."

Madam Bones looked closely at Remus, "Other than the obvious Death Eaters, are they in danger?"

"Not from each other, nor I think from their circumstances."

"Has anyone contacted their parents?"

Remus shook his head, "I'm not even positive they have been declared missing yet. Albus should be able to tell us when we get there."

They started up the stairway to Dumbledore's office. They could still hear an argument proceeding before the door opened. It stopped as the door opened.

Professor Dumbledore was standing behind his desk, professor Snape was on the left side of the room, and Professor McGonagall was standing in front of his desk. Dumbledore had no twinkles in his eyes, "Madam Bones, what can I do for you?"

Madam Bones was angry, "You have no authority to order veritaserum to be given to _anyone_ , not even a child under your care. _Only_ high ranking officials in the DMLE have that authority. I think you owe your colleagues a round of thanks for refusing your suggestion. Otherwise you could have become a guest of the DMLE."

Dumbledore looked angry too, "This was an emergency."

"And the DMLE is now here. How appropriate. Who is missing?"

Dumbledore had a faraway look for a moment, "Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, and Hermione Granger are all outside the wards, though they did not leave together."

"Do you have any indication as to where they are?"

"Nothing specific. Several minutes or so ago they were South of here. How far, I don't know. As of a minute or so ago there is no trace of them at all."

Madam Bones thought for a moment, "Albus, do you know why Harry would run away again?"

"He did not specifically say but I suspect he did not want to go with the Malfoy's."

"What about the two girls, why would they leave?"

"I do not know, other than they were friends with Harry."

McGonagall spoke up, "That is the very reason, Madam Bones. Hermione and Luna are well-known friends with Harry and they were afraid that with Harry gone they would become targets. And Albus has proved them right by threatening Miss Granger with veritaserum."

Madam Bones gave Dumbles a very hard look. "Do you know how they got outside the wards while they were activated?"

Professor Dumbledore sighed and looked away, "No. It is possible that Hermione and Luna got out when I momentarily dropped the wards to let you in. But Harry was already outside the wards before that."

Madam Bones was thoughtful, "Presumably, whatever he did to get through the wards could also have enabled him to get the girls through the wards."

Dumbledore nodded.

Madam Bones looked at Dumbledore and spoke quietly, "Albus, this is _my_ business now. Stay _out_ of it."

Dumbledore nodded again without looking at her.

"Jameson, Higgs, set up in one of the unused classrooms and interview all the dorm-mates of the three students after classes. I will notify the parents. Professor McGonagall can you show us an unused classroom?"

McGonagall nodded, "Harry has his own classroom for his tutoring with Professor Lupin." Everyone walked out, leaving Dumbledore alone.

When they got to Harry's classroom Madam Bones put up some impressive privacy wards. She turned to her Aurors, "Gentlemen, this discussion falls under your confidentiality oath. If I get one whiff of this information from any other source you will _all_ be busted down to Auror Trainees." They nodded with big eyes. She turned to the Professors, "So, the truth. How did Harry get away?"

Remus spoke up, "When we went to Gringotts to get money for his school supplies the Goblins gave him an inheritance test. He now has the signet rings for the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, the House of Peverell, and the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor. That is probably how he got through the wards."

Bones eyebrows rose and she nodded, "And the girls?"

Professor Snape answered, "They got out when you came in."

Madam Bones was not happy, "And why was all this necessary? Why put Harry and his friends at risk outside of Hogwarts?"

Professor Snape jumped in, "Because he was in danger inside Hogwarts as well as outside. He absolutely could _not_ go to the Malfoy's."

Bones was not buying it, "And why not? Why couldn't Dumbledore put some safety monitoring spells on Harry?"

Snape was quite forceful now, "Because Voldemort is hiding at Malfoy Manor waiting to get a new body. Harry would have been dead within an hour."

Everyone's face fell. "Shit!" Madam Bones looked desolate.

McGonagall breathed quietly, "Severus, how do you know?"

"Because I've seen him! I can not stand being a spy for Dumbledore this time around. I will openly declare my loyalty to the light and deal with the consequences. But I also do not trust Dumbledore; he has become obsessed with Harry. It is clouding his judgement. That's why we needed to get Harry _and_ his friends out of the castle."

Madam Bones was angry, "Why are you telling us now?"

So was Snape, "Because I just found out in the last day or so, too. Voldemort was going to use Harry's blood in a ritual that would create a new body for him from a homunculus. With Harry in hiding it won't stop Voldemort but it will slow him down a bit."

Madam Bones was starting to look desperate, "How slow?"

"A week at most."

Madam Bones thought for a moment, "How is he still alive?"

Snape looked at the four Aurors.

Madam Bones looked like death at the four of them, "One peep and it will be High Treason!"

All four nodded. Madam Bones looked back at Snape.

Snape continued, "Horcruxes."

Everyone groaned or covered their eyes. Madam Bones tried unsuccessfully to speak. Then, "Multiple?"

"Yes."

Madam Bones was incredulous, "How many?"

"Six, maybe seven."

"SEVEN!"

Snape sounded tired, "Yes. We don't know what they are kept in or where."

"Does Dumbledore know this?"

"Yes."

Then Madam Bones got an angry look, "And how long has Dumbledore known this?"

"Years. Soon after the Potter's deaths, I think."

Madam Bones could not speak for a moment, "That stupid arrogant bastard! We've wasted _years_! We could have been _working_ on this!"

Snape practically snarled, "It is yet another reason I don't trust him. He keeps too much to himself alone."

Madam Bones was livid, "I'm going to burn him! To the ground!" She paced for a few moments, ready to spit nails. "That old bastard would play with all of our lives." She laughed, "Harry is right, Dumbledore and Voldemort are sort of a matched set." After several moments thought, "Ok, that problem won't be solved here. Back to Harry. Wouldn't they be safer inside Hogwarts?"

Snape smirked, "No one, not the DMLE, the Death Eaters, the Bounty Hunters, Dumbledore, me, the Unspeakables, even Voldemort could not find any _hint_ of Harry. Whatever he has found is nigh unbreakable. It is the most thorough, the most complete secrecy spell I have ever _dreamed_ of. As long as he doesn't do anything stupid he will be quite safely hidden. And after living on the streets for four years he's _not_ likely to do anything stupid."

Madam Bones thought for a moment, "OK, we will have to wait for Harry to contact us. That means that if he contacts you, any of you, I want you to tell him that I need to communicate with him, not to capture him. Alright?"

The Professors nodded.

"Oh, Madam Bones." Remus was intent, "Harry asked me to ask you a question."

Madam Bones was surprised and nodded.

"He has recently heard about his family's history and he would like to understand why Sirius Black betrayed his parents. Could you get a copy of the trial transcript for him to read? It might go a long way toward establishing some trust with him."

Madam Bones was now excited, "Yes, definitely. I will have it to you as soon as I can dig it up."

McGonagall now spoke up, "Madam Bones, have you found out anything about a possible cover-up surrounding Harry's abuse by his relatives?"

"Yes, we have found that the Dursley's have been obliviated but that is not as useful as you might think. There could be a number of reasons they were obliviated, some reasons could be appropriate. One telling point is that those obliviations were not done by my department. We don't know who, but there is no record of any obliviations by my department. In order to know whether a cover-up was happening would mean we need to find the muggle emergency workers who treated Harry in Hospital. Given that this happened at least four years ago, that may be difficult. We are still investigating."

McGonagall asked another question, "And what about unsealing the Potter's will?"

"That looks promising. It all hinges on the yearly emptying of Harry's Education Trust fund vault by Dumbledore. Since Harry was missing for four years there was no way Harry could benefit from that money, therefore it was stolen. That puts into question the entire sealing of the will. I think it is a simple process but it still may take time. Particularly since Dumbledore can do a lot to block others hearing of the information."

McGonagall nodded.

Bones turned to McGonagall, "I need to inform the parents of the girls. Would you be able to accompany me?"

McGonagall smiled, "Yes, I should go and explain as much as I can."

 **Professor McGonagall**

Within a few minutes Director Bones and Professor McGonagall were leaving the front steps toward the front gates. A few more minutes and they were standing in front of the Granger's home.

McGonagall looked somewhat afraid, "This may not be very easy."

Madam Bones looked confused, "Yes, it could be."

McGonagall looked at Madam Bones tiredly, "In my experience muggles have a much higher standard of accountability than the wizarding world."

Madam Bones was now interested, "Really? Do you know why?"

"No, I don't. But I have seen it consistently."

"Well, let's test it." Madam Bones knocked on the front door.

The door opened to Mrs. Granger. "Yes? Professor McGonagall? Come in." Concern tinging her voice, "Is there a problem?"

McGonagall was choosing her words carefully, "To a degree, yes. I must say up front that Hermione is safe."

Mrs. Granger took a deep breath, "That doesn't sound good."

McGonagall tried to smile, "I think it will sound worse than it actually is. This is Madam Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Mrs. Grangers eyes widened, "Oh. Hello Madam Bones. Is Hermione in trouble?"

McGonagall spoke hesitantly, "It's somewhat complicated."

Mrs. Granger swallowed, "Please, come sit down. Tea?"

McGonagall shook her head as she sat down, "It seems that Hermione made a few friends this year. A girl named Luna Lovegood and a boy named Harry Potter."

Mrs. Granger tried to smile, "That sounds good, she has needed friends desperately."

McGonagall smiled, "Yes, it has been very good for all three of them. I must say all three are amazing students. Harry Potter is very famous in our world and he showed up at school this year after being missing for two years. He had run away from his guardians because they were abusing him."

Mrs. Granger frowned, "That does sound tragic, but what does this have to do with Hermione?"

McGonagall nodded, "Harry is famous for ending the last wizarding war when he was a toddler. The magic involved in that is complex and not important at the moment. What is important is that it seems that the last war is not over yet. And that makes Harry a target again. And that makes Harry's friends targets too."

Mrs. Granger's face was white, hand to her mouth, she looked terrified, "You said she is safe?"

McGonagall nodded, "Yes, we think so. You see, Harry had to run away from Hogwarts today and Hermione and Luna went with him. We think they are quite safe, even safer where they are than if they were still in Hogwarts."

Mrs. Granger was not happy, "But you don't know!"

McGonagall was trying to be delicate, "No. But there are reasons why we think they are quite safe. You see, Harry has lived on the streets for the past four years and no one in the wizarding world has been able to find the smallest hint of where he was hiding. If Luna and Hermione are with him then they are just as well hidden as he is."

Madam Bones broke in, "My entire department had been hunting for Harry for the last two years and will be again. But we have been unable to find any trace during all that time. This should mean that they are safe. And they may communicate with you at some point. We would like you to let us know if they do. I will leave it up to you as to whether to share the contents of any communications."

Mrs. Granger did not look relieved, "I will grant you that they may be safe from wizards but there is a lot more danger out there than just wizards. How will they be safe from all that?"

Madam Bones smiled, "Whatever Harry does to hide has broken all the tracking charms on all three of them, including the Ministry tracking for underage magic. They are wizards and witches and can therefore defend themselves quite well against any non-magical threats."

Mrs. Granger took a deep breath and calmed down, "Yes, I see."

A large white glowing translucent wolf came running silently into the room to McGonagall. She looked at it for a moment then it faded and disappeared. She smiled looking relieved, "That was a message from Professor Lupin. He just got a message from Harry that all three of them are safe and free of all tracking charms."

Mrs. Granger turned to Madam Bones, "Are these children in trouble with the law, Madam Bones?"

Madam Bones smiled, "My primary concern is their safety. Anything beyond that depends on the circumstances. At this point I don't see them in any trouble, Mrs. Granger. I understand the risks that Harry faces. I lost my husband and my brother and his wife in the last war, to the same people that killed Harry's parents and tried to kill Harry. As head of the DMLE I don't have any better way to protect Harry than what he is already doing."

Mrs. Granger looked on the edge of tears, "I'm sorry, Madam Bones. This is all quite a lot to take in and is quite outside my understanding."

Madam Bones looked dead, "Yes, I understand. I just learned this morning that this war, a war that I thought was long over, is starting up again. And my government is _not_ prepared. It is quite a shock that I would have to face all this again."

 **Director Bones**

Amelia Bones apparated into the special office set up for her in the 'Special Relations Directorate' offices of MI-5. She walked out and noticed the staff was light today as it was after six. She walked in to the office of Major Daniel Hartfield and sat down. "Good evening Major."

"Amelia! How are you on this fine day?"

She looked at him soberly, "Not good."

His face dropped, "Must be bad. Anything I can help with?"

She sounded official, "I need to notify you that Voldemort is coming back."

"Oh fuck!" He wiped his face with his hands and sat back in his chair. "When?"

"It may take him a week, not likely longer."

He looked at her intently, "How prepared are you?"

"We aren't. At all. Too few Aurors, reduced training, a small pipeline of recruits. And even more problems, above and beyond Fudge's determined insistence that Voldemort is dead. Dumbledore has been hiding critical intelligence from _everyone_ for years."

The Major breathed deeply and shook his head, "I will notify the chain of command. How can I help?"

"Right now, a small thing. You know that a week ago Harry Potter came back to the wizarding world."

"Yes, pretty amazing. Do you have any details on how he managed to stay hidden all those years?"

Amelia shook her head, "No, and now he's gone again. Dumbledore lost a custody fight in the Wizengamot and Harry was assigned to the Malfoy's. So Harry promptly ran away again, taking two friends with him. We have no idea where they are. My question is, could you have better luck than we've had? Different methods might work better."

Major Hartfield looked up at the ceiling and thought for a moment, "Yes, we can give that a try. Do you have any current pictures of him? And his friends?"

"The only picture we have is the one of Harry in the Prophet a few days ago. We do know that Harry passed through Kings Cross Station between 10 and 11 on September first. So would one of his friends, one Hermione Granger, 13 years old, bushy brown hair, brown eyes. The Grangers are non-magical dentists in Crawley. Harry is 13, black hair, green eyes. His other friend, one Luna Lovegood would likely not have passed through Kings Cross. She is 12 years, long blond hair, blue eyes. We don't want them picked up, we just want to talk to them."

"OK, I think we have some security cameras in Kings Cross. I'll see if we can catch a picture of them. Then we'll give it a try. Do you mind if we contact the Grangers?"

Amelia shook her head, "No, I've talked to them about the situation so they shouldn't be surprised. Well – not _too_ surprised. Just identify yourself properly."

"We'll take a look and let you know."

Amelia smiled stiffly, "Thank you Major. I will let you know of further developments as I know them." She got up and walked back to her 'office' and apparated out.

 **Harry Potter**

 **Friday, September 10th, 1993**

Harry woke up slowly. His dreams were calm. He was warm, so comfortable. Relaxed. His nose tickled in the fuzzy hair his face was buried in. He wanted to stay there forever. The sound of breathing was so calming. His own and ... he smiled. Hermione and Luna. They snuggled together, laying on their sides, three peas in a pod, in his little safe house. It was the best night's sleep in memory. And the best way to wake up. He buried his head farther into the bushyness of Hermione's hair and breathed deep. Luna had her arm loosely thrown over his waist. He felt so close, so accepted, so ... loved. He was surprised when he thought of that. It was something he was beginning to realize that he had not had in his life. He was ... surprised by joy. It had found him. Settled on him. He smiled a deep satisfied smile. He wanted to soak that in for as long as he could. And so he did.

"Harry." A whisper.

"Mmmff." He stirred as he woke up again.

"Harry." Luna whispered softly, almost reverently.

Harry smiled deeply and turning his head toward Luna he whispered, "Yes?"

Her head poking over his shoulder. She looked at him in wonder, her whisper almost shaking, "It's so quiet."

He listened, he heard some cars in the distance, he heard people chatting as they walked by on the road next to the building. "Is it? I still hear things."

She was whispering intently, "No, not sound. Magic. It's silent. I hear nothing." Her eyes were wide in awe. She buried her head in his back and shivered. "I've never heard it this quiet before."

Harry rolled over and hugged Luna, he rolled gently back pulling her over him to be between him and Hermione. Hermione stirred and harry reached over Luna and touch Hermione's shoulder, "Hermione."

Hermione stirred and looked back to see Luna almost crying, "What's wrong?"

Harry hugged Luna, "Luna needs a hug. She says magic is completely silent here. It's freaking her out a bit."

Hermione leaned in and shared in the hug, "Magic is noisy?"

Luna was calmed by the hug, "I had never realized it before. I had never heard silence before. There was always this background noise and I didn't even notice it before. Now there is _nothing_."

Harry was concerned, "Is that scary?"

Luna thought for a moment, "It's ... beautiful." She almost started crying again.

Harry buried his head in Luna's hair and closed his eyes, his arm resting across Luna and Hermione, "Yes, it is."

They all spent some time on the edge of sleep just breathing.

After a while Harry's stomach started sounding like a volcano.

Luna snickered.

Hermione chuckled softly.

Harry was resigned, "Well, might as well get started. There's no turning that off once it gets started."

They started stirring toward the day. Hermione asked, "So Harry. What's the order for the day?"

"Well, first off we need to get fully ready for the day. That means we always need to look as presentable as possible. The cardinal rule is to always look as good as you can. To look less than good is to draw attention to yourself. Drawing attention to yourself causes suspicions to rise, to have questions asked, which will expose you and get you sent back. We can take showers later in the day or this evening. So now we need to get fully dressed. You can't go around in night clothes outside." He smirked.

Luna asked, "Do you have anything planned for today?"

"First off we should send a message to your parents. Then I should send a message to Mr. Tonks to see if we can get together today." His eyes got as wide as his big smile, "Then we can go explore the library."

Hermione's breath caught, "I almost forgot. Yes, Please."

Luna hesitated, "Um, books aren't very nutritious."

Harry and Hermione giggled. Harry became thoughtful, "Well, I suppose we can find some breakfast."

Luna stage-whispered with a smile, "With pancakes, please."

Harry was feeling decisive, "Deal."

Hermione was smiling and spoke officiously, "Today we shall learn about Anthropology by experiencing hunting and gathering ... in the dinning hall."

They started laughing and moving toward the day. And it was starting out to be a good day. The food in the dinning hall was more varied in taste than in Hogwarts, with some international cuisine. Once satisfied they moved back out to the stand of trees on the other side of the small lake.

Harry looked around for anyone too close, "Lemry."

Lemry popped in almost instantly, "Yes, Master Harry?"

Harry smiled, "That was amazingly fast, Lemry. Have you been watching us?"

Lemry smiled, "Lemry is curious, Master. How does master stay hidden? We don't know. We can't see. But we wonder."

Harry nodded, "Well, hopefully we won't need to do that for much longer." Harry looked concerned, "But Lemry, I need you to not spend time in this area watching over us."

Lemry looked sad, "I need to protect you Master Harry."

Harry nodded, "Yes, I understand. But if your magical signature spends too much time in this area it can draw attention of the wrong sort here."

Lemry looked devastated, "My apologies, Master."

Harry smiled, "Lemry do not be hard on yourself. Your desire is good. But we have some very powerful enemies and we must be very careful. OK?"

Lemry nodded sadly, "Yes, Master."

Hermione spoke up, "Harry, they may be able to rotate through all the elves and not give off a consistent magical signature for someone to notice."

Harry gave her a quick hug. "Excellent idea, Hermione. Lemry, try rotating elves every four hours."

Lemry smiled again, "Yes, Master."

Harry became serious, "Lemry I need to send a message to a Mr. Ted Tonks. Will you be able to do that?"

"Yes, Master Harry. What is the message?"

"I need you to ask him if he can meet me today. Sometime in the afternoon. Let him pick the time, then you can pick us up and take us to a place then you can go get him and take him to the same place. Is that alright?"

"Yes, Master Harry."

Harry smiled, "Also, I need you to take messages to Luna's father and Hermione's parents."

"Yes, Mistresses."

Hermione added, "Lemry, you need to be careful talking to my parents. They are muggles and have never seen a house elf before. You may scare them."

"Yes, Mistress Hermione. I will change my appearance for them."

Hermione was curious, "If you change your appearance can wizards tell you are really an elf?"

"If they try hard, but most don't."

"Oh –" Harry remembered something, "Lemry, can you talk to the Goblins about setting up protective wards around Hermione's house and Luna's house? I will pay for them."

Hermione was surprised, "Harry, that can be very expensive."

Harry looked serious, "You're only a target because of me and evidently I have lots of money. I don't care what it costs."

Luna nodded, "Especially for your parents, Hermione. My house has some protection, though it could probably use more. But your house has none at all."

Hermione reached out and hugged them both, "Thank you."

Harry turned to Lemry again, "And Lemry, when you deliver a message to Hermione's parents could you let them know that a Goblin might be visiting to install protective spells? I don't want them to be frightened by strange magical people showing up at their house."

"Yes Master Harry. I will take care of it all."

Harry dove in for a hug, "Thank you Lemry, you are amazing."

Hermione and Luna joined in.

 **Lemry**

A beautiful woman in her early twenties dressed in stylish business attire with long dark red hair walked down the street toward the offices of Mr. Ted Tonks. She walked into the outer office and a bell rang with the door opening. It was lunch time and the receptionist was not at the front desk. At the bell a voice called out from one of the offices, "Just a minute." She stood waiting and looked at the paintings on the walls. The subjects were varied, forest scenes, a sky with clouds, and a flower-filled yard, but the magic inside them was not unlike a Howitzer pointed at any stranger in the office who had ill intent. The door to an office opened.

"Good morning. May I help you?" A man in his fourties with short dark hair.

She smiled, "Mr. Ted Tonks?"

"Yes."

"I would like to schedule a meeting with you for one of your clients. A Mr. Potter. Preferably this afternoon?"

He looked surprised, "Yes." He thought for a moment, "How about two?

"Excellent. I will be back at two." She turned and walked out the door and down the street.

A young girl of about 6 with short pixie cut blond hair and a flowered spring dress with shiny red shoes skipped down the street, through the front gate, and up the walk to a big two story house. She rang the bell and waited with restrained dancing on the porch. A woman of late-thirties answered the door, "Yes?"

The girl clipped her heels together with her hands behind her back and spoke softly, "Good morning Mrs. Granger. I have a message from Hermione, may I come in?"

Mrs. Granger's breath caught, "Yes, please do."

Once the door closed Mrs. Granger leaned down and asked, "What is your name and how do you know Hermione?"

The girl smiled and curtsied slightly awkwardly, "My name is Lemry and I work for Mr. Harry Potter. I bring you several messages. The first is that Hermione is very safe and having a very nice time."

Mrs. Granger interrupted, "How do you know she is safe?"

The girl said quite seriously, "Because I am protecting them."

Mrs. Granger had a tingle run up her spine, then hesitantly, "You're not really a six year old girl are you?"

"No, ma'am. I am what wizards call a House Elf." She changed into her normal shape for a moment and then back. "Harry Potter is my family and Hermione and Luna are very important to Harry. I will protect them with everything I have."

The seriousness and stillness of the girl/elf's tone brought shivers to Mrs. Granger. "Thank you. You said several messages?"

"Yes, Master Harry has scheduled for a Goblin to be here at six to set up magical protections for you and your home. After that I will come and set up more."

Mrs. Granger was confused, "Is ... how is ... I don't understand. How much will this cost?"

"Master Harry will take care of it. He is sad that he is the cause of the danger you are in. He hopes to be able to bring you to see Hermione, Luna, and himself soon."

Mrs. Granger nodded in thought, "Yes, thank you. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, if you think you are in danger or have any questions just call my name. I or one of my other elves will come."

Mrs. Granger nodded again as the little girl walked out the front door and skipped down the street and turned the corner.

At 1:30 Lemry popped into the stand of trees near the small lake to see Harry, Hermione, and Luna sitting on a log waiting. "Are you ready to go?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, Lemry. How did Mrs Granger take your messages?"

"She is afraid, but I think they helped."

They nodded and stood up to take Lemry's hands. They popped away to Potter Manor.

Hermione looked around in wonder, "Harry, this is beautiful. Where are we?"

Harry looked around too, "Lemry knows more than I do."

Lemry bowed, "This is Potter Manor, the ancestral home of House Potter since 1753. I could give you a tour after the meeting. But now I need to bring Mr. Tonks. We will meet him in the sitting room." She pointed to a room off the main hall, then she popped away.

They moved to the sitting room and found chairs around a large table in one end of the ornately decorated room.

The beautiful young woman with dark red hair stepped into the office of Mr. Tonks.

The receptionist looked up and smiled at the bell on the door, "May I help you?"

"I'm here for a meeting with Mr. Tonks."

Before the receptionist could answer the inner office door opened and Mr. Tonks stepped out smiling, "Perfect timing. Come in." He motioned toward his office. He closed the door after she entered. "So, how will we meet Mr. Potter?"

"I will take you to him by apparating." She reached out her hand and he took it and they popped away. They landed in the entry hall of Potter Manor, "Harry is in the sitting room." She pointed.

He smiled and nodded and walked in.

Lemry ordered the other house elves into defensive positions, made herself invisible and popped into the sitting room to protect them.

Harry looked up at a sound and saw a middle-aged man with short dark hair and a suit walk in, "Mr. Tonks?" He stood up and offered his hand.

Ted Tonks smiled, "Harry Potter, you look just like your father. I must say you have been giving the wizarding world fits lately. It is quite fun to watch."

Harry smiled, "Well, I'm glad to provide such entertainment. It seems they could use some stirring up."

Ted laughed, "You would not believe! So what can I do for you, Mr. Potter? Professor McGonagle gave me some history, but what would you like to do?"

Harry thought for a few moments and started to speak several times, "I want my parents will honoured and I want my guardian to be Professor McGonagle. And ... I want Dumbledore brought down. He stole my money, he still my childhood, he still my heritage, he covered up his crimes. I want him discredited and out of power."

"Hhmm, you sure your not in Slytherin?" Ted smiled. "Those are some pretty ambitious goals. Though you probably have a better chance at it than anyone else. Given what Professor McGonagle said then you may be able to do it. It may be expensive."

"I have full access to my families resources. The Goblins see me as emancipated."

"Well, then." Mr Tonks stood thinking a few moments. "We'll start with your parents will and your guardianship. We need to prove that the will was inappropriately sealed. You said that you ran away from your relatives, when was that?"

Harry started visibly struggling with anger, breathing heavily and shaking, "I don't remember when I ran away. I just know that I spent four summers before I went to Hogwarts."

Mr. Tonks looked concerned at Harry's struggle, "That's all I really need to know, for now." He waited for Harry to calm down and hesitantly asked, "Harry, at some point we will need to talk about what happened."

Harry's struggle became more evident again, "Yes – I understand."

Hermione came beside Harry, "Mr. Tonks, when we are hiding we are able to strip all magic charms off of us, which unfortunately includes the Mind Healer's low-level obliviation concerning Harry's abuse. We will need to re-apply that before we should start those questions again."

Mr. Tonks looked amazed, "Really. Well, yes we can arrange that. And I will await eagerly to be able to ask how you do that _after_ this is all over." He smiled and looked at Hermione and Luna. "By the way, who are you and what are your relationships with Harry?"

Hermione smiled, "My name is Hermione Granger and this is Luna Lovegood. We became friends with Harry on the train to school. And because we are friends we felt we needed to disappear along with Harry."

Mr. Tonks looked skeptical, "Why would you think you were in danger by being friends with Harry?"

Hermione's expression darkened significantly, "Because when Harry disappeared Professor Dumbledore brought me into his office and ordered Professor Snape to give me veritaserum to learn where Harry went."

Mr. Tonks looked horrified, "Gods, the man has slipped. Did Snape give you any?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, he helped me escape from Hogwarts."

Mr. Tonks turned to Luna, "Did Dumbledore do the same to you?"

Luna had a hard look, "No, Professor Snape brought me out of class and told me to escape from the castle and find Harry."

Mr. Tonks nodded, "Very well. Miss Lovegood, am I correct that your father publishes the Quibbler?"

Luna smiled, "Yes, would you like me to interview Harry?"

Mr. Tonks beamed, "A legillimency master! If you would, please help Harry tell his side of the story. Most of this fight will happen in the press more than in the Wizengamot."

Luna looked content, "It would be a pleasure."

Mr. Tonks looked back to Harry, "The only thing left to do now is to instruct one of your elves to go to Gringotts and affirm my status as your solicitor so that I may draw funds. Then I will start on phase one and the planning for the following phases. If all goes to plan the next time we meet will be at your custody hearing before the Wizengamot."

Harry had regained his control, "Thank you Mr. Tonks."

They shook hands and Mr. Tonks headed toward the entrance hall to find that beautiful red-head waiting to pop back to his office.

Harry, Hermione, and Luna waited for Lemry to begin planning their assault on the University Library.

 **Remus Lupin**

 **Friday, September 10th, 1993**

In the morning Remus was walking into the Great Hall for breakfast. He found a discarded Daily Prophet near his place at the staff table. He sat down and a story caught his eye before he started eating.

 **The Daily Prophet**

Morning Edition, Friday, 10 September, 1993

 **Harry Potter Is Missing! Again!**

 _Annette Holcomb, Daily Prophet Staff – The Boy-Who-Lived is missing again. After last week's custody decision that gave custody of Mr. Potter to the Malfoys the Malfoys went to Hogwarts on Thursday to invite Mr Potter to visit Malfoy Manor for the weekend. "This was to be our gift to him to begin to repair the damage done to him by the last few years of abuse he suffered at the hands of his relatives," Mrs. Malfoy said. But just before the Malfoys got there Harry Potter escaped from Hogwarts castle and has disappeared. Efforts to find him have been fruitless, just as it was for the two years before he showed up at Hogwarts on September first. Why he ran away is not known even by his dorm-mates. Though it is rumored that two girls escaped the castle at about the same time and could be with him. This is in spite of the castle wards being locked down at the time. How any of them could have gotten out of Hogwarts when the wards were locked down is of serious concern. The identity of the girls has not been confirmed but our understanding is that all attempts to find them have also met with the same frustration as searching for Mr. Potter._

 _Hogwarts Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, has stubbornly had no comment for any questions about Mr. Potter or any disappearance of any other Hogwarts students, again siting student confidentiality. Director Bones of the DMLE has said this is a priority for her department, "The safety of under-age witches and wizards is of the utmost importance for the DMLE, particularly for Mr Potter due to his unique situation and history. We will leave no stone unturned in our efforts to ensure his safety."_

 _Our sources indicate that even the Ministry tracking spells for under-age magic are no longer working for Mr Potter or the two girls who are rumored to have gone missing with him. Your Daily Prophet has even discretely put out a reward to certain trusted elements of the bounty hunting community to find Mr Potter, to no avail. These 'trusted elements' have found no trace whatsoever of Mr Potter or his friends. Rest assured the Daily Prophet will provide regular updates on the status of the search for The-Boy-Who-Lived._

Remus put down the paper and thought. How had it come to this? Of all the things that befell his own life, that they should continue to fall on the innocent of the next generation. What brokenness of man should cause the injustices to continue to fall on those who have not earned it? Is it just the misfortune to be born into this world? Should the gift of life be so badly broken as to bring this disaster on it's own children?

"Remus –"

He looked at McGonagall, her hand on his shoulder, concern on her face, looking carefully in his eyes. He took a deep breath, looked away, and passed her the paper.

She sat down and read the article, "In my office, lunch. We need to talk." She got up and left.

Remus dropped his head in his hands and looked toward his breakfast, seeing far past it. "Life, after all, is only a _local_ maximum." He sneered and crumpled the paper into a ball and flung it across the room as he got up and headed to his classroom to falsify more of Harry's mediocre test results.

At lunch, Remus knocked on McGonagall's door.

"Come in."

He opened the door to find McGonagall behind her desk and Snape in the chair in front. Remus took the second chair in front of the desk.

McGonagall put up significant privacy and silence spells and broke the silence, "What do we know so far?"

Snape stirred, "So far, I have not seen any trace of any of them. Their concealment is complete as far as I can tell. Voldemort may know more magic than I but I can not see how he could get any better information than I have."

Remus focused his eyes, "Why do you think he would not be able to make progress where you haven't?"

Snape almost smiled, "Because you must have a starting point and I have found none."

Remus nodded and sunk back into thought.

McGonagall picked it up, "Remus, what have you been doing?"

Remus stirred and came back to the room, "I have been drawing up false test results for Harry showing adequate progress. I don't want Dumbledore to know Harry's true capabilities."

Snape looked intrigued, "What are his true capabilities?"

Remus looked at them in turn, "He is off the scale. He can sense magic directly. He can use his intent directly and has no need of wand motions or spell language. He has gone through the first year spell book and half of the second year book in the first week. I have not attempted to test his power level yet but I have seen no deficiencies with it."

Snape snorted, "He told me he had never heard of magic before the sorting ceremony."

Remus nodded, "Yes. I think that is true."

Snape looked like he was about to disagree then stopped, "How could that be? Unless he has found another Stonehenge?"

McGonagall shook her head, "Lay lines are too obvious to leave another Stonehenge hidden. Unless ... unless he found an ancient burial site with enough residue to affect someone's magic?"

Remus came into focus again, "If it was just a burial site, I don't think so. But if it was a sacrificial altar that could do it. Some of the Mayan temples are quite powerful."

Snape looked thoughtful, "So he might have found an ancient sacrificial altar that is currently un-plottable, otherwise it would have been found already. I suppose if he had always been sensitive to magic and just not realized it then he could have wandered into an un-plottable area and found it."

McGonagall looked hopeful, "Alright, so we have an avenue to investigate. Is there anything else we should be doing to help Harry?"

Remus sighed and hesitated, "This may be a bit difficult, but Minerva when you talked to Madam Bones did she indicate she would be investigating Dumbledore?"

McGonagall looked strained, "Yes."

Remus looked understanding, "We all could talk to her about the details of what Dumbledore has done."

McGonagall now looked depressed, "Yes."

Remus tried to look apologetic, "I realize that would be difficult for any of us given that we all owe Dumbledore a lot."

Snape looked a bit conciliatory, "While I agree this would normally be difficult, we must understand the circumstances. Voldemort is coming back, war is rising again, and Dumbledore is bollixing it up. A lot more people will die if we wait for Dumbledore."

Remus and McGonagall both reluctantly nodded.

 **Harry Potter**

After lunch on Friday Harry, Hermione, and Luna continued the magical sensitivity training they had started that morning in a small practice room in the Music Building. Since Hermione and Luna had started spending time in Harry's hide-out they had both seen a tremendous increase in their magical sensitivity. It opens their eyes to magic and their intent toward magic. Hermione learns to sense her own magic and it's interaction with her intent. She and Luna can now sense magic from several feet away and can begin to sense intent in the magic. Hermione starts to learn how to re-learn all the spells she knows and teaches Harry and Luna faster. They learned to stick their wands to their backs or their legs or arms; they don't need to hold them, just have skin-contact. Without the wand pointing they can use magic to operate on something at a distance without shooting a spell at it, the magic just happens.

Hermione is ecstatic, "Harry, do you know what this _means_?"

Harry smirked at her, "Well, not yet."

She missed his teasing, "This changes everything! It changes the muggle world, in that they have a defense against magic, but it also changes the magical world. Our education, our capabilities, everything!"

Luna still had her eyes closed, "A magical renaissance. The first major change in the wizarding world in over a thousand years."

Harry looked thoughtful, "And muggle technology did it. Do you think anyone in the magical world will acknowledge that?"

Hermione's excitement was not dampened, "Yes! We are right now! And I don't think it will take long. This is too good of a change for the reactionary elements of wizarding society to hold it back or deny it. And to accept it means they need to accept the story of how it came to be. We will make sure that story is told."

Luna smiled, "And, of course, that change will begin at Hogwarts."

Harry looked satisfied, "I can hardly wait."

 **Saturday, September 11th, 1993**

During breakfast Lemry brings a copy of The Quibbler and Harry reads the article by Luna:

 **The Quibbler**

Weekend Edition, Saturday, 11 September, 1993

 **Harry Potter In Hiding, Fears For His Safety!**

 _Luna Lovegood, Quibbler Staff Reporter – On Friday last, I interviewed Harry Potter about his recent escape from Hogwarts, his life, and his return to the Wizarding World. This is a transcript of that interview. It is the first in a series of interviews with Harry about his past._

 _Luna: Can you state your name for our readers? And tell us a bit about yourself?_

 _Harry: My name is Harry James Potter. I was raised as a muggle. I knew nothing of my history, my family. I did not even know my parents names until I got to Hogwarts and Professor McGonagle told me. And I knew nothing of magic before coming to Hogwarts._

 _Luna: When did you first run away from your relatives?_

 _Harry: The first time was when I was about eight. I ran away 3 times before I succeeded. I was brought back each time even though I was taken from A &E in Hospital. I was ... I was injured. But no one came to check. No investigation. I even asked. I ... no one listened._

 _Luna: Why did you run away from your relatives?_

 _[At this point Harry had an emotional breakdown. He could not answer any questions for over 30 minutes. He was distraught at the mere question. Eventually, with the help of his friend, he could come back and answer other questions about his life.]_

 _Luna: How did you return to the wizarding world?_

 _Harry: During this last summer I got a letter from Hogwarts inviting me to attend. I did not believe it at first. But it had my real full name on it, which no one around me knew so I thought I should investigate at least a little. When I got to Kings Cross Station I watched and saw a number of people disappear into a wall. I waited until the last minute and slipped through to see the train starting to leave the station. I snuck on and came to Hogwarts._

 _Luna: How long did you live on the streets before coming to Hogwarts?_

 _Harry: I think it was about four years._

 _Luna: Can you tell me about that time?_

 _Harry: The first few years were – very difficult. But they were still an improvement from ... from before. Eventually I figured out a better situation. Life became a lot easier. I got more to eat. I found a warm place to stay. It was not so dangerous._

 _Luna: When you came to Hogwarts Madam Pomfrey checked your health and found many problems from this time. You were stabbed, weren't you?_

 _Harry: Yes. I was attacked by ... a man trying to capture me. He stabbed me but I was able to get away._

 _Luna: When you came to Hogwarts, were you surprised?_

 _Harry: Yes. That was when I first started to learn about my family. Professor McGonagle told me what my parents names were. I have not seen any pictures yet but some people said they have some I can see._

 _Luna: Did Professor Dumbledore help you?_

 _Harry: No! I got in a huge argument with him after the sorting ceremony. He had some things in his office, some trinkets. He said I had to go back to ... I said I would never go back and instantly the trinkets broke. He then said something about that I had just broken the protections and that the protections needed to be put back. He knew about my situation and did nothing. I got so angry my magic went crazy and ... I trashed his office. I do not want to deal with him any more. I do not trust him. I trust Professor McGonagle._

 _Luna: Why did you run away from Hogwarts this week?_

 _Harry: I was informed that the Wizengamot had heard rumours that I was – abused. They decided, without asking me a single question, that I should have a new guardian. This new guardian, along with every other guardian I have had in my life, was not on the list of approved guardians listed in my parents will. My parents will was kept secret and never executed by Dumbledore. Until my parents will is handled properly I can not trust Dumbledore or the Wizengamot. So far, I have seen very little honor in the Wizarding World._

 _Luna: Thank you Harry. We will take up these and other questions in our next interview._

 _Harry: Thank you Luna._

Harry dropped the paper, covered his face in his hands and breathed deeply.

Hermione looked concered, "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry sat there convering his face, not moving.

Hermione reached out her hand to put her hand on Harry's arm. Quietly, gently, "What's wrong, Harry?"

With a shuddering breath muffled by his hands Harry cleared his throat, "I'm – it's just so humiliating to read that in the paper. All that stuff I tried to run away from, all those deep secrets just thrown out there for everyone to read."

Hermione looked stricken, "Harry, none of that is your fault."

Harry dropped his hands and looked pained, "No. Doesn't matter. A lot of years of running and hiding just thrown out the window. It's very hard."

Luna smiled dreamily, "All the more reason to pull the band-aid off quickly. Those secrets are the chains of your captivity. It's time to throw them away and be free of them."

Harry looked at Luna for a few moments, then nodded. "Yes. They are." He took another deep breath, "Time to move on." He smiled, "No more secrets."

Hermione got up and hugged him in his chair. "You are amazing, Harry."

Harry grunted. "So are you two. I'd be so dead without you."

Luna smiled, "Today was our day to explore the library, wasn't it?"

Hermione stood up with a big smile, "Yes!"

Harry chuckled, "Yes, I could use some good library-time."

 **Sunday, September 12th, 1993**

During Sunday's breakfast Harry reads a Daily Prophet article about Luna's Quibbler article:

 **The Daily Prophet**

Morning Edition, Sunday, 12 September, 1993

 **Harry Potter Speaks!**

 _Annette Holcombe, Daily Prophet Staff – Yesterday the text of an interview of Harry Potter appeared in The Quibbler written by Luna Lovegood, the daughter of The Quibbler's publisher, Xenophilius Lovegood. It has not been confirmed but is widely rumored, and our sources agree, that Miss Lovegood disappeared from Hogwarts with Mr Potter a week ago. Mr. Lovegood has stated that his daughter is in no danger but has refused to state where his daughter is or how she communicated the article to him. The DMLE has stated they will continue looking for Miss Lovegood out of an abundance of caution. The other girl that is rumored to be with Mr Potter, one Hermione Granger, rumored to be the smartest student at Hogwarts, is still missing with no trace. Her parents, both muggles, have stated that they have not been in contact with her or any of the missing students, but they are not worried. Though they did not state why they are not worried. In the interview Mr Potter gives his reasons for disappearing from Hogwarts. [...]_

As lunchtime approached Lemry popped the three in to the Potter Manor Entry Hall, "I will be back in a moment." She popped away to collect the Grangers.

Harry asked nervously, "Do you think they'll be upset?"

Hermione smiled wistfully, "No, I don't think so."

The Grangers popped in and Lemry popped out.

Hermione squeaked, "Mum! Dad!" and launched herself at her parents who caught her in a warm lasting hug wrapped in mumbled comforting words.

After a moment Luna leaned in, touched Hermione's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Harry."

Hermione turned and looked at Harry and squealed, "Harry!" and ran to him.

Harry had tears running down his face watching Hermione and her parents.

Hermione grabbed Harry in a hug and asked, "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry croaked out, "Family." Harry was immediately engulfed in another big hug by everyone. After a few moments Harry whispered, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Hermione's mum smiled softly, "No interruption, Harry, we were just getting started. This could last all night."

Harry choked out a bit of a laugh, "Thank you."

Hermione's father spoke up, "But if you've got a spot of lunch, that would help keep things going."

Hermione rolled her eyes in exaggerated suffering, "Daaaad." They all had a laugh and stepped back a bit from the hug.

Her smile caused Harry to chuckle, "We have lots of lunch but only Lemry knows where it is."

Mr. Granger looked around the hall, "Wow, this is amazing. Where are we?"

Harry looked around sadly trying to wipe his eyes, "This is the Ancient and Noble House of Potter museum."

Hermione looked sad, "Harry, this is your family home."

Harry looked down and nodded, "Yes, but two weeks ago I didn't know I had a family. This place doesn't hold any meaning for me."

Lemry approached, "Let us mend that Master Harry. Lunch is available in the Conservatory." She motioned through the hall and started leading the way.

Hermione remembered, "Oh, Mum, Dad, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is Dan and Emma Granger."

Harry held out his hand to Dan, "Pleased to meet you, sir." They shook hands.

Emma hugged Harry, "Very pleased to meet you too Harry."

Hermione started again, "And this is Luna Lovegood."

Emma hugged Luna, "Very pleased, dear."

Luna shook hands with Dan, "Me too."

Harry spoke up, "And this is Lemry, our head House Elf."

They walked into a grand steel framed structure as tall as Harry's relative's house. The dark green painted steel structure supported glass panes from the top down to the slate tile floor reminiscent of Kew Gardens. It was full of lush tropical plants that filled the space to the peak of the slanted glass and steel 'roof' structure. Sunlight streamed in through the leaves in green waves. At the end was a round area with a fountain in the middle and a table set for lunch to one side.

Hermione was wide-eyed, "Lemry, have you maintained this house since Harry's parents died?"

Lemry bowed, "My people have, Miss Granger."

As they all sat down Harry turned to Lemry, "Lemry, we need another chair and setting at the table."

Lemry looked confused, "Is another coming for lunch?" Another chair and place setting popped in at the table.

Harry smiled, "Yes, you must sit and lunch with us."

Lemry was shocked and stood looking at Harry a moment. Then her composure returned, "Yes, you are your mother's son." She sighed and sat down, "I am grateful Master."

Harry smiled, "Call me Harry. Master is too much for friends."

Everyone smiled at the exchange and Lemry's unease.

Dan asked Luna, "Was it you who wrote the interview of Harry in the Quibbler?"

Luna was surprised, "Yes, I did. You saw a copy of that?"

Emma nodded, "Being on the outside of the wizarding world, it is very hard to get any information on what is happening. We have subscriptions to both The Daily Prophet and The Quibbler." Emma reached out and put her hand on Hermione's, "Hermione, how has your time away from school been?"

Hermione's smile lit the room, "Oh, wonderful Mum. We have been learning so much it's unbelievable."

Emma still looked worried, "Is it a safe environment? Have you been getting enough to eat?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, it is safe and we do not have any problems eating. I'm sorry I can't be more specific but to tell you would put you in danger from a lot of people."

Emma looked calmer but still concerned, "I understand dear. I'm just sorry it has come to this." Her composure began to slip.

Harry spoke up before things could get too far down that road, "I'm very sorry as well. If I had known I was so famous and – this whole magic thing is such a mess! – I don't know. I would say that I wouldn't have shown up but then I wouldn't have met these two friends. And I can't do without them." Now Harry's composure started to slip.

Dan smiled at Harry, "Has this been good for you, Harry?"

Harry nodded vigorously, "Yes. Especially ... I was so _alone_ , I didn't even know what that really meant. And now I come back to my old life with new friends ..." He shook his head. "Everything has changed. I can't go back to my old life. This is where I must be."

Hermione and Luna leaned over and gave Harry a hug.

Luna smiled her vague smile, "This has been a very healing time for all of us. We have all been isolated for one reason or another. But that time has passed. Change is definitely coming. I just don't know what kind yet."

Emma still looked concerned, "Harry, what will you do now that you don't have to be homeless?"

"Wow –" Harry put his head in his hands. "I have no idea. It's all happening so fast. Two weeks ago I was hiding out, living on the streets stealing for food. Now? –." He stared off into the future, "I need to change my guardian to Professor McGonagle. That is the first order of business. And – beyond that, I don't know." His gaze came back into the room. "I guess I want to experience what it's like to live in a family. I've never had that before." Harry's composure slipped, he coughed, tensed up, and started breathing faster.

Hermione noticed immediately, "Harry." She reached for his hand and tugged on his arm. "Harry, look at me."

Harry locked his eyes on her desperately and took a large shuddering breath.

Hermione smiled, "The future is bright, Harry. Look forward."

Harry smiled through his deep slow breathing, then he laughed. "Yes, it is."

Emma nodded, "Let's pick a different topic, shall we? We had a few visitors in the last few days. Professor McGonagle and Madam Bones stopped by the day you disappeared to let us know you lot were missing."

Harry chuckled through his slowing breathing, "Both of them are listed in my parent's will as possible guardians for me."

Emma still looked concerned, "Yes, well – then the next day we had a visitor from MI-5 asking about you lot, as well."

Hermione scrunched up her face in displeasure, "Hmm! What did they look like?"

Emma closed her eyes, thinking. "He was about 5 foot 8, a light build, short light brown hair, maybe 30 to 35, said his name was Robert Preston. He asked about all three of you."

Hermione perked up, "Ah, that means he must have talked to Madam Bones."

Dan looked surprised, "Why do you say that?"

Hermione was deep in thought, "Because Luna doesn't go outside the magical world, so they would never see her or know she exists. Only if Madam Bones asked them to look for all of us would they know about her."

Luna looked confused, "What is that – M5?"

Hermione still had her distant thoughtful look, "MI-5 is the muggle Queen's internal security organization. I'm sure they have a group keeping an eye on the wizarding world."

Harry nodded, "Yes, it might be interesting to talk to those people. They could be good to have on our side."

Dan was nodding, "I would imagine they would want to know what's going on in the wizarding world. It's not like they can just read the Daily Prophet and get an accurate view. That's got to drive them crazy."

Emma looked worse, "Doesn't that just drag you in deeper? Wouldn't it be better to stay away from them?"

Harry looked down, embarrassed.

Hermione shook her head, "No Mum, I think we need to consider them a safety measure. I have some ideas that I think can guarantee that they will be on our side and protecting us. And I'm hoping that part of that will be protecting us from the wizarding government."

Emma still looked worried.

Luna spoke in her uncharacteristically strong tones, "This will be one of the keys to the war. The Queen decides to play to win."

Harry looked back and forth between Emma and Dan, "I'm more worried about you two. We will have protections and while you have some I think you need more." He turned to Lemry. "Lemry, can you station elves with Dan and Emma and with Luna's father? Have them stay out of sight but be available to pop them out of danger if anything happens?"

"Yes Master Harry. We will protect them." She reached her hand to pat the table toward Emma and looked at her, "And you can call my name and one of us will show up any time, wherever you are."

Dan looked relieved, "Thank you, very much."

Emma still looked concerned, "What about your safety? What do you have for that?"

Harry spoke up, "The elves are protecting us as well. There are a number of other ways that we are protected but we can't talk about those just yet."

Emma seemed to be lightening up a bit, "How many elves are involved in all this protection? Do you know, Harry?"

Harry looked at Lemry, "How do you have all our protection organized, Lemry?"

Lemry looked a bit uncomfortable, "There are 47 house elves in House Potter. That includes any that were part of House Peverell. I have assigned one House Elf for each of you and Mr Lovegood. They are rotated every 4 hours."

Harry looked curious, "Is that enough, Lemry? I don't want everyone working themselves to death with all their other duties."

Lemry reluctantly shook her head, "No. Other tasks can wait. You are our priority. It has been too long that we have been without you, Harry. We will not allow that to happen again."

Harry looked surprised at Lemry, "Wait, I'm confused. If you are part of House Potter then why did you not come and find me during all those years while I was at the Dursley's?"

Lemry looked ashamed as she looked down, "It was an accident of your parents going into hiding. When your parents went into hiding they instructed us not to look for them or contact them until they came back. With your grandparents having been killed the previous year there was no one left to change those instructions. That left us not able to look for you until you came back to us. All we could do was wait."

Harry started to look angry, "And Dumbles did not take any steps to introduce me to my history."

Lemry nodded, "Yes, he came to us and asked that we not try to find you. He said you were still hiding and needed to be safe. We did not care what he said but we could not ignore our instructions, not with the wording your parents used. I'm very sorry, Harry."

Harry moved around the table to Lemry and hugged her, "I'm sorry too, Lemry. But that was not your fault. It was just and accident." Harry smiled, "But I can tell you that you will never get any instruction like that from me."

Lemry smiled, "Thank you, Harry. Waiting was so hard. We tried to keep our hope. We could tell you were still alive all these years but we couldn't look for you. We couldn't find out how you were. We couldn't take care of you."

Harry had another surprised look, "Dumbles came to you? Does Dumbles have access to these properties?"

Lemry nodded.

Harry's anger was brewing, "Cut him off. He is no longer welcome here or in any property I own."

Lemry nodded again. "I will show you the list of people that still have access to your properties."

Hermione looked curiously at Lemry, "Lemry, how is it that you speak so well. All the other house elves I've talked to don't speak very well."

Lemry smiled, "Lady Lily Potter taught us. All of us. She basically started a school for us. We have kept that up in the years since."

Now Harry was smiling, "Excellent. Do keep that up, Lemry. And if you need anything more for that, let me know."

Lemry smiled shyly, "All the Potter elves have been through all the classes Lady Potter created. We could use some more classes."

Hermione jumped at that, "I will create more for you, Lemry. Show me the list of classes you have and I will add more."

Harry smiled at Hermione's energy.

Lemry bowed her head, "Thank you miss Hermione."

Dan looked surprised, "You seem keen on that, Harry. What brought that about?"

Harry looked distant, "I was – I can't be too specific or I'll give too much away – but I overheard some people talking about economics. They got into a discussion about how nations had developed over their histories and how the fundamental thing that changed them was mandatory education for everyone. It was an investment in the people of that nation. That made quite an impression so I value education."

Emma smiled at Harry, "Where do your interests lie, Harry?"

Harry was taken aback and took a moment to respond, "Well, before I was interested in most everything I could find. But since I came to Hogwarts magic is this whole new area. I find it facinating."

Hermione had a big smile, "Mum, Harry has some very unique magical capabilities. He can feel magic flow directly and that allows him to sense a wizard's intentions for the magic. That is almost unheard of in wizarding soceity. And, most importantly, it allows him to learn and perform magic much faster, without learning the detailed wand movements and spell words. It is revolutionary."

Harry nodded, "And I've been able to teach that to Hermione and Luna. They can now do the same." Harry smiled, "I think Hermione was ready to explode with excitement before I could teach her."

Hermione smiled ruefully, "Yes, I was a bit intense."

Dan and Emma laughed.

Luna smiled mischeiviously, "Hermione is known as the smartest student at Hogwarts for quite valid reasons. I think most of the school is afraid of her and the rest give her a lot of space."

Emma looked concerned, "Afraid of her?"

Hermione looked sad with a tinge of embarrasment, "Unfortunately, in magical society, magical power is everything. So there is quite a bullying problem at Hogwarts."

Luna looked intently at Hermione, "I'm in Ravenclaw House and even I've heard the stories that 'you don't mess with Granger'. It drives the pure-bloods _livid_ that she is so much better at magic than they are."

At Emma's fearful look Hermione reached out and took her mum's hand, "There were a few incidents. I responded quite strongly and no one bothers me any more."

Luna looked pained, "That and she has developed the habit of always carrying her wand in her hand."

Harry smiled, "I think that will be even less of a problem now that we have learned to sense magic directly. Now we can sense the intentions of wizards around us we should not be able to be surprised by anyone."

Dan and Emma were quiet for a moment. Then Emma turned to Luna, "Where do your interests lie, Luna?"

Luna looked lost in the distance, "I'm not sure."

Hermione smiled, "Luna has some abilities of a Seer. We're not sure quite what they are yet, but she has some ability to see aspects of the future. I would like to start researching the testing methods for that talent. Then we can find out with some accuracy."

Dan looked curious, "Why would you need to research and test for that? Shouldn't the professors be doing that in the normal course of your education?"

Luna looked embarrased, "To be labled a 'Seer' is to become a prized zoo animal. So I have avoided testing and have hidden my abilities."

Dan looked quite frustrated, "What is wrong with this society? Is there no balance? No adult supervision?"

Hermione looked distant, "Wizards are human and so subject to all the same frailties as normal society, it's just that magic twists the usual set of weaknesses pushing some to more extremes. The most obvious is magical power. The more magical power you have the higher your place in society regardless of character."

Dan looked angry, "That seems particularly broken."

Hermione nodded with an indulgent smile, "Yes, but it's not fundamentally different in normal society. Think about corporate mergers and politics. Normal society is maybe more subtle, refined, and 'politically correct' but none the less driven. I think that the basic difference between normal society and wizarding soceity is the level of an individual's interdependence. Magical's, due to their capabilities, are not interdependent like non-magicals are. This leads to a profoundly weaker society because magicals don't need each other to the same degree that non-magicals do."

Harry looked concerned, "I think you're right, Mr Granger. Wizarding soceity is fundamentally broken partly because it has wandered so far away from normal soceity. I think that the only thing that provides balance to the wizarding world is non-magical society. It's the keel that keeps it upright."

Dan looked impressed, "Very interesting, Harry."

Harry leaned his head on Hermione's shoulder, smiled sweetly, and turned on his puppy-dog eyes looking at Hermione, "That's Hermione's influence."

Hermione's sly smile peaked through, "Careful Mr. Potter. I'll call your mum."

Harry pouted overly-dramatically, "If only you could. I'd love it." He smiled adoringly at Hermione.

Lemry spoke quietly, "Master Harry, you could see your parent's and grandparent's portraits."

Harry smiled at Lemry with trepidation, "I've never seen pictures of them before."

Hermione looked afraid and sad. She spoke quietly, "No, Harry. These are wizarding portraits. You can talk to them."

Harry turned white and his face fell. Breathlessly, "What?"

Lemry pointed toward the main part of the house, "They are in the Study."

Harry looked afraid, "Lemry, what have you told them?"

Dan was confused and asked Hermione quietly, "Told them?"

Hermione spoke softly back, "An animated painting with a personality image of Harry's parents."

Dan brought his hand to his forehead and whispered, "Oh God." He turned to Harry, "Harry, I don't recommend talking to them now. I suggest waiting for happier times."

Harry looked to Dan, then back to Lemry.

Lemry lowered her head, "I have not talked to them since you have come back. I did not know what to say to them."

Harry started to breath faster, "Lemry, what do they know – of what happened – after?"

Lemry looked subdued at Harry, "I told them how they died and that you survived to become the-boy-who-lived. I told them that Sirius was put in Azkaban. That the Longbottoms are in St. Mungo's. I have told them what I have read in the Daily Prophet. Well, the parts I thought were true. That you were missing for a number of years, that no one could find you. They have been very afraid."

Harry coughs and chokes, grits his teeth and then regains some control, "No. I can't talk to them. Not yet. Not without the mind healer's obliviation. I'll fall apart instantly."

Dan looked pained, "I think that's a smart choice, Harry."

Hermione nodded. "We will try later, Harry. When you are able."

Lemry looked like she was going to cry, "What should I tell them?"

Harry knelt down and hugged Lemry, "Lemry, I'm sorry."

Hermione spoke up, "I know the story. I'll go talk to them."

Harry moved from Lemry to hugging Hermioine, "No, I couldn't ask you to do that. That's too much."

Dan smiled sadly, "I agree. I'll do it. I'm a doctor and trained for this stuff. I think, actually, we will have to go over this story a number of times so me botching it the first time won't hurt – at least I hope not."

Harry looked at Dan but didn't let go of Hermione, "Thank you, very much."

Dan turned to Lemry, "Lemry, will you introduce me?"

Lemry nodded and they started off toward the Study.

Harry looked at Hermione, "Now I know where you get your courage."

Emma smiled, "Yes, you have that right."

Lemry popped back, "Shall we take a tour of the grounds?"

Emma smiled, "Yes, that would be very nice."

 **Dr. Daniel Granger**

"Lemry, after you introduce me can you take everyone else on a tour of the grounds? I think they could use some distraction and something light."

"Yes, Mr. Granger. I would be glad to."

Dan thought, "Lemry, this will not be easy for – James and Lily, is it?" Lemry nodded. "If they call for you please try not to respond. I will call you when we are done, all right?"

Lemry looked like she was having a hard time, "Yes, I will."

They came to the door to the study and Dan stopped in the doorway. Lemry entered first and approached a large painting on one side of a corner with several chairs and a sofa in a sitting area. There was another large painting on the other wall of the corner.

Lemry looked nervous, "Master James, Lady Lily, I have a guest to see you."

James smiled kindly at Lemry, "Thank you Lemry, please show them in."

Lemry nodded to Dan and walked out.

Dan walked forward and stood at the edge of the sitting area. He smiled, "Good morning, my name is Dr Daniel Granger and I'm here to talk to you about Harry."

The Potter's faces lit up like fireworks. James reacted first, "Yes, please do. Have a seat and tell us what's going on."

Lily was more concerned, "Why are you here and not Harry?"

"I am here to tell you a little of Harry's story because he is not able to yet."

James turned serious, "Why not? Where is he?"

Dan took a deep breath, "Lemry is giving Harry a tour of the grounds now."

James was getting impatient, "Lemry!"

"I asked Lemry not to respond until we are done."

James was getting angry, "What? Who are you?"

"It's all wrapped up in the story. May I tell the story?"

Lily put her hand on Jame' arm, "James, this sounds serious. Let him speak."

Dan nodded, "This is not an easy story. Please don't make it harder than it already is."

James took a very deep breath and tried very hard to relax, "Yes, go ahead."

"My name is Dr Daniel Granger. I'm the father of one of Harry's friends, Hermione Granger."

James was trying to be nice, "You're not magical? How did you get here?"

Dan was trying to be patient, "Harry brought us here. Hermione is magical. He also brought another friend of his, Luna Lovegood."

Lily looked confused, "Is Harry staying with you?"

Dan shook his head, "No, though I certainly wouldn't mind if he did. You can be very proud of your son."

Lily couldn't let go, "Where is he staying?"

Dan gave them a long look.

Lily nodded, "It's part of the story, sorry. Go ahead."

"After you – died, Dumbledore sealed your wills and made himself Harry's guardian."

James jumped, "What? What the bloody hell was he doing?"

Dan relaxed a bit since James was now pointing his anger at Dumbledor, "He then placed Harry with the Dursley's."

Lily whispered, "Oh, God. No."

Rage was rolling off James, "That bastard." He started pacing in the frame. "Where was Remus?"

"Dumbledor told him that Harry was safely hidden and to stay away to protect Harry."

James fumed, Lily looked like she was going to cry.

"The Dursley's abused him rather severely."

James roared, Lily started to cry. They held on to each other for support.

"When he was eight he tried to run away several times and they kept bringing him back. On his third try he got away and no one could find him."

Lily was increadulous, "They took him back?"

"Yes, I don't know how or why anyone would do that. For about four years Harry lived on the streets."

James and Lily were now sobbing.

"He actually got very good at that."

James could barely speak, "Good? Where? How can you be good at living on the streets?"

"He won't tell anyone where he has been living but it seems to have been working for him. He is not starving, he has been learning, and he is in surprisingly good shape for living on the streets."

James was still confused, "Wasn't the DMLE looking for him?"

"Yes, the DMLE, Dumbledor, Death Eaters, even bounty hunters. No one could find any trace of him for all of those four years he has been missing."

James started to lighten up, "Damn, some serious Marauder potential there."

Lily lightly slapped James arm and turned to Dan, "Please, continue."

"Then this summer a Hogwarts letter finally caught up with Harry. He decided to investigate and he snuck into Hogwarts and showed up at the sorting ceremony. That was two weeks ago."

Lily was starting to recover, "So he is safe now?"

Dan shook his head. "No. Harry became friends with Hermione and Luna during that time. Then rumours of his abuse started spreading and the Wizengamot got involved."

James' head fell, "Oh, God. No."

"Yes, they decided that Dumbles wasn't a good enough guardian for Harry and assigned Harry's guardianship to some guy named Malfoy."

James screamed again. "That Death Eater bastard?"

Lily was crying again, her head burried in James' chest.

"Harry immediately ran away from Hogwarts."

Lily looked worried, "He's back on the streets again?"

Dan nodded, "Yes, and because he made friends with Hermione and Luna they had to run away with him."

James face fell again, "Yes. They would become targets too."

"Yes, this magic business has been one shock after another for us. First Hermione is a witch, then we find out about all this pure-blood bigotry crap. And now this. It's been very difficult."

Lily looked shocked, "I am so sorry."

"Not your fault, nor is it Harry's. I understand you were on the progressive side of things. And Harry is really a wonderful boy, even with all that he's been through."

Lily looked desperate, "He can't come talk to us?"

Dan shook his head, "Harry is suffering from PTSD over his abuse. He needs more time."

Lily looked confused, "PTSD?"

"Post Tramatic Stress Dissorder?" Blank looks on the Potter's faces. " – Shell shocked?"

James and Lily started crying all over again.

"He has developed some good coping mechanisms so he is quite capable under normal circumstances but he still can not handle any subject related to his abuse and that would include explaining to you what happened to him. It sends him into a panic attack."

James looked helpless, "So what now? Who is helping him?"

Dan thought for a moment, "Things are much better now. I'll do anything I can. Remus is now tutoring him at Hogwarts."

James jumped, "Yes!"

"Harry is talking to a Mr Ted Tonks trying to get his guardianship moved to Professor McGonagle. The Goblins have accepted his inheritance. Lemry is helping them and has elves guarding them. Still, no one can find him. All is not lost."

James was listening intently, "Yes, all very good things. Very good."

Lily looked hopeful, "Can you keep us informed as things progress?"

"I think now that the difficult parts of the story have been told Lemry should be able to keep you up to date. Lemry wanted you to know but did not know how to tell you what had happened. She was having a very hard time with that."

James nodded, "Yes, that would be hard for her."

"I don't know when I will be able to come back and talk again. But know that I will be helping as much as I can."

Lily looked hopeful, "Thank you, very much for helping Harry. I do hope you can come back again, particularly under better circumstances."

Dan smiled, nodded, and walked back toward the conservatory, "Lemry."

 **Harry Potter**

 **Monday, September 13th, 1993**

An early morning breakfast found Harry, Hermione, and Luna sitting at their usual small table in the back corner of the Student Union cafeteria.

Hermione set down her empty glass, "Harry, are you ready to go?"

Harry smiled and nodded, "Yes, just a minute. I have a few bites of this left."

Hermione smiled a teasing smile and tugged lightly on his elbow, "Harry, you eat so slowly when there is studying to do." Her knee was positively vibrating with a nervous twitch of impatience.

Luna smiled watching them banter, "I think Harry is enjoying this a little too much?"

"Excuse me." A man in his mid thirties stood in a disarming way about 5 feet away from their table with a tray of food in his hands. He smiled, "I hope I'm not interrupting, but I understand from Professor Lantham that you sometimes do odd jobs for him? I was wondering if you had time for a bit more?"

Harry's face lit up in recognition, "Oh, yes. I do. I think I could, depending on the length of the project. What is it?"

The man smiled and motioned to the empty chair, "May I?" He got nods all around. He sat down. "My name is Robert Preston and I have a project that is doing a bit of research for the government and I need some help collecting some data."

Hermione held out her hand, "Can I see your badge?"

He looked a confused sort of blank, "My what?"

Hermione smirked, "Your MI-5 ID? Mysteries make me itch." She looked frustrated at him, "You forgot it?"

He smiled and relaxed in his seat, "You got me. May I ask how?"

Hermione gave him a stern look and twitched the fingers of her upturned hand, "The badge?"

He reached toward his pocket and three right arms moved toward their wands. He stopped and waited for Harry to nod for him to continue. He slowly pulled out his badge with two fingers, laid it on the table and pushed it toward Hermione.

She picked it up and looked at it, "You were asking questions of my parents the day before yesterday. The only surprise was that it only took you two days to find us." She turned to Harry and Luna, "He's legitimate."

Harry reached over and took the badge and held it in his hand and closed his eyes, "Yes, he is legitimate but his badge is not. His real name is –"

"SSHHH!" 'Robert Preston' had a panicked look and held out his hand to stop Harry. "Please, we have multiple identities in order to protect our true names and therefore our families. To say that name would endanger my family and would break the law. Please don't."

Hermione had a hard stare, "How did you find us?"

Robert looked around surreptitiously, "You want me to say that here?"

Hermione waved her hand, "We have been protected since you sat down."

Robert looked confused, "How?" He looked around.

Hermione smiled, "No one outside this table can see or hear us clearly enough to deterimine anything."

Robert smiled, "Transfers of money from Harry's Gringotts accounts to various meal cards at Surrey University. Then I just started asking around."

Hermione smirked, "Yes, wizards are _way_ too isolated from the muggle world."

Harry nodded, "So tell us what you know of us?"

Robert nodded, "Hermione Jane Granger, Harry James Potter, – and Luna Selene Lovegood? Am I correct?" Robert looked at Luna for confirmation.

Luna nodded.

Robert continued, "I am with the Special Relations Directorate of MI-5. We keep an eye on the wizarding world for the Crown. Madam Bones of the DMLE asked if we could help find you to make sure you were safe. She has been going spare for the past few years looking for you. I think she will be – um, 'shocked' would be an understatement – when I tell her we have found you. Though we will not tell her where! Or how. We have better plans than that."

Hermione looked quite serious, "And those plans are?"

Robert took a deep breath, "We need better information, better visibility into the upcoming war. Therefore we are prepared to be an honest broker and a secure messenger service between you and Madam Bones. At least to start; we may expand our role later if it looks like Voldie might win."

Harry was deep in thought for a moment, "Yes, that would be good."

Hermione pointed her finger at Robert and spoke forcefully, "Let me sweeten the pot to encourage honesty. I know how you can defend yourself against magic through technological means. If I get the slightest _hint_ that you are not absolutely honest then you will never hear of it."

Robert went still and white with huge eyes and said quietly, "I will guarantee honesty with my life for that information."

Harry smiled an angry smile, "Not to mention that if we die before we tell you, well ... you've still lost the information."

Robert nodded. He was still shocked but asked, "How do I know what you have is good?"

Hermione smiled, "No wizards have been able to find any trace of us." She shrugged.

Robert nodded once, "Deal. When will you tell me?"

Hermione had a distant look, "When the time is right."

Luna looked serene, "It is the end of old magic and the beginning of new. And the death of the Statute of Secrecy. It is a card we can only play once, so it must be played well."

Robert's eyebrows rose and he nodded slowly, "Yes, I see."

Hermione looked hard at Robert, "So Robert, how can you help us?"

Robert thought for a moment, "First, I can give you Agency status. That means you will work for us. That means you will be under our protection and we can help you with all the resources we have."

Harry looked angry, "We don't take orders from you."

Robert smiled, "No, I take orders from you."

Luna tilted her head and squinted, "We would have dual-citizenship?"

Robert smiled, "Yes, in a sense. Technically you already have that but too often the Wizengamot assumes they have precedence over everything else. You will have all the rights of your Wizarding citizenship and you will have all the rights and active protection of the Crown, who can over-rule the Wizengamot if necessary."

Harry nodded, "OK. What next?"

Robert developed a thoughtful frown, "I think that depends on what your plans are. But also, can I place an agent with you, to protect you?"

Harry sighed and thought, "With us? No. But around here?" Harry glanced around and smiled, "I'm sure you already have."

Robert smirked, "Ah – several."

Harry laughed, "As for our plans? – Our first goal is to get my guardianship moved to Professor McGonagle. I don't think that should be too difficult. Ted Tonks is working on that. The next stage is to discredit and shut down Dumbledore."

Robert looked askance, "Do you want us to arrest Dumbledore?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, that would pit the wizarding world against the muggle. We need to discredit him in the eyes of wizards and phase one begins that process. Where I think you might be able to really help is in stage three, when the fight with Voldemort starts."

Luna looked serene and spacey, "This is the catalyst that will change both worlds. History has spoken and muggles have won. Wizards must catch up. And all of humanity will launch into a new age."

Robert looked quizzical, "What do you think that will look like?"

Hermione looked excited, "I think it means that history has proven that real democracy with an open society, economy, and institutions are currently the only valid form of human government. Everything else is unjust and therefore invalid. Therefore wizarding society must be reformed or die. Giving you a magical defense capability will drive that process. And all of that will be hugely beneficial for the new world of all of humanity."

Robert's eyebrows rose, "That's all _way_ above my pay grade. I'll just start with getting you Agency status. How can I contact you?"

Harry looked concerned, "I don't think we should have the House Elves doing this job."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, we need a muggle means of communications. How about we start with just a pager, with the understanding that sometimes it may not work depending on where we are. We can upgrade to something else later."

Robert nodded and started writing on a piece of paper, "Good. Here is my pager number and I'll have 3 pagers and badges for you ... tomorrow morning? Here?"

Harry smiled, "Yes. That would be good." He reached out his hand and shook Robert's.

Robert stood up, "Tomorrow morning, then." He shook Luna and Hermione's hands and walked out of the cafeteria.

Hermione sighed, "Well, we've really shaken the world now."

 **Director Bones**

Director Bones walked hurriedly into her outer office a few minutes after nine on Monday heading for her office, "Martha, call a staff meeting for room two in ten minutes."

Martha, her secretary, jumped up to start the process, "Yes Ma'am."

In less than three minutes Director Bones was walking back out of her office with a set of files in her hands heading for room two.

Martha was trying to keep up, "Everyone has been notified though some may be late due to the commute."

Amelia didn't slow down on her way to room 2, "That's fine, we'll start with who's here." She sat down in the end chair in room two and started reading the reports as people started filing in. As the ten minute time ran out she started, "Alright everyone, lets start with the search for Potter. Scrimgeour, what's the status?"

Scrimgeour looked depressed, "Absolutely nothing, as usual."

Bones nodded, "What have you tried?"

Scrimgeour took a deep breath, "We started with the usual, scrying - nothing, _pointme_ charms - nothing, Post Owls - nothing, wand traces for underage magic - broken, wand traces on muggle-bourne students - broken, tracing any Potter house elf apparitions - nothing –"

Bones interrupted, "Why nothing on house elves?"

"Potter Manor is un-plottable so we can't start a trace because we don't know where they start from, so we can't tell where they go."

Bones frowned, "OK. Go on."

Scrimgeour paused to collect his thoughts, "We put a Floo system trace on their wand signatures in case they use the floo, we set up wand signature wards around all their houses and Diagon Alley entrance, and at the International Apparition points. We have all of their known associates followed and traced as well. The Unspeakables say they have done more but they won't tell what they have tried, they just say nothing has worked yet. Oh – the wards around the Lovegood house have been recently improved and new Goblin wards have been installed around the Granger home. Damn good ones too."

Bones looked thoughtful for a few moments then nodded, "Do any of the kids have familiars?"

Scrimgeour frowned, "No, none of them have a familiar."

Bones looked at Shacklebolt, "Shack, what about their friends at Hogwarts?"

Shack shook his head, "They don't have any friends at Hogwarts. All three have been loners. Ostracized even. Harry is popular but he only really interacts with Hermione and Luna."

Bones looked to Dawlish, "What about the wards around his relatives house?"

Dawlish shook his head, "They have all collapsed. There is nothing there."

Bones looked back to Shacklebolt, "Shack, any indication that Dumbledore has found anything?"

Shack shook his head, "Not that I can get him to say anything definitive but it doesn't look like he has either. If you ask him any question about Harry's location he will growl at you."

Bones turned to Howland, "Have you found anything from Harry's escape from Hogwarts?"

Howland looked sheepish, "As far as I can tell from the timing of his escape he seems to have passed right through the locked wards of Hogwarts with no trace afterwards or complaint by the castle wards. I've tried to ask Dumbledore but he just answers evasively."

Bones sat up straight, "Oh – I remember something. Professor McGonagle mentioned that the Goblins did an inheritance test and it showed that Harry is Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor. That's probably why he could get through the wards."

Howland looked surprised, "Well, that explains that. So could the castle be hiding them?"

Bones turned to Shacklebolt, "Shack, you want to ask the Hogwarts house elves if they are feeding the kids? Maybe you can ask Dumbledore to ask them in front of the house elves so they answer in front of you too."

Shacklebolt nodded, "That I will."

Bones looked frustrated, "What about asking our staff Seer?"

Scrimgeour looked angry, "That position was cut from the department by the Wizengamot after Conklin retired, before you became head."

Bones positively growled in frustration.

Martha, the secretary opened the door, "Madam Bones, a strange noise is coming from your office. The ding of a small bell."

Bones looked surprised, "Thank you Martha, I'll be there in a minute. Well, keep at it people. Break out that creativity, let's see what we can do." She got up and walked back to her office to make sure she understood which signal she was being notified with. It was MI-5 asking for a meeting. It must be important if they are signaling in the middle of the day. She walked to her floo and popped to the public floo point in Diagon Alley. From there she apparated into her designated office in MI-5. She walked out and found Major Daniel Hartfield in his office and walked in.

"Hello Amelia. Good of you to come so fast."

Bones smiled a bit at his confidence; this must be good. "I thought it might be important since it was the middle of the day."

Major Hartfield had that infuriating small Cheshire Cat smile, "Yes, quite important. You see, we found Harry Potter."

"WHAT?!"

Everyone in the outer office jumped and turned to look.

Hartfield kept it very cool, "He and his friends are doing quite well, they don't seem to be in any danger."

"WHERE?!"

Hartfield now started to really enjoy himself, "He asked us not to say but he agreed to let my people carry messages between you."

Bones was livid, "How the bloody hell did you find him?!"

Hartfield tried not to rub it in but this _was_ such a rare occasion, "I'm afraid we can't reveal our sources and methods, operational security you understand."

Bones was speechless staring at him.

Hartfield pulled out a bottle of Scotch and poured two small glasses and gave one to Amelia.

Amelia slogged it down in one gulp. She grimaced with the shock, "Tell him I need to talk to him."

Hartfield tried to smile sympathetically, "I think notes back and forth would work best. We don't want to compromise his currently impeccable security." He realized that was laying it on a bit thick so he thought he should say a bit more. "They are together, they are in a good environment, and obviously they are safe from the wizarding world. Given their status as wizards they are also safe from any normal threats. I recommend that we leave them where they are for now. It's obviously working for them."

Bones started the barest of smiles, "You bastard. You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Hartfield had a genuine smile, "Well can you blame me, given how rare this occasion is?"

Amelia laughed, "Yes, you got me good. And I'll let you have your fun as long as when this is over you tell me how."

Hartfield gave a reluctant nod, "I think we might be able to manage that. But if I'm having this much fun just think how much fun you can have with _your_ staff." He now had a big smile.

"Ha! That would be fun, wouldn't it?" Amelia shook her head and her smile dropped. "No, I can't tell them. They're not all trustworthy. I need to keep you out of this."

Hartfield gave a momentary grimace then nodded, "Just send me a note and we'll get it to him."

Amelia smiled, "Alright, I'll play along. I'll send a note over in a bit. Thanks for letting me know." She got up and headed toward the door.

"You're welcome."

Amelia was back in her office in three minutes.

Two minutes later she had composed a note to Harry for MI-5 to deliver. Unfortunately, it couldn't say too much because it could easily be read in transit. So she aimed for honesty instead.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _When you find some time in your schedule let me know when would be convenient to talk to you. I do not consider you in any trouble I am just concerned for your health. I understand some of the risks you face since I lost my husband, brother, and sister-in-law to Death Eaters about a week before your parents were killed. It has been a long time but if I remember correctly I was listed as a possible choice as your guardian since I knew your parents quite well. Please let me know when you have time._

 _Thank you,_

 _Amelia Bones, Director DMLE_

Amelia put the note into the special 'In-Box' on her desk and touched the edge of the box with her wand. The note disappeared and appeared in the special 'In-Box' on the desk of one Major Daniel Hartfield in MI-5.

After lunch Director Bones was called into Fudge's office, "Good afternoon Minister. What can I help you with?"

Fudge looked smug, "Amelia. Have you found Potter?"

Amelia looked defensive, "No."

Fudge looked even more smug, "Have you found any clues to his whereabouts?"

Now Amelia started to get angry, "No."

Fudge nodded sagely, like he had just come to a profound conclusion, "I think that since your department has had such a difficult time with this issue and Harry is so important to the wizarding world I need to step in and ensure his safety."

Amelia's face went cold, "And what does that mean?"

Fudge tried to smile kindly but it looked rather evil, "I will be forming a special group to manage Harry's security. They will report directly to me. It means that if your people find him or any trace of him they will turn him and all information over to my group immediately. Is that clear?"

Amelia looked ready to commit murder, "Yes. Who is leading your group?"

Fudge smiled, "Thank you. That is all."

Amelia stormed out to find Dawlish standing in the outer office. She stopped in front of him, "Are you heading his new Potter protection group?"

Dawlish nodded with bravado but also not an insignificant amount of fear.

Her voice was low and deadly, "That will be a one-way transfer, Dawlish." She walked off before he could answer.

 **Remus Lupin**

 **Tuesday, September 14th, 1993**

Remus' breakfast on Tuesday morning was anything but boring. His first shock of the day was reading The Daily Prophet.

 **The Daily Prophet**

Morning Edition, Tuesday, 14 September, 1993

 **Harry Potter In Contact With The DMLE!**

 _Annette Holcombe, Daily Prophet Staff – In a stunning development, our sources indicate that Director Bones of the DMLE is in contact with Harry Potter and his two friends, Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger. When pressed, she has acknowledged that she does not yet know where the missing students are. She declined to state the nature, the method, or the content of those communications. She has stated that the student's disappearance from Hogwarts was in response to the custody decision made by the Wizengamot concerning Mr Potter, particularly since he was not consulted or even informed that the issue was being discussed. She has commented that the interview of Mr Potter printed in the Quibbler a week ago is an accurate reflection of some of Mr Potter's concerns. Director Bones says Harry has more concerns but she declined to state what they are at this point. [...]_

Breakfast continued in the same vein. Before Remus finished breakfast Professor Dumbledore walked past and dropped a piece of parchment in front of Remus. Dumbledore continued walking out of the Great Hall. The parchment indicated that Dumbledore was calling an Order of the Phoenix meeting for this evening, the first in at least ten years. As soon as he read it, the parchment puffed into a bit of smoke. He thought for a few moments then turned to Professor McGonagall with a curious look.

She looked back with a sad look, "I will not be participating with Albus this time around."

Remus sat staring off into space for a few moments, resting his chin on his clasped hands, elbows on the table. Then he turned to McGonagall, "Do you think it would be useful for me to play both sides?"

She considered slowly, "I think things are going to be even messier than last time. I think clarity and simplicity lends to maintaining a higher level of sanity."

He thought for a few moments, "Yes, I think you are right. Either that or I'm just getting too old for games."

McGonagall smirked.

Remus nodded to McGonagall and smiled, "Harry it is, then." He got up and headed to his classroom.

 **Harry Potter**

Tuesday morning found Harry, Hermione, and Luna eating breakfast in the cafeteria when Robert Preston came up to the table and sat down.

Harry smiled, "Hi Robert. How is everything at MI-5?"

Robert looked around nervously, "Um ... could you be a bit more discrete about the Agency?"

Hermione smiled, "Don't worry. We've had privacy wards up for over half an hour. No one can hear us or read our lips."

Robert looked surprised, "Well ... Ok, how do you know I'm really me?"

Luna was looking unfocussed in his direction, "Your aura hasn't changed. You can't fool that with Polyjuice."

Harry nodded, "That and I can sense your intentions, which are still honest."

Robert's jaw was starting to droop. He swallowed hard, "OK."

Harry chuckled at his bewilderment, "What have you got for us?"

Robert shook his head to get it working again, "I have badges ..." He started handing them out. "And pagers ..." He brought pagers out of his coat pockets. "And I have a book of codes and tradecraft." He put three on the table. "The pagers only send numbers and the code books tell you how to send or receive complex messages with only numbers. The books also describe how to transfer objects or messages back and forth between us without actually meeting each other. We don't need that capability yet, but we might. And we might need it quickly, so take a look at the tradecraft and be ready to use it."

Harry looked like he was given candy, "Cool! Real spy stuff."

Even Robert was smiling, "Yes, and that means 'don't lose it' or we are in big trouble. Everyone has a different pager number so exchange numbers between you."

Hermione saw Luna's discomfort, "I'll show you how to use them, Luna. It's not hard at all."

Harry looked confused, "Wait, how did you get pictures of us for these badges?"

Robert chuckled, "When I first met you yesterday I was wearing a small camera and we got the pictures from that."

Harry laughed, "I didn't even notice. So, Robert, what can you tell us about the wizarding world, from your perspective?"

Robert thought for a while, "At it's most basic the human capacity for magic is – a catastrophic resource. By that I mean that if a catastrophe befell humanity – like a major solar eruption, or a large meteor strike, or a pandemic – then either technology or magic could help ensure that humanity survives and continues. Beyond that magic is somewhat of a destabilizing force. But only somewhat given that every nation has magicals. The real issue for us is why is the magical world so susceptible to Dark Wizards? They are quite disproportionally common in the wizarding world as compared to dictators or war lords in humanity as a whole. Particularly since Communism is on the wane."

Hermione thought for a moment, "I can give you something on that." She paused to collect her thoughts, "The root issue is that of interdependence. Someone with magic is so capable, in and of themselves, that they don't need others. They do not need to specialize nor do they need to cooperate with others to nearly the same degree as muggles. So they don't need social structures, beyond family, to the same degree as muggles. And even the need for family is merely emotional and not economic. It mainly becomes economic with the rules of inheritance but beyond that the need is very small. Larger social structures are a convenience, a hobby, not a need. So wizards don't have the same level of interdependence that muggles do."

Robert had a very intense look, "And the lack of interdependence means wizard society is weaker?"

Hermione had a sly smile, "Quite definitely. In muggles interdependence can act as a constraint on bad behavior. Muggles need each other. Wizards don't need anyone, really. They don't need to cooperate or to build anything larger than what one wizard could build. This means wizard society will always be stunted in relation to muggles. It will never develop beyond a certain point because it has no need to. Unless muggles become a threat and wizards have to adapt or die. But the Statute of Secrecy limits that problem. – Or I guess I should say it has postponed the pressure."

Robert got a strange look, "I think we need to raise your salary, Miss Granger."

Hermione hurried on, "Well, think about it – what does Maslow's Hierarchy of Need look like for wizards? Compared to muggles? That's why there are so few wizard towns or villages. They never build anything beyond a certain complexity. The only really complex structures are Hogwarts and the Ministry building and those are monuments to children and power."

Harry was confused, "Don't they build complex structures out of magic? It's just a different building tool, wouldn't you say?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, you're correct. And the most complex magical structures are, again, Hogwarts, the Ministry, and probably the floo system. But that proves my point, magic is just about the only building tool they use. Think of all the different ways muggles can build something, and not just physically. Computers, software, phone systems, the power grid, water systems, shipping systems, the air travel system, corporate organizational structures, banking systems, investment structures, multi-corporation supply chains, bonds and _all_ that. Wizards don't need all that so they've never even tried. They _never bothered to learn!_ "

Robert looked shocked, "Ok, my brain's full." He handed Harry a parchment. "Harry, this is a message from Madam Bones. I can carry one back to her whenever you need."

Harry glanced at it as he took it, "Thanks, I'll take a look."

Robert still looked overwhelmed, "If you need anything, let me know via pager. I'll see you tomorrow." He got up and left.

Luna watched him go, "I think we broke him. Can we fix him?"

Hermione looked serious as she watched Robert walk out, "I wanted to make sure he understood that magic is not as shiny as everyone thinks. It can also be a deadly trap."

 **Director Bones**

Director Bones walked angrily in through her outer office after lunch on Tuesday.

Martha, her assistant spoke up, "Director, the Wizengamot is called to meeting in fifteen minutes."

Amelia glared, "What the hell game is Fudge playing now?"

Martha looked sympathetic and shrugged.

As Amelia walked into the Wizengamot chamber five minutes later she heard Fudge speaking.

"... and as Director Bones has not shown up for this meeting we will need –"

"Excuse me! I was informed that this meeting was not to start for another ten minutes." Amelia was burning with anger.

Fudge looked condescending, "Amelia, if you need help running your department I'm sure we can work something out." The gallery mumbled in the background.

Amelia's wand arm twitched several times. "I am here. What is this about?"

Fudge stood up straighter and looked officious, "Director Bones, we are concerned that your department has not made any progress toward finding and protecting Harry Potter. We think it is now time to hear an accounting of how you have searched for him. With the collective wisdom of the Wizengamot members we may be able to suggest new ideas. Particularly since the Daily Prophet is reporting that you are in communications with Mr. Potter." His smile was predatory and the mumbling of the gallery rose up like a wave.

Amelia slowly walked to her place in the hall, thinking. "We have performed all of the procedures in the standard search for a missing person. We have performed all of the standard procedures for a criminal search. We have performed the standard procedures for a Class One Foreign Intelligence Operative search. We have asked the Unspeakables –"

"These are all standard procedures! You need to be using procedures that are above standard. Mr. Potter is not 'standard'."

The gallery noise rose sharply and tapered slowly.

Amelia swallowed hard and looked ready to spit nails, "We have gone well above standard procedures by asking the Unspeakables to participate and they have found no trace either."

The gallery grumbled.

Fudge glared at Amelia, "Please go into detail on what you have done above the standard search procedures."

The gallery rose in response to that challenge.

Amelia took a cue from her MI-5 muggle counterpart, her voice rising in competition with the rising gallery noise, "Those are issues of operational security in an active investigation and they are not appropriate for discussion in an open meeting!"

Noise of the gallery rose to a din and Dumbledore rapped his gavel to bring order.

Fudge was having none of it, "Director Bones we are talking about procedures not a case. Please answer the question."

Amelia was boiling, "Unless you have completely mis-informed me, the Wizengamot is not currently sitting in Judgement. The Wizengamot is in a parliamentary procedure and these questions are inappropriate."

The gallery was deafening.

Dumbledore rose up rapping his gavel until the noise was tolerable, "The Chief Warlock agrees with Director Bones. Cornelius do you have another line of questioning?"

Fudge again glared at Amelia, "Please describe how you are in contact with Harry Potter!"

"Not in an open forum!" Amelia was openly defiant.

The gallery jumped to it's feet with noise to match.

Dumbledore's gavel was slowly succeeding.

Fudge did not look satisfied, "Harry Potter is of prime importance to the Wizarding World and this failure demands an answer. I call for a vote of dismissal!"

The gallery hit the roof.

Dumbledore starts banging his gavel. Eventually the noise starts to calm down.

Amos Diggory shouts over the noise, "I call for a vote of no confidence on Minister Fudge!"

The noise of the gallery again hits the roof and Dumbledore resumes banging his gavel.

As the noise level begins falling an Auror runs into the room and speaks to Director Bones. She jumps to her feet and shoots a loud bang from her wand and yells over the remaining noise. "Death Eaters are attacking Diagon Alley, the Ministry is locking down!" Several _patronus_ message shot out from her wand and she started running toward the doors. An alarm started wailing in the building as the wards closed down.

Dumbledore stood up, "This meeting is suspended until the emergency is over!" He banged his gavel and started toward the doors as well. Chaos erupts as everyone starts moving quickly.

Bones ran into the Auror Dispatch and Coordination Center and yelled at the Duty Officer, "Jensen! Call up all off-duty Aurors. Get every on-duty Auror into the Dispatch Point now!" She continued running on to the Dispatch Point. There were 11 Aurors waiting in the room. "Crawford, take your team and check for any anti-apparition or anti-portkey wards. Break them if there are or at least set up an apparition point. Go now and report back with a safe landing zone for us." Crawford and his team apparated out. Aurors continued to rush into the room. "Shack! How many do we have?"

"You make 17 boss, not including Crawford's team."

"OK, everyone get in defensive position Bravo. Stay with your Team Leads. The Rules of Engagement are that we respond in kind. If you see unforgivables you are authorized to use any means necessary to subdue the attackers including lethal force. We go the instant we get a landing zone." They formed two concentric circles with everyone facing outward, the outer circle on one knee. It took less than ten seconds for a _patronus_ message to come back with the landing zone. She created the rope portkey and swung it around the circle of Aurors, everyone grabbing the rope with their non-wand hand. "Three, two, one, go!"

The group landed with everyone putting up a shield over themselves and Shack putting up a shield over the group. Spell fire flew by them, some landing on their shields. All of the spells were very dark. Without a word everyone started returning fire. Several buildings were on fire, the heat and smoke filled the area along with screams seemingly from every direction. They had landed in the open area near the Leaky Cauldron. As they returned fire they drew the attention of every Death Eater nearby. The Aurors scattered in groups of four. Amelia's team had run to the front of Madam Malkin's shop. The door was blasted open, the windows were broken and a splash of blood was across the threshold. Death Eaters were operating individually blasting the fronts of buildings or shooting at innocents as they ran. It was a deadly game of dodge-ball with innumerable balls flying.

Amelia turned to one of her group, "Hanson, you work shields for us."

Hanson nodded and started putting up shields around the group and blocking incoming spells with conjured rocks. The others were firing as fast as they could. The group moved like the legs of a centipede down the side of the street.

A Death Eater started running from cover in front of Amelia's team and Amelia brought him down with a blasting curse, leaving one less leg for him to stand on. The Death Eater immediately popped away before they hit the ground with what must have been a injury triggered portkey. A spell hit the wall above Amelia's head and blew a hole big enough to crawl through showering her with wood and glass. Amelia yelled, "Defensive position!"

Hanson conjured a foot thick stone wall three feet high in front of their position. Everyone found a spot behind the wall and started firing. The far end of the wall disappeared in a huge explosion along with most of Hanson behind it.

A unnaturally loud cold voice rang out over the area, "Amelia. Come out to play? It's good to see you again."

Amelia screamed, "Voldemort, you bastard!" She peeked around the wall and saw him floating a few feet above the street 20 feet away.

Voldemort laughed, "I haven't seen you since I killed your family. Now that was fun. Have you come to let me finish the job?"

Amelia turned to her team, "Concentrate your fire on Voldemort and don't stop!" She leaned around the wall and started firing various spells like a machine gun. The combination of all of them caused Voldemort to sweat a bit as he blocked everything.

"Amelia, this is no way to make friends. If you make me kill you this early in the game it will not be nearly as much fun."

Amelia and her team kept up the barrage on Voldie. More Aurors started approaching Voldie and joined in the barrage.

He was starting to get stressed though his voice did not reveal it, "Amelia, you disappoint me. We will have to continue this discussion later. See you soon." Voldemort popped out of Diagon Alley.

Amelia listened for a second and heard no more spell fire, "Status report!"

Shacklebolt replied from across the street, "All Death Eaters are gone."

Amelia shouted from behind the wall, "All units, start recovery!"

All the Aurors got up and started putting out fires, treating and transporting the injured, and recovering the dead. She stood up and looked around at the destruction. She noticed sirens at a distance and realized that the muggle fire departments would probably be trying to respond to all the thick smoke in the air, looking for a fire they wouldn't be able to find. She sent off a _patronus_ message to the Obliviator Squad to get to work. She happened to look up and see the Dark Mark over Diagon Alley, something that hadn't been seen in over twelve years and she thought she would never see again. She pointed her wand and remembered an obscure spell known by few people, the spell that would shut down the Dark Mark. It faded within seconds of being hit by her spell. She moved slowly back toward the Leakey Cauldron.

A reporter came running down the street, "Director Bones, what happened here?"

She pulled her wand and yelled back, "Press conference tomorrow morning at nine! Now get out of this crime scene!" He started running back up the street. More Aurors started popping in to the street to help with cleanup, rescue of innocents, and crime scene analysis. Within ten minutes she had an accurate tally of the damage and casualties. 15 DEs and Voldemort attacked with five DEs injured, all getting away. All twenty on-duty Aurors and Director Bones responded with eight injured and 3 dead. Most buildings had some damage, three buildings were completely destroyed. And 26 civilian casualties of which 12 are dead. Amelia found Shacklebolt, "Shack, did your people get samples of every blood stain here? I want to know if we can identify every DE that showed up and got injured."

"Yes, we did. We should have results in about 10 minutes. One thing, boss. Olivander's shop was damaged by fire, but it was completely empty."

Amelia looked confused, "Empty? As in 'he isn't there' or as in 'no contents'?"

Shacklebolt nodded, "Both. He is gone and there are no wands in his shop. It's mostly burnt and a mess but there are no wands, burnt wand bits, wand boxes, anything."

Amelia looked curious, "Let's show him as missing for now. What about Gringotts?"

Shack looked relieved, "There were about thirty wizards and witches who ran into Gringotts during the attack. The building had some damage but the Goblins defended it quite well."

Amelia nodded slowly, "I think I need to visit them." She started down the street towards Gringotts, passing the burned out shops and blasted windows. The blood stains and bodies. She came to the steps of Gringotts where wizards and witches were exiting the bank to apparate away, most with shock and tears in their eyes as they saw the devastation.

"Amelia!"

Amelia turned to see Sarah Abbott walking toward her in torn robes, "Sarah, are you alright?"

Sarah looked quite shocked, her voice unsteady, "I'm fine. I was just walking into the bank when I got hit and then the Goblins wouldn't let me out so I didn't see much. What happened?"

Amelia looked devastated and whispered, "Voldemort is back."

"What?! He's back?"

Amelia nodded, "Yes, he is."

Sarah's face crumpled as she broke down, "Oh, God. No. Not again." She started crying on Amelia's shoulder as the old friends embraced.

Amelia spoke softly, "Sarah, go home and get your family prepared. I think this time around is going to be worse. I think it's going to be a lot faster. I don't think Voldemort is going to go slow. You need to be ready."

Sarah straightened up trying to regain some control, "Yes. I will. I must. Thank you, Amelia." She smiled sadly through her tears and apparated away.

Amelia continued up the steps and into Gringotts.

A guard approached her, "Director Bones, welcome. Are you here in an official capacity?"

"Yes, may I speak to Ragnok?"

The guard bowed slightly, "This way." He lead the way to a small room just off the lobby. "Ragnok will be with you in a moment. Do you need help with the cut on your face?"

"What? Oh –" The guard conjured a hand mirror and she saw a 2 inch long cut on her left cheek dripping a bit. She hesitated to draw her wand, "Do you mind if I clean that up?"

"Go right ahead." He stood guard at the door.

The door opened and Ragnok entered, "Director Bones. My condolences." He sat down in one of the two chairs he conjured.

Amelia took the other, "Thank you. And thank you for providing sanctuary to everyone who came into the bank."

Ragnok nodded, "Understand that we will not participate in this war unless our interests are _directly_ in conjunction with yours. But where they do we will help as we can."

Amelia looked grim, "You do realize that he will go after you too."

Ragnok had a bit of a smile, "Yes, we are next on his list."

Amelia was confused, "Then why not work with us?"

He did not smile. "There are a number of strategies available: fight together, fight separately, fight sequentially, and a few others. Given the Wizarding World's status imposed on us as 'lesser creatures' we will let you take the lead until the time is opportune for us to enter."

Amelia looked crestfallen, "Yes, I understand. Thank you for what you did today, for my friends." She got up to leave.

Ragnok nodded, "Amelia – I'm sorry."

Amelia nodded sadly in return, "I do not blame you. I understand." She left the bank.

After checking with Shacklebolt that the investigation was proceeding appropriately she apparated back into the DMLE Dispatch Point. She found the Duty Officer, "Jensen. Set up rotating schedules to add 50% to everyone's duty schedule. I want to increase Auror coverage."

Jensen looked concerned, "Yes Ma'am. That won't last very long."

"Yes, I'll be calling the Auror Academy to accelerate the latest class. We will add them into the rotation pool with our experienced Aurors. Also, make sure there are more Aurors on duty here at the Ministry."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And Jensen, put out a call to the Auror Reserve Units. Put them on notice that they may be needed soon."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Amelia walked back to her office. By 9pm she was knackered and decided she was getting nothing done. It was time to go home. She notified the Dispatch Officer and headed for the private department floo connections that were allowed to pass through the restrictive wards around her house. She was barely able to finish dinner before the giant gong of the Ward Alarm went off signaling a serious attack on the wards. She jumped up and ran to the floo to call the Dispatch Duty Officer. She was amazed that the floo still worked. The gong changed tone signifying that part of the wards had fallen. Within 2 minutes eight Aurors floo'ed in to take up defensive positions. "The wards are being attacked from the front! This way!" She started moving and the rest followed to the front door. Just outside the wards was a group of 10 Death Eaters who were attacking the wards. These were not the sharpest knives in the drawer since they were all clumped together in a big tempting target. "There!" She pointed and started firing a stream of blasting hexes at them. The others followed and a barrage of artillery were soon landing among the DEs to good effect. So good that not many curses came back at them, except one blasting hex that took out a section of the front statuary and gardens around the house. They started running toward the DEs still firing. This kept the DE's heads down and hiding while the Aurors got close enough to use stunners. There were only three injured DEs left by the time the Aurors got to the DE position, but there were blood stains from two others. All the rest got away.

Auror Jensen was looking back toward the house, "Madam Bones, those are some rather powerful Goblin wards you have. When did you add those?"

Amelia turned and looked at the damage, "I didn't know I had any Goblin wards. I'll have to ask Ragnok next time I see him. Any injuries on our side?"

Jensen shrugged, "Three small ones. Damn lucky if you ask me."

Amelia nodded, "Let's get this wrapped up and back to the Office. Wouldn't want to miss the next attack."

 **Wednesday, September 15th, 1993**

Amelia was resting on a cot in her office when an alarm went off. It was almost 3am. She staggered up and ran into the Operations Office, "Jensen, what's up?"

"It's Azkaban! At least 15 DEs plus Voldie."

"How many Aurors on duty at Azkaban tonight?"

"Only eight. We have about 10 ready to dispatch from here."

"That's not good. Call up some Reserve Units, get them here _now_. Let's get moving with who we have. It'll only get worse if they break open the cells." She ran into the Dispatch Room. "Shack! Do we have a landing area?"

Shacklebolt shrugged, "Yes, the standard point. But your guess is as good as mine about it's safety."

Amelia nodded, "Can you put us in the floor above?"

"We'll give it a try. Regardless, it's still a one-way trip with the wards blocking initiating apparition."

Amelia yelled at the gathering Aurors, "Alright, formation Bravo! We're aiming for the floor above the standard apparition point. We will be in the administration area outside the cell blocks. When we land we break into teams and head for the corridor choke-points to keep the DE's out of the cell blocks. Or in the cell blocks if they've already got past us. Got it?"

Nods all around and grim faces.

Amelia threw out the rope portkey and took a deep breath, "On 3! 1 ... 2 ... 3!" They landed in a hallway to the sounds of distant explosions, spell fire, and screams. "All teams go! Abrahms, with me." They started running toward the choke-point to cell block E. They took a left down a flight of stairs to a passage with many crossing junctions along it. They could hear many running feet up ahead somewhere, the echoes making it difficult to tell. Probably in one of the side passages. They moved slowly down the corridor diving into side passages as they could. Someone came out of the next side passage and threw a curse toward them as they jumped back in the side passage. The dark yellow sickly curse flew by leaving fast-moving shadows.

Amelia threw a _reducto_ down the hall where it exploded near the next junction.

"Amelia, that's not very nice." Voldemort's amplified cold voice echoed in the passages. "Here, let me fix that." A giant reducto came blasting down the corridor and slammed into the corner of the corridor junction across from her. She tried to put up a shield.

Amelia was hearing quick, shallow, labored breathing. It took her a minute to realize it was her own. Then she felt the pain, "Ah! Abrahms. Abrahms!" Her voice sounded horrible. She was lying face down, head to the wall and couldn't see anything but a small section of wall. Her head felt like a bell that had been rung too hard and cracked. And the floor kept becoming a wall or a ceiling, or back to the floor again.

"Amelia, hold still. You're making it worse. Let me finish setting the bone. – Ah! Damn wand! It's a bad match."

"Who –" Amelia couldn't see in the darkness but she heard another set of labored, tired breathing. But at least the pain was lessening. And the stone her cheek was resting against decided to stay a floor.

A rattling cough. "Ok, that's the worst of it. You're still going to have a hell of a bruise on your jaw."

"How's Abrahms?" Her voice was a hoarse broken whisper.

"Abrahms, eh? He's worse off than you, but still alive. Here ... try sitting up now."

She was helped as she rolled over. "Sirius Black!"

"Yes? Good to see you too, my dear. Shall we dance?"

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Sirius chuckled hoarsely, "Well, that's a very good question. I'm glad you asked. Maybe you can tell _me_ , after all these years?"

Amelia was completely confused, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Sirius smiled at her confusion, "Well, patching you up a bit, for starters. Before that I was fighting some Death Eaters. This wand is crap, though. It was all I could do to cause them any injury. All I could really do was distract them."

Amelia still had a blank shocked look, "How did you get out of your cell?"

Sirius laughed, "Stupid Death Eater stuck his head in my cell, probably trying to figure out who I was. I got him good but he ran off after I grabbed his wand." Sirius got a dark desperate look and spoke softly, "Amelia. What am I doing in here?"

Amelia's hard look got an overtone of curiosity, "Doing in here? You killed all those muggles, and Pettigrew."

"What! Bull shit! That bastard Peter blew up the street and the next thing I know I wake up in here. Besides, I just heard Peter's voice ten minutes ago."

"You confessed!"

"When? At the trial I never had? Or was I obliviated after the trial? I don't remember a bloody trial!"

Amelia stared at him quite confused, "No trial ... but ..." She gasped, "The Chief Warlock Secrecy Seal on your records."

"Amelia, what's happening out there? Who's the Minister now? Who's Head of DMLE?" His voice broke, "How is Harry?" He started to cough and then broke down crying and whispered, "Get me out of here."

"Where is my wand?" Amelia looked at Sirius closely.

Sirius was trying to regain some composure as he looked around wiping his eyes, he picked up her wand and handed it back without hesitation.

"Sirius," she put her hand on his shoulder, "I will help you, I promise. But I must do it in a round-about way. _Stupefy_."

Sirius slumped over.

After a minute of resting and listening for signs of fighting, and hearing none, she sent off a _patronus_ message to Shacklebolt asking for some status and reporting her and Abrahm's injuries. While she was waiting she performed an _a priori incantatum_ on the wand Sirius was using. It showed no unforgivables, just a standard mix of Auror offensive and defensive spells and then the healing spells Sirius used on her and Abrahms. Within a few minutes Shacklebolt showed up with a few Aurors. Within 10 minutes Sirius was back in his cell and she and Abrahms were in St. Mungo's getting patched up the rest of the way.

By 08:45 Director Bones was collecting the last statistics of the nights activities, "Shack, is the conference room set up?"

Auror Shacklebolt nodded tiredly, too tired to actually say the words. His face grimaced as the bandage on his neck below his left ear pulled as he nodded.

The press conference room just off the atrium in the Ministry of Magic was already filling up with reporters from across the Wizarding world. Most British wizarding papers and the WWN had carried stories of the attacks already, but there was no official word available until now.

Amelia turned again to Shacklebolt, "Any sign of Fudge?"

Shacklebolt shook his head, "I have no idea where he is, or any of his staff."

Amelia shook her head, "Well, too late now. Let's go." She left her office suite and headed for the back door to the press room. She stopped and took a deep breath before opening the door and walking into the bright lights and noise of the press room. The noise level jumped momentarily and then hushed quickly. She took the podium as Shacklebolt, the only other staff member who could afford the time, took position behind and to her left. "Good morning. Let me go through the events of yesterday and last night before taking any questions."

The sound of quills scratching on parchment, the slight click of wizard cameras, and the occasional quiet words from the WWN announcers on their live feed.

"At 16 minutes after 1pm yesterday approximately 15 Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley." Murmurs wandered through the crowd. "They indiscriminately attacked and murdered innocent civilians, including children, and Aurors. They burned 3 buildings to the ground and damaged most others. There were 12 civilian deaths and 14 civilian injuries and one missing. I do not have any status on those injuries at this time. Twenty on-duty Aurors and myself responded to the attack within 2 minutes. Three Aurors were killed and eight were injured. Of the 15 Death Eaters, 5 were injured seriously, but they all got away. And I would like to note that over 30 witches and wizards took shelter in Gringotts and were defended by the Goblins during the attack." She paused before beginning the next attack.

"Madam Bones do you–"

Amelia held up her hand, "Questions at the end!"

Someone whispered, "There's more?"

Amelia continued, "The next attack came at approximately 9:40pm. Ten Death Eaters attacked my home. Luckily the Goblins had strengthened the wards on my home earlier that day and I was able to floo-call the office. Eight Aurors responded within 2 minutes and 5 minutes later three Death Eaters were captured, 2 were injured but got away, and the other five got away unharmed." She held up her hand as a reporter started to ask a question. "The third attack came at 2:53am this morning. 15 Death Eaters attacked Azkaban Prison. Eight Aurors were on duty at Azkaban. I and 10 Aurors responded immediately with 5 more responding within 5 minutes. Two Aurors were killed and nine were injured. As a result, all Death Eaters serving terms in Azkaban have escaped, no attacking Death Eaters were captured though some may have been injured. No other prisoners escaped. Also, all of the Dementors are gone from Azkaban and are presumed loose and uncontrolled."

The noise level jumped as everyone tried to ask questions.

Amelia raised her hand and waited until the noise stopped. "I am very sad to report that the attacks on Diagon Alley and Azkaban were lead by Voldemort."

Everyone jumped and the noise level jumped with them.

The WWN reporter bellowed out, "Madam Bones, how can that be? He was killed by Harry Potter!"

Amelia held up her hand until there was some room to talk, "In 1981 Voldemort's body was never found, just the residue of the killing curse, his clothes, and his wand. Beyond that I will not discuss the details. But I fought him in both attacks last night and I know Voldemort. Yes, he is back and obviously not wasting any time." Her voice rose. "It is time to become prepared to defend yourselves and your family! Strengthen your wards, set up emergency portkeys, and brush up on your shield spells. It is time to step up and defend your communities! Voldemort has shown no hesitation or subtlety in these attacks and so far the victims have all been wizards. Do not think you can hide behind Voldemort's hatred of muggles and think you are safe."

The WWN reporter was not affected by the use of the name Voldemort, "Madam Bones, is the minister under guard in a safe location?"

Amelia smiled inwardly, "I have not seen the Minister since 1pm yesterday. He is not under guard from my department and did not request any. I have no idea where he is, or his staff."

The murmurs ran around the room before fading out. The WWN reporter seemed to be the only one awake, "Madam Bones, you have said you personally responded to each attack. Is that where you received those injuries?"

Amelia looked at the bandages on her left hand, left forearm, and touched the large bruise on the left side of her jaw, "Yes. Azkaban was a very tough fight. We were very tired by the time that started."

Another reporter from a paper on the continent spoke up, "Madam bones, how would you describe the level of preparedness of your department to face Voldemort?"

Amelia thought for a moment, "We are woefully unprepared for this fight. The cuts in staffing, both current staffing levels and the size of the Auror Academy training classes, and the reduced length of training time in the Academy, have left my department severely understaffed and unprepared. All these cuts were initiated by Minister Fudge and approved by the Wizengamot against my strenuous objections."

The reporter from the continent came back, "Madam Bones will you be asking the ICW for help? And what form of help would you be asking?"

"All _I_ can ask the ICW for is information coordination and sharing. Any help beyond that must be requested by the Minister and the Wizengamot."

He tried again, "If you were the Minister what help would you request?"

"I was an Auror the last time Voldemort came rampaging through here. We had significantly higher staffing and training levels at that time and if it wasn't for Harry Potter the Ministry would have fallen. I will recommend to the Wizengamot that we request 2000 troops from ICW member states. If we do not request and receive this help immediately it is my professional opinion that the British Ministry will fall within a month."

The crowd exploded.


	13. Check

UPDATE: Another step in the fight against the pestilence of spelling errors. Also, fixed Snape's muggle parent and the date of Snape and Lily's falling out.

 **Chapter 13**

 **Check**

 **Harry Potter**

 **Wednesday, September 15th, 1993**

Harry sat in Surrey University cafeteria at 9am sipping his morning tea waiting for Hermione and Luna to come back from the loo. The drizzling rain was putting a damper on their plans for the day. And, seemingly, on his brain. He was still half asleep.

Hermione and Luna sat down in the other chairs at the table.

Luna tilted her head to the side, looking at Harry, "Oh, look. The wrackspurts are back playing with Harry."

Harry smiled softly still bleary-eyed holding his tea, "You can tell, huh?"

Luna looked at Hermione, "If we drag him out into the rain it will wash off the wrackspurts."

Hermione had a big smile, "Oh, of course. They hate rain."

Harry started to look concerned, "Um ... hold on, what are you on about?"

The girls just smiled sweetly.

A college aged woman walked up to the table and leaned on the back of the empty chair. A maroon hooded pull-over sweatshirt, jeans, green striped trainers, a splash of freckles, and light brown hair escaping from a clip in back. "Good morning Master Harry."

Harry burst out laughing.

Hermione looked startled back and forth between them, "Lemry?"

"Yes, Mistress Hermione." A mischievous grin and a slight blush at the laughter made the perfect disguise.

Luna smiled as Hermione closed her eyes to try sensing Lemry to check.

Harry had managed to stop laughing, "Lemry, that is absolutely brilliant!"

Lemry held out her arms and twirled around and posed like she was showing off a new outfit.

Luna shook her head with a grin, "You are _amazingly_ observant, Lemry."

Lemry gave a slight bow, "Thank you. I came to let you know that Mr. Tonks needs to meet with you at 10 this morning."

Harry nodded, "Alright. Meet you outside at quarter till?"

Lemry nodded and walked away, out the doors.

Hermione was excited, "Harry, I could sense it was Lemry but she had every detail perfect. Even depressing the cushion properly on the back of the chair as she leaned on it."

Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Well, that suggests it was more than a glamour. Was it real transfiguration? Is she a metamorphmagus?"

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, "We'll have to ask her. But we'd better get some breakfast if we don't want to be late."

They made it into the trees with a few minutes to spare when Lemry, in her original form, popped in. "Master Harry, are you ready?"

"Almost. Lemry, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, Master Harry."

Harry took his time, "When you change your shape is it a glamour, a change in appearance or is it a physical change, a change in shape?"

"It is a physical change."

Harry nodded, "Can you only change into one shape or any that you can imagine?"

"I can change into any form I want to."

Harry looked surprised, "Can any house elf do that?"

"No, only older elves."

Harry thought for a moment, "Do you know why only older house elves can do that?"

Lemry looked concerned and hesitant, "It is ... rather rare. The old stories say that as some house elves age ... they become ... they develop a desire or – they feel drawn to change to a human form more often."

Hermione bent down to look in Lemry's eyes, "Do you know why, Lemry?"

Lemry was looking somewhat stressed, "It is rumored ... or legend says that the house elf might stay in human form."

Harry slowly nodded and spoke gently, "Do you feel drawn toward that, Lemry?"

Lemry looked like she was about to cry. After a few moments of struggle she looked down in defeat, "Yes."

Harry knelt down to talk eye to eye with Lemry, "Why is that hard, Lemry?"

Lemry spoke forcefully, "Because it feels like I am betraying you and House Potter. That I am breaking my service."

Harry smiled, "I don't see it as a betrayal, I see it as beginning a new role in House Potter."

Lemry looked confused but more hopeful, "A new role? What would that be?"

Harry had a big smile, "I don't know. But I think we'll find out because I give you permission to continue changing."

Lemry embraced Harry and held on, "But I don't want to leave House Potter."

Harry held Lemry tightly, "You will _always_ have a place in House Potter."

Lemry was still holding on, "Always and forever?"

Harry smiled as he held Lemry. He whispered, "Always and forever."

Lemry broke down crying and changed into a six year old blond girl with a pixie haircut, a spring dress, and shiny red shoes.

After a few moments she started to regain her composure, "Thank you Master Harry. I need to take to you to see Mr. Tonks now."

Harry smiled again, "Did you want to take us as a young girl?"

"Oh –" Lemry looked down and was surprised at her form, "I didn't notice. When did that happen?"

"While we were hugging."

Lemry looked even more surprised, "Well. We should go before we are late. Mistresses?" She motioned for the girls to come closer and hold her hand. As they did so, she popped them all into Potter Manor. "I will be back shortly." She popped away.

Hermione smiled at Harry, "Harry, that was a wonderful gift to give Lemry."

Harry nodded and smiled, "I can hardly wait to see what comes of it."

Luna looked serious, "I think it will restart the Great Migration. It is the next step in a long journey for those who, for one stage in their long lives, have been known as House Elves."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other with surprise and wonder.

Harry was stirred to eloquence, "Who?"

Luna looked in his direction very unfocussed, "They – shall we say, 'apprentice' themselves to races for a time, assuming their shape. Living with them, indistinguishable. Experiencing life in all it's forms."

A pop from the Entry Hall announced the arrival of Mr Tonks. Mr. Tonks came into the sitting room with a smile. "Good morning all, how has your week-long vacation been?"

Hermione beamed, "Wonderful. We have been learning so much."

Harry and Luna agreed.

"Well, I asked to meet with you because I've come to the conclusion that my original plan would not work. In the process of trying to get your parent's will executed I have run into significant opposition. So much that I would have to discredit Dumbledore first, which could take up to six months. So, rather than leaving you hanging out, I have another idea to try. What I suggest is to write a letter to Dumbledore offering to return to Hogwarts if your parent's will is executed and professor McGonagle is made your guardian."

Harry settled deep into thought and spoke quietly with glazed eyes, "If I do, can we trust Dumbles?"

Mr. Tonks watched the three as they considered the question. "May I suggest that, if he agrees, then it will pit Dumbledore against McGonagle since she will be your guardian. I thoroughly believe she will defend you from Dumbledore."

Hermione agreed, "Yes, I think she will. Though I think that if we go back to Hogwarts we will be in more danger than we are now. But it will be risks that we can see rather than the random risk of discovery here. I think we should."

Harry nodded to Hermione and turned to Mr. Tonks, "Do you think Dumbles will agree to it?"

Mr Tonks smiled, "In an instant. He is desperate to get you back and can do _nothing_ concerning you while you are gone. He might prefer not to execute your parents will but it's worth getting you back where he can see you and potentially influence you."

Harry sighed, "I can't see a good reason not to. What do yo think, Luna?"

Luna smiled gently, "I will miss our time here. It has been very healing."

Harry smiled contentedly at Luna, "Yes, it has." He turned to Mr. Tonks, "I will tell Dumbles that we will return to Hogwarts when we see an announcement in The Daily Prophet that my parents will has been executed. That will give us a bit more time."

Mr. Tonks laughed, "Oh, that means he can't keep it quiet either. That's good."

Harry took a deep breath and looked to Mr. Tonks, "Ok, how should I send him the letter?"

Mr. Tonks suggested, "Have one of your house elves take the letter to a distant part of England and give it to a normal Post Owl?"

Hermione was skeptical, "I think the house elf apparating might leave a residue on the letter."

Harry's face lit up, "Ah-ha! I have the _perfect_ way." He had a big devious smile. "Old Dumbles will have _no_ clue."

Hermione looked concerned, "Are you going to share this with us, Harry?"

Harry's smile got bigger, "Yes, later. It's better if only a few know. Mr. Tonks, when this is all over I'll tell you everything."

Mr. Tonks nodded, "That's a deal. Ok, I will be looking forward to the announcement in the Daily Prophet." He walked out to meet Lemry and popped away.

Hermione looked serious, "Ok, Harry. He's gone. How will we send the letter?"

Harry still had his smile, "We send it through MI-5 and Director Bones."

Hermione looked askance, "Ok, so how will that be so special?"

Harry still looked devious, "Because we will send it unsealed so Madam Bones can read it. And Dumbles will know that Madam Bones has read the letter so he will have to play by the rules." Harry started to look for parchment to write the letters.

Hermione interrupted, "Harry, the parchment here may be traceable. We should go back to your hide-out and use muggle paper."

Harry had a huge smile, "Good idea, lets go write those letters."

Lemry popped them back to the woods and handed them copies of The Quibbler and The Daily Prophet. They immediately headed for the library where Harry nicked some paper from one of the photocopiers to write his letter. While he was writing Hermione sat down to read the Prophet.

 _Dear Amelia Bones,_

 _I noticed your name listed in my parent's will, and I am grateful for your trust. I would like to talk to you as well but I'm not sure when that can be worked out. Maybe after my parent's will is executed, which is the subject of the other letter I am sending you. If you would be so kind as to deliver the other letter to Dumbles, I would greatly appreciate it._

 _I must say that we are safe and have been learning an unbelievable amount during this time. We hope to be back in Hogwarts soon._

 _Harry_

Harry picked up the next piece of paper, "And now to poke old Dumbles."

 _Professor Dumbledore,_

 _As soon as you execute my parent's will and assign Professor McGonagle as my guardian (as the will states) I, Hermione, and Luna will return to Hogwarts to resume our education. We will know that you have done so by reading a notice describing it in the Daily Prophet._

 _Harry Potter_

"Oh, my God." Hermione looked shocked and sounded breathless with emotion.

Harry's head immediately came up from proof reading his letter. "What's wrong?"

Hermione handed him the Prophet, "The war has started."

Harry dove into reading.

Luna looked away distantly, "Yes. None of us will have any peace, any safety, until this is done."

Hermione looked fearful and concerned at Luna, "What do you see, Luna?"

Luna hesitated and spoke softly, "Harry is the center. It all swirls around him, for some reason. I don't understand why. But we must win. And soon. Or no one will."

Hermione nodded with determination and fear, "And we will be there."

Luna nodded grimly.

Harry came up for air, "This changes things. We need to talk to Robert Preston. This afternoon." Harry stood up with a strained smile and held out his hand to Luna, "Come on, Luna. You need practice using those pagers."

 **Director Bones**

Amelia sat in her office waiting for the 11:00 scheduled Wizengamot session where the results of the two motions left unresolved at the end of the last suspended session would be decided. The resolutions about her dismissal and Fudge's no confidence vote. The politics, vote trading and negotiations in the last few hours have been ridiculous. Soon the contest will be joined and the winner will decide the future of the loser. This should have happened earlier except Fudge didn't come back to his office until early Wednesday morning after he heard the reports on WWN. Then the horse trading began in earnest, which have taken a long time. Since her announcement that Voldemort was back and Fudge was not around to contain the information indications are that a lot of people have changed their opinions and are voting against Fudge. But is it enough?

Amelia got up and walked toward the Wizengamot chambers to face the music. She had instructed Shacklebolt to provide full security to the session as it was going to be a very hard-fought argument. She walked into the chambers and sat down in her appointed seat. She usually had no patience for this kind of behind-the-scenes negotiation because it was not honest or above board. But this was the future of the wizarding world. Fudge and the Pureblood block against her and the progressives. She would not back down against this assault on what she considered fundamental to the survival of wizards. Two minutes until 11:00.

A number of key members of the Wizengamot were not in chambers yet. Dumbledore, Malfoy, Fudge, and Diggory were still missing. As the clock struct 11:00 they were still not in attendance.

At two minutes after 11:00 Dumbledore, Fudge, Malfoy, and Diggory arrived. The chamber was packed to overflowing and the noise level was high.

Dumbledore took the Chief Warlock lectern and rapped his gavel to bring attention, "Members of the Wizengamot, are we ready to take up the concerns of the wizarding world?" Mumbles wandered around the chamber. "Let us resume with the order of business we had before the interruption on Tuesday. We had before us a vote of dismissal by minister Fudge against DMLE Head Madam Bones and a No Confidence vote by Amos Diggory against Minister Fudge. In an effort to provide clarity to a complex and intertwined subject, several members of the Wizengamot have arrived at a proposed solution. This new solution is one combined vote that will resolve both outstanding motions quickly and easily. To vote 'no' on this new motion brings us back to handling each of the existing motions separately. To vote 'yes' means that Madam Bones will stay on as Head of the DMLE with an agreement from Minister Fudge that he will drop his vote of dismissal against Madam Bones. It also means that the vote of no confidence against Minister Fudge will be dropped by Amos Diggory. Are there any questions about the proposed solution?"

Mumbles wandered around the chamber but none rose to the level of a question.

Dumbledore twinkled his eyes, "Hearing none, let us proceed to a vote on the proposed resolution. All those in favor?" Nearly all the voting member's wands lit up. "All those against?" Only five lit up. "The aye's have it and the new resolution passes. The Vote of Dismissal against Madam Bones is dropped and the Vote of No Confidence against Minister Fudge is also dropped. Do we have any other business for the Wizengamot in this session?" Mumbles ran around the chamber but did not get together to form an answer. "Very well, we will adjourn until tomorrow morning." Dumbledore's gavel rang out.

Amelia turned to Dumbledore, "How did you work that out, Albus?"

Dumbledore twinkled with a smile, "With some difficulty. I traded Fudge's job for yours. We keep your job, but unfortunately we keep Fudge too. Mr. Malfoy was desperate to keep Fudge on. And I think it was the only way to avoid a collapse into chaos."

Amelia rolled her eye's and shook her head, "I'm not so sure."

Dumbledore looked curious, "Not sure of what?"

"Getting fired would free me up to move to Australia. Sounds nice." She stood up and walked out.

 **Harry Potter**

Harry had been waiting for a return page from Robert Preston for about 15 minutes when it finally came. He took out his book to look up the codes. It said: 'We are meeting. Ready to meet you. Anywhere.' Harry turned to Hermione and Luna, "They are ready to meet anywhere. How about Potter Manor?"

Hermione looked skeptical, "Any reason for Potter Manor?"

Harry shrugged, "Just an opportunity to keep them off balance." He smiled a sly smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Sure, why not?"

Harry dialed Robert's pager and put in the codes to: 'We'll come get you. Wait 10 minutes and say Lemry.' Lemry's name being difficult to enter since it required spelling it out through numbers.

They then moved out to the trees and called for Lemry.

Lemry popped in, "Master Harry, what can I do?"

Harry smiled, "Lemry, we would like to meet with Robert Preston and a few of his people at Potter Manor. Can you take us there?"

"Yes, Master." She held out her hands and in five seconds they stood in Potter Manor entryway.

Harry looked at Lemry apologetically, "Lemry, I told Robert to call your name. Would you go to him and bring his people here? You may need more elves, I don't know how many people he wants to bring. Also, you might want to go in disguise because I don't know where Robert is."

"Yes, Master." Her eyes widened, "He is calling." She popped away.

Lemry landed in a conference room in the MI-5 Special Relations Directorate. There were six people sitting around a table. A few, who happened to be facing her when she popped in developed slack jaws. She was in her favorite form, that of a six year old girl with blond pixie cut hair, spring dress, and shiny red shoes. The rest started to turn as they noticed their compatriot's expressions. "Good afternoon." She curtsied. "Harry Potter is waiting for you. Would you step this way, please." Two more six-year-old girls popped into the room and curtsied. The MI-5 staff were quite startled at each one. "Each of you please take one of our hands." When they all had done so everyone popped away.

In less than 3 minutes six people popped into the entryway. A few managing to stay on their feet. The rest tried to get up gracefully.

"Good afternoon, everyone." Harry tried not to smile, too much. "My apologies for the rough landing, I can never seem to stay upright either. Welcome to Potter Manor. I'm Harry Potter, this is Hermione Granger, and this is Luna Lovegood."

Robert Preston stepped forward offering his hand, "Hi Harry, Hermione, Luna. This is Steven, this is Ian, Colleen, John, and the Director of the Special Relations Directorate, Major Daniel Hartfield." Each of them had a name tag on. He looked around, "Where are we?"

Harry looked around too, "This is Potter Manor, my ancestral family home. I could not find it on a map so I don't really know where we are. Would you like lunch? Drinks?" Heads shook all around. "Then let's go to the sitting room." Harry lead the way.

Steven was looking around in awe, "Very nice."

Harry nodded, "It's quite shocking actually. Three weeks ago I was living on the streets stealing for food. And now?" He looked around again with a darker expression. "But I'd trade all this to have my parents back. It isn't a family home without a family."

Everyone winced and nodded as they sat down around the large table.

Harry spoke up, "Well, thank you all for coming. We wanted to talk to you about the recent developments in the wizarding world. I would guess that you have subscriptions to The Daily Prophet and The Quibbler?"

Nods from all six MI-5 staff.

Harry continued, "We have been thinking about this while we have been out of Hogwarts and we would first like to talk about the strengths and weaknesses of wizarding society, as we see them. Then we may be able to make sense of what to do about Voldie. And then we can talk about where wizarding society needs to go after Voldie is gone and how to get it there." Harry smiled knowingly at Hermione, "Hermione do you want to go over the weaknesses?"

Hermione got a wicked smile, "Love to. Lets start with bigoted, racist, corrupt, misogynistic, full of slavery, ... need I go on? You could say 'third world country' but that wouldn't be broken enough. 'Medieval Feudal State' is closer. I mentioned to Robert a while ago about how the lack of interdependence between wizards leads to a weak and dead-end society. Did he pass that on to you?" Nods all around. "Well, let's add to that the over-riding imperative of wizard culture; The Statute of Secrecy. This colours _all_ of wizarding culture and irreparably taints it and turns the whole thing into a very big 'secret society'. To say that sounds overly simplistic but it is actually true. Wizarding society is _not_ open, even for those inside it. It is closed, secretive, without any real checks or balances. There is no mechanism or even _thought_ for watching the watchers. The Unspeakables have their identities hidden as are _all_ of their knowledge and activities. No one is allowed to ask a question, _any_ question, about them." She took a breath.

The MI-5 members were aghast.

She continued, "This does _not_ mix with any modern western culture or government. Quite simply, it can not stand! In my opinion the Statute of Secrecy must be torn down or conflicts between wizards and non-wizards will be inevitable and increasingly destructive until wizards are destroyed. The only reasonable conclusion is that if you value our talents then you must tear down the Statute of Secrecy and open wizarding society to the light of day."

Luna had a spacey smile, "Mould grows in the dark, it must be brought into the light."

Hermione now looked concerned, "The question will _then_ become what do we do to keep racism out? We have been, in fact, walking down the road toward the speciation of humanity for a long time. We must acknowledging it and hopefully talk about it. And I think being honest about the strengths and weaknesses of _both_ types of humanity will help."

Hermione took a deep breath, "The next issue is not peculiar to wizards but is particularly prominent in wizards. That of power; specifically magical power in the case of wizards. Wizarding society only values magical power. Knowledge, yes, but only to the degree that it leads to magical power. He who has the most power has the most respect, regardless of their values or the quality of their character. This, I think, will be the most difficult issue to change. Wizarding society must be reshaped to value responsibility and service first."

Major Hartfield's expression was dark, concerned, silent. Eventually he spoke slowly, "I can not fault your analysis, Miss Granger. But I do not feel qualified to speak to your conclusions. And I think this is, in reality, a subject for international discussion because we would expose all magical people in the world. So I accept your analysis and suggest that we should withhold judgement on your conclusions until later. That would bring us to consider the question of Voldemort. What are your thoughts on this matter?"

Hermione looked to Harry who said, "Go ahead Hermione, you will describe it better than I."

"We have been talking about Voldy. We do not understand why but he seems to have a way of avoiding death."

Major Hartfield nodded, "We have information that he has taken steps to – 'anchor his soul to this plane', somehow. We do not yet know enough to know how to combat this result. We are trying to find out."

Hermione nodded slowly, "Yes, that would make sense. The main idea I had was that we need to investigate the Dark Mark. We have been told that it is a tether into the soul of every Death Eater that Voldemort controls. Well, if we can tap into those tethers then we may be able to know what Voldemort knows about the Death Eater's activities. We need to talk to Professor Snape about the possibilities and see if he would let us investigate his Dark Mark."

Colleen spoke up for the first time, "Otherwise, a few bunker-buster bombs might do nicely."

Robert smiled, "Certainly against the Death Eaters."

Hermione looked eager, "Given what I have been able to find out I think it is impossible to get a Dark Mark by accident or by coercion. So I think we need to find a way to declare all marked Death Eaters as enemies of the state and subject to any sanctions required to stop them. To treat them at the level of criminal law would be a nightmare and I don't think it is warranted. They have taken an oath to support Voldemort – Ah, _that's_ it."

Major Hartfield tilted his head watching Hermione's brain grind the problem.

Hermione got lost for a moment, then came back. "I think it would be possible to argue that taking the Dark Mark is an oath that violates their oath of citizenship and therefore turns them into foreign agents that have committed crimes against the state."

Colleen laughed. "That is brilliant Miss Granger."

Major Hartfield smiled and nodded, "Yes, that's perfect. I will pass that up the chain."

Hermione shook her head, "No, I think you need to mention that to Madam Bones. The non-magical world needs to look like they are not involved and are unaware of what's going on. Otherwise we risk pitting the wizarding world against the non-magical. Madam Bones needs to take the steps to make that attack on Death Eaters real. It can not be imposed from outside. Specifically, this fight must be seen as a wizarding problem only."

Hartfield nodded, "Ok, I will mention that to her."

Harry spoke up, "Well, to get right to the next point we think Madam Bones is correct. We have less than a month before Voldemort will push wizarding society in England into collapse and chaos. The real question we are struggling with is whether the wizarding world _should_ be saved or should we let it collapse in order to rebuild it. Is there anything in the current system that is worth saving or will make the transition to rebuilding easier?"

Hartfield nodded, "If we take history as a guide it is more effective to transform an existing system than build a new one out of chaos. Having said that, sometimes there are reasons that make it necessary."

Harry looked curious, "Like letting wizarding society fail such that everyone knows it failed so there is no blame to be shifted on muggles?"

Steven nodded, "Yes but if there is no rallying point, no visible structure, then there is nothing left to organize."

Hermione looked thoughtful, "Then I would think that the Auror corps would be the structure to keep and start building from. It seems the strongest structure we have and is relatively clean."

Ian spoke up, "That and Hogwarts. Hogwarts is controlled by Dumbledore, unless he is replaced at some point. The other institution you are forgetting is Gringotts. They need to be considered as a partner in this."

Harry smiled, "Yes, they have been very helpful and seemingly honest to me. I would like to honor that. But I think they must look neutral in this too. Wizards are overly-afraid of Goblin rebellions and if they got involved it may look too much like one. But I think they can be a foundation to build upon. Also, I have here two letters for you to give to Madam Bones. One is a response to the note that Madam Bones sent through you and the other is an offer to Dumbles. Basically, we will return to Hogwarts if he will execute my parent's will and make Professor McGonagall my guardian."

A few groans came from the group.

Robert grimaced, "We'd rather you _not_ go back to Hogwarts, we can't help you there."

Hermione frowned, "And the pagers won't work there either."

Hartfield sighed, "Let's come back to this problem."

Hermione spoke up next, "We also have the secret of a technological ability to defend yourself against magic to give you. We have not come to an agreement to give that to you yet, but I don't see it taking long now."

Hartfield looked concerned, "You would not believe how valuable that is to us."

Harry nodded, "Yes, we understand. But if we gave it to you now you would have no incentive to keep us alive."

Robert looked insulted, "You have so little trust in us?"

Harry looked tired, "I can count the number of people I can trust in my whole life on one hand, and two of them are here now." He motioned toward Hermione and Luna. Harry let that sink in, "What do you have for us?"

Hartfield cleared his throat, "We agree with Madam Bones also. We have seen the flow of money between Gringotts and normal banks go way up recently." At Harry's puzzled expression, Hartfield elaborated. "More money moving around usually means resources are being repositioned and prepared for some effort."

Hermione looked intently at Hartfield, "Can you find out the source and destination of those funds?"

Hartfield nodded, "Sometimes we know the names involved, like Harry's accounts or the Malfoy's. Most of the time we just know the account number. But that can be enough most of the time."

Hermione smiled, "Can you give us a report on the flow of funds? Enough so that Madam Bones can track down any corruption between Wizengamot members?"

Steven spoke up, "We've got a good bit of that done already, though with all the new fund flows happening we are learning a lot more now."

Robert picked it up, "Give us a few days and we can have a lot more. When do you want it?"

Harry shook his head, "I won't be able to make good use of it. Send it to Madam Bones and blame me if you need to. What else have you learned?"

Philip shifted his position nervously before speaking, "Madam Bones just survived a Vote of Dismissal in the Wizengamot two hours ago. Unfortunately, Fudge also survived a Vote of No Confidence. The result was negotiated by Dumbledore and Malfoy."

Harry sat up suddenly, "Oh, yes. I think it's pretty clear that Mrs. Malfoy is a prisoner of Mr. Malfoy and does not share his agenda."

Philip looked curious, "How do you know?"

Harry considered carefully, "I have been able to develop a sensitivity to magic directly. This has given me the ability to sense other people's intent. When the Malfoy's came to invite me to their house I could sense Mr. Malfoy's greed and blood-lust. At the same time I sensed Mrs. Malfoy's abject fear. If we could rescue her she may be able to give us a lot of information."

Hartfield looked amazed, "We will give that consideration."

Ian spoke up, "We have noticed more activity in several National Security Areas in the last few days."

Hermione looked curious, "National Security Areas? What are those?"

Ian continued, "Those are areas we have identified as probably wizard locations. For example, Diagon Alley, Hogwarts and Hogsmeade including the Forbidden Forest are the easy ones. Other areas might be manor houses or estates. We don't see them on satellite maps, but that is what gives them away. It's the hole that becomes obvious if you account for everything else. We have set up sensors around or near some of these sites and some of these have recently picked up a lot more noise, motion, heat generated, things like that. We label them as 'National Security Areas' so we can keep people away from them and we get notified when anything happens with them."

Hermione laughed, "You are protecting wizarding areas from discovery? Oh, that's rich. Wait until Madam Bones hears about that."

Ian thought a minute and then nodded, "I guess you could look at it that way."

Hermione looked incredulous, "So the Statue of Secrecy is about to fall regardless of what we do."

Ian smirked, "I suppose. Some of our sensors heard the attack at Bones Manor yesterday. That's how we know where it is now. Rather hard to miss what sounded like mortar fire."

Hermione chuckled, "I wonder if the Ministry has lost track of any un-plottable properties where the families have died out. You would shock them to no end if you could find those properties and the Ministry can't."

Hartfield got a big smile, "It's a rare day that I can surprise Madam Bones. I've only been able to once so far, when we found you lot."

Colleen spoke up again, "As for communicating when you go back to Hogwarts, there is only one way I can imagine that would work and it wouldn't work very well. But it is better than nothing. We can give each of you a small laser pointer. It is very simple electronics, just a battery and a solid-state laser so it may work in a magical environment. The point is that if you shine that laser outside the castle our sensor cameras in the area can see it. At night you can just shine it into the air but in the daytime you need to shine it on something that our cameras can see, like the side of the mountain behind Hogwarts. And possibly Hogwarts itself."

Hermione smiled, "Back to Morse code?"

Colleen chuckled, "Well, a little more sophisticated than that. We will give you a booklet."

Harry looked happy, "That's great. When you get them ready, just call Lemry and she will deliver them to us."

Hartfield looked confused, "Who is Lemry?"

"The girl who brought you all here. Actually, she is my family's head house elf. Lemry!"

Lemry popped in as that six year old girl, "Yes Master Harry."

"Lemry, would you mind showing Robert and the others your normal form?"

Lemry hesitated then quietly asked, "Must I?"

Harry was surprised then said with concern, "No you don't have to. Is there another on your staff who would be willing?"

Lemry nodded, "Aneth!" Another house elf in her normal form popped in. "This is Aneth, she is in her normal form. I have the ability to change my shape and Master Harry has given me permission to continue changing my shape. I have become very fond of this shape."

Harry smiled fondly, "Thank you Lemry, and you too Aneth." They both popped away. "Robert, don't you have any wizards on your staff?"

Hartfield shook his head, "No, it too easily becomes a conflict of interest, even though a number of muggle-born wizards would like to help us. We have a longstanding policy against it."

Hermione looked confused, "Then how are we any different?"

Hartfield considered carefully, then looked resigned. "We don't know. We have been instructed to work with you and only you. All three of you."

Luna chuckled.

Harry looked to Luna, Hermione, and back to Robert. "How far up the chain?"

Hartfield shook his head, shrugged, and looked apologetic, "I don't know."

Colleen seemed to remember something, "One more thing, Harry. If Dumbledore goes through with your plan to have your parents will executed then you will have a number of seats on the Wizengamot. You can not assume them until you are of age but you can appoint someone else to vote in your stead."

Harry's face lit up, "How many seats do I have?"

Colleen shook her head, "I don't know but being the head of three houses should give you a number of them. It could make quite a difference, particularly since Dumbledore has been voting in your stead as your guardian."

Harry looked ecstatic, "Yes! I will talk to Mr. Tonks."

Hartfield was looking tired, "Well, if there is nothing else, we hope to talk to you again soon."

Harry had a big smile, "Yes, very good. Thank you all."

Lemry and two other elves popped in and popped them out.

 **Director Bones**

Amelia got back to her office a little before 3pm from one of the most useful meetings in the last few years, and it was with the muggles no less. They had given her a number of useful bits of information and suggestions. One of the best was declaring anyone with a Dark Mark an Enemy of the State. But the best was the preliminary report on the movement of funds between Gringotts and the muggle banks. She needed to go talk to Ragnok. Now. But first, she had to find Dumbledore and deliver Harry's letter. That would get a huge monkey off her back and take a feather out of Fudge's cap. And might effectively get rid of Dawlish too. After a few sips of tea she was up and walking to Dumbledore's office. He walked in just in front of her.

"Amelia, good to see you." He was all twinkles.

"I think I am about to make your day, Albus."

He looked hard at her, "That would be nice, how?"

"A letter from Harry."

He almost dropped the parchments he was holding. "Yes, you will. Please come in."

They walked into his private office.

Amelia handed him the letter.

Dumbledore read the letter and sighed, "All in all, a small price to pay."

"Not to him."

Dumbledore smiled, "I hardly think –"

"That's it!" She poked her finger at him. "That is the point Albus. You have boundless intelligence and lack common sense. Or maybe it's empathy, I'm not sure. Harry's life is _not_ something to play with and you have been playing and losing for most of his life. Give it up. Leave him alone."

"I can't. There is too much at stake."

Amelia growled at him, she poked the letter with her finger, "Do it! Now!"

"You realize that in order to make this stick I will have to put this under the Chief Warlock Secrecy Seal."

"What else are you hiding under that rock, Albus?"

He sighed and started working. Within 20 minutes it was done. Harry's guardian was now Professor McGonagle.

Amelia got up to leave.

"Amelia, can you send a message to Harry and ask him to return to Hogwarts immediately? It's not safe out there."

She turned and stared at him, "Albus, how is it not safe? You can't find him. My whole department can't find him. We haven't for years. Hell, Voldemort can't seem to find him. He's safer where he is than at Hogwarts. Put the notice in the Prophet." She turned and left.

 **Harry Potter**

 **Thursday, September 16th, 1993**

Thursday morning Harry, Hermione, and Luna were studying magic in one of Harry's favorite places, the small maintenance room below the pipe organ in Guildford Cathedral on the grounds of Surry University. Harry had been introduced to it by the building maintenance man, Mr. Morton, after Harry helped him clean some tight areas behind the pipes last year. Mr. Morton is a nice man and Harry helps him as often as he can.

Harry felt the disturbance before anyone else, "Do you feel that? Lemry is coming."

Hermione looked surprised, "Lemry is – oh, yes."

Within a minute a knock came at the door. Harry smiled, "Come in."

Lemry was in her college age woman disguise again with pull-over sweatshirt, trainers, jeans, and escaping hair. "Good morning Master Harry. I bring you the papers with the notice in it."

Harry gave her a big smile, "Thank you Lemry. Do you think you could find a way to ask Madam Bones if the notice is accurate?"

Lemry thought for a moment, "Yes, Master Harry."

Luna looked like she got an idea, "And, if the notice is genuine, can you ask Madam Bones to meet us at the gates of Hogwarts at noon? And bring a good reporter and photographer?"

Hermione had a big smile, "Oh yes, Luna. That's brilliant."

Lemry smiled too, "Yes mistresses." She popped away.

Harry had a very contented smile, "Well, shall we go and get packed up?"

They all nodded and started to head back to Harry's hide-out one last time. They cleaned up the room and left it undisturbed. They made it to the trees on the other side of the lake by 10 minutes to noon. Lemry was waiting for them in her six year old form.

Lemry looked excited, "Is everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded.

Another house elf popped in and Lemry turned to them, "Lanceth, please take their things to their rooms at Hogwarts."

Lanceth took their bundles and popped away.

Lemry stretched out her hands and they popped to the gates of Hogwarts.

Immediately they heard the clicking of a camera shutter. Madam Bones was waiting with a reporter, the photographer stood off to the side. Harry walked up to Madam Bones and surprised her with a hug, followed by Hermione and Luna in a group.

Harry stood back, "Thank you for arranging this."

Amelia looked surprised, "You're very welcome, Harry."

The reporter stepped forward and offered her hand, "Hello Mr. Potter. My name is Annette Holcomb with the Daily Prophet."

Harry took her hand, "Pleased to meet you. Call me Harry. This is Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood."

Annette shook the girls hands with an intense smile, "Harry, can you say anything about your time away from Hogwarts?"

Harry appreciated her open question, "We had a very nice time and we learned quite a lot."

"Did you feel in danger at any time?"

Harry smiled as his devious side came out, "No. Old Mouldy-Shorts couldn't find me, why should I worry?"

Annette was shocked but held her composure, "You seem quite cavalier about he-who-must-not-be-named."

Harry was starting to boil, "Yes, old Voldie is a symptom of broader problems in Wizarding society. I mean, how did he get this far unless there were other, larger issues making a path for him. Those issues need to be fixed and then we will be less susceptible to sick mentally unstable people like Voldemort."

Annette and Amelia were trying to keep their jaws off the ground, Hermione and Luna were almost laughing.

Harry was just getting started, "Look, a stronger society would easily reject Voldie's ravings as the sickness they are. He would be rejected, ostracized, and dealt with easily as an aberrant case. Shall we go? I think lunch is waiting for us."

Annette could barely hold her breath as they started walking.

Amelia was about ready to explode with shock and laughter.

Harry looked at Annette, "I think the Dark Mark is a perfect example. I don't think it is possible to be forced into taking the Dark Mark. You have to be a willing participant in the ritual. And that ritual includes the murder of an innocent. That means anyone with a real Dark Mark is _guilty_. Would you agree, Madam Bones?" Harry threw the ball to her.

It caught her off guard but then she smiled and ran with it, very glad of those discussions with MI-5. "Yes. Even more, the Dark Mark includes an oath made to Voldemort that violates their oath of citizenship. That makes them equivalent to a foreign agent and an enemy of the state and leaves them open to any sanctions necessary to stop them. Having the Dark Mark should be an automatic death sentence."

Annette was still trying to swallow.

Harry opened the doors to the Great Hall and they all walked in. All motion stopped. Harry, Hermione, and Luna stood to one side while Amelia and Annette stood on the other. It lasted about 3 seconds until the students exploded in cheers. You'd think someone just won a Quidditch match.

Harry took Hermione and Luna's hands and bowed deeply, dragging them with him. Eventually the crowd began to taper off and Professor McGonagall was the first to approach.

Harry gave her a warm hug, "Hi Mum. I'm home!"

McGonagall gave a gasp, coughed, and started to cry as she hugged Harry in return.

Hermione and Luna joined in the hug.

Remus came and stood next to McGonagall and placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled like there were no cares in the world.

Susan Bones walked up to Amelia and gave her a hug.

Harry just kept saying "Family" and holding on.

Neville approached the group but stood a few paces away watching.

Susan and Amelia approached as Harry relaxed his hug, "Harry, I'd like to introduce my niece, Susan."

Luna reached out and pulled Neville closer.

Harry shook hands with Susan, "Nice to meet you, Susan. I'm afraid I have been hiding from most everyone since I came to Hogwarts. This is Hermione, Luna, and Neville." Harry felt the shadow of Dumbles intent to approach the group from behind Harry. He turned his head around and gave Dumbles an angry glare and shook his head.

Dumbledore stopped but looked surprised and curious. He started to move closer.

"STOP!" Rage boiled in Harry, magic rolling off him as everyone took a step back, his arm outstretched pointing at Dumbles. "I warned you! Stay away from me! But you wouldn't listen." Harry turned toward Dumbles, stalking towards him pointing and yelling. "Thief! Liar! Child abuser! You stole my childhood! You stole my heritage! You sold me into _slavery_!"

Now Dumbles was boiling over, "Harry! You must listen!"

"NO! _You_ are my enemy!"

"The prophesy says –" Dumbles realized his mistake a second too late, his desperation having gotten the better of him. Silence in the hall.

Madam Bones came closer, "More critical intelligence you've been hiding, Albus?" She took another step closer, "Would you like to discuss it here or in the holding cells?"

Dumbles looked shocked at his own mistake, "That falls under the Chief Warlock Secrecy Seal."

Madam Bones calmly looked down at her shoes for a moment, considering, "Do you really want to go to war with my department, Albus?" She looked up at him with steel behind her calm exterior.

He closed his eyes in frustration, "No. Please come to my office." He started moving toward his office.

Amelia nodded to Susan, then to Harry, "Harry, I would like to talk to you later." He nodded. She started following Dumbles.

Harry stood, eyes closed, head down, hands buried in his pockets. He slowly started moving toward the door. The rest began to follow.

Luna reached out and pulled Neville and Susan along, "Come. You are involved now."

Annette Holcomb and her photographer made a run for the gates with the story of their lives. They just hoped they could get it printed.

By the time Harry got to the seventh floor Hermione had run ahead and a door was waiting for him. He opened the door to a business conference room; large table with lots of chairs and white boards. As everyone else was coming in Harry was pacing around behind the table unable to sit.

McGonagall spoke quietly, "Harry, we don't know what that prophesy says."

Harry stopped for a moment in thought, "What it says is irrelevant; people with interpret it however they want. The rub is the fact it is called a 'prophesy'. People will consider it a damn law of nature so they _assume_ it will happen, and then they will proceed to subconsciously _make_ it happen."

Susan looked confused, "Then why is the content of the prophesy irrelevant? If it says what you want, then what is the problem?"

Harry shrugged, "But what if it doesn't say what you want? I'm not interested in hearing it because I don't want to be influenced by it. Really, it would be better if people made a choice rather than following someone's propaganda. If they make a choice they might take responsibility for it."

Remus laughed darkly, "Personal responsibility in an age of magic? When most wizards deify magic? Way too late for that, Harry." He kept chuckling.

Harry was circumspect, "You know, I guess I really don't care what it says because I have finally found a semblance of a family and I'll be damned if I will let Mouldy-Voldie destroy it."

Hermione looked curious, "What do you think that means, Harry?"

Harry smiled, "It means this war is now personal. It means that I will go to war with Voldie directly if I have to. I can't go back to the way I was. I have found too much life. I will win or die trying."

McGonagall sounded a bit bitter, "That sounds very self-sacrificing, Harry."

Harry shook his head, "There was a general in World War two who said 'the goal of war is not to die for your country, it's to make the other bastard die for his'. So Voldie and his Death Eaters must die."

McGonagall looked skeptical, "How to do propose to do that?"

Harry sighed, "We start with research. We need to know as much as we can. And I must continue learning about magic. I think we all need to."

Remus got a devious smile, "So Harry, what have you learned while you've been gone?"

Harry smiled too, "What have _I_ learned or what have _we_ all learned?" Harry looked at everyone in the room, "Susan, you are new here. But everyone in the room needs to commit to not sharing anything that they learn in this room with anyone. The one exception is Madam Bones. Susan you can share with her."

Susan looked surprised, "Yes, I will be discreet."

Harry could sense her intent to be discreet, "Hermione would you like to share what we've learned?"

Hermione got a wicked grin and stood up with her hands clasped in front of her, "Well, you see ..." The walls of the room started cycling through colours, red, blue, green. "we have ..." Yellow, back to white. Remus' robes started cycling colours, red, blue. "started learning ..." Green, back to black. The empty chair next to her started melting into a puddle. "how to do everything again ..." A glowing ball of air formed above her right shoulder. "but without wand movements ..." A vase appeared in mid-air, fell to the floor, shattered, flew back together and disappeared. "or spell words." Everything went back to normal.

Remus started laughing and couldn't stop. Everyone else couldn't breathe.

Hermione kept smiling, "Harry is more sensitive than any of us but I can do more different things."

McGonagall tried several times to say something, then, "All that wandlessly?"

Hermione shook her head, "Not actually. I have my wand, I just don't need to hold it in my hand because I don't need the movements. I attach it to my arm so I still have skin contact with it, which really helps. The interesting thing is that spells that are cast, like 'stupify', aren't seen anymore. It's more 'field effect' than 'point effect'."

Remus was aghast, "Aren't seen any more?"

Hermione nodded, "When I cast 'stupify' you don't see a red light, it just happens. And I can do it at quite the distance. Much farther and more accurate than normal."

Harry had a giant grin, "For example, Hermione hit a seagull that was a speck in the sky with a stupefy and then enervated it before it dropped very far."

McGonagall shook her head, "What the bloody hell am I going to do in my next class. It's pointless. It's all wrong."

Harry smirked, "Actually, I've been thinking about that. We need to start a night school. Everyone here should attend. Once we get the concepts down then we can think about expanding into day classes. Though I would like Luna, Hermione, Neville, and Susan to attend my day classes with me now."

Neville looked shocked, "Me? Why me? I can barely do magic at all."

Hermione smiled, "That's the point Neville. I think you _can_ do magic and I want to prove it. You certainly need the help but not because you can't do it, but because the learning style is all wrong for you."

"You really think I could do this?" He was breathless.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, Neville. I _do_."

McGonagall still looked a bit fish-like, "Ok, we'll give it a try. Right now I need to get to class. Let's meet here again after dinner."

Harry, Hermione, Luna, Susan, and Neville stayed with Remus to learn magic the new way. Hermione spent most of her time catching Neville and Susan up on the new techniques, but it didn't go well. Within the hour Hermione realized that it wouldn't work well until Neville and Susan had been through Harry's Secret hide-away.

Hermione lead Neville and Susan over to where Harry, Remus, and Luna were sitting, "Harry, I think we will need to show Neville and Susan your hide-out before they can learn magic the new way. And I suspect that goes for everyone we want to teach the new way."

Harry reluctantly nodded, "Yes, we should. That might be a bit difficult for us to get out of Hogwarts, though."

Hermione shook her head and looked at Remus, "No, _we_ don't have to show Neville, Remus can." Hermione gasped, "Harry!... What would your hide-out do to Remus' Lycanthropy?"

Harry's jaw dropped, "It just might cure it, wouldn't it?"

Remus jumped to his feet, his face about to fall off, " _What_!"

Hermione was looking at Remus intently, "We need to find more places than just your hide-out, Harry." Hermione got a curious look, "Hmm – I wonder if we might need to find some places that people like Remus can soak in, for quite a while."

Remus was stuttering, barely breathing, "Wh-what? Say th-that again?" His hands were shaking.

Hermione was deep in thought, looking far away and speaking softly, "A set of hide-outs that are graduated in their strength. More like treatment centers."

Harry was looking off too, "Maybe we can ask Robert about that. He might be able to find some places quickly."

Hermione gave Harry a serious look, "Yes, we might need to tell him the secret soon."

Harry nodded, "Let's try it once with my hide-out and see how it goes. Then we can expand the operation depending on what we find."

Hermione smiled, "When?"

Remus' head was bouncing back and forth watching, "When?"

Harry shrugged, "How about this evening? We can start with Remus. Then Remus will know and can take Susan and Neville later."

Hermione nodded, "Ok, we can –"

The door opened and Amelia walked in with a house elf. She thanked the elf and it left. She walked over to Harry and Remus, "Remus, you look like a ghost. What happened?"

Remus took a deep shuddering breath and shook his head, looking down. He ran his hand through his hair and started to turn away.

Hermione spoke up, "We think ... we may be able to cure his Lycanthropy. Or at least maybe a treatment. We'll have to experiment and see."

Amelia looked like she couldn't decide between laughing or being serious.

Remus sat down heavily and held his head in his hands.

Amelia looked back at Hermione with concern, "You're actually serious, aren't you."

Hermione nodded slowly, "We'll try it tonight and see what happens."

Amelia stood looking at Remus for a moment.

Harry looked intently at Amelia, "Madam Bones we need to let you know that we have found a technological way for muggles to defend themselves against magic and we plan on telling MI-5 at some point."

At first she was shocked then she laughed, "Come on, Harry. Be serious."

Harry just looked serious, "I am."

Luna leaned back in her chair, "It is the fulcrum that will move the world."

Hermione was just as serious, "It will drive the wizarding world to finally change. The balance of power will shift toward muggles. Wizards will not be able to be so arrogant because it will be obvious that muggles are stronger."

Luna smiled, "It will actually save the wizarding world. Muggles won't be so threatened by wizards."

Hermione smiled, "Magic will become just another technology. And wizards will be able to take their place with the rest of humanity."

Amelia looked away for a moment with profound shock, "I think I need to talk to MI-5." She turned back to Harry, "When will you tell them?"

"We're not sure. Maybe in the next few days, maybe not for a week or so."

Amelia nodded to herself.

Harry remembered why she was here, "You went to talk to Dumbles?"

Amelia took a breath and focussed on Harry, "Yes. He wouldn't tell me the exact wording of the prophesy, only what he thought it meant." She paused.

Harry expected her to continue, " – And?"

Amelia's face looked pained. She looked at Harry long and hard, seemingly gauging him.

Harry started to look frustrated, "I don't really care what the prophesy actually _said_ , I want to know what Dumbles _thinks_ it said. That will tell me how big the problem might be."

Amelia still looked hesitant, "He thinks it says that – this is a fight to the death between you and Voldemort. That only you can kill Voldemort. That's all I could get out of him, though it seemed there was more he wasn't telling me."

Harry smiled angrily, "Yes, there's always something he's not telling you."

Luna looked spacey, "The perceived power of secrets. Except those secrets can turn into traps. A lot like lies. Pretty soon you can't tell the difference. And then that's all you are."

Hermione started to look a lot like Luna, "He's hiding something from you, Harry, because it's not good for you." She looked startled, "He thinks you're going to die?"

Harry barked out a laugh.

Amelia remembered the rest of what Dumbledore said, "He said the actual prophesy was recorded in the Department of Mysteries and that only you could retrieve it and listen to it."

Harry laughed, "Ohhh, we might have some bait for Voldie."

Amelia had a grim smile, "Will you let me know when you tell MI-5?"

Harry nodded, "Yes. They know that we're going to tell them, we've just been holding it over them to – encourage honesty."

She nodded with a slight smirk, "Thank you." She turned and left.

Hermione looked concerned, "She didn't look too happy."

Luna shook her head, "Her world has been shaken. It is a profound change. It will take time to settle."

At a few minutes after three Professor McGonagall came in the door.

Harry jumped up and ran to her, "Hi Mum!" He gave her a hug.

Professor McGonagall choked and her voice broke roughly, "Harry." She started crying.

Harry held on until she started to gain some control. Harry lead her to a couch and sat down with her. Softly he asked, "Is that hard for you?"

McGonagall lost the bit of control she had regained. It took her another minute, "Yes." She cleared her throat. "During the war with Grindlewald my own daughter and husband were killed."

Harry gave her another hug, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make that hard."

She shook her head as she wiped her face, "Harry, you opened a door that has been shut for over 50 years. It will always be hard. But now is a good time to open that door and I wouldn't want to miss it."

Harry looked broken, "How old were they?"

Professor McGonagall took a deep breath, "Ian was 29 and Leah was 4. We had been married for almost 6 years. I have some pictures in my office."

Harry looked concerned, "Does having pictures help or make it harder?"

"Both." She paused, "I have some pictures of your parents, too."

This time Harry had a hard time maintaining control, "Yes, Professor Snape said he would make copies of some that he had. He said I should talk to Hagrid too."

She turned to Remus, "Remus, do you have any pictures of James and Lily?"

Remus looked sad and tired, "Yes, I will bring them. This weekend."

Harry turned back to McGonagall, "You said you wouldn't want to miss it. Miss what?"

McGonagall smiled through her red eyes, "There were many aspects of parenthood that I didn't get to experience the first time. Maybe I can experience more this time."

Harry gave her another hug, "Yes. I'll take family wherever I can find it."

McGonagall smiled at Harry, "So how was your week away, Harry?"

"It was very good. Did I mention that MI-5 found us?"

Remus jumped to his feet, "What!"

McGonagall looked surprised at Remus, then back to Harry, "Who is Emmy Fife?"

Harry smiled drawing letters in the air with his fingers, "M-I-5 is the Queen's muggle domestic security services. Madam Bones asked them to have a look for us just in case their methods might be different, and they were. It took them two days."

Remus sat down heavily and whispered, "Gods, two days..."

McGonagall went white, "Muggles found you in two days? And no wizards could?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, they've been very nice. And we think they could be very helpful." Harry started playing up the innocent sounding kid. "They made us secret agents. We have badges and secret codebooks and everything."

Luna and Hermione chuckled.

Remus groaned and covered his face in his hand, "Harry, you are the new Chief Marauder."

McGonagall looked at Remus with concern, "There is some serious baggage associated with that title Professor Lupin. Are you sure it's wise to apply it in these circumstances?"

Remus shook his head, "Wise? No. Appropriate? Absolutely. How many 13-year olds do you know who could talk their way into being spies for the Queen's spy agency?"

McGonagall looked grim.

Harry smiled, "Um – that would be three?" He held up his hand and saw Hermione and Luna holding up their hands with matching grins.

Hermione jumped into the conversation, "By the by, we had an idea this afternoon." Everyone looked at her expectantly, "We think that this evening Remus, Harry, and I – and probably you too, Professor McGonagall – should go and visit Harry's hide-out. We will need both of you Professors to be able to take Neville and Susan to visit the hide-out tomorrow. As well, we don't really know how Remus will react to the conditions. He may get sick so he shouldn't go alone. At least until we know his reaction."

McGonagall looked confused, "Why would it make Remus sick?"

Hermione looked apologetic, "Well, it might cure his Lycanthropy. Or at least start the process."

McGonagall's jaw dropped, "What kind of sacrificial alter is this that it could cure Lycanthropy? Stonehenge can't even do that!"

Hermione laughed, "You'll see. After dinner. Luna can start helping Susan and Neville with magic sensitivity training while we're gone."

They asked Mimzy to bring food in so they could keep working.

After dinner Luna happily started training Susan and Neville.

Harry stood up, "Well, shall we go?"

Remus looked like he was about to explode.

McGonagall looked a bit scared, "Are you sure you want to disclose this to us? This is your complete secrecy defense. Nothing else matches this, even Professor Snape says he has never even _dreamed_ of something so complete."

Harry smiled, "Yes, we will be telling MI-5 about it soon anyway. We think that we will need to defeat Voldie in the next few weeks or we won't be able to. And if we can defeat him then we don't need the secrecy. So one way or the other it should be fine. Oh – do either of you have anything on you that is magically shrunk? Or that is enchanted and precious to you?" They shook their heads.

Remus asked tentatively, "So, we should head to the ward line?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes. We will have Lemry take us close."

They moved out to the front gates of Hogwarts. It was dark with stars taking over the sky and pushing back the last glow of sunset. The cold night air seeped into their clothes.

"Lemry."

Lemry popped in, wearing her 6 year old girl shape. "Yes, Master Harry?"

Harry smiled at her, "Can you pop us all to Potter Manor?"

"Yes, Master Harry." She held out her hands and everyone held on as they landed softly on the stone entryway floor.

Remus nodded, "Good idea Harry. Going directly to your hide-out would leave too big of a trail."

Harry smiled, "We are going to pop into a wooded area but it won't be completely dark. Just wait for a few minutes until our eyes adjust and don't use any magic at all until we get to the hide-out. All right?" Everyone nodded. "Lemry, can you now pop us to the woods near the hide-out?"

Lemry stretched out her hands and they popped with a soft rustling of leaves as they landed.

"Thank you Lemry. I will call again when we are ready to return."

Lemry bowed and popped away.

Lights could be seen through the trees with hints of open areas around the wood. The trees in the woods were lit by stray light coming in from the side leaving the forest floor completely dark.

"Ok, lets start this way." Harry started leading everyone to the edge of the wood near the end of the lake. They moved slowly shuffling their feet through the leaves to keep from tripping in the dark. At the edge they stopped, the lights illuminating the large building, the path leading around the lake on the other side. "I'm going to put a notice-me-not on us and we will walk to the entrance. Only do what I'm doing and stay close. Ready?" Everyone nodded and they started moving toward the building. As they got close to Harry's hide-out Harry ducked into the bushes, followed by Hermione, McGonagall, and Remus. They came to the grate and crouched down waiting on Harry as he listened. He slowly opened the grate and slipped in. McGonagall and Remus had a much more difficult time 'slipping in' as the grate was not large.

Remus did not stand up but stayed on his hands and knees from the grate, swaying slightly.

Harry knelt down, "Remus, how are you feeling?"

Remus' breathing was laboured with the occasional moan. "Not feeling well."

Harry turned to Hermione, "Would you show McGonagall around while I help Remus back outside?"

Hermione nodded and started explaining their time in the hide-out to McGonagall.

Harry tried to get Remus started moving toward the grate, "This way Remus. Let's go outside where you will feel better." Harry started to pull Remus and he started moving slowly. It took a few minutes at their slow pace to get Remus back outside the grate where he could sit and rest a bit. Remus was still feeling the effects but was more functional outside. In another minute Remus could stand up and slowly start moving back to the edge of the bushes where Harry re-applied the notice-me-not and they slowly started back toward the edge of the woods. After about 10 minutes McGonagall and Hermione appeared next to them.

Hermione looked worried, "Harry we should get back to Potter Manor and then Hogwarts so Madam Pomfrey can look at Remus."

Harry nodded. It was slow going in the dark. Within 20 minutes they stood in the infirmary at Hogwarts.

Remus sat on the nearest bed and McGonagall called for Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh, what have you done now, Professor Lupin?" Poppy was waving her wand all around Remus when she gasped. "What _have_ you been doing? Your blood chemistry is all out of balance. Let me get some potions." She moved toward her office.

Harry spoke softly to Remus, "Now we know we can cure this, Remus. But we shouldn't do it just yet."

Remus looked shocked and could barely whisper, "Why not?"

"Because you may need the extra strength and healing during this next month. We can cure you when the war is over."

Remus looked devastated at first, then that gave way to deep resignation, he closed is eyes. "Yes. It will have it's uses." His resignation turned to anger, "I will _use_ it for what _I_ need."

Madam Pomfrey came back with several potions and sentenced Remus to a night's rest in the infirmary. Harry, Hermione, and McGonagall went back to the Room of Requirement and found Neville, Susan, and Luna hard at work sensing magic.

Luna looked up, "How is Remus?"

Harry flopped down in a chair next to them, "He's not feeling well but excited that it looks like we can cure his Lycanthropy."

Hermione sat down with them, "Well, until Harry convinced him he should wait a month before we cure him. His werewolf strength and healing could come in handy during the war."

McGonagall sat down as well, "That was very hard for him, Harry. The Wolf has defined him and been his shame for almost all his life and he has resented it mightily."

Harry closed his eyes in pain and nodded slowly, "Hopefully he won't have to wait long."

Hermione tried to lighten the mood, "In the mean time we can take Neville and Susan to your hide-out tomorrow night. Would you be up for that Professor?"

McGonagall nodded absently.

Neville was shocked, "Really, Harry? Are you serious?"

"Yes, you need that to help your magic."

McGonagall smirked with a far-away look in her eyes, "No, Harry's not Sirius, Sirius is –" She jumped to her feet and gasped. "Sirius!" Her face fell and her eyes were unfocussed. Then her face crumpled into rage. "That BASTARD! That son of a BITCH! I'll BURN HIM!" She pulled out her wand and started moving toward the door.

Harry jumped up and ran after her, "No Mum! Don't go!" He caught up to her and hugged her. "I need you. Don't leave me."

She froze, shattered in realization. She wrapped her arms around him and spoke softly. "No. I won't leave you." They stood for a moment, "Come. Sit down." They moved toward a couch.

Harry sat next to her, "What happened?"

She composed herself and started quietly, "After your parents were killed, I ran into Sirius Black a day later. He was distraught. He blamed himself because it was his idea to switch Secret Keepers on the Fidelias charm protecting your parents house. They switched to Peter Pettigrew, except Peter was actually a secret Death Eater. Peter betrayed your parents to Voldemort. The next day Sirius was arrested and thrown into Azkaban for murdering 12 muggles and Peter. I confronted Albus with what Sirius had said and –" She choked and started crying. "Albus obliviated me. And now I remember."

Hermione nodded soberly, "The hiding place stripped off the obliviation."

Harry looked blank, "So Sirius Black may be innocent and Dumbles locked him away anyway. And then hid the evidence." Harry looked determined, "If Dumbles suspects that we know anything he will obliviate any or all of us. We need to avoid him if at all possible." He looked to McGonagall, "I suggest you need to go see Madam Bones as soon as possible and tell her."

McGonagall nodded angrily.

 **Friday, September 17th, 1993**

Early Friday morning, Harry, Hermione, and Neville left the Gryffindor Common Room heading for breakfast in the Great Hall. The halls were very quiet this early in the morning. They continued to be quiet until they got to the fourth floor where Harry felt something.

Harry felt a tremor in the surrounding magic. He whispered, "Hermione, did you feel that?"

She nodded to him and whispered back, "Behind and to the left?"

Neville turned and looked curious, "What?"

Harry could feel the intent readying to strike. He whispered again, "Ready to jump left?"

Hermione reached out and grabbed Neville by the collar on his robes and pulled left.

Harry jumped back and right to block anything coming down the hall and then jumped left behind Hermione and Neville. A bolt of red light came flying past them to the right of them. More curses followed. They started running down the hall and jumped into the next cross passage for cover.

Hermione peeked out back down the hall and motioned her hand a few times. "Two down." She continued to move her hands and concentrate for a time. She looked back to Harry, "Ready to move?"

Harry smiled and started moving.

Neville was more curious, "What's happening?"

Harry turned back to him, "Hermione is _stupefying_ them and jinxing their shoes a few at a time."

Neville was confused, "How? I didn't see her shoot any spells at anyone." They stopped as they turned around the next corner.

Hermione was busy motioning with her hands and peeking back down the hall.

Harry was smiling as he watched her, "That hand waving is her magic at work. She is putting an intent-based ward on their shoes that will cause their skin to turn orange when they do any strong magic."

Neville was shocked, "All that? Without a wand?"

Harry laughed, "Her wand is stuck to her arm. She doesn't need to wave it or hold it in her hand, just have contact with it."

Hermione smiled, "Two more down, only three to go." They started down the hall again and took a right at the next intersection and waited. "I can feel them but I can't tell where they are very well."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, "They have gone back one more hallway and are waiting for us to come out thinking they are gone."

Hermione smiled cheerfully, "Oh, Ok." She turned the corner back the way they had come and started walking down the middle of the hall.

Neville was upset, "Hermione, what are you doing?"

Harry smiled too, "Come on Neville, lets draw them out." He walked around the corner and started following Hermione.

Neville stood there for a moment in shock, then shrugged and followed. "Ok, whatever you say."

Hermione walked down the hall boldly. She didn't even slow down as she got close to the Slytherin position. A head momentarily popped out around the next corner and disappeared as the person fell to the floor. Footsteps were heard around the corner and Hermione sped up and jumped around the corner looking down the hall. A thud was heard. "Ok. All down." She started moving her hands toward the three students laying on the floor. "Ok. Shall we get breakfast?" She turned and walked back to Harry and Neville.

Harry had a giant grin, "Yes, lets go."

Neville was quite confused, "Wait. What just happened? What are we doing? What about them?"

Harry put his arm around Neville's shoulders and pulled him down the hall, "They'll be fine, for awhile. We'll let McGonagall know. Unless of course, someone else finds them before they wake up, then who knows what might happen to those nasty defenseless Slytherins. It's a dangerous thing to be nasty – and defenseless."

 **Luna Lovegood**

Luna was sitting at the end of the Ravenclaw table closest to the Great Hall doors, farthest away from most of the students. There weren't many students since it was so early in the morning. She was excited about learning more magic sensitivity today. The more sensitivity she gained the more she could discern the signals from the noise, as Hermione liked to say. She could learn to sort out the relevant from the random in what she could hear of magic's whisperings. It has added so much to her ability to concentrate and her calm peace of mind.

But now a signal had appeared. Someone was watching her and their intent was not good. At least it did not rise to the level of murder, just abuse and pain. She sat and tried to figure out which direction they were. Behind her, which meant the Slytherin table. There were four or five of them. She felt them start to move, one was going to touch her and put a spell on her through touching her. She got up from the table and started moving around the Ravenclaw table so it was between her and her attackers. She headed toward the Staff table to talk to a professor. It was a old trick, to go stand next to a teacher to keep the bullies at bay.

"Good Morning Miss Lovegood. How are you today?" McGonagall smiled.

"Good morning Professor. I'm much better now. Talking to you has improved my morning significantly." Luna looked her normal spacey self.

McGonagall looked confused, "How has talking to me improved your morning, since I have only spoken a few insignificant words?"

Luna now looked focussed, "Well, you see, the Slytherin students just walking out the doors behind me were going to put a spell on me as they walked by me but I came to talk to you so I am now safe."

McGonagall's eyes snapped to the doors and watched a group of Slytherins walk out with a few of them giving angry looks toward Luna just before they passed through. "Ah, I see. Do you know what spell they were going to use?"

Luna shook her head, "No but the intent was to make me ugly. Probably boils or something. But that won't happen now. Thank you."

McGonagall smiled, "You're welcome. I take it that your new magic sensitivity has made a significant improvement in your enjoyment of Hogwarts?"

Luna's eyes popped open, "Oh, yes! I can now take simple steps to thwart most of the bullying that is aimed at me. The only times I can get caught out are when the attack is quite spontaneous or aimed very casually. That usually takes a very pathological liar, as Hermione would say."

McGonagall was studying Luna very closely, "Do you have any specific students in mind when you say that?"

Luna looked concerned and answered carefully and slowly, "Yes. Marcus Flint is the hardest to keep ahead of."

McGonagall smiled a grim smile, "Thank you Miss Lovegood. Are you now safe?"

"Yes. Harry, Hermione, and Neville are almost here."

McGonagall nodded and Luna turned to join her friends as they sat at the Hufflepuff table with Susan.

 **Harry Potter**

Just after breakfast Luna and Harry went off in a corner to finish his next interview for the Quibbler.

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the morning practicing new magic with Remus. Hermione is still re-learning old spells 'wandlessly' while Harry is learning about wand magic and the intent behind it.

As they broke for lunch Harry turned to Remus, "Remus, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Yes, what do you need, Harry?"

Harry thought for a moment, "It's what I think others will need. You see, Ted Tonks and Luna have been writing articles for The Quibbler attacking Voldie and the Death Eaters and I'm afraid the Death Eaters are going to retaliate against them. I think the Tonks family and Xeno Lovegood will need to be evacuated and go into hiding."

Remus nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, I think that would be a good idea. Let me guess, you'd like to offer them Potter Manor?"

Harry was looking concerned, "Yes, I think they should go to Potter Manor. But I think they should be cleansed from any tracking charms and magic before they do. That means we need to find a place similar to my hide-out that they can pass through. I was thinking you could find an electrical distribution-station that you can apparate them next to, walk them through, and them apparate them to Potter Manor. Maybe you can do that while they wear a hood and ear plugs so they can't tell what is happening? What do you think?"

Remus thought for a few moments, "Yes. I can see the value in that. I'll see if I can find the right place to do that."

Harry looked pained, "I'm sorry, it may not be very comfortable for you. I just don't know who else could do it."

Remus smiled, "Don't worry about it. I'll deal with it. I'll let you know when I've found the right place."

Harry remembered something else, "Also, while you're looking, see if you can find places where someone like you could spend an extended period of time under a lighter level of conditioning. For example you might be able to find a house sitting under high voltage lines."

Remus nodded, "That's a good idea. I'll look around."

Harry reached out and touched Remus as he started to get up, "One more thing, Remus."

Remus sat down again, "Sure, Harry."

"Since my parent's will has been executed I now have eight Wizengamot seats. I can't fill them yet, but I can appoint someone to vote for me. Would you be willing to do that for me?"

Remus' smile grew into a hearty laugh, "You are quite the Marauder, Harry. That is pretty ironic for me to fill your Wizengamot seats as a 'Dark Creature'."

Harry smiled too, "Yes, I thought you might approve. So you'll do it? It might take a few days before Mr. Tonks can arrange it."

"With pleasure, Harry. What instructions do you have for voting?"

Harry shook his head, "I wouldn't have any idea. I think you'll have to vote your conscience."

Remus nodded, "Will do. Thank you, Harry."

Near the end of lunch in the Great Hall, Harry, Hermione, and Luna were sitting at the end of the Hufflepuff table with Susan and Neville. Harry felt Professor Snape's attention fall on him and his intent to speak to Harry. Snape approached Harry.

"Mr. Potter."

Harry sensed some nervousness from Snape but otherwise calm concern. Harry turned and stood up. "Yes, Professor?" Snape looked more open, less angry, than Harry had ever seen him.

"I have some pictures for you."

Harry's breath caught. His eyes were huge. He was breathless, "Yes?"

"In my office after classes today."

Hermione nudged Harry. Harry came back to present, "Professor, can I bring others?" He motioned around him.

Snape bowed his head in acknowledgment and walked toward the doors.

Harry sat down heavily and unsteadily. He put his head in his hands.

Hermione wrapped him in a hug, "Are you alright, Harry?"

Harry started trembling slightly, "Now that it comes to it, I don't know if I can handle this."

Hermione just hugged him, not knowing what to say. "Why, Harry?"

He looked her straight in the eyes with fear, "What if their reality destroys my dreams of them? Of ... myself?"

McGonagall came and knelt down in front of Harry and spoke softly, "Harry, your parents were the finest of people. Your mother was warm, considerate, a fierce champion of muggle-borns. As Head Girl she reached out to all students and made sure they were included in activities. Your father, while a bit a of a rascal in his early years, came to be just as inclusive and kind as your mother."

Harry looked up, "My mother was Head Girl?"

McGonagall smiled, "Yes, and your father was Head Boy."

Harry's eyes grew large. He looked too overwhelmed to speak.

McGonagall continued, "I know that they would be so proud of you. Of who you have become. You have the same appreciation of honor that they had."

Harry began to calm down. "Thank you. I needed to hear that. That they were human, normal people. Even if they might have been exceptional in some ways, they were still people."

McGonagall smiled, "Then I suggest you press Professor Lupin for more stories from their days at school."

Harry looked up with appreciation, "Yes. I will. Thank you."

McGonagall nodded, "Now I think we are getting close to afternoon classes." She stood up as everyone groaned.

After classes were done Harry and Hermione gathered Luna, Neville, Susan, and Remus to go see the pictures in Snape's office.

Harry knocked on Snape's office door.

The door opened quickly and Snape stood still looking at everyone.

Harry could sense Snape's unease and a deep resignation over something.

"Mr Potter, everyone please come in." Snape bowed his head slightly and moved into his office. He moved toward a sitting area in front of the fire and conjured a few more chairs. He stood stiffly next to the fire as everyone sat down. A house elf popped a tray of tea and biscuits onto a low table in the center.

Harry was feeling quite insecure about the situation. "Professor Snape, thank you for doing this. It means so much to me."

Snape stood still but was wrapped in a significant amount of tension, "I have – come to the conclusion that I must confront my past to be free of it or I will die buried in it. This has been hanging over me for some time but Voldemort stealing my magic has brought it to the fore sooner than expected." Snape's face softened, "And I would like to tell you about my great friend, Lily Evans."

Harry nodded, holding on to his nerves.

Professor Snape turned to his desk and picked up a book. Looking at it he started to relax, "I first met Lily Evans when we were seven. She lived a few blocks away. I did not know her well until I noticed her playing with accidental magic in the forest. I introduced her to magic. We were eight and became friends then. I showed her books on magic. We experimented with accidental magic. I told her all I knew of the magical world."

Hermione got a curious look, "Lily lived a few blocks away? Did you live in a muggle area?"

Snape leaned against his desk and got a faint smile, "Yes. I am actually a half-blood. My father was a muggle but my mother was a witch from an old family." His smile developed into a smirk, "Did Voldemort know? Yes, he did not care about pure blood. Voldemort himself is a half-blood, though no one knows. Did other Death Eaters know I am a half-blood? Some. Voldemort stopped them from making life difficult for me. In truth, most Death Eaters don't really care about pure blood either. That is just their rationalization, their excuse, their justification. They just want power and no amount of discussion or argument will change anything; only meeting force with force." Snape moved to sit down near the fire. "But no matter. Lily was brilliant, even at eight. She saw through everything I said about the wizarding world and realized the bigotry and prejudice that existed underneath it. Once she intellectually cornered me I had to admit she was right and I explained more of the reality. Even so, she was a great friend. Much more than I knew how to be. And in spite of that she was concerned, protective, and she made up for my lack of understanding. Then we came to Hogwarts." He said that with finality and handed Harry the book of pictures.

Harry opened it with trembling hands. His breath caught, "Oh my! She was cute!" He pointed at one picture, "Look at that smile. She looks like she was up to something." Everyone was looking over Harry's shoulder at the pictures.

Snape pointed at a picture, "That was Lily's home. And in the background of this picture you can see her primary school."

Harry was still leafing through the pages.

Hermione looked up, "Professor, you said that you then went to Hogwarts like it was bad. What happened?"

Snape looked defeated, "It was the beginning of my downfall. First, Lily was sorted into Gryffindor and I was sorted into Slytherin, which made it difficult to maintain our friendship. Second, my upbringing was not that dissimilar to Harry's. My father was a violent alcoholic. He was the cause of my mother's early death. He was abusive which took all power, all strength away from me. He made me powerless and weak and I hated it. That set me on the path toward a lust for power to replace what was taken from me, to be able to defend myself. Of course, I didn't stop my pursuit of power at just being able to defend myself. I was ripe for the recruiting of the Death Eaters. It was the eventual cause of my falling out with Lily in fifth year, though it started earlier."

Harry looked up, "Is that where your dislike of my father came from?"

Snape looked angry and shook his head.

Remus spoke quietly, "Harry, I mentioned that the Marauders were pranksters, well there is a very fine line between pranking and bullying. The Marauders regularly crossed that line. And I was as guilty as anyone. I didn't like it but I didn't say anything to stop it either. I was a coward. Too afraid of losing my friends."

Snape shook his head, "That may be so, Lupin, but I was over-sensitive to bullying because of my father. If I had been more stable I wouldn't have reacted so poorly. It became my initial justification for hating James."

Harry looked sad, "And then my mother and father got together? That added to it?"

Snape shook his head, "No. They didn't get together until sixth year. Long after our friendship was gone."

Remus smiled, "Harry, Lily was _very_ beautiful. Half of the male population of Hogwarts was in love with your mother, myself included. The other half was just lying. James was absolutely smitten with her. And she treated him horribly."

Harry's jaw dropped, "What?"

Remus continued, "Harry, you must realize that James was rather spoiled, quite insufferable when he was younger. Lily quite loudly and forcefully pointed out his shortcomings to his face. But he would _not_ give up. By sixth year he changed. He matured and became patient, kind, a defender instead of a bully."

Snape spoke up, "And that was my final reason for hating James. I was jealous of the changes Lily caused in him. Changes that I wanted. Changes I wanted her to cause in me. Then, Harry, when you came to Hogwarts it all came back because you looked exactly like James. It took me a while to realize the source of my reaction. Then I heard that your life was not as blessed as everyone had thought and then I understood."

Hermione looked sick, "When did you take the Dark Mark?"

Snape spoke quietly, "After my NEWTS. Don't let anyone tell you that they were Imperioused into taking the Dark Mark. That is impossible. You must willingly murder someone to create the Dark Mark link."

Hermione looked about to cry, "Who did you murder, Professor?"

Snape looked dead, "My father. He was so far gone he didn't even know it was me. I was furious. I wanted him to know I killed him. But he didn't. That was the biggest mistake of my life. Before my mother died she warned me not to become like my father. I did not understand; I hated my father, I would _never_ become like him. Then after I killed him I realized that I _had_ become just like him. Then in the years after Voldemort's death I came to understand peace. I came to value it immensely. Then after you came to Hogwarts, Harry, I came to realize again that I had become a far bigger bully than James had ever been. My hatred was now meaningless."

Harry said quietly, "You have my forgiveness."

Snape glared sharply, "No! Do not forgive me! It was I who told the prophesy to Voldemort. I caused your parents to be murdered."

Harry looked at him shocked.

Hermione asked quietly, "Did you know the prophesy applied to Harry's parents?"

Snape thought for a moment, then quietly, "No. Not at first. The prophesy was given before Harry was born. Then after Harry was born it could have applied to Harry or Neville. When Voldemort told me what he planned I could have died. I begged him not to."

Harry said, "You still have my forgiveness because you have changed. And my forgiveness is as much for _my_ freedom as yours." Harry thought for a moment, "And also to say to the world and to all eternity, to those watching from beyond the grave, that forgiveness _is_ possible."

Remus said in almost a whisper, "Severus, I'm sorry. For all that we did."

Snape reached out his hand to Remus, "As am I, for all that I did. More sorry than you know." They shook hands.

Luna leaned over toward Snape and said gently, "We forgive you. Now _you_ must forgive yourself. Accept that forgiveness here." Luna poked Snape's chest lightly with her finger. "Throw off that weight! Be free of it! Free to laugh, to smile, to be kind, to be patient. Learn to _love_ again. _That_ is the work of forgiveness."

Professor Snape slowly nodded his head in contemplation.

Harry's stomach growled loudly. Harry smirked, "Well. Charm and sophistication, that's me."

Remus smiled, "Now that's an alarm clock I can trust. Shall we go to dinner?"

As they got close to the Great Hall Remus said, "Harry, I brought my pictures of your parents. I'll get them and meet you inside." He took the corridor leading to the staff quarters.

During dinner Remus joined Harry at the Gryffindor table as they looked at more pictures.

Near the end of dinner Hermione got up to move to the Head Table, "Professor Snape?"

Snape leaned forward on the Head Table, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

She considered how to ask her questions carefully and quietly, "Can you tell me where to look to find information about the Dark Mark? I think that may be an area of weakness for Voldie."

He nodded, "It just might be. The Dark Mark is a variation of the Protean Charm. Quite what the 'variation' is, I'm not sure. But if you look in the library for the book 'Spells of Loyalty' by Sir Jacob Grantham that will give you the basic charm."

"Thank you, Professor. I will start there. At some point, when I learn all I can about the standard charm, I would be very interested in investigating what I can determine about your Dark Mark. Would that be possible?"

Snape nodded, "Yes, let me know when you are ready. Being attached to it and therefore it's victim I can't do much to investigate it."

"Thank you, Professor. That will be very helpful." She headed back to the Gryffindor table.

Hermione sat down at the table next to Harry, "Well I'm ready to start investigating the Dark Mark. Snape has told me where to start and even said I can investigate his Dark Mark when I'm ready."

Harry looked incredulous, "Wow, that is excellent."

Luna spoke strongly, "The Dark Mark is Voldie's strength and his weakness."

Harry was surprised, "How can that be both?"

Hermione smirked, "One man's strength is another man's weakness? Well, let me say that another way. What is a strength in one circumstance can become a weakness in a different circumstance. We just need to find those circumstances."

Harry nodded thoughtfully.

Hermione, never wanting to miss an opportunity asked, "Can we go to the library after dinner? Snape gave me the name of the book to read about the Protean Charm."

 **Professor McGonagall**

As dinner was concluding Professor McGonagall approached Neville, "Mr. Longbottom, are you ready?" She smiled at his surprise.

He nodded somewhat meekly.

McGonagall looked over to the Hufflepuff table and caught Susan's eye.

Susan nodded and started to get up.

McGonagall started moving toward the doors. At the Entry doors Susan caught up to them and they walked out into the dark cold night air and the blazing stars.

Susan asked the first question, "Where are we going first?"

McGonagall smiled, "Let's get there first and then I'll tell you our agenda for the evening."

Just outside the wards McGonagall took their hands and they popped to the front walk of a large 2 story estate house in the country. A dusting of snow was on the ground. "This is my family's estate. But we are not stopping here, this is only to make tracking us difficult. The next stop is Harry's hide-out."

Neville's eyes popped open. Susan looked very excited.

"We will be landing in a wooded area with lights in the distance. Don't move or make any noise until we know if we are alone. Then I will use a notice-me-not charm, a silencing charm, and then I will lead you the rest of the way. Ready?" She held out her hands and they popped into the wood. There was no sounds nearby, just some cars at some distance. McGonagall applied the charms and they started through the dark woods to their edge. She pointed at the large multi-story building across the end of the lake, "We are heading for that clump of trees just this side of that large building over there. Only do what I am doing. I will tell you when it is alright to ask questions." They nodded. McGonagall lead them around the end of the lake to the bushy entrance to Harry's hide-out. They slipped into the bushes and waited for McGonagall to pull open the grate. They crawled inside.

Neville immediately became wobbly and couldn't get up. "Whoops, I'm dizzy."

McGonagall settled him back sitting against the wall next to the grate, "Sit still for a bit, Neville. Let's see if it gets better in a minute."

He closed his eyes and leaned back. "It feels better if I don't move. And keep my eyes closed."

Susan was looking around, "What is this place?"

McGonagall spoke only loudly enough for Susan and Neville to hear, "This is where Harry has been living for the last two years."

Susan was shocked, "This? Living here? This is nothing!"

McGonagall smiled, "And he says this was a vast improvement from his previous locations. But it also seems to have changed his magic. And now Hermione and Luna's magic as well. It removed some ... spell damage that I received and started the process of healing Professor Lupin of Lycanthropy."

Susan's eyes were huge. She started to move around the room.

McGonagall spoke up, "Please don't touch anything."

Susan nodded, "These boxes. They are warm and they hum. What are they?"

McGonagall smiled again, "They are muggle. They have something to do with electricity."

Both Susan and Neville looked confused.

"Unfortunately, when we were here with Harry and Hermione, Professor Lupin got sick and we were not able to ask all the questions I would have liked. So I really don't know the significance of any of this. We will have to go back and ask Harry or Hermione. Are you feeling better Neville?"

"Yes. As long as I don't try to get up. Then it comes back."

"We'll give it a bit longer then."

Susan came back to McGonagall, "Where did Harry sleep?"

McGonagall smiled, "As I understand he slept on the floor behind those boxes during the summer. During the winter he slept on top of those boxes."

Susan looked around amazed, "Where did he eat? There is no water in here. No toilet."

"This is a muggle university campus. They have a cafeteria, like our Great Hall, showers, a library and lots of classes that Harry could listen in on. And he mentioned Professors he could ask questions of." She looked at Neville and Susan, "This is something you can not talk about to anyone, not even your aunt, until Harry gives you permission. Understand?"

Susan and Neville nodded.

"Then let's see if we can start back. Neville, try moving a bit."

Neville started to roll onto his knees without standing up, "I think I can manage this far. I don't think I should stand up yet."

"Ok, lets try outside first. I'm going to open the grate, we step out, I'll put silencing and notice-me-not charms on us, put the grate back, then we wait at the edge of the bushes for it to be clear before we head back to the woods. Alright?" The students nodded seriously.

As they got to the edge of the trees around Harry's hide-out Neville gasped, "Professor, what's wrong?" He had sparks running around his hand and fingers.

McGonagall was quite surprised. She brought out her wand and applied a spell. "That, Neville, is a bout of accidental magic sometimes seen in toddlers. I've applied a spell used on toddlers to help reduce it. Let's get back and I'll explain more." She looked a bit grim. They started walking back around the lake and into the woods. It took another 20 minutes to get all the way back to the Room of Requirement.

Harry was practicing while sitting on a couch when the door opened, "Hi Neville. How did it go?"

Neville looked confused, "I don't know. Going inside made me dizzy and when I got outside my hands started having sparks."

McGonagall explained, "He was having a flair-up of accidental magic normally seen in two year olds. Quite a strong one."

Hermione gasped, "It removed a block on his magic!"

McGonagall looked angry, "Yes, it would seem so. It must have been a rather esoteric block to slip passed Poppy's regular health checks."

Neville looked very confused, "What? I don't understand."

McGonagall looked at him sadly, "It would seem that someone put a block on your magic at an early age."

Neville looked ready to kill, "You mean I'm _not_ a squib?! Never have been?"

McGonagall shook her head, "No, far from it."

Neville was turning red, "WHO?" He could barely speak, he was shaking.

McGonagall shook her head, "We don't know."

Harry looked angry, "But I have a good guess."

McGonagall shook her head, "Harry, we have no proof."

Harry was not convinced, "Who else has been wrecking other people's lives, keeping critical secrets from everyone who should know, and generally playing God when he is clearly unqualified?"

Hermione interrupted, "Come on Neville, lets try learning to sense magic and make up for all that lost time. After all, that's the best revenge. Be damn good at it in spite of your enemies."

That focussed Neville quite effectively, "Yes! I'll show him." He moved over next to Hermione and Luna and started in training again.

Susan came over to Professor McGonagall, "Professor, I forgot that the Ministry has several special safety tracking charms on me and if Harry's hide-out has taken them off we should probably send Auntie a message letting her know that they don't have to panic."

McGonagall chuckled, "Yes, that would probably be a good idea." She stood up and cast a _patronus_ message and sent it off to Madam Bones. "There, that should let her know not to panic."

"Thank you." Susan turned to Harry, "Harry, did you really live in that room for two years?"

Harry smiled, "Yes, it was some of the best time I've had before coming to Hogwarts."

Susan was incredulous, "The best?"

Harry started to laugh, "Yes, I was warm, safe, had enough to eat, and had lots of things to learn. Before that life hurt – a lot." He shook his head and smiled. "But those days are gone. Let's leave them gone."

 **Harry Potter**

 **Saturday, September 18th, 1993**

Harry reads The Quibbler articles at breakfast:

 **The Quibbler**

Special Edition, Saturday, 18 September, 1993

 **The Truth of the Dark Mark**

 _Luna Lovegood, Quibbler Staff Reporter – Recently, this intrepid reporter learned some surprising things about the Dark Mark, that most feared of tattoos worn by Voldemort's Death Eaters. First, the process of getting a Dark Mark can not be forced or done while under the Imperius Curse, the initiate must be a willing participant in the ritual. That ritual is a variant on the Protean Charm and must involve the murder of an innocent by the initiate to be completed._

 _Once the Dark Mark is completed Voldemort has a tether into the soul of every Death Eater and can summon them, torture them, or kill them at a distance._

 _What no one is willing to say is that the Dark Mark is in reality a mark of slavery. A tattoo of subservience. A brand on cattle intended for slaughter. Well, no one said Death Eaters were the sharpest knives in the drawer. Due to all that in-breeding, no doubt. One of the unspoken problems in the Pureblood Supremacist movement; all that in-breeding._

Harry was very pleased to read the previous article but it was the next article that really made him happy.

 **The Quibbler**

Special Edition, Saturday, 18 September, 1993

 **Who Is The Real Voldemort?**

 _Luna Lovegood, Quibbler Staff Reporter – Who is the person behind the name Voldemort? What is his history? These are some of the questions that this intrepid reporter found the answers to and will share with you._

 _The name Voldemort is derived from the phrase 'I am Lord Voldemort' which is an anagram built from 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'. That is Voldemort's birth name. His mother died in childbirth with him. Subsequently he grew up in an orphanage until he attended Hogwarts. When he attended Hogwarts he was near the top of his class in the 1940's. He was said to be very charming, though even at that time he was rumoured to have murdered a Hogwarts student who's ghost is now commonly known as Moaning Myrtle. Soon after he graduated he murdered his father and paternal grandparents. You see, his father was a muggle. Yes, you read that correctly, Voldemort is a half-breed._

 _The irony that the leader of the Pureblood Supremacist movement is in fact a half-breed should not be lost on anyone. Particularly his 'loyal' Death Eaters. If they had any integrity these loyal Death Eaters would do us all a favor and remove this stain on their honor and cleanse the hypocrisy from their own movement. We hope to celebrate your renewed honor soon. Don't take too long._

The next article was Harry's explanation of the abuse of his parent's will. This was still rather difficult for him to read.

 **The Quibbler**

Special Edition, Saturday, 18 September, 1993

 **Dumbledore Violates The Potter Family Wills**

 _Luna Lovegood, Quibbler Staff Reporter – On Friday, I interviewed Harry Potter in the second in a series of interviews about his recent escape from Hogwarts, his life, and his return to the Wizarding World. This is a transcript of that interview._

 _Luna: You have said that Dumbledore has violated your parent's will after they died. Why do you say that?_

 _Harry: A number of reasons. First off, he has been my self-appointed guardian since my parents were killed, even though my parent's will gave five names who could have been my guardian and Dumbledore was not one of those names. Second, my other relatives were specifically forbidden from being my guardians in my parent's will. Dumbledore violated my parent's will by placing me with my other relatives and appointing himself my guardian._

 _Luna: OK, that's two. What are the others?_

 _Harry: Third, he placed my parent's will under the Chief Warlock Secrecy Seal for no reason that he will explain, to me or anyone else that I know of. He kept my parent's will from being executed._

 _Luna: OK, is there a fourth reason?_

 _Harry: At no time in my history did he even attempt to instruct me in my heritage. I knew nothing of my parents, their names, their families, their histories, my other relations, or Wizarding traditions. I did not know magic existed until I snuck into the sorting ceremony at Hogwarts this year._

 _Luna: Thank you Harry._

 _Harry: You're very welcome Luna._

Neville sat down across from Harry and started in on breakfast. "Hey Harry."

"Hi Nev. How goes your magic this morning?" Harry put down his papers and smiled.

Neville smiled, "Good. Very good. I can't believe how different the world looks when I don't feel like a squib."

Harry nodded, "You might not want to advertise that your not a squib any more. It lets everyone assume you are still innocent and harmless."

Neville grinned, "Yes, I had thought of that." He lost his smile. "It also means I can pick my friends based on character and true friendship rather than their willingness to protect me. It also means I don't have to waste so much energy and attention being fearful constantly."

Harry looked at Neville closely, "It also means you can be more than _just_ a herbologist?"

Neville sighed, "Yes. That will take some thinking. And maybe some living."

Harry picked up the pumpkin juice, "And, more than just about anyone else at this school, you know what it's like to be powerless and weak in a school that only values strength. How does that change your perspective on the power you now have?"

Neville looked down and thought, "It means that – I'm afraid of becoming the bully yet I want to protect those who are weak."

Harry got a devious smile, "How about you start a study group of all the weakest kids in all houses. That way you can keep an eye on them and can help them be stronger."

Neville laughed, "Oh, the irony. That's actually a good idea. Teach them how to not think like weaklings and to not assume they will be victims."

"And make a lot of real friends in the process?"

 **Director Bones**

Amelia walked through her outer office at almost 10am and motioned to her assistant, "Lets get the status meeting rolling, conference room two in 10 minutes." She continued on to her private office to gather her thoughts. The morning had been too busy to gather everyone at the normal 9am time. She gathered her files and headed to room two. It was still empty when she got there. Eventually everyone showed up.

"Alright, let's get this started. Scrimgeour, you're working the Floo system collapse?"

"I am." Scrimgeour spoke up. "Current status is that it's down again. We haven't been able to keep it functioning for more than 3 hours at a time Since it first went down early Saturday. We've searched for physical contaminants on the control crystals, magical spell contamination around the facilities, or even magical items causing an overload situation. Can't find anything."

Amelia's temper was clouding over like a storm, "Have you checked for fake floo site connections that break the system?"

Scrimgeour nodded grimly, "Yes, no luck."

Amelia was having a hard time, "Have you been watching for sabotage from Ministry personnel? We probably have a number of infiltrators in the building as we speak. How about someone creating duplicate control crystals causing interference? Or how about someone shooting spells into the floo system through a random fireplace to overload it? Or someone trying to floo a powerful magical object through the system and it causing an overload?"

Scrimgeour looked depressed, "Um ... I'll look again."

"Ok, who's working the attacks on the International Apparition and Port-Key points?"

"I am." Christine Hammer raised her hand, "There have been 3 attacks in the last 18 hours, each one ultimately aimed at destroying the ward stones that restrict international travel to the official entry points. None have been entirely successful yet, but it won't take much more for them to be successful and bring the wards down leaving us no control of our borders. We have 2 spare ward stones and it would take up to 2 weeks to make another one."

Amelia was massaging her temples, "Ask the Goblins for cost and time estimates on making more stones, including costs for expediting them."

Scrimgeour was aghast, "We don't have a budget for that! The Goblins will break us."

Amelia glared at him, "This is higher priority than the Floo system! If we loose the International Port-Key restrictions we will lose this war in less than a week! We will be flooded by every Giant, Vampire, Ogre, nasty werewolf, and Death Eater sympathizer there is. The Port-Key restrictions must hold!"

Christine nodded, "Will do."

Amelia continued, "Masterson, how is your group handling the emergency response calls?"

Masterson looked tired, "We are still functioning, but it's a slow slide toward collapse. We just don't have enough people and the Death Eaters are running us ragged. They attack and disappear too fast. At least they aren't doing any random attacks on muggles so far."

Amelia's eyebrows rose, "Ok, then start assigning the Obliviators into normal response groups. They can start pulling some weight too."

Masterson smiled, "That might hold things off for a while, though the Obliviators will be upset."

Amelia looked grimly unsympathetic. She paused at the difficult question she was going to ask, "What are the statistics?"

Masterson looked desolate, "Since yesterday 14 dead, 9 injured. No Aurors."

Amelia closed her eyes and shook her head. She cleared her throat, "Has anyone had time to think about handling security for this weekend's Quidditch match?"

No one spoke up.

Amelia growled, "Shack, is the Minister going to the game?"

Shacklebolt nodded, "Yes. Though we recommended against it."

Amelia got a sly grin, "Dawlish says his group has taken over security for the Minister now that Potter is back at Hogwarts, right?"

Shacklebolt nodded.

Amelia's grin turned evil, "Ok, then tell him his group is responsible for all security at the game. Tell him in the presence of the Minister. Make sure they both know that we don't have the staff and we won't be there."

Everyone at the table started to chuckle darkly.

"How many teams do we have working public protection in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade?" Amelia looked to Masterson.

Masterson looked apologetic, "We have 3 teams for Diagon Alley and none for Hogsmeade."

Amelia looked thoughtful, "Eight hour shifts? Or twelve?"

Masterson grimaced, "We have three eight hour shifts."

Amelia shook her head, "Make them twelve hour shifts, then we only need two teams for Diagon Alley. Move one team to Hogsmeade."

Masterson looked depressed, "That will only work for a while."

Amelia looked desolate, "It only has to work for a while. We've only got a few weeks before we ultimately win or lose. My ICW request has _still_ not been acted on by the Wizengamot. I've got calls into the major players who might respond and they are ready, but they can't move until we ask."

Masterson looked nervous, "What do you think are the trigger points for us losing?"

Amelia looked grim, "If the International Port-Key wards go down for more than an hour we're done, even if the ICW request is approved immediately afterward. If the Ministry building is attacked in force we will be done within a day. If the WWN is taken over we will be done within two days."

Scrimgeour had a grim smile, "At least the muggles aren't getting in the way."

Amelia glared at him, "No, the muggles are not involved, this is our problem! But if it comes down to it, the muggles may be the only thing that can save us."

Scrimgeour was aghast, "They don't even know what's going on. How could they possibly help?"

Amelia shook her head, "They know all about what's happening. What I didn't tell you earlier is that _they_ found Potter in two days." There were a few choking noises in the room. "I communicated with Potter _via_ the muggles. I'm meeting with them this afternoon to let them know our status. And ladies and gentlemen, let me be clear, if _they_ have to enter this fight to save our arse then _they_ get to rewrite the rules. Wizarding self-rule is over. Done."

Amelia looked around the room for a minute at her people, thinking of all their years together as Aurors. "Any other questions, concerns, ideas?"

None having been heard, Amelia got up and headed for her office, "Let's get to it people!"

Everyone started to move.

Right on time, at 1pm, Madam Bones' assistant knocked on Madam Bones private office and opened the door and introduced Professor McGonagall. "Good afternoon, Professor. Have a seat."

McGonagall smiled but looked stressed, "Good afternoon."

Amelia looked concerned, "How can I help you today, Professor?"

McGonagall looked stressed, angry, reluctant, aged, all at the same time. She paused, "I need to tell you what I know of Professor Dumbledore's activities over the years."

Amelia's eyebrows rose, "Really. What brought this about?"

"Harry took me to his hide-out on Thursday."

Amelia's jaw dropped, "That must've been quite the surprise."

"Yes. Being in that location stripped off an obliviation from me and the memory that was restored has changed my perspective."

Amelia looked surprised, "This sounds more exciting all the time. Please tell me the story."

"In 1981, the day after the Potters were killed, I happened to meet Sirius Black in the Hogshead in Hogsmeade. He was distraught. He blamed himself for the Potters death. He said he had switched Secret Keepers at the last minute on the Fidelias Charm used to hide the Potter's house. Sirius was not the Secret Keeper, Peter Pettigrew was. But Pettigrew turned out to be a secret Death Eater and he betrayed the Potter's to Voldemort."

Amelia was conciliatory, "Ok, but there is nothing in that which suggests Sirius wasn't lying."

"Except, after Sirius was arrested for murdering those muggles and Peter, I confronted Albus with what Sirius had told me and Albus obliviated my memory of the meeting with Sirius."

Amelia covered her face, "Oh, Gods. Sirius really could be innocent." She stood up and started pacing, "That bastard. What the bloody hell is Dumbledore doing?"

McGonagall was rather surprised, "This doesn't sound all that surprising to you."

Amelia shook her head, "No, during the attack on Azkaban a week ago I ran into Sirius. He was fighting with the Death Eaters and he told me basically the same story. The important question is whether I can break the Chief Warlock Secrecy Seal because Dumbledore is abusing that power."

"Not while Dumbledore is Chief Warlock, not to mention Fudge as Minister."

Amelia sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Yes. They have to go."

Silence in the office was deafening.

McGonagall took a breath, "Let me know if there is any way I can help." Amelia was so deep in thought that McGonagall let herself out.

At 4pm Amelia used the Auror Dispatch Point to port-key herself to her office in MI-5. The Floo was still down. As she left her office and headed toward Major Hartfield's office she noticed that the open floor-plan office area was full. And everyone studiously avoided looking at her, though it was quite obvious that everyone was painfully aware of her presence. Major Hartfield was waiting in his office. "Good afternoon Major."

"Good afternoon, Madam Bones. To what do we owe the honor of your visit?"

"I would like to have a meeting with you and some of your key personnel, if you have the time."

Hartfield smiled, "For you, we can always make time. Come let's find a conference room." They left Hartfield's office heading down the hallway. Hartfield leaned in an office along the way, "Jim, section heads meeting in 5 minutes in room 1, unsecured." They kept walking and found a large room with a big table and lots of chairs with no one in it. "Please, have a seat. Something to drink?"

Amelia looked tired, "How about a shot of that single-malt you had last time I was here?"

"Oooh, that sounds serious. I'll be right back." He left, heading back toward his office. He was back in 2 minutes with a bottle and a few shot glasses.

In all, 5 other people came in and sat down. This was going to be a turning point in history. She could feel it. But turn which way?

Major Hartfield looked around, "Well, we are all here. Madam Bones, this is Steven, this is Ian, Colleen, John, and Philip. What can we do for you?"

Amelia looked slowly around the room. "I would like to change the future. Currently Wizarding Britain is spiraling down, heading for collapse and chaos. I have no illusions that we, meaning wizards, will be able to pull out of the crash course we are on. And I have no illusions that if we survive at all, that we will be able to continue to chart our own destiny in the future. To be very blunt, I'm asking for your help to hopefully stop the crash and build a better future. But if we can't stop the crash, at least rebuild a better future. To do that I would suggest that, as a start, we exchange Liaison Officers and we form, as I think you call it, a Joint Command."

Major Hartfield looked around the room at each member and got a nod from each, "I think that's an excellent idea. Do you have someone in mind for us?"

Amelia nodded, "Yes, Auror Shacklebolt. He is one of my best and he will be sorely missed from my team."

Major Hartfield smiled, "Excellent. It will be a pleasure to work with him. Unfortunately, we don't have anyone who can act in that capacity yet." He smirked a bit, "Our first choice would be Mr. Potter, but that would violate a _lot_ of rules since he is still under-age. So we will have to keep looking. Hopefully we can find someone very soon. We will have to rely on Auror Shacklebolt for the time being."

Amelia nodded, "I will bring him over within the hour." She decided it was time to dive into the deep end, "I understand that Harry is planning to give you the ability to defend yourself against magic."

Hartfield looked a bit surprised, "Yes, he has said that. He hasn't done that yet and we are held up on everything we want to do until we have that. Depending on what that solution actually is, of course."

Amelia looked very serious, her world hung on her next question, "That is the issue that brings me to this table. I would like to hear your perspective on what that will mean for Wizarding Britain."

Hartfield paused then looked at Colleen, "Would you like to handle that question?"

Colleen nodded, "Madam Bones, my real name is Dame Stella Rimington and I am Director General of MI-5. We want – we _need_ the wizarding community in Britain to be healthy. For _many_ reasons. Not the least of which is that all British Subjects must have equal rights. That means that your society must be brought up to date. That also means that _we_ must understand how your unique capabilities will impact _our_ laws, policies, procedures, everything. In essence, we must begin the integration process between our worlds. Whether we decide to expose your world to the general public or not is not my decision, but bringing your society up to date is my task. Of course, first we must deal with Voldemort. And unfortunately, Harry's secret of defending ourselves against magic is _absolutely_ fundamental to that process. Our ability to help you is severely limited without _some_ form of defense against magic."

Amelia smiled a deeply satisfied smile, " _That_ is music to my ears. I will talk to Harry tomorrow and see if he can come to a decision sooner rather than later."

Dame Rimington looked surprised, "Madam Bones, I'm surprised you're taking this so well. How can you be this calm about me saying we are going to take your world apart?"

Amelia smirked, "I guess I've been listening to Harry and Hermione too much. I agree with them that Wizarding Society is very broken and needs to be reconstructed."

Dame Rimington smiled, "Yes, they are quite persuasive, aren't they? I'm _particularly_ glad that Miss Granger is on _our_ side."

Amelia laughed, "Yes, I quite agree."

 **Remus Lupin**

 **Sunday, September 19th, 1993**

It was very quiet at four in the morning. A quiet that made Remus nervous. Every sound was huge and seemed to carry in the fog and dew-covered landscape. He lightly knocked on the front door to a house. It opened and he quickly stepped inside.

Ted and Andromeda Tonks were waiting inside, "Remus, how are you?"

Remus answered slowly, "A little nauseous, but I think I'll be OK. Xeno handled it fine."

Ted looked concerned, "Do you need some time?"

Remus shook his head, "This is still easier than the full moon."

Andromeda looked concerned, "OK, so what is going to happen?"

Remus took a deep breath, "We will be stripping all of the magic charms off of you, so if you are wearing anything magically charmed or shrunk then leave it behind. Because of that I will be giving you real ear-plugs and a real hood to wear. Once those are on then I will apparate you to a location, I will guide you as we will walk about 200 feet and then I will apparate you to our destination, then we can take off the hood and ear-plugs. Any questions?"

Ted looked curious, "No harm to our wands?"

Remus smiled, "No, anything intrinsically magical is not harmed. Only enchanted things. Do you want to set the wards on your house?"

Ted nodded, "Yes, just a minute." He turned and started waving his wand for a few moments. "Ok, that should do it. We're ready."

Remus held out ear plugs and hoods. He waited as they put them on. Once they were in place Remus took their hands and apparated them to the start of their walk. The effects of the electric field immediately started hitting him. He took a deep breath and started leading them through the gravel-covered ground in the transformer area of the distribution-station. His discomfort started to rise faster than his movement. He started to pull them a bit faster to shorten the time spent in the field. It was really hitting him hard this time. He was starting to feel dizzy and be unsteady on his feet. Ted was trying to help steady him as Remus took their hands and tried to point them in the right direction. As they passed through the center and out the other side Remus was hoping it would get easier, but it wasn't. They were almost to the exit point when Remus fell to his knees.

The Tonks leaned down to try to steady him. Remus tried to pat their hands in an effort to calm them. He started to stand up again with their help. They only had another 20 feet to go. They moved very slowly but made it to the spot. Now Remus had to generate enough energy to apparate them both to Potter Manor. He kicked himself for not asking if they could apparate to Potter Manor by themselves. He just didn't think it would get this bad. It hadn't the first time with Xeno. Luckily he wasn't feeling magically weak only physically nauseous and weak. With each he touched their hands to his watch, slid their finger around the dial clockwise, and tapped two fingers on their hands. He took another two minutes and thought he could make it. He held tight on their hands and apparated to Potter Manor.

As they landed Remus fell down. He was looking up from the floor as the Tonks took off their hoods and ear plugs.

Ted looked down, "Remus, are you alright?"

Remus tried to smile around his laboured breathing, "Just fine. I just thought this would be a good perspective to see the house from. I haven't seen it this way since second year, I think."

Andromeda chuckled, "Yes, you and James did enjoy unusual perspectives, if I remember."

A house elf popped in, "Hello. Welcome to Potter Manor. My name is Aneth. When you are ready I can show you to your rooms."

 **Harry Potter**

Harry got a chance to read his interview in The Quibbler Sunday Special Edition at breakfast on Sunday:

 **The Quibbler**

Special Edition, Sunday, 19 September, 1993

 **Dumbledore Steals 48000 Galleons From Harry Potter!**

 _Luna Lovegood, Quibbler Staff Reporter – On Saturday, I interviewed Harry Potter in the third of a series of interviews about his recent escape from Hogwarts, his life, and his return to the Wizarding World. This is a transcript of that interview._

 _Luna: Harry, you claim that Professor Dumbledore has stolen 48000 Galleons from you. Why? What makes you say that?_

 _Harry: Well, first off, he has been my guardian since my parents were killed. Being my guardian makes him responsible to ensure that I was properly taken care of. Part of that included my school trust fund which was automatically refilled up to 4000 Galleons every year. When I visited Gringotts to buy supplies for my first year at Hogwarts the Goblins told me that Dumbledore had emptied my trust account every year for twelve years._

 _Luna: Isn't that what he is supposed to do, to support you?_

 _Harry: He withdrew the money but none of it was ever spent on me. He was responsible to make sure that I was adequately cared for and that the money was spent for my benefit. None of that ever happened. I was living on the streets for four of the twelve years and 16000 Galleons over those four years were still being withdrawn from my account. Where did all that money go? Has anyone seen an accounting of how that money was spent? Isn't that one of his duties as a guardian?_

 _Luna: Thank you Harry. We will talk more again._

 _Harry: Thank you Luna._

Harry handed the Quibbler to Hermione and started to eat. Harry felt someone's considerable attention focussed on him. Before he could turn to look, Fred and George Weasley sat across the table from him.

"Alright there, Harry?" Both voices in unison.

Harry noticed their sober mien in their magic. "Yeh, pretty much. How about you?"

Hermione tilted her Quibbler down and looked up at them.

"We just wanted –"

"to let you know –"

"that we never bought into –"

"all the rubbish the –"

"rumour mill was spitting out –"

"and that most of –"

"the school is beginning to –"

"come around after reading –"

"all your articles."

"We would like to –"

"apologize for not speaking out –"

"sooner to support you."

Harry nodded appreciatively, "Thanks, guys. Though I doubt you could have made much difference if you tried."

They nodded, "Yes, we probably couldn't –"

"have changed much but we –"

"pride ourselves on our –"

"independent thinking skills –"

"and that was not a good example."

"We hope to do better."

Harry smiled genuinely, "Well, thank you very much guys. It is appreciated."

The twins nodded in unison and got up to move down and sit next to Lee Jordan.

Hermione smiled, "That was nice of them."

Harry spoke around a bite of scone, "It looks like those articles are actually working."

After their early breakfast Harry and Hermione moved to the Room of Requirement. They were soon joined by Luna, Neville, and then Susan. Professor McGonagall joined them before ten. Just after 10 the door opened and a house elf lead Madam Bones in.

"Auntie!" Susan yelled and jumped up to run to Amelia for a hug.

Amelia gave a muffled greeting, "Good morning, Susan. How are you?"

Susan drew back, "I'm relearning magic from the beginning, with no wand movements or spell words! It's so different!"

Amelia looked unconvinced, "How's that?"

Susan straightened up and closed her eyes, "Watch." A point of light popped into existence and floated in the air behind and above her. Susan opened her eyes, "See?" She turned around to look up at it. "Now watch." The floating point of light started turning colours, eventually popping out. Susan turned back to look at Amelia, "No wand motions or spell words."

Amelia was speechless.

Susan pulled on Amelia toward the group of chairs where everyone was sitting, "Come, see what we are doing."

Harry smiled as they approached, "Good Morning Madam Bones."

Amelia was still collecting her amazement, "Can all of you do that?"

Nods all around.

McGonagall's amazement broke through, "Even me! The world of magic has changed. Education will now be completely different. All my classes are obsolete."

Hermione smirked, "Well, not quite. You see, you can't really do any of this until you have visited Harry's hide-away. Then you can start learning all over again in the new way."

Amelia looked between Susan and Harry, "You took Susan to your hide-out?"

Harry smiled sheepishly, "Actually, Professor McGonagall did. But that is where Susan lost all the Ministry tracking charms."

Amelia looked relieved, "Ah, yes. Thank you, Harry. You may have saved Susan's life with that."

Susan squeaked and covered her mouth with her hand.

Harry looked confused, "How so?"

Amelia shook her head in exasperation, "Some special Ministry tracking charms are placed on the families of high ranking officials for protection. Unfortunately, the Ministry is so infiltrated with Death Eaters that I was afraid those tracking charms would be used to hunt her down if she stepped out of Hogwarts. I was afraid to have them taken off as it would show a lack of confidence and would send my department into a tizzy, not to mention alerting the wrong side. So I thank you very much for taking those off quite effectively."

Susan looked horrified.

Harry smiled and bowed his head, "You're welcome."

Amelia looked to Harry seriously, "Harry, I came to talk to you about a meeting I had with MI-5 yesterday. I came straight out and asked them what their intentions are toward the Magical World. I was quite happily surprised."

Harry looked rather skeptical, "Really? What did they say?"

"I actually talked to the Director General of MI-5. She said they needed the wizarding world to be healthy and that it was her task to bring the wizarding society up to modern standards of governance. But she said everything they wanted to do to help, including helping with Voldemort depended on you giving them the ability to defend themselves against magic."

Harry looked torn, skeptical, concerned, afraid, "... I don't know. It would be so much easier if I could just trust them. But – I don't know."

Amelia smiled, "Can they be any _worse_ than the Ministry?"

Harry laughed, "Ok, you made a good point." He paused and took a deep breath, "Let me think on it."

Amelia nodded, "That's fine. Just don't take too long. We are losing, with no other help in sight."

Harry looked concerned, "Ok, I will try to come to a conclusion by tomorrow."

Amelia smiled, "Thank you Harry. Now, I need to get back to the Ministry."

Susan gave Amelia another hug, "Be careful, Auntie."

"Yes, I will. You keep learning. Then maybe you can show me one day."

"I will."

Amelia left.

Hermione looked grim, "I think she's right, Harry. I think we need to tell them, very soon."

Harry rubbed his face with his hands. He stood up, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and looked off into the distance. "This is not easy, and I don't know why." He started to pace. Then he stopped and turned to the group, "I think I need to figure this out. But like you say, I can't take too long." He resumed his pacing. He stopped and turned to the group, "Intellectually this should be an easy decision. But – emotionally, it's not. Why?" He scrunched is face and resumed his pacing.

 **Monday, September 20th, 1993**

At a few minutes to 10 the group took a break from practicing magic.

Hermione approached Harry with an expectant look, "What do you think, Harry?"

Luna came up and watched for Harry's response.

Harry still looked thoughtful, "I think you are right, we need to tell them. I think I was stuck seeing my secret as a source of security when it's not, really. The knowledge itself does not do anything alone, only if it is used does it become valuable. So, yes, I think we need to give it to them today."

Hermione's smile looked relieved, "That is wonderful, Harry."

Harry smiled at her, "Now we just need to let MI-5 know and set a time."

Luna had a distant look, "Mimzy?"

Mimzy popped in, "Yes, Mistress?"

Luna leaned over to speak to Mimzy, "Mimzy, can you deliver a message to Harry's head house elf, Lemry?"

Mimzy nodded, "Yes, Mistress. What message?"

Luna motioned for Harry to continue.

Harry was caught a bit off guard, "Could you ask Lemry to arrange a meeting with M-I-5 for 11am this morning?" Harry drew the letters in the air for Mimzy.

Mimzy smiled, "Yes, Harry Potter. Would you like me to bring you a bit of food too?"

Everyone nodded with big smiles.

Mimzy popped away and was back in less than 10 minutes. "Mimzy has told Lemry and Lemry says everything is arranged." Mimzy snapped her fingers and lunch appeared on the table in front of the couch. She popped away.

At about a quarter till 11am Harry, Hermione, and Luna started moving down toward the Gates of Hogwarts.

When they got to the gates Lemry was waiting. She bowed, "Master Harry, Mistresses. Are you ready?"

Harry could not resist giving Lemry a hug in her 6 year old girl form, "Yes, we are. Can you take us to Robert Preston?"

Lemry held out her hands and they popped away. They landed in the conference room with 6 men in it. Robert Preston, the other four that they met before and Major Hartfield.

Robert held out his hand, "Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Lemry. How are you?"

Harry definitely felt better about telling them today. "We are all good today. I've come to the conclusion that it's time for you to know the secret. The knowledge doesn't do anything when it's secret, it needs to be used to be helpful."

Major Hartfield looked quite relieved, "Thank you Harry. This will allow us to help you in a number of ways."

Harry nodded and turned to Lemry, "Lemry would you be able to take us all to my hide-out?"

Lemry smiled, "Yes. It will take a few trips. First, let me check the destination." She popped away and was back in 10 seconds. "It is clear." She turned to the MI-5 men. "We are going to land in a wooded area. Do not move from where you land until we are all there." She held out her hands and popped everyone to the woods a few at a time.

Harry, Hermione, and Luna were the last to arrive.

Before Harry could speak Lemry ask him, "Master Harry, May I come with you and see?"

Harry was very happy, "Yes. But if you start to not feel good I want you to stop. I don't think you will have a problem but I don't really know what will happen."

Lemry nodded with a huge smile.

Harry lead them all to the edge of the wood and pointed out their destination and explained how they will get there. When they got all the way inside Harry turned to Lemry, "Do you feel OK, Lemry?"

Lemry nodded though she had huge eyes, "Yes, I feel fine. But it is – quiet in here."

Luna smiled with a nod, "Yes, that's what I noticed too."

Major Hartfield was listening, "Harry, what is the significance of this place for you?"

Harry looked to Hermione, "Would you like to explain?"

Hermione picked it up, "This place is important, first, in that any magically charmed object that enters this area is stripped of all it's magical charms. Though I suppose the strength of the charm combined with the strength of the fields determines how long it takes for the charm to break down. And second, any wizards that comes here will have any charms, curses, or other magic binding stripped off of them. But the most profound change is that a wizard's magical core is changed; they become significantly more sensitive to magic. And I suspect that their sensitivity is increased with the greater time they spend here."

Ian came back to the group from walking around the building, "These transformers generate a larger field than we had tested during the Amberley test-runs in the 60's. But I think the real difference is the 3-phase power."

Hermione looked confused, "Amberley tests?"

Ian continued, "In the 60's we did some tests on the interactions between magic and electricity at our Amberley facility. The only difference being that we did not try 3-phase power and at such high power levels. Single-phase power did not have any effect just as DC power had none. We did not notice anything with 2-phase power but then we did not have very sophisticated electronics during the 60's. So I suppose it's possible that the dynamically changing fields create just the right conditions to affect magic. I have no idea why. What affects did you see?"

Hermione was in her element, "Any charms or transfigurations on any objects were stripped away when they entered this room. For example we've seen tracking charms, obliviations, and shrinking charms be stripped off. Inherently magical objects were not touched that we could see. It's possible that the strength of the magic and the length of exposure will allow an object to remain charmed, such as Harry's Family Signet rings. Or the charm on those rings may be linked to his magic and may be actively reinforced by drawing on his magic, I'm not sure."

Ian thought for a moment, "Hmm, field expansion could be interesting."

Hermione looked confused, "Field expansion?"

Ian was pulled out of deep thought, "At any given point a distance away from the transformer, that point will see a twisting in the magnetic field as the field grows along with the rise of the sine wave. And, with 3-phase power, there will be three fields in various stages of expansion or contraction at any given time."

Hermione tilted her head as her thoughts were running, "Why would the point see twisting in the magnetic field?"

Ian turned to focus on her, "As direct current electricity flows along a wire it creates an electric field and a magnetic field oriented 90 degrees off. In a single-phase alternating current the orientation of the magnetic field twists as the electric field expands with the rise of the sine wave. But – that's a rather simplistic explanation because with alternating current the fields are always changing." He started getting excited and speaking faster. "The fields are always expanding and contracting with the sine waves. In an expanding field a stationary point would see the magnetic field twist as it expanded and contracted. I imagine having several fields in different stages of expansion and contraction could affect a magical structure more strongly than just a single field. In essence the fields would conflict at times and that may wear away the magic."

Hermione started to pale, "So if you had a field generator and turned it on near an area with space expansion charms – you could kill everyone within that area as the expansion charms failed."

Ian looked confused, "I don't understand. What have you seen that suggests this?"

Hermione looked shaken, "Harry came in here with a flying broom that was shrunken in his pocket. The broom wasn't just returned to it's original size tearing his pocket, it turned to dust in his pocket."

Ian grimaced and hissed with an intake of breath, "Catastrophic failure in matter density charms could break down the molecular bonds?"

Hermione was grimly focused, "Not to mention that if you turned that field generator on near a building that was constructed with magic that building could collapse."

Harry looked curious, "What building are you thinking of?"

"The Ministry building, Hogwarts, the Burrow, Platform 9 3/4. The Department of Mysteries possibly?"

Harry was surprised, looked down and nodded his head grimly.

Ian was back in deep thought, "So we want small fields only. I wonder what happens when a field enters a space-altered area?"

Hermione had a distant look again, "Yes. Most of the space-altering charms are powered by the wizards who enter the space; the charms pull power from the wizards to remain active. So if you had a small field, say worn by a soldier who enters a space-altered area, there may be distortions in space surrounding the soldier. And wizards in the area will see an increased drain on their magic as the charms struggle to maintain shape."

Ian was still lost in thought, "Yes, as long as the field wasn't too strong, or didn't stay in the area too long, or wasn't _alone_ in the space it wouldn't break down the space-altering charm and cause a catastrophic collapse."

Hermione grimaced, "But if a soldier with a field is causing distortions in a space-altered area how could they shoot a gun? The bullet wouldn't travel in a straight line?"

Ian smiled and focussed on Hermione, "Ah, physics my dear. It depends on the frame of reference. The soldier, being in the center of the field would not see any distortions and his bullets would fly straight to what he is aiming at. Someone viewing from the surrounding area would see the distortions and the bullets would fly a curved trajectory, but would still hit their mark." Ian slipped back into thought, "I wonder if a bullet being fired from inside a field would pick up some magnetism as it passed through? Probably not enough to have any effect." Ian then looked surprised, "Ah, but the shape of the field will be affected by any metal objects in the field area. For example a soldier holding a gun will change the shape of the field he is creating as he moves the gun around."

Hermione made a face, "Ew, conjured matter."

Ian slowly came back into focus, "What's that?"

Hermione was also slowly coming more into focus, "A lot of wizards conjure a rock to block an attack or to throw it. If they throw a conjured rock at a field would that turn to dust as it hits the field?"

Ian had lost his focus and spoke distantly, "I suppose it would depend on how fast the matter broke down. If it broke down very fast, all that dense matter turning into a rapidly expanding gas, that rock could turn into the equivalent of a bomb." He suddenly regained his focus, "That could be bad."

Harry was looking confused, "What about creating a weak field? How would that affect things?"

Ian shook his head, "There is no such thing as a 'weak field', only distance makes a field weak."

Hermione looked at Harry, "I think what Harry is thinking of is the field gradient. A strong field at a distance will have a smooth gradient relative to the size of most magical structures, where a small field close up will have a sharp gradient and could be more disruptive to magic."

Ian nodded, "I see, yes. That could affect the risk of catastrophic collapse."

Harry looked curious, "Wouldn't that make all magic cast within a large field a lot weaker?"

Ian smiled, "Ah, yes it would." His focus disappeared into the distance with a smile.

Hartfield spoke up, "Well, I think we've got the basic idea. I think we can head back now."

 **Director Bones**

Amelia was only a few minutes late to the 1pm status briefing. She walked in tiredly and took her place at the table as everyone else gathered their attention. "Alright everyone. Let's get this started. We've had three attacks so far during day-shift. Xeno Lovegood's house was attacked and the Tonks house and offices were attacked. No one was home at the Lovegood house. The house took some damage but is otherwise still there. Evidently someone added some very nice Goblin wards to it. Xeno seems to be in hiding because we can find no trace of him."

Scrimgeour was curious, "No trace, as in 'Potter' no-trace?"

Amelia smiled, "Yes, to the level of Potter's 'no trace'. This should not be a surprise given Xeno has been publishing Mr. Potter's interviews. The other attacks today were at the Tonks house and offices. No one was at the house, which had some very nice Goblin wards on it too. But the real action was at the Tonks offices. Abelson? What happened there?"

Alden Abelson cleared his throat, "We had three DE's injured and captured there. It seems that Mr Tonks had some enchanted paintings in his offices that responded to the DE attack quite effectively. The staff in the office was able to get out the back door and away."

Amelia smirked, "He always was a bit of a scoundrel. But Ted and Andromeda have also both disappeared completely. Another 'Potter' style disappearance."

Scrimgeour nodded, "At least we know they are safe."

Amelia looked around the room at each person there. Everyone looked back in growing anticipation, "I need to let you know that we will be having a visitor in the Dispatch Center starting immediately. This visitor will be a Liaison Officer from MI-5."

Scrimgeour looked aghast, "From the Muggles? What can they possibly do?"

Amelia gave him a hard stare, "I don't care _what_ they can do, that is _their_ business. _I'm_ ordering _you_ to _work_ with them. Is that _clear_? There will be a Liaison Officer from MI-5 here every shift from now on." Amelia turned to the door, "Major?"

Major Hartfield stood in the doorway to the briefing room wearing camouflage, ballistic vest, side arm, helmet, an EM Field Generator, and an EMP-safe radio on his belt with a hand-mic and ear bud looking every bit the Royal Marine. He had a grim smile, "Good afternoon everyone. My name is Major Hartfield. I will be your token muggle for today."

Scrimgeour stood up angrily, "What kind of joke is this?"

Amelia stood up and glared at Scrimgeour, "Rufus, maybe you should take the rest of the day off."

Scrimgeour looked at Amelia angrily for a moment. Then he looked down, "Maybe so." He now looked exhausted. He headed for the door.

Hartfield stood aside and let Scrimgeour out. He turned to Amelia, "He looks tired."

Amelia looked around, "We all are. Voldemort is killing us slowly."

Hartfield took a deep breath, "I'm here to help."

Christine Hammer looked up skeptically from her seat, "How _can_ you help?"

Hartfield's face softened, "That's what I'm here to find out. Show me your operation?"

 **Harry Potter**

Harry looked to Remus, "Remus, how should I write that letter to Ted Tonks and the Wizengamot to let you proxy for me?"

Remus smiled, "Are you sure about that Harry? You are going to make a lot of people very mad."

Harry had a devious grin, "The more the merrier." Then his smile stopped, "As long as it won't put you in danger?"

Remus just kept his smile, "No more than I already am."

Harry looked at him with a blank face trying to decide how far he should believe him. "Remus, you're more important to me than voting rights."

Remus smirked, "That's OK, Harry. I'm up for the challenge. Besides, I actually think it's _really_ important."

Harry took a deep breath and nodded, "OK, how does this letter work?"

Remus coached him through the wording and the final signature and seals of the family signet rings. "That's it. I can take this to Ted Tonks tomorrow and he can verify it and tell me how to take it to the Wizengamot and I should be installed tomorrow some time."

Harry smiled, "Great. Is it dinner time yet?"

Remus smiled, "Yes, it is. You all go along, I'll be just a few minutes."

Harry nodded and they started toward the door. Harry sensed a few magical signatures outside the classroom door. "Well – we might have company waiting for us in the hall."

Hermione smiled and closed her eyes a second to feel for any signs, "Ah, yes. Four, I think?"

Neville looked excited, "Can I watch?"

Harry smiled and nodded, "Why don't you go ahead, Hermione. It always hurts their pride more when you subdue them so easily."

Hermione smiled, "Why, thank you Mr. Potter. I think I shall." She walked to the door as Harry and Neville positioned themselves next to the door to watch. Hermione walked out calmly. She walked ten feet down the hall before four spells of varying degrees of severity came at her back. She quite expertly dodged them all and whirled around and all four attackers froze in place. Hermione calmly walked back toward the attackers.

Harry and Neville came out of the door and calmly walked toward the attackers.

Pansy Parkinson was frozen standing peeking around a corner, her eyes trying to track her targets. Harry, Neville, and Hermione came into her field of view and stopped to look at her. Pansy was starting to sweat at being so helpless.

Harry asked, "Who else was involved besides Pansy and Nott?"

Hermione looked very disinterested, "I don't know. It doesn't matter. Shall we go to dinner?"

Harry and Neville smiled and the careless dismissal of the self-important Slytherins, "Yes, let's go." They casually started walking down the hall.

As Harry, Hermione, and Neville were about the turn the corner the four attackers were stupefied and their body-bind was released and they fell onto a cushioning charm on the floor.

Harry and Hermione walked up to the Head table in the Great Hall before dinner, specifically, in front of Professor Snape and Headmistress McGonagall. Professor Snape did not look healthy.

Harry looked concerned, "Professor Snape, there are a few more students in the halls near my classroom who attacked us."

Snape moved to speak with difficulty, "Thank you Mr Potter. I will attend to them momentarily."

Hermione looked between Snape and McGonagall, "Professor, you don't look well."

He nodded, "My Death Eater days have finally caught up with me. I have been refusing Voldemort's call and he has decided to siphon my magic from me."

Harry became very interested, "Sir, when can we schedule a time to look at your Dark Mark? I hate the idea that old Voldie would win at anything."

Snape smiled faintly, "I appreciate your perspective Mr Potter. In a few days I will have time. First I must explain to my Slytherin House the folly of their ways. I now have examples to show them of what their stupidity will buy them. And I think tonight is the appropriate evening, before I loose too much energy." He stood up slowly, painfully, and turned to face the hall. "Attention students!" Silence came crashing down. "Slytherin House will have a mandatory house meeting this evening at 7pm in the House Common Room." He turned to Harry, "I will have some students collect the miscreants on the second floor. Thank you." He moved slowly off toward the Slytherin table.

 **Professor Severus Snape**

Professor Snape approached the Slytherin table and his seventh year Prefect Johannes Mahler, "Mr. Mahler, there are some Slytherin students in the second floor hallways that have been stupefied. Please take a few Prefects and collect them, bring them to the Common Room for the meeting."

Mahler bowed his head, "Yes, Professor." He started to turn.

"Mr Mahler, do not revive them. Bring them as they are."

Mr Mahler looked surprised then nodded before turning to leave.

Professor Snape started moving toward the dungeons a little slowly. He now had a better appreciation for Dumbledore's complaints against aging. Everything hurt. Constantly. By the time he arrived at the Common Room everyone else was already in attendance. He strode to the front of the gathering. The students from the second floor were arrayed on the floor at the front of the group. All were out cold. He waited for quiet from the rest of his students. It didn't take long. He put a body-bind on all of the second-floor students and then enervated them.

Snape spoke slowly and clearly, "Ladies and Gentlemen of Slytherin House. We are known for being ambitious and cunning. This is a badge that members of our House have worn for over a thousand years. Yet here we have several students who have repeatedly attacked other students and have repeatedly been handed their arse. At least their persistence _suggests_ ambition. But their cunning is _nonexistent_." He unbound the students. "Stand up!" They all stood at attention. "As punishment for your stupidity each one of you will apologize to Mr Potter and Miss Granger tomorrow at breakfast, in front of everyone. And you will not attack them again! You will also have detention with Mr Filtch every night this week." Everyone groaned and the students in question looked pale. Apologizing publicly and serving a detention outside of Slytherin House were both marks of failure. "Consider yourselves lucky that I don't hand you over to the headmaster for expulsion."

Theodore Nott tried to salvage the situation, "Professor, we apologize for our failure. But we do not understand why we failed."

Snape smirked, a rather scary sight, "Your first mistake is in not learning. This is the third time you have attempted an attack and the third time they have beat you soundly. If not for the gracious restraint of Mr Potter and Miss Granger your first failure would have been your _last_. Your second mistake is attacking at all! Have you _no_ cunning? Is an attack all you can do? Have you no other brain cells in your heads?! Ladies and Gentlemen, I have been working with Mr Potter and Miss Granger and I can guarantee _all_ of you that _no_ one in this house, regardless of year, has the capability or capacity to successfully attack _either_ of them!" Shocked looks prevailed. "The same goes for every other student in every other House in this school. Am I clear? Have you fixed this in your heads? You can not win against them in any form of magical contest. Stop embarrassing yourselves and all the rest of us!"

Johannes Mahler spoke up with suspicion, "Professor, how can this be?"

Snape shook his head, "I will leave that up to Mr Potter and Miss Granger to explain, if they are willing." He looked around the room slowly, "Do any of you have the courage to ask?" He took a deep breath, "But that is not the reason I called this meeting! The subject of this meeting is Voldemort!"

Some students gasped and shuddered while other's eyes lit up.

He rolled up his left sleeve and displayed the Dark Mark for all to see. "When I was a student at this institution I made the biggest mistake of my life and I have been _paying_ for that mistake every day of my life since. Everyone thinks the Dark Mark is a mark of _power_. That you become more powerful when you take it. That is a lie; a deception! It does not provide power to _you_ , it takes power from you to give to Voldemort. The Dark Mark is a mark of _slavery_. Magical power is siphoned off of you to feed Voldemort. It is a chain to enforce your compliance, a leash to prevent your escape, a poison to kill you if Voldemort is displeased. Voldemort's real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tom Riddle is a _half-breed_. He does not care about blood-purity; it is only a _ruse_ , a _manipulation_ to get power. He _kills_ for enjoyment. He _tortures_ for enjoyment, for _his_ enjoyment. He kills and tortures his _followers_ as much as his enemies. Half of the Death Eater's that have died since he came back died at the hands of Voldemort because he was displeased with them. He is _insane!"_

Marcus Flint stood up, "You are wrong!"

Snape sent a body-bind and Flint dropped to the floor. "I was part of Voldemort's inner circle during the last war and I was again when he came back recently. Except I have realized my stupidity! I know from personal experience what Tom Riddle is. I just said that I am paying for my mistake because Voldemort is now killing me slowly. He is sucking away my magic because I will no longer come when he calls. This is the truth of the Dark Mark and Voldemort. He can summon me, find me, or kill me through the Dark Mark. It is a tether into my soul. It can not be removed. If he dies, I will die and so will all other Death Eaters because he will suck all the magic out of us to prolong his life as long as possible. He will give you _nothing_! While you will give him _everything_!"

Draco was curious, "But he is so powerful. Is that not our goal? Our example?"

Snape shook his head, "Do not be fooled by power! Life is not about the gathering and exersizing of power! Life is about responsibility! Remember that old saying: 'if you live by the sword you will die by the sword'. In other words, if you choose to live by the exercise of power over others you will die by someone else exercising power over you. Do not choose that way of life. In a free and healthy society life is not about power, life is about carrying the weight of responsibility. Of upholding your part, your role in society. Power comes as a strict outgrowth of having accepted responsibility. In reality, power is loaned to you by others because you carry responsibility for something that they value. You are of _service_ to them. So they listen to you, and thus loan you a measure of their power. A dictator rules through the power of violence and through extortion. Do not chase power, it is an empty and ultimately futile endeavor. It will _destroy_ you."

Daphne Greengrass asked, "Why are you saying this to us? What brought about this change of perspective?"

"I have come to realize what Tom Riddle has cost me, what my own lust for power has cost me. I lusted for power because my father took all power from me, therefore I tried to take it back in order to defend myself. I feared weakness. That set me on the path of the pursuit of power. In the process I lost all peace in my life. I lost my humanity. I became an animal, a _monster_! And I have gained guilt everlasting. I will now take a vow of weakness, of responsibility, of service, to atone for my failure to understand the nature of responsibility and the _illusion_ of power. If you learn _anything_ at this school you _must_ learn from my mistake."

 **Tuesday, September 21st, 1993**

A few minutes after Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Susan, and Remus got to their classroom Mimzy popped in carrying a paper shopping bag. "Harry Potter, sir. Lemry asked me to deliver this to you." She handed him the bag.

"Thank you Mimzy." She popped away as Harry opened the bag and almost climbed inside. "Ooo! A radio, with lots of wires – and a book. And a note." He pulled it all out onto his table. He read the note. "It's from MI-5. This is their new communications scheme for us."

Remus picked up the radio as Harry was reading.

Hermione picked up the book and was glancing over Remus' shoulder comparing the radio to the book.

Harry kept reading the note, "Cool! We can call them on channel one. They would like us to check in Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner. And we can call any time we need to."

Remus looked thoughtful, "I wonder how secure it is?"

Hermione smiled at him. "It says here it's a frequency hopping spread spectrum radio, which means it's secure. No muggles can listen in, let alone wizards."

Remus started plugging in all the wires as the diagram in the note showed. "There. You're all set. Turn it on with this knob and push that button to talk." He looked at the booklet in Hermione's hands, "You will be talking to 'SRD Ops', it says. And your call sign is just your name."

Hermione was looking over Remus' shoulder, "We should try our first check-in."

Harry picked up the radio, "Sounds like a good idea." He handed the radio to Hermione.

Hermione smiled, "I see, you want me to try it first."

Harry had a big smile.

Neville looked confused, "What's a radio?"

Remus pointed at it, "It's like WWN except we can talk over it too."

Hermione turned it on, set the channel, and keyed the mic, "SRD Ops, this is Hermione checking out the new radio."

"Hermione, this is SRD Ops. Loud and clear, welcome aboard."

Hermione keyed the mic again, "SRD Ops, we hear you too. Thanks. We will call again for the normal lunch schedule."

"Hermione, this is SRD Ops. Acknowledge. Clear."

Neville was amazed, "Wow! That's like magic."

Luna smiled a spacey smile, "Different forms of magic, each is amazing to the other."

"This knob here –" Remus pointed at another knob, "selects the channel. Channel one is our channel. Channel two is special operations. Let's see if they have anything going on." Remus turned it on to channel two and within seconds they heard the radio crackle.

 **Major Hartfield and Robert Preston**

Major Hartfield's radio crackled in his ear with a message from the MI-5 agent sitting in the Leakey Cauldron, "The target is entering the Alley". The operation was set to go. He spoke into his radio again, "SRD Ops, this is Ministry Dispatch, target is moving into the Alley. You are go." He turned to the Auror dispatcher, "We are launching now."

The radio crackled again, "Ministry Dispatch, SRD Ops. Acknowledge. We are launching."

Robert Preston stood with the SAS team, all in full black combat gear, gloves, and full face masks. He held a length of rope in his hand waiting for Auror Shacklebolt to turn it into a portkey to take the team to the target. "Remember, do not turn on your field generators until I am out of range from you or we won't be coming home."

The SAS Lieutenant nodded. "Units, this is Lead. Radio check."

Robert heard the SAS Lieutenant in the ear-bud over his very bulky EMP-safe radio, the only kind of radio that will work in a magical environment.

"1."

"2."

"3."

"4."

"Robert."

"Units, this is Lead. Good radio check."

Shacklebolt came over to Robert, "The activation word will be 'flambe'." He then touched the rope with his wand and nodded.

Robert smirked, "You're not trying to jinx us with your choice of word, are you Shack?" He held out the rope to the SAS team, as each held on.

Shack chuckled, "Eh, maybe next time. You are ready for launch." He patted Robert on the shoulder.

Robert looked to the SAS Lieutenant, who nodded. "3, 2, 1, flambé!" They landed on the roof of a single-story building above Knockturn Alley. The SAS team immediately started spreading out along the roof tops.

"Robert, this is Lead. Are you clear?" The SAS Lieutenant was the ultimate in cool.

"Lead, this is Robert. I'm clear, go with your field radiators." Robert heard some clicking artifacts in the radio ear-bud from the field generators turning on.

"Units, notify on sighting the target." The SAS Lieutenant sounded hushed and everyone became motionless to wait for their target to appear. It didn't take 5 minutes.

"Unit 1 has the target. Walking close to the storefronts almost underneath Unit 2. Just approaching level with Unit 2. The target is not alone, one other."

The SAS Lieutenant sounded grim, "Description of the second?"

"Lead, Unit 1. The second is female, 1.7 meters, about 65 kilos, short brown hair, full robes. They are staying close together."

"Units this is Lead. The plan does not change, we'll take both. Begin moving in. We go on signal from Unit 1."

"Lead, Unit 1. Target is approaching Unit 3. ... Go on 3, 2, 1, go." The SAS units jumped off the roof and landed on three sides of the target with guns drawn. The 'second' drew her wand and started pointing it around but was hit by an SAS member and she slumped against the wall. Their target froze.

"Robert, this is Lead. Generators are off. SRD Ops we are returning with two. Have a med team ready."

Robert ran to the group and looped the rope around everyone's hand.

The SAS Lead nodded to Robert.

"Flambé."

Knockturn Alley again became motionless.

The team landed in a room down the hall from the Special Relations Directorate Operations Room. The room was a large concrete storage room in the basement of MI-5 Headquarters. The team still had their guns on the two 'guests', everyone still and tense. A red light in the ceiling turned on and a faint low hum was heard.

Robert turned to the target, pulled off his face mask, held up his ID card, "Mrs. Malfoy, you are under arrest." He held out his hand, "Your wand, please."

Narcissa looked petrified. She slowly pulled her wand out of her sleeve and handed it to Robert. The rest of the SAS team slowly started to relax a bit, with one at a time holstering their weapons.

The door opened and in walked 2 women in uniforms. They each carried a gallon-sized plastic bag. One came over to Narcissa and put her wand in the bag, then reached up to unclasp her necklace and the clasp in her hair.

"They are collecting your belongings. They will be returned to you if you are eventually released." Robert was trying to play 'bad-cop' but given Mrs. Malfoy's state of fear it didn't seem necessary. "Who is your friend, here?" He pointed to the 'second' laying on the floor. The 'second's' appearance had begun to change.

Narcissa glanced down at the 'second' and tried to speak. The woman in uniform was pulling up her sleeves removing Narcissa's bracelets and putting them in the bag, no Dark Mark was seen on her left forearm. Narcissa's mouth moved but no sound until, "Bellatrix."

Robert turned to the woman in uniform tending to Bellatrix, "Class one prisoner." Bellatrix was hand-cuffed as two paramedics entered the room to check her health. Robert was glad to notice that Mrs. Malfoy had no Dark Mark.

Narcissa slowly started to focus around her, she looked at Robert, "Who –?"

Robert smiled, "Muggles."

Narcissa's face became blank, with a large dose of confusion.

Robert decided that a touch of 'good-cop' was in order, "We have taken every magical tracking charm and protective or controlling spell off of you. You can not be found or attacked by Voldemort or any of his Death Eaters. You have the same level of protection that Harry Potter has had." The two police women came to stand on either side of Narcissa. "These women are here to search you for weapons. Please step behind the screen." Robert and the women indicated a set of screens standing at the end of the room.

The paramedics had rolled in a gurney and were lifting Bellatrix onto it. One of the SAS team had removed his Field Generator and placed it in the gurney and turned it on as they started rolling her out.

Auror Shacklebolt walked in motioning toward the woman on the gurney, "Robert, who is this other one?"

Robert smiled like Christmas, "Bellatrix Lestrange."

Shack whipped around with his wand out pointing at Bellatrix.

Robert chuckled, "No need to worry, Shack, the Field Generators are on."

Shack looked relieved, "Sorry, old habits." He put away his wand, " _Damn_! Bloody hell! We've been after her since she escaped –" He clasped an arm around Robert's shoulders. "But we were always afraid we'd actually find her because she is one crazy bitch!"

A whimpering cry started coming from behind the screen. Robert turned. In a few seconds the screens parted and the police women lead Mrs. Malfoy out. She was crying and beginning to fall apart. She was lead unsteadily to a chair and sat down. The police women stood behind her.

Narcissa was mumbling through her crying, "It's over. It's over." She started trembling uncontrollably.

Robert moved in front of her and pulled up another chair and sat down. He needed to find out where she stood, "Mrs. Malfoy, can you tell me about your husband?"

Narcissa's face contorted into rage, she grabbed Robert's arms and screamed at him shaking him, "Don't you ever let that bastard near me again! He enslaved me!" She was having difficulty breathing through her emotions, "He made me watch as he murdered – tortured ... all of them..." Her head fell into her hands and she became more hysterical. "It's over...the spell is broken..." Hyperventilation was winning.

Robert stood up as paramedics approached to help Mrs. Malfoy with a sedative.

 **Director Bones**

Amelia was very tired as the end of her twelve hour shift approached in this late afternoon. Though sitting in the Wizengamot was no respite.

Dumbledore spoke up, "Last call for issues to bring before the Wizengamot. Any more?"

Remus Lupin stood up and walked into the center of the floor and approached the podium. "I have these papers to present, Chief Warlock."

Dumbledore looked down from his podium and smiled, "What is this, Remus?"

Remus handed the papers to Amelia. She read them and her eyes grew large. A smile peaked out at Remus. She tested the documents with the proper verification spells and they stood the test. Amelia spoke in a loud voice to the hall, "Hear ye, hear ye! Papers for the Appointment of Proxy are submitted for the seats of the Houses of Potter, Peverell, and Gryffindor! The papers are valid! Proxy votes for the eight seats are to be held by Professor Remus Lupin!"

The hall was silent for all of three seconds before it exploded. Dumbledore sat dumbfounded looking at Remus. It took almost a minute before Dumbledore started reacting and using his gavel to bring order. It took another minute before the hall started to calm down and listen. "Silence! Silence!"

Remus stood silent watching the hall, taking note of all those who objected.

As the hall came closer to order Dumbledore spoke with a furious glare at Remus, "Valid papers have been submitted."

Malfoy rose to his feet, "This is unacceptable! He is a Dark Creature and is therefore not fit to stand in this body!" The noise level hit the roof.

Dumbledore's gavel began to make way for discussion. Dumbledore did not enjoin Malfoy's assertion he just looked furiously at Remus.

Amelia rose to her feet and waited for the noise level to subside, "The Rules of Proxy do not limit who can act as Proxy!"

Dumbledore now turned his angry glare onto Amelia. He stood, not taking any action to respond to the item of business at hand.

Malfoy rose to his feet again, "A Dark Creature is not human and can not hold Office! This is unacceptable!"

Amelia rose again, "Holding Proxy is not an Office! The rules say nothing against it and there is precedence! In 1815 Jeremy Westcott, Head of the House of Westcott was a Werewolf."

Malfoy rose to the challenge, "He was bitten after he became Head of House –".

Amelia interrupted, "And his seat was not challenged! The Chief Warlock has no standing to refuse this Appointment of Proxy!" She glared back at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stood still and glared at Amelia, fury dripping off him. The hall slowly became silent.

Amelia waited for only a few moments and spoke calmly, "Will the Chief Warlock acknowledge the Appointment of Proxy or do I need to declare a Breach of Order and acknowledge for him?"

Dumbledore stood for a moment, hefting his gavel, testing his grip on it in indecision, his glare only getting worse. He spat his words slowly, "The Proxy for the Houses of Potter, Peverell, and Gryffindor is accepted." The gavel banged weakly. The hall exploded.

Remus slowly turned looking around the hall carefully observing, tallying his allies and enemies.

Dumbledore spoke into the noise such that very few heard him, "This session of the Wizengamot is now closed." He banged his gavel and walked out.

Amelia walked down to the floor and approached Remus with a grim smile, "Well, you've really done it now." She held out her hand.

Remus took her hand with a smirk, "Thank you, I'm just trying to live up to the Marauder ethos."

Amelia laughed, "With a little help from Harry?"

"With a _lot_ of help from Harry. In fact, at Harry's instigation. He insisted with quite a bit of irony."

Amelia looked seriously to Remus, leaned in close and spoke softly, "We need to talk. You may change the balance of power with your votes."

He smiled intensely, "I'd love to. Shall we?" They turned and walked back toward Amelia's office with the hall still in an uproar.

 **Wednesday, September 22nd, 1993**

Amelia stood in her private office thinking of all the things that needed to happen today and whether she had everything she needed. It was a day that would make or break the Wizarding World. She was tired of waiting, she wanted this to happen. One way or the other. Just get it done so she could have an ounce of certainty. Regardless of which way it landed.

If this worked she had a chance. The Wizarding World had a chance. If not, then she and Susan would be off to Australia, or New Zealand, or any points unknown. Just out of England. And quickly, quietly. Maybe she could borrow Harry's hide-away and cleanse herself of all the Ministry tracking and safety charms on the way out. That would _really_ help. She'd have to ask Susan.

But first she had to try. It was _so_ tempting to just bail on it all. But she couldn't. All her friends. Her co-workers. Her duty.

Now it was time. Her preparations made, she walked out to her outer office where she found Shacklebolt and Major Hartfield waiting. "Shack, you have the extra security all set?"

Shacklebolt nodded with an even more serious look than normal, "All set for whatever you need, boss."

Amelia smiled at her long-time friend, then turned to Major Hartfield. Major Hartfield was wearing wizard's Auror robes over all his gear. "Ready Major?"

Hartfield looked grim, "Never thought I'd be planning an assault on Parliament."

Amelia laughed, "Let's go shake things up." She started walking down to the Wizengamot chambers with Shacklebolt and Hartfield in tow. As they entered the chambers Shacklebolt and Hartfield took up positions on either side of the doors to the chamber. Amelia moved to her position next to minister Fudge.

Dumbledore stands, raps his gavel three times, cast a _sonorous_ on himself and intoned with deliberation, "All rise for the opening of the Wizengamot." The rustling of a crowd that fell to silence as they stood. "We are here to solemnly do the people's business. To uphold the institutions and the statutes of our society. To act in the best interests of all upstanding members of society. This session is now begun." He again rapped his gavel three times and everyone sat down.

Minister Fudge stood up, "I call the Clerk for the first issue of business."

Amelia raised her wand a lit a red light and interrupted, "I call for a Sitting of Judgement!" A collective gasp filled the room followed by small murmurs wandering about. She looked at Fudge and Dumbledore waiting for them to react. They both looked at her with concern. All nerves in the room just stood on end. Amelia had a predatory smile as the high-stakes game began.

Dumbledore rapped his gavel, "A Sitting of Judgement has been called by the Head of the DMLE. With no pending or unfinished business before us we will commence with Judgement. Madam Bones, what are your charges?"

Now in her role as Chief Prosecutor she walked down to the floor of the chamber and looked around at all the members in session, and because the Wizengamot was in session they could not leave or risk forfeiting their position. She held up a sheaf of papers, "I have evidence of bribery! Of extortion! Of perjury by members of this session!" A few gasps and more murmurs running loose. She slowly moved around the floor looking intently at all the members. Dead silence.

Fudge was incensed, "Who would do such a deed!"

Amelia was moving about looking at the members until she turned and pointed, "Cornelius Fudge!" The chamber exploded. Dumbledore's gavel could barely be heard.

For a fleeting moment Fudge had looked panicked, then he smiled as he waited for quiet. "You have no evidence to support this."

Amelia pulls out one paper from the sheaf, "A list of monthly transactions of 1000 Galleons from a Gringotts vault to a Barklay's Bank account and back to your Gringotts vault." The chamber exploded again, this time a little angrier sound.

Fudge started to sweat. "What is this 'Barklay' bank? Has anyone ever heard of it?" Her turned to the members playing the crowd.

Amelia started to tighten the noose, "Barklay's Bank is a muggle bank."

Fudge jumped on that, "A muggle bank! No muggle bank can be trusted! That is not evidence!" The chamber was at a constant noise level now.

Amelia waited for relative quiet, "You say a muggle bank can not be trusted but you have an account under your name in Barklay's Bank with the equivalent of over 2 million Galleons in it!" The noise level jumped again. She held up a different set of papers from the sheaf and waved them to the crowd.

Fudge was starting to tremble, "That is a coincidence of names!"

She took her time for the sound to abate slightly, "A coincidence? You regularly transfer Galleons from your Gringotts vault into that Barklay's account!" She held up another paper from the sheaf. The noise level rose and grew angry.

Fudge was shaking, "No! You can't do this!"

Amelia dove in for the kill, "I call for a Vote of Judgement!" Members were on their feet yelling. Dumbledore's gavel could not be heard at all. This was the moment that decides the future of Wizarding Britain.

As the noise began to drop Dumbledore looked angrily at Amelia, "The roll will be taken!"

Remus jumped to his feet and yelled out of turn, "The Houses of Potter, Peverell, and Gryffindor vote Guilty!"

Dumbledore's gavel began fighting against the renewed noise.

Until Madam Longbottom stood up, "The House of Longbottom votes Guilty!" These announcements signaled to lesser houses suggestions on how to vote.

Amelia was pleased to note that the House of Malfoy did not rise to support Fudge. Fudge had been abandoned.

Dumbledore's gavel and his voice were struggling to regain order. "The roll will be taken! The Clerk shall take the roll!" It took another ten minutes for the roll, but it was a foregone conclusion.

Dumbledore rose, "Cornelius Fudge is found Guilty!" He rapped his gavel.

At a signal from Auror Shacklebolt four Aurors moved in to arrest Fudge and drag him away crying amid the noise in the chamber.

After several minutes of noise and commotion Dumbledore spoke, "Does Madam Bones have any more charges to bring?"

Amelia stood in the center of the floor looking around the chamber in a threatening fashion. She spoke slowly, "Not at this time."

Dumbledore picked up his gavel, "The Wizengamot now returns to Sitting in Legislation." He rapped the gavel three times. "We now take up the task of choosing a new Minister of Magic. Do I hear any nominations?"

Remus yelled out, "The Houses of Potter, Peverell, and Gryffindor nominates Madam Bones!"

Lucius Malfoy rose, "The House of Malfoy nominates Cyrus Greengrass."

Cyrus Greengrass looked shocked and then did not look happy at his nomination. But he probably couldn't refuse Malfoy.

Amos Diggory arose, "The House of Diggory nominates Madam Longbottom."

"Last call for nominations." Dumbledore waited, "Nominations are complete." His gavel rang. "Do any of the nominee's have anything they wish to say?" All the nominee's shook their heads. "None indicate anything to say. We shall commence with voting. The Clerk will take the roll!" In ten minutes the roll was done. "The new Minister of Magic is Madam Bones." He banged his gavel as everyone sat back in relief.

Amelia spoke from the floor, "Chief Warlock, I propose a ten minute recess."

Dumbledore nodded, "Ten minute recess!" The gavel struck again.

Amelia motioned to an Auror to follow her as she walked over to Madam Umbridge, "Madam Umbridge."

Umbridge looked white, "Yes, Minister?"

"You are fired. Have your office cleaned out before noon." She turned, "Auror? Make sure it happens." She walked to Shacklebolt.

Shacklebolt looked shaken, "Gods Amelia. That was quite the show."

She laughed, "Shack, I'm going to appoint you as Head of the DMLE."

Shacklebolt bowed, "I am honoured, Minister."

Amelia smirked, "Don't give me that crap, Shack. It's a sentence and we both know it." She clapped him on the shoulder. "Competence is it's own worst reward."

Shacklebolt laughed, "Yes, but at least the title is good for requesting asylum in other countries."

Amelia just laughed.

Hartfield looked a bit angry, "Why was Malfoy not called out for bribing Fudge?"

Amelia looked grim, "In wizarding law being the briber is not a crime but being the bribee is. Such is the deck stacked in favour of the powerful."

Hartfield growled and shook his head.

Amelia looked over and saw Dumbledore talking to a few people. "You guys ready for the main event?"

Shacklebolt looked amazed, "The main event?"

Amelia looked Shacklebolt in the eyes, "I want you to follow Dumbledore. Do not let him out of your sight. If he leaves the building I want to know _immediately_." She turned and walked away.

Amelia walked up to Dumbledore and the few people he was talking to. "A word, Albus?" Her tone was stiff enough that it got his attention.

Dumbledore turns to Amelia, looks back to the others and nods. Dumbledore and Amelia walked to a small side-chamber tucked under the audience gallery seating. He spoke quietly with only a little condescension, "Amelia, a masterful performance, but don't you think a bit premature? We run the risk of destabilizing our government, if not our whole society." He was tense with a bit of a smile.

She looked at him with stone hard eyes and growled, "Run the _risk_? Not if I can help it. I'll push the bloody thing _over_! You see, I know what you've done. I've got the evidence for the theft of Harry's money, for your fraudulently locking the Potter wills, for fraudulently acting as Harry's guardian, for –"

"Amelia," His smile was gone now, his voice with a touch of anger, "Those are unimportant when compared to the collapse of our world and Voldemort winning."

"For instigating and supporting Harry's abuse, for locking Sirius away without a trial, -" Her tone was rising as Dumbles began to chaff, "for blocking Neville's magic, for illegally obliviating McGonagall and the Dursley's, for abusing the Chief Warlock Secrecy Seal! Need I go _on_?"

Dumbles was now furious, "You will destroy the wizarding world! Voldemort will win forever!"

Amelia smiled grimly and spoke softly, "Not with Harry's secret."

Dumbles took a step back in shock, "You - you can't know that."

She spat the words at him, "Yes I can!" She pointed a finger at his chest yelling at him, "You are going down! It's _Azkaban_ for all you've done! All the lives you've broken! Harry's right! You are no different than _Voldemort!_ "

Dumbledore rose to his full height eyes blazing, "I will not stand for this!" He turned and walked quickly out.

Amelia closed her eyes and took a slow deep breath to calm herself. She hoped that was enough to push him over the edge and get him to run. Not that she really had _all_ the evidence for those accusations. Not up until the point that he ran, then she can act against him and pry open his secrets. She turned and walked toward the door back to the main chambers. Shacklebolt and Hartfield were gone from their post. Hopefully they could keep track of Dumbles at least long enough to determine if he has left the Ministry building. Then he would be abandoning his post as Chief Warlock during a sitting Wizengamot session. Give her an hour and she would engineer a new Chief Warlock. She moved to talk to Remus.

After twenty minutes a _patronus_ message from Shacklebolt flew in and informed her that Dumbledore had exited the building. After another 30 minutes and several people approaching her asking where Dumbledore is she approached the Minister's position. The tension level in the room was rising fast. She reached over and rapped the Chief Warlock gavel. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot, I have been informed that Chief Warlock Dumbledore has left the building." There was a collective gasp. "If he does not show up in the next five minutes I will declare him in Breach of Order and his position is forfeit. Auror Shacklebolt, please search the building once more."

Shacklebolt motioned his Auror corps into action. In four minutes they were back and Shacklebolt shook his head.

The chamber was silent with shock and fear. The Leader of the Light had abandoned them. A Wizengamot member abandoning their post had not happened for many hundreds of years let alone a Chief Warlock.

Amelia rapped that inane gavel, "The Chief Warlock Dumbledore has been out of the building for over 40 minutes. He is thus declared in Breach of Order and is herby removed from his position." She gave the gavel a strong crack. Breathless murmurs ran around the chamber. Amelia stepped up to the Chief Warlock podium, "We will now take nominations for the next Chief Warlock and I will not accept any nominations for myself."

Remus stood, "The Houses of Potter, Peverell, and Gryffindor nominates Madam Longbottom."

Malfoy stood, "The House of Malfoy nominates Cyrus Greengrass."

Cyrus Greengrass now looked angry but said nothing. He was not likely to win so did not have to make Malfoy angry by refusing.

Arthur Weasley stood, "The House of Weasley nominates Amos Diggory."

After a minute of tense silence Amelia said, "Last call for nominations." She waited. "Let the Clerk take the roll." After ten minutes of roll, "The new Chief Warlock is now Madam Longbottom." She rapped the gavel three times.

Madam Longbottom came to assume her position at the Chief Warlock podium. "This session of the Wizengamot will now resume." She cracked that infernal gavel with a wince.

Amelia took that opportunity to speak up, "Chief Warlock and Members of the Wizengamot, I nominate Auror Shacklebolt to be the next Head of the DMLE."

The Chief Warlock looked to the members, "All those in favor?" Most of the member hands were raised. "All those opposed?" Only a few hands were raised. "Nomination passes." She rapped the gavel.

Amelia looked around the chamber, everyone was waiting expectantly, still in shock. "Today we stand at the precipice of _defeat_. Our way of life, our civilization, our families are threatened. Today I ask the Wizengamot to declare a State of Emergency to allow us to defend our families and everything we hold dear."

Malfoy rose to his feet, "This is not what we need. Madam Bones has not been able to prosecute this conflict successfully before, why should we give her more powers so she can lose faster?"

Amos Diggory stood, "Shut up Malfoy. We know who you bow to. I support the State of Emergency!" The noise level rose.

Remus stood yelling over the noise, "The Houses of Potter, Peverell, and Gryffindor supports the State of Emergency!"

Madam Longbottom rapped her gavel several times, "The Motion before the Wizengamot is to declare a State of Emergency. The Clerk will take the roll!" After ten minutes it was rather obvious, "The motion passes, we are under a State of Emergency." A crack of the gavel.

Amelia stood again, "The first order of business is to request Troops from the ICW Member Nations. I will request 2000 troops be ready as soon as possible. I will make this request on behalf of the Wizengamot before the evening is out." Cheers rose up from most quarters.

Malfoy stood again, "This is a coup! This session is illegal! I will not participate in this travesty any longer!" He got up and stormed out.

Many members of the Wizengamot started applauding as he left.

Madam Longbottom rapped her gavel to regain order.

Amelia spoke up again, "The next order of business is to begin taking back our communities. Because accepting the Dark Mark involves the murder of an innocent and taking an oath to Voldemort that violates the oath of citizenship, I declare that anyone who has a confirmed Dark Mark is guilty of murder and treason! They are declared enemies of the state and are open to any sanctions that are necessary to stop them!"

The noise level hit the roof as the members cheered.

Amelia continued after the noise level dropped down again, "Furthermore, any confirmed Death Eater with a Wizengamot seat will have it permanently torn from them with no rights of inheritance. Those Houses will cease to exist as a recognized House."

In the noise level that followed several members got up and walked out.

Amelia kept up the pressure, "As an additional step I declare that any confirmed Death Eater will have their Gringotts vaults locked until the Wizengamot can vote on whether to confiscate all or part of them."

The Wizengamot became a party atmosphere as members cheered. They now had hope for the first time in many difficult weeks.


	14. Checkmate

UPDATE: Removed a character that should not have been included in the hospital scene. Fixed the spelling of McGonagall's name.

 **Chapter 14**

 **Checkmate**

 **Thursday, September 23rd, 1993**

Thursday morning saw Harry, Hermione, and seemingly every other student at Hogwarts completely engrossed in their copies of the Daily Prophet. Small groups huddled around each copy as they read. Similarly with the staff. The lead headline on the front page was huge:

 **The Daily Prophet**

Morning Edition, Thursday, 23 September, 1993

 **The Ministry In Chaos!**

 _Sir John Reslow, Editor in Chief - Yesterday saw the biggest shake-up in Ministry personnel in over 600 years. Orchestrated by Madam Bones and crucially supported by the new Proxy vote for the Houses of Potter, Peverell, and Gryffindor, Professor Remus Lupin. In a single session we have seen the turn-over of all major positions in the government. Including the arrest or warrant for arrest of most of the old guard members. This is our coverage of this most auspicious day._

 **Minister Fudge Convicted Of Corruption**

 _Annette Holcomb, Daily Prophet Staff – The very first event of the day was a masterful performance by Madam Bones in removing Cornelius Fudge from office. She interrupted the beginning of the proceedings to call the Wizengamot into Sitting in Judgement and started reading off charges. Only when Minister Fudge challenged her, demanding to know who these unscrupulous members were did she level her finger at him and call his name._

 _He did not seem worried until Madam Bones started describing how bribes were transferred from one Gringotts vault, through a muggle bank, and back to Minister Fudge's Gringotts vault. Of course, Minister Fudge claimed the muggle banks were not reliable evidence. But Madam Bones pointed out that Minster Fudge regularly transferred Galleons from his Gringotts vault to the same muggle bank to an account under his name._

 _There were over 2 Million Galleons in Minister Fudge's muggle bank account. At that point Madam Bones called for a vote of guilt. Minister Fudge was counted as guilty by more than 2/3'rds of the votes cast. He was then lead away in disgrace by Aurors to await sentencing in a few weeks time._

 _This allowed Chief Warlock Dumbledore to begin taking nominations for the new Minister of Magic. Within 15 minutes Madam Bones was voted as the new Minister of Magic. Soon thereafter Auror Shacklebolt was installed as the new Head of the DMLE._

 **Dumbledore Disappears, Removed As Chief Warlock**

 _Reginald Cook, Daily Prophet Staff – After Fudge was arrested and Madam Bones was installed as the new Minister, the next major shock of the day was when Chief Warlock Dumbledore disappeared from the Wizengamot chamber. The assembly waited for 40 minutes before declaring him in Breach of Order thereby removing him from his position. It was not known at the time why he disappeared but the subsequent charges leveled against him by the new Minister Bones and Head of the DMLE Shacklebolt gave some strong clues. The warrant for Dumbledore's arrest lists the following charges against him: stealing money from Harry Potter, illegal obliviation of a number of people, illegally locking James & Lily Potter's will, orchestrating the abuse of Harry Potter, illegally putting a block on Neville Longbottom's magic since he was 1 years old, sending Sirius Black to Azkaban without a trial in the face of evidence he was innocent, and covering up the evidence of Black's innocence._

 _Once Dumbledore was removed as Chief Warlock, Madam Bones presided over selecting a new Chief Warlock. In quick order Madam Longbottom was selected to be the new Chief Warlock. She immediately took up her new duties._

 **Wizengamot Declares State Of Emergency**

 _John Jamison, Daily Prophet Staff - The next major shock of the day was the new Minister Bones asking the Wizengamot to declare a State of Emergency. This was passed quite easily. Minister Bones then went on to declare a number of edicts._

 _The first was that she would request 2000 troops from the ICW Member states to help combat Voldemort and the Death Eaters. These troops would likely be on-shore within 5 days and be ready to act within 7 days, total._

 _The next declaration was that anyone with the Dark Mark is declared guilty of murder and Treason due to the nature of the ritual needed to obtain the Dark Mark. The Dark Mark must be verified by a magical test that shows the tattoo to be a real Dark Mark._

 _The next two declarations were some of the most controversial of the day. Anyone with a confirmed Dark Mark will permanently lose any Wizengamot seats they hold. Those Houses will, in effect, lose their status as a recognized House in the Wizengamot._

 _This final declaration concerns Gringotts vaults. Anyone with a confirmed Dark Mark will have their Gringotts vault locked until the Wizengamot can vote on whether to confiscate that vault._

 **Malfoy Accuses Bones Of A Coup**

 _Annette Holcomb, Daily Prophet Staff – During the proceedings Lucius Malfoy accused Minister Bones of executing a coup on the British Wizarding government. He called the Wizengamot session illegal and he would refuse to participate. He then walked out of the chambers. This reporter was not able to contact Mr. Malfoy to get further details of his accusations. It was also not clear whether he left the building before the Wizengamot session was closed._

 **Bones Accuses Malfoy Of Being A Death Eater**

 _John Jamison, Daily Prophet Staff – After the close of the Wizengamot session Minister Bones and the new Head of the DMLE Shacklebolt drew up a warrant for the arrest of Lucius Malfoy. The accusation was that Mr Malfoy was a Death Eater. When asked how she could accuse someone of such high public stature of being a Death Eater Madam Bones said "All Mr Malfoy has to do is show me his left forearm and if there is no Dark Mark then he is free and clear. If he refuses to show me, what am I supposed to conclude?" In further developments questions were raised about the whereabouts of Mrs. Malfoy who has not shown up for several social engagements that she was slated to attend._

 **Ministry Shake-Up Flows Down**

 _Reginald Cook, Daily Prophet Staff – As with any change of Minister, several changes in Ministry personnel have begun. The first was that Undersecretary Umbridge will be replaced by Arthur Weasley. Auror Shacklebolt was installed as the new Head of the DMLE. And since Dumbledore has disappeared Professor McGonagle has stepped up to acting Headmistress of Hogwarts. The Hogwarts Board of Directors will meet in the next few days on whether to confirm the appointment of Professor McGonagle as permanent._

 _The other surprising change is that several Death Eaters where found among Ministry personnel. Their names were not released pending further investigation by the DMLE._

Luna sighed heavily and spoke softly, "The dam has broken, the flood has come."

Hermione reached up and gave Luna a hug, to calm both of their nerves.

Everyone's attention in the Great Hall was drawn to the head table by the tinkling of a spoon against a glass. Professor McGonagle was standing, waiting for everyone's attention. "Today you are seeing history in the making. I would like to confirm one of the stories you are reading; I am now the acting Headmistress of Hogwarts. In light of today's events it was decided that today's classes will be postponed. I would suggest that you spend today profitably, catching up on your work and writing to your families." She went back to reading and discussing the paper with other staff.

Harry's attention was again drawn away from the articles he was reading as he felt someone's focus land on him. It was a rather emotionally charged focus and was heading his way. He closed his eyes and tried to sense who and was surprised. Draco Malfoy was coming toward Harry with a significant amount of nerves and concern almost reaching a level of fear.

"Mr. Potter, may I have a word?"

Harry turned and saw Draco standing almost at attention, hands behind his back. Harry stood up and matched Draco's stance. "Yes. The anteroom?" He indicated the room off the Great Hall where the first-years waited for the Sorting to begin.

Draco nodded and they walked into the room and found it empty. Draco was still nervous but seemed determined, almost desperate.

"Mr Potter, I don't know if you will have the knowledge I'm seeking but ... Do you know anything about where my mother is?"

Realization came to Harry's face, "Ah, yes. As a matter of fact, I do."

Draco looked more at ease and more focussed at the same time.

Harry continued, "I don't have all the details, Hermione knows more, but I know that she is safe."

"Do you know where she is? How safe is it?"

Harry smiled, "She has the same level of protection that I have had these last few years."

Draco seemed at first amazed and then significantly more at ease. He thought for a moment, "Do you know of her condition?"

"None of the details. Hermione knows the details, would you mind if I called her in?"

Draco looked reluctant at first but desperation won out and he nodded.

Harry opened the door and caught Hermione's attention and motioned for her to come.

Hermione entered and gave a cool stiff nod to Draco, "Mr. Malfoy."

Harry tried to bridge the gap, "Hermione, Draco needs to know the details of his mother's condition."

She smiled, nodded and grew thoughtful as she gathered her thoughts, "There are a few details I can't give you but on Tuesday she was arrested." Her face got a lot more serious as she paused, "It seems that she was being held under the _servitus ligare_ , or bound servitude spell by your father. As that spell was taken off she had an emotional breakdown."

Draco turned white and started to tremble, "Why?".

Hermione paused, then continued with trepidation, "She said that your father made her watch as he tortured and murdered people. A lot of people. After some treatment her condition is now improved."

Emotions warred across Draco's face, his voice was rough, "How do you know this?"

"I talked to the man who arrested her. When the spell was broken she told him what had happened. I gather that she is still in a rather fragile state but, with time, is expected to make a full recovery."

"Can I see her?" Draco's emotions were barely contained.

Hermione thought hard about that, "That – might help her but I'm not sure that facility is ready for visitors."

Draco looked desperate, "They haven't moved her to Azkaban yet, have they?"

Hermione shook her head strongly, "No! She is not held by the DMLE."

Draco now looked shocked and very confused, "Who? Where? – Not Dumbledore's Phoenix Club or whatever it is?"

Harry spoke up reluctantly as Hermione was thinking, "No, the Order Of the Phoenix collapsed when Dumbledore ran away. This is one of those details that we can't say yet."

Hermione came to a decision, "Think of this group as similar to the Unspeakables. She is well treated, receiving treatment, and is quite safe. I can keep you informed of her condition and when you may be able to see her. Will that be acceptable?"

Draco took a deep breath and reluctantly nodded. "Thank you." He walked out still a bundle of raw nerves.

Hermione sighed, "Wow, that was hard."

Harry shook his head, "Yes. I don't know if it's going to get any easier any time soon."

As they walked out the the anteroom Remus was talking to Neville and Luna.

Harry spoke as they got close, "Hi Remus."

"Ah, there you are. Something's come up. Are you ready to go?"

Harry was concerned, "Sure. Let's go."

They all moved up to Harry's classroom.

As they walked in Remus turned to them, "Snape is in the Infirmary. Voldemort is speeding up his siphoning."

Hermione looked grim, "Well, Snape can't put us off any longer. That's going to be today's project."

Harry was thinking, "Remus, how about you stay here with Neville and Susan and keep working on magic. Hermione, Luna, and I will go visit Snape and see what we can find out. I don't know if we'll be able to get anything done, but at least we can start to investigate."

Remus looked doubtful, "Make sure Madam Pomfrey is there at all times?"

Hermione nodded vigorously, "Absolutely." They headed to the infirmary.

Professor Snape was in the farthest bed from the door behind several screens. Madam Pomfrey met them half way to their destination, "Can I help you?"

Harry looked determined, "We are here to investigate Professor Snape's Dark Mark."

Poppy smiled, "Ah, now that he can't resist. Good timing." Her smile faded, "He won't last long at this rate." She moved to make a gap in the screens on the far side.

Snape was laying down and opened his eyes then everyone came in. He smirked, "I suppose I can't avoid this, can I?"

Harry smiled and spoke lightly, "I'm afraid the Council of Hogwarts Prefects has sentenced you to a full recovery. You'll have to teach here for the rest of your life."

Snape groaned.

Harry was chuckling, "Well, it's not like Hogwarts is going to start a pre-school and make you teach it."

Snape's head popped up off the pillow looking at Harry darkly, then fell back and he groaned again.

Poppy had a mock warning tone, "Mr. Potter, no abusing my patients."

Luna's voice was spacey again, "Ah, but Hogwarts Primary will be very popular and Professor Snape will be it's first Headmaster."

Everyone looked at Luna like she had just apparated from Mars.

Hermione shook her head with a smile and spoke gently, "Harry, back to the task at hand."

Harry took a deep breath and took on a grim determined look, "OK. Lets stand on the left and hold hands. I think we'll be able to sense more with all three of us working together."

Harry opens his senses for the magic sources in the area. He sees Hermione, Luna, Snape, and Madam Pomfrey, and then the radiating evil that is the Dark Mark. It is smaller than Harry has felt in the past. He can see a stream of glowing magic leading off toward Voldie. It is a large stream. This must be Snape's magic being stolen. Harry spoke quietly, "Do you see that stream of magic heading off to Voldo-mort?"

Hermione whispered back, "Yes. I wonder if we can restrict that flow a bit, slow it down."

Harry wanted to touch it, grab it, make it stop, but was afraid, "Yes, I'm just afraid of doing something that Vladi-mort will notice. That could be bad. I think we need to know for sure before we start mucking about."

Hermione's magic burned bright while she was deeply in thought, "It seems to me that we have a few things to investigate. One is this connection point of the link into Professor Snape. Another is the link and where it goes. Can we trace it to all Death Eaters or just to Voldie? A third question is a rather general one; what can we see with this? What can we do with this thing?"

Harry nodded, "Yes. Luna, can you look at the general question? What can we do with this thing? Hermione, do you want to look at the link into Professor Snape? Then I'll take the link back to old Moudly-shorts himself."

Hermione started looking very carefully at where the link came in and touched Professor Snape. It actually connected to his magic, not his soul. Because it connects to Snape's magic, his magic can be siphoned. If it connected into his soul his magic could not be siphoned. But everything Voldie wanted to do to a DE can still happen with the link into the DE's magical core. Hermione realized that the link was actually bi-directional, something that Voldie obviously didn't want anyone to know.

Harry started trying to follow the link back to Mouldy-Voldie and Luna rode his coat-tails and watched. Harry could trace the link back through various wards. If he took his time he could get a sense of where those wards and locations were. But even more interesting, he could follow the link back through the wards to Voldo-mort. When he did this he could see links spreading out from Voldie to his other DE's. He tried to count the number of links but quickly got lost as they wiggled about. Needless to say, the amount of magical power flowing to old Mould-o was immense. No wonder he was so powerful, he was ripping off hundreds of wizards. He started trying to follow another link that came into Voldo. If he was careful, or more likely if he picked a strong link, he could follow it all the way back to the specific Death Eater. And he could see all the wards the link passed through on the way.

He looked at the link where it attached to the Death Eater. He wanted to disconnect it somehow. The link to Voldie was attached directly into the Death Eater's magical core. At least that's what it looked like to Harry. If he could pull the link out then he could reduce the flow of magic to Vold-o-mort. He tried to grab the link. It was like he couldn't get his hands around it; it was too big. He tried to imagine holding a machete and trying to cut it. His efforts just rebounded. He moved in closer to the Death Eater. As he got closer the link seemed to get small enough that he could 'grab' it. He grabbed hard and pulled.

Harry was thrown back and was then whipped back toward Vold-o-mut. The link had come out and the Death Eater's magical core seemed to deflate like a popped balloon. He ended up back at Voldie's bloated magical junction box.

Then Harry noticed a surprising thing. A link that did not seem very 'long' but went to an object. A locket. He was shocked, to say the least. And confused; a bit of Voldie attached to a locket? Surrounded by intensely complex and powerful wards. What warranted such wards? He looked very closely at the locket and found that the bit of spell-work holding the bit of Voldie to the locket was not very strong. He 'picked' at it. Like trying to untie a knot. Very quickly the spell-work dissolved and the bit of Voldie came loose and faded away. At that, the linkage snapped back to Voldie and Harry with it.

It all became dizzying very quickly. Then he realized that part of that dizziness was exhaustion. He needed to stop this quickly. He backed all the way out and realized he was laying in a bed. "Whoa. What happened?" His voice was a hoarse whisper. He was in the Infirmary.

Hermione and Luna were sitting in chairs on either side of the bed.

Hermione was holding his hand in both of hers, leaning forward intently. She leaned her forehead against his hand and sighed.

Madam Pomfrey was hovering nearby, "Mr Potter, you spent entirely too much time playing around. You have run up against magical exhaustion and now need to rest."

Luna reluctantly nodded with an intensely worried look, "What did you see Harry?"

Harry was really feeling the tiredness now, "Wow, I guess I did go too far. How long were we in there?"

Hermione looked concerned, "I and Luna were in there for about an hour but you were at least 3 hours. We couldn't bring you back out."

Harry's face scrunched up in worry, "I guess I really got lost. But I did see some amazing things. I could trace the link all the way back to Voldie, and I could feel all the wards the link passed through on it's way. Once I got that far I could also trace out other links all the way to other Death Eaters." His smile became animated again, "And I found a bit of Voldie stuck to a locket!"

Everyone looked at Harry like he had said something embarrassing.

Harry started to turn pink, "No, really! A part of – of his soul? – it was attached to a locket. It had ridiculously complex wards all around it, but the spell holding the Voldie-bit to the locket was small. So I picket at it and it unraveled. The – whatever it was – faded away. The bit of Voldie was gone."

Hermione got that curious look, "Complex wards around it? Then he must think it's very important. – Oh! I wonder if that's how he avoided death? That bit of soul tied the rest of his soul to this existence."

Harry was yawning, "Yeah, maybe. I also tried to rip a link out of a Death Eater."

Luna looked confused when Harry got lost in thought, "And what happened?"

Harry yawned again, "I think his magical core popped and the link whipped back to Voldie." Harry's eyes closed.

Hermione's jaw dropped, "You think what? – Harry?"

Harry mumbled something and then was out, breathing quietly.

 **Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger**

Luna looked at Hermione, "I think we need to go see Madam Bones."

Hermione nodded through her deep thought, "Yes. Tomorrow." Hermione continued to think for a moment, then looked sharply at Luna, "Luna, I have an idea." A wicked smile started to grow.

Luna looked interested, "Yes? Go on."

Hermione looked over to Snape, who was asleep. She looked back to Luna and that wicked smile got bigger, "let's go give old Voldie a scare, shall we?"

Luna pulled her chair around the bed next to Hermione, "Oh, sounds like fun. How?"

Hermione grabbed Luna's hand and reached toward Snape's Dark Mark, "Let's go knock on his front door."

Together they started sensing the Dark Mark and moving toward Voldie. As they got closer they started to sense the wards around him. Hermione reached out and tried to hit the ward but had no effect. She looked around like she was trying to find a rock or something. She noticed the link itself. Magical power was flowing from Snape to Voldie. She tried to reach her hand into the stream and use some of that power. She was only able to poke one finger close to the link and get a bit of power, enough to imagine a hammer in her hand. The hammer got bigger as she waited. Then she started to swing the hammer against the wards. It struck with a resounding gong. She swung again and the ward cracked and collapsed like broken glass. They moved to the next ward and Hermione swung her hammer. The gong was a higher pitch and seemed dimmer. But a second later Luna struck with her own hammer. The gong sounded resilient for several more hits, but then the sound changed. It had cracked. Luna kept up the hits.

Hermione reached to the link and started to squeeze it, to slow down the flow of magic heading to Voldie. It was not easy, she didn't think she could stop it but she did slow it down. She imagined tying a rope around the link, like a tourniquet.

Luna hit the ward two more times and it collapsed.

They moved in to the next ward and started hammering. This ward was much stronger and higher pitched. It was taking more time for this one, but they had time.

Hermione got a fun idea and moved through the ward Luna was hammering against and in to the next ward and started hammering there too. Having two concentric wards hammered on at the same time should be an impossible situation. She wondered what panic they would be causing to Voldie and his people. Then she had a fright. Now that Voldie knew they were there, what could Voldie do to trap them here? Could he put up another ward outside? She thought maybe a bit of panic and surprise was a good start after all. She decided to go back and convince Luna to go back to Harry. Before they left they decided to take one more combined hit on the outer ward. It shattered under their assault.

Luna and Hermione came out of their concentration laughing, much to the surprise of Madam Pomfrey.

Poppy looked askance at them, "Ladies? What is the meaning of this?"

They calmed down until Hermione started chuckling again as she started describing their actions, "We were banging on Voldie's wards with hammers. Knocked a few down too."

Poppy's eyes were about to pop out. Her confusion showed no end in sight, "... What?"

Hermione smiled as she started to explain, "As we trace the link from Professor Snape's Dark Mark back to Voldie we can feel the wards around his hide-out as we pass through them. Well, we decided to knock on those wards a bit. We managed to knock a few down." Her gaze moved into the distance, "We should get some rest. I think we need to move our effort to the Ministry and try again tomorrow. But that means we need to be rested up for it." She turned to Madam Pomfrey, "Can we use a bed here?"

Poppy looked a little confused but relented, "Yes, take any one you want. – Not that one." She pointed at Harry's.

Luna and Hermione giggled as they moved to the bed on the other side of Harry and started to get ready for an abbreviated sleeping arrangement.

Hermione stopped mid-motion, "Oh, I think I need to warn Robert about tomorrow." She started digging in her bag and pulled out the MI-5 radio and turned it on. She clicked the transmitter and spoke into the hand mic, "SRD Ops, this is Hermione."

Poppy shook her head, "Miss Granger –"

The radio crackled, "Hermione, this is SRD Ops. Go ahead." There was the click of static as the transmission ended.

"SRD Ops, this is Hermione. I want to let you know that we will be moving an important operation to the Ministry building tomorrow morning. We will give you more information when we start the move in the morning. Please pass that on to Robert."

"Hermione, SRD Ops. What is this operation? What should I tell Robert?"

"SRD Ops, um – I think it's Voldemort's end game."

The channel was silent for a moment. "Hermione, this is SRD Ops, stand by."

Poppy looked concerned, "Miss Granger, who –"

"Hermione, this is Robert. You think Voldemort is going to attack the Ministry of Magic tomorrow morning?"

"Robert, we will be attacking Voldie from the Ministry. I have no doubt we can kill him, the only issue is how long it takes us. If he figures out what we are doing and where we are then he will throw everything he has at us as fast as he can. It's a mortal threat for him and all his people."

The radio was quiet for a moment. "Hermione, this is Robert." A smile could be heard in his voice, "You've just given all of us a lot of work to do here, but we'll be ready. Do you have any estimated time?"

"Robert, it depends on when Harry wakes up. He ran into magical exhaustion this afternoon spying out our attack plan. We will have to wait and see."

"Hermione, this is Robert. Is it wise to move before Harry is back to fully rested?"

"Robert, the longer we wait the more people will die. When Harry wakes up we will not be able to slow him down."

"Hermione, thanks for the warning. I will notify Major Hartfield at the DMLE that you are coming tomorrow. We will be ready."

"Thank you, Robert. Hermione out." She turned off the radio, put it back in her bag and continued to get ready to sleep.

Poppy looked confused and rather nervous, "Miss Granger, who was that?"

Hermione smiled, "That was the muggle government."

Poppy looked like a fish, "I... I don't think I want to know." She turned and headed for her office quickly.

 **Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood**

 **Friday, September 24th, 1993**

Harry is vaguely aware of the clink of utensils on plates. He tries to ignore the sounds because he is still feeling the weight of tiredness in his bones. Then he remembers what day it is. He gasps and sits bolt upright in bed. The infirmary. The sun has just started to peek into the room.

"Good morning, Harry." Hermione and Luna are sitting at a small table eating breakfast. Professor Snape is in the bed next to him looking a bit better than last night.

Luna was smiling, "Come eat, Harry. You look tired."

Harry let out his breath with a soft, "Uuuuh." He fell back into his pillow.

There was a slight pop followed by Mimzy's voice, "Mr Potter, sir. Your breakfast is here." Another small pop as Mimzy popped away.

The weight of the day fell on Harry as he realized that he would be attacking Voldemort today. Resolve settled into his chest. He took a slow deep breath and got out of bed. He hissed as his feet landed, "Ah, never underestimate the power of a cold stone floor to wake you up." He grimly, gingerly made his way over to breakfast and started in.

Snape cleared his throat quietly, "Mr Potter, did you discover anything interesting last night?"

Harry smiled around his food, "Yes, quite a lot actually. I think the most important thing I found was that the Dark Mark is not actually a link into your soul but a link into your magical core."

Hermione sat up, "Yes, that must be the 'variation' on the Protean Charm. A link into someone's magical core would have similar capabilities as a link into their soul."

Snape's eyebrows rose, "And that is how he siphons my magic."

Hermione looked thoughtful, "And it would be less risky for Voldie." At Harry's confused look she continued, "The Protean Charm was intended to be similar to an Oath of Fealty but it was between more equal participants. The link would normally be bi-directional. I'm sure Voldie would not want that. He would want to treat it as a one-way link."

Snape looked angry, "Yes, and if he was the only one who understood that then he could abuse it to siphon everyone's magic away. Later, if anyone did figure it out, he would be too powerful to challenge."

Harry nodded as he swallowed, "I was able to trace your Dark Mark link back to Voldie, and I could feel all the wards the link passed through, and I could even trace them out to an individual Death Eater."

Hermione got a wicked smile, "Luna and I decided to give Voldie a jolt and started knocking on some of the wards the link passed through last night. We even knocked some down."

Snape smiled, "I'm sorry I missed it."

Harry sat up suddenly, "Oh! – Yes. The other thing I found last night was a bit of Voldie's soul attached to a ring and guarded by some very impressive wards."

Snape sat up, "The horcruxes."

Harry smiled, "Yes. That was connected to Voldie with a plain soul link. But since I could pass through all the wards as I followed the link, I started picking at the magic that bound the bit of soul to the ring and it came unraveled and faded away."

Snape looked intense, "You must destroy those first, or he will not die."

Harry nodded, "Yes, that's first on today's list. The second thing is the link into the Death Eaters. I was able to pull a link out of a Death Eater and their magical core – sort of – punctured and collapsed."

Snape's face fell and paled, "A squib."

Harry noticed, "Yes, that's rather rich, don't you think? But that does not have to be your fate, Professor."

Snape looked confused, "How so?"

"I tried to cut the links but they were too strong. I tried to pull a link out of Voldie but he was too powerful. I could only pull a link out of a Death Eater if I got very close to them. But I can't pull your link out of you until the very end or I lose my ability to connect with Voldie. I'm hoping that as I pull out Death Eater links Voldie will weaken. Then I can pull your link out of Voldie and then connect it back to you. That would leave you with magic but disconnected from Voldie."

Snape looked angry, "I would appreciate the effort but the highest priority is to kill Voldemort, regardless of what happens to me."

Harry looked a bit grim, "Yes. As I see it, if Voldie dies then all Death Eaters that are still connected to him will die as he sucks out their magic. If I disconnect a Death Eater they will become a squib but they won't die with Voldie. If I can time it correctly then you won't die. I need to pull your link out of Voldie just before he dies. If I can't then I have to pull the link out of you before he dies. Then you might end up as a squib, but you shouldn't die."

Snape looked relieved, "That is more than I expected."

Harry had a grim smile, "Well, let's end this war, shall we?" He stood up and they started preparing to go. He called for Madam Pomfrey and asked her to call McGonagle.

Within ten minutes McGonagall walked into the infirmary, "Severus, you're looking much better today."

Snape nodded tiredly as he sat in the chair next to his bed, "Yes, thanks to Miss Granger putting a tourniquet on the link to my Dark Mark."

Hermione looked sad, "It slows down the siphon but doesn't stop it. At least it's slow enough that you can catch up to the drain and regain a bit of strength."

Harry gave McGonagall a hug, "Good morning, Mum."

McGonagall laughed, "Ye just can't resist that, can ye laddie?"

Harry smiled and shook his head, still wrapped in a hug.

McGonagall looked around, "So, what is the order of business for today?"

Hermione spoke up as Harry was still lost in his hug, "We want to move Professor Snape to the DMLE and attack Voldie from there."

McGonagall looked down at Harry and searched his face with nervous concern, "I'm afraid I can't leave Hogwarts, but I think we can spare Madam Pomfrey to keep an eye on you lot."

Harry nodded solemnly.

They started moving toward McGonagall's new Headmistress' office to create a port-key to the DMLE since the floo network was still down. McGonagall sent Madam Bones a patronis message that they were coming.

Hermione dug in her bag and pulled out the radio and turned it on, "SRD Ops, this is Hermione."

"Hermione, this SRD Ops, go ahead."

"SRD Ops, we are moving to Ministry Dispatch to begin our attack. We should be there in less than ten minutes."

"Roger, Hermione, contact Madam Bones and Major Hartfield on arrival. All units, SRD Phase 1 is on alert. Repeat, SRD Phase 1 is on alert."

When no more noise came out of the radio after a minute, professor Snape asked, "Miss Granger, who was that?"

Hermione smiled, "That was the muggle government. They want to help today."

Snape looked rather skeptical, "How do they think they can help?"

Hermione's smile got larger, "You'd be surprised. As a matter of fact, they know about every wizarding area and estate in England and are protecting them."

Snape stopped dead and McGonagall almost tripped.

Hermione was having a bit of fun, "For example, Bones Manor. They know exactly where it is."

McGonagall looked more shocked than Snape. She was breathless, "They can't! It's unplotable."

Hermione just shook her head, "Yes, they can't put it on a map but they don't have to. When you put every other piece of property in England on the map the empty space that is Bones Manor is obvious, even though it's not on the map."

Snape looked like he was feeling rather small. A rather unusual look for him.

McGonagall was turning white, "The Statute of Secrecy ... it's gone."

Hermione shook her head, "Not quite. The information about Wizarding areas and estates is kept secret from the muggle public. But that's why I say that the muggle government is protecting the Wizarding world. They mark every bit of wizarding land as a secret 'National Security Area' to keep the muggle public away and to provide an explanation to the muggle public of what is there and why they need to stay away. The Statute of Secrecy is maintained just as much by them as by us."

McGonagall had not regained her composure, "We have no secrets ..."

Hermione made a face, "No, we have secrets. Just not as much as we think and worse yet, we don't know what is secret and what isn't. That is part of the arrogance of the wizarding world. We don't know what we don't know. – You must understand. The muggles have passed us by. They know more about us than we know about them. The wizarding world is completely ignorant of the muggle world. And our greatest resource in that, muggle-borns, are pushed down and out of wizarding society. Wizarding society must change – and quickly – or it will die."

Harry spoke up quietly, "Um ... I hate to interrupt ... but we have a war to win."

Luna nodded, "If we can win against Voldie, then I think the rest is manageable. Because the muggles will help."

Everyone started moving again with some very hollow looks on some faces.

When the got to the Headmistress' office McGonagall conjured a short rope and made it a port-key to the Ministry. Before she handed it out she turned and gave everyone a long hard stare, "Listen to me. I have now lived to see 3 wizarding wars; Grindelwald, Voldemort 1, and now Voldemort 2." She started having a difficult time speaking, "That is way too many. I have lost too many people in that time. You all must look out for each other! You all must come home! No exceptions!" She could barely be heard, "I couldn't handle it otherwise."

Harry gave her a long hug, "Yes. I will make sure."

Hermione and Luna nodded and joined in the hug. No one noticed Professor Snape nodding his head with determination too.

After a minute McGonagall broke the hug, "Alright, you need to go. Just – be careful." She handed out the rope and everyone held on while she touched her wand to it and they popped out of Hogwarts.

They landed in the Ministry Atrium and were immediately approached by Aurors. "Good Morning everyone. We've been expecting you. Please come this way." They lead the way to a back staircase that lead to the DMLE offices. They passed through the public reception rooms, back to the open floor area surrounded by offices, planning rooms, and further back the Dispatch Center. There they met Madam Bones and Major Daniel Hartfield.

Harry was first, "Good morning Madam Bones, Major Hartfield."

Madam Bones smiled, "Good morning, Harry, everyone."

After the introduction were completed Harry sighed heavily, "Well, are we ready for this?"

Madam Bones nodded and Major Hartfield said, "We are if you are, Harry. You're the one carrying so much weight in this operation. How do you feel?"

Harry looked intently and the Major, "Like I can hardly wait."

Madam Bones smiled, "Excellent. Where would you like to set up?"

Harry looked around, "How about here, near the hallway leading to the Dispatch Center. We need a cot for Professor Snape and we can get started."

Madam Bones conjured the cot and Professor Snape tiredly layed down. Madam Pomfrey checked Professor Snape's vitals.

Harry motioned for Hermione and Luna to step into a nearby conference room. He drew them into a desperate three-way hug, "Hermione, Luna. I haven't said enough lately about how much I desperately need you both. About how important you are to me. About how devastated I would be if anything happened to either of you."

Hermione squeezed harder, "You don't have to, Harry. It's the same for me."

Luna started to cry, "Yes. Harry, we need to stay together even if it means it takes longer or we lose an opportunity. We must not get sepparated. It is too much to risk."

Harry was on the verge of crying now, "Yes, we do this together."

Luna pulled Harry's chin and looked Harry in the eyes and spoke strongly, "Harry, I am your dear friend but Hermione is more. That needs to be clear in your heart. You need to tell her."

Harry looked stricken at Luna, like a rejection.

Luna smiled, "Look at her, Harry." As Harry looked at Hermione Luna stepped back.

Harry looked in Hermione's eyes and he saw love. His heart melted. He realized the depth of Luna's truth; his love for Hermione. Hermione saw that depth reflected in Harry's eyes and her knees almost collapsed. They melted into an embrace.

Luna stepped out of the conference room, her eyes moist.

Madam Bones came over with a concerned look, "Luna? Are you alright?"

Luna smiled through her tears, "Yes." She motioned toward Harry and Hermione, "They have discovered a profound truth; the depths of their love. They needed to be clear about that before this starts. It's very important to do this with a clear heart."

Amelia was still concerned and a little confused, "Is that – Are you OK with that?"

Luna's smile got bigger, "Oh, yes. Their hearts have been linked since the first day they met. They were just afraid to acknowledge it and afraid of hurting me. My heart is drawn to another."

Amelia looked with a concerned smile toward Harry and Hermione, "Never by half."

Luna smiled wistfully, "No."

Harry and Hermione came out of the conference room holding hands. They approached Madam Bones. Harry was smiling, "Let's get this thing done. Now that I have a life to live I want to be free of this."

They gathered around Professor Snape lying on the cot breathing shallowly.

Madam Pomfrey performed a quick check of all three of their vitals.

Harry knelt down, "Are you ready, Professor?"

Snape could only nod.

Harry stood up and joined hands with Hermione and Luna in a circle. He looked at Amelia and Major Hartfield, "Here we go." They closed their eyes and started sensing for the link attached to Professor Snape's Dark Mark. It seemed to glow with evil intent. Harry reached out to hold the hands of Hermione and Luna, at least metaphorically. But the metaphor seemed to work as they stayed with him. They moved to follow the link toward Voldemort. As the sensation of 'moving' was not very obvious in this landscape of the senses they still seemed able to maintain contact with each other. As they stayed 'close' to the link they were following they passed through a number of wards. As they approached Voldy Harry could see all the links full of magical energy flowing into Voldy. Hermione and Luna started banging on the wards surrounding Voldy. Harry started looking through all the links looking for any soul-links that went to objects. He found one and ran down the link through massive wards and started picking at the anchor. It came lose and faded away with a distant scream. He ran back to Voldy and looked for the next one.

Hermione and Luna were having great success in knocking down wards. Not that it really did any good beyond causing panic in the DE ranks. But it was still fun to knock down the last ward protecting a bunch of DE's and knowing they must feel absolutely naked.

Harry ran through the other soul-bits easily, each one fading away with a distant scream. But there were no more and now it was time to start on the DE's. This was going to be much harder.

Major Hartfield looked to Amelia, "Are your people ready?"

Amelia nodded, "Let's do it." She sent off a _Patronus_ message to alert her people.

Major Hartfield spoke into his radio, "SRD Ops, this is Ministry Dispatch. The attack has been launched, you are clear for Phase I."

 **Robert Preston**

Robert picked up his radio mic, "Ministry Dispatch, this is SRD Ops. Acknowledge, the attack has begun. All SAS units, go for Phase I. Repeat, you are go for Phase I. Met units, set up the cordon and begin evacuations. Begin moving the Field Generators inside the cordon. Report when on station. SRD Phase II is now on Alert. Repeat, Phase II is on Alert." Robert watched the status map as the SAS units started moving into place and the SAS sniper teams were moving into position on surrounding rooftops. The Metropolitan Police units started setting up a cordon surrounding the Ministry of Magic and moving to start evacuations of the surrounding buildings. Finally, a very large lorry starts moving through the cordon and stops just a short distance away from the Ministry of Magic building with the motor running.

 **Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood**

After pulling the link out of the fifth Death Eater Harry was joined by Hermione and Luna. They ran out of wards to knock down, at least ones that were hiding large groups of DE's. Harry showed them how to rip out a Dark Mark link and they all started in.

In a short time Harry felt movement. It was not a clear feeling, just an impression. He stopped to try to sense what Voldy's intentions were; he felt Voldy was moving to attack. He 'spoke' this to Hermione and Luna and Luna left to tell Amelia.

Luna opened her eyes and took a deep breath as she looked around. She saw Amelia, "Madam Bones, Major Hartfield. Voldy is comming to attack the Ministry."

Amelia nods, "Thank you Luna." She turned to Major Hartfield, "I'll start the evacuation of non-essential personnel from the Ministry so we can lock down the wards." Amelia sends off a _Patronus_ message. An alarm starts wailing.

Major Hartfield picked up his hand mic, "SRD Ops, this is Ministry Dispatch. We have indications that Voldy is moving to attack the Ministry building."

 **Robert Preston**

Robert spoke into his hand mic, "Ministry Dispatch, this is SRD Ops. Acknowledge, Voldy is moving."

Robert Preston was looking at the status map when one of his agents approached and handed him a note. He read it and turned to Dame Stella Rimington, "We also have sensor reports of increased activity at some National Security Areas."

She nodded, "Yes? Then start Phase II."

Robert picked up his microphone, "All units, this is SRD Ops. Phase II is go. Repeat, Phase II is go." Robert turned to an SAS Captain standing nearby, "Shutdown the airspace and launch your attack helicopter patrols over the Ministry Building."

The Captain smiled, "Aye, sir. Heathrow and Hampstead will be having fits momentarily. Sir, keep in mind that the airspace probably won't be clear until about the same time the attack helicopters arrive on station."

Robert handed the paper listing active National Security Areas to the SAS Captain, "And launch the helicopter strike teams against these National Security Areas."

"Aye, sir." The Captain left to make the calls.

Robert nodded and turned back to watch the status map.

 **Minister Amelia Bones and Major Daniel Hartfield**

Harry, Hermione, and Luna were standing holding hands in a circle next to Professor Snape, who was laying on a cot. Madam Pomfrey sat in a chair next to Professor Snape, monitoring his condition. Minister Bones and Major Hartfield were standing nearby.

Spell fire and screams came from the hallway outside the open office area.

Amelia drew her wand and moved between the hallway door and Harry, Hermione, and Luna.

Major Hartfield moved to the left side of the room and turned on his Field Generator. His image distorted in the high-magic environment of the Ministry Building. He drew his pistol.

The door from the hallway into the open office area full of desks crashed open and in walked Walden McNair.

Amelia held up her wand, "McNair, what happened out there?"

McNair turned, sealed the doorway with a spell and resumed walking toward Amelia, "Just a little problem with a Death Eater." He smiled viciously and started firing spells at Amelia.

Amelia put up a shield and blocked with desks and conjured rocks.

Hartfield shot three times, the first catching McNair in his left shoulder.

McNair shielded the second and third shots.

Hartfield started moving further left.

McNair fired a number of spells at Hartfield but all of them dissipated as they got close to Hartfield.

Amelia fired a number of spells at McNair.

McNair shielded, then turned to attack Amelia, firing 2 spells.

Hartfield shot twice hitting McNair both times and dropping him.

After a few seconds Amelia and Hartfield begin to move toward McNair. As they get closer and it is obvious that McNair was dead because McNair is lacking the back part of his head, Hartfield turns off his Field Generator.

Amelia looks at Hartfield with amazement, "That thing works amazingly well."

Hartfield laughs nervously, "I'm as amazed as you are. We didn't have much chance to test or train with these things. So, yeah – amazing."

Amelia's eyes really got big, "You mean you didn't know if that would work before you came here?"

He smiled, "Well, we thought it would. We just didn't know how well." He looked down at McNair, "So who is this?"

Amelia looked down, "That is Walden McNair, the Ministry Executioner. And a suspected Death Eater, now confirmed."

Hartfield looked at Amelia, "An insider attack. Are there any more like this likely?"

Amelia nodded grimly, "Yes."

Hartfield took a deep breath, "Mind if I bring in some reinforcements?"

Amelia smiled, "Please do."

Hartfield pulled out his radio and keyed the mic, "SRD Ops, this is Ministry Dispatch."

"Ministry Dispatch, this is SRD Ops. Go ahead."

"SRD Ops, can you have Director Shacklebolt pop an SAS team in to Ministry Dispatch? We've just had an insider attack here."

"Acknowledge. SRD Ops clear."

Amelia spoke up, "I think we should start moving your SAS teams into the Atrium now, too. I'll send a message to Shack." She created a _Patronus_ message and sent it off. She moved down a short hall at the back of the open office area, further into the Auror Dispatch Center to talk to the Dispatch Coordinator, "Jensen! Find five Aurors and have them meet with the SAS teams that will be moving into the Atrium. They need to help them know what's going on." She came back to Hartfield, "I need to start locking down the wards pretty soon."

Hartfield's radio crackles and he listened, "SAS Captain Masterson, this is SRD Ops."

"SRD Ops, this is Captain Masterson."

"Masterson, this is SRD Ops. Director Shacklebolt will be apparating to your location, don't shoot him. He will be directing the SAS teams into the Atrium."

"Captain Masterson, acknowledge."

 **Director Shacklebolt**

Shacklebolt, standing in SRD Ops, looks at the video monitor showing the area above the Ministry and sees where the SAS teams are standing. He apparates to their location. Everyone jumps when he pops in. "Captain Masterson?"

"Yes, over here." A large man with small bars on his collar motions him over.

Shack shakes his hand, "I need one SAS team to go to Ministry Dispatch, they've just had an insider attack."

Masterson turns to his team, "Team 3, over here." Four men in full gear and weapons come over and stand next to him. "This is Director Shacklebolt, he will take you to Ministry Dispatch to meet Major Hartfield. You are there to defend them and that position." The men nodded.

Shacklebolt conjured a short rope, turned it into a portkey and handed it out, "Hold on to this and say hello to Major Hartfield. Go!" Team 3 popped away. "Ok, I need 5 SAS teams to come with me down into the Atrium."

At Masterson's indication 5 teams gathered around. Someone asked, "Do we get to do that too?"

Shack could feel the Ministry wards locking down, "No, the wards just locked down. We will have to sneak down the back stairs. This way!" He started moving toward one of the adjacent buildings with the heavily armed SAS teams following, heading for the basement and a hidden door into the Ministry Atrium. At the door Shack stopped and addressed the teams, "Listen up! There will be a lot of wizards in there that will be very confused when you show up. I've arranged for 5 Aurors to be there to help you out with building layout, cultural issues, whatever you need. Ready?" He waved his wand and some rather large doors appeared and opened. They moved into a brave new world for everyone.

 **Robert Preston**

Robert Preston looked to Dame Stella Rimington, "The SAS teams are in the Atrium now."

She nodded, "Yes, it's time for our failsafe." She turned, "Commander Hastert?"

A Naval Commander came over carrying a handheld radio which was linked into the new Defense Radio Network; a trunked radio system of linked repeaters and remote bases that could be dynamically reconfigured quickly. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Is HMS York in position?"

He nodded, "Yes, 10 miles off the coast of Dover."

"Have them ready their cruise missiles, targeting information will be on the way."

He nodded and spoke into his radio, "HMS York, this is Commander Hastert, ready your launch tubes, targeting information will be forthcoming."

The radio crackled, "HMS York will be ready in 2." A klaxon could be heard in the background.

DG Rimington asked, "Commander Hastert, what's the missile travel time?"

"Four minutes, Ma'am."

DG Rimington turned next to an RAF Major, "Major Lassiter, launch the bunker-buster squadron. Have them loiter at 10k meters over London and await targeting and timing. Time until on station?"

Major Lassiter answered immediately, "On station in 12 minutes, bomb drop time is 50 seconds." He picked up his telephone.

Dame Stella Rimington looked to Robert Preston, "Let's pray we don't need this."

He nodded grimly. They settled in to wait. The pause adding to the weight of what they had just set in motion. Robert was watching the video monitor that showed the area outside of the Ministry when it suddenly filled with robed people. "There they are!" There looked to be well over 100 Death Eaters.

The SAS teams and the attack helicopters surrounding the Ministry opened up on the Death Eaters with ricocheting bullets splashing across the adjacent buildings. Voldemort put up a huge shield and with one huge flash knocked down the Ministry wards. The Death Eaters and Voldie all apparated into the Atrium. The SAS teams outside started running toward the back stairs into the Atrium leaving what looked to be about 30 bodies littering the street.

Robert picked up his radio, "Move the generator on top of the Ministry and fire it up!"

The large lorry parked near the Ministry began moving into the area above the Ministry without regard to what lay in the street. A few men jumped out, opened up the back and started up a 600kW generator that powered a very large Field Generator to act as a wide-area magic dampener and muggle anti-apparition ward.

 **Director Shacklebolt**

At first, as Shack had lead the SAS teams into the Atrium it was quiet but nervous as everyone stood around looking at each other. Wizards having never seen the muggle military in action and having no concept of what they could do. Shack let the SAS teams organize and arrange their positions as they preferred, mainly clustered at one end of the Atrium. He kept trying to get all civilians out of the Atrium but it was hard going. Until there was a muffled rumble from above and then the wards fell. All the civilians screamed and tried to run out of the Atrium. The resonant hum of the SAS Field Generators turning on could still be heard.

100 pops of apparition and the Atrium was full of Death Eaters and Voldemort. Death Eater spells started flashing in every direction. The SAS teams opened up with machine gun fire and hand grenades, Shack dropped to the ground in shock. The screams disappeared into the roar of gunfire and explosions even in a space as large as the Atrium. The SAS teams started a run-and-gun attack with two lines of soldiers across the Atrium, one in front, the other behind. The two rows moved forward, the front row firing at any target until they ran through their clip then dropping back to swap in a new clip while the back row soldier moved forward to fire through his clip, all constantly moving forward in a choreographed wave of death. The SAS Field Generators dissipating the curses and hexes from the Death Eaters, which quickly caused panic in the over-confident pure-bloods. Death Eaters fell to the overwhelming onslaught and started to fall back; Death Eater training was nothing compared to the SAS training.

Shack got up as the SAS teams passed above him. He got up and followed them as they blasted away at anyone with a mask. One of the Death Eaters cast a very large boulder at one of the SAS members. It did not dissipate completely against his Field Generator and he was hit. Shack ran over to check his injuries. "Hold still, let me check you out." The boulder, or what was left of it, hit his right shoulder and chest breaking several ribs and his upper arm. Shack tried to give him some basic healing spells but they did nothing; he forgot about the field generator the soldier was wearing. "Ah! Your generator is interfering. Let me turn it off." Shack turned it off and tried again. This time the spells worked and the soldier calmed down.

"Damn, that really works!" The soldier, with the name of Saunders on his chest was still breathing a bit hard.

"Yes, but if I turn your generator back on it will stop and maybe reverse the healing. You're just a target without a generator so you need to head back out of here without turning that on again. Alright?"

The soldier nodded reluctantly, "Got it." He got up stiffly to leave.

Shack poked his finger at the soldier, "That's only a basic healing, you need to go see a real healer right away."

The soldier nodded and headed back outside and Shack followed the other SAS teams.

A large explosion blew apart the lifts and left a big hole down to the floor below, the level that holds the DMLE offices. Voldemort disappeared down that hole with the remnants of his Death Eaters following as quick as possible. The SAS was in swift pursuit. More SAS teams began to pour in through the back stairs into the Atrium.

 **Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood**

Harry, Hermione, and Luna were pulling on Dark Mark links to rip them out of Death Eaters as fast as they could, but each one took some time. As Harry was pulling on his latest Death Eater he felt like a big trap door open up underneath him and he started to fall. Luckily, the link he was holding tightly to snapped back and took him with it. Harry knew instinctively that the Death Eater had died and his soul had passed on, but being so close had almost sucked Harry with the Death Eater. In fear, Harry immediately moved to Hermione and Luna and pulled them back toward Voldy-snort. Within a few seconds about 30 Death Eater links came snapping back to Voldy. Harry could feel the pull of them dieing even though he was near Voldy. Harry could now sense Voldy physically near by and didn't need to trace from Snape's Dark Mark. He pulled all the way out of his trance-like attack and pulled Hermione and Luna with him.

Harry was breathing hard like he'd been running, "Everyone alright?"

Hermione and Luna were both breathing hard and nodding.

"We can't be near Death Eaters when they die. We need to change strategy."

Hermione and Luna nodded while still breathing heavily.

"Voldy is nearby. I think we can attack him directly now. Let's try to pull Snape's link now." Harry dove back in to follow Snape's link to Voldy and they all started pulling. It took all three of them but it finally worked and the link snapped back to Snape. Harry stuck the link back into Snape where it seemed to be absorbed into Snape's magical core. Snape was now stable but Voldy had what felt like a 'rip' in his magical core that was spewing magical energy. Voldy was now bleeding to death from losing magic.

Harry, Hermione, and Luna were dumped out of their trance-like attack by a large explosion nearby. The explosion was strong enough to knock them off balance and they sat down. Snape rolled off his cot and started moving toward the Dispatch Office along with Amelia and Madam Pomfrey. Hartfield drew his pistol, turned on his field generator and faded into an area of distortion. The sound of spell-fire, crackling explosions, and bright flashes of light came from the hallway that lead into the office area. The explosions were increasing and getting closer. The wall and offices nearest the hallway entrance blew out and Death Eaters started firing spells into the open office area. The SAS team started firing. Voldemort was leading the charge with a crackling translucent shield spell protecting him as he floated into the room. The Death Eaters were falling but Voldy didn't seem to be affected. Harry pulled on Hermione and Luna to move behind some protection in one of the offices. The explosions were rapidly getting larger. Lightning was flashing from Voldy to anything nearby; floor, ceiling, desks, anything. And whatever the lightning touched exploded. The ceiling started to come down in huge blocks of stone. Then the floor collapsed in the center of the room leaving Voldy floating in the center of an expanding cavern of destruction. The only light was from the constant lightning discharges. The sound was absolutely deafening.

As the floor started collapsing Luna was caught and fell with the blocks and office furniture. Hermione pulled Harry back to the edge. Luna was at the bottom of the cavern and had put up a shield to protect her from more falling stone blocks. Harry tried to levitate Luna but the floor they were standing on gave way and they ended up at the bottom of the cavern with their own shields protecting them from the falling blocks. There was nowhere to hide from Voldy's attacks. Luckily Voldy was rather occupied with a few Aurors and the SAS teams firing away. With nowhere to hide, Harry started expanding his shield. He reached out to Hermione and Luna and all three of them stood precariously in the rubble on the cavern floor and started expanding their shields. They climbed up further on the pile of rocks at the bottom of the cavern lit only by constant lightning flashes and pushed their shields. As the shields moved closer to Voldy their shields bent around Voldy's shield, eventually encompassing it completely. Harry's rage then started to squeeze Voldy in his shield. Lightning was constant inside the small space of the encompassing shield. Hermione and Luna joined in to crush Voldy. The pressure, sound, and bright flashes built to a single roar and brightness and then exploded in blinding light and silence.

 **Saturday, September 25th, 1993**

 **The Daily Prophet**

Morning Edition, Saturday, 25 September, 1993

 **Death Eater Battle At The Ministry!**

 _Annette Holcomb, Prophet Staff Reporter - Yesterday saw a major battle with Death Eaters at the Ministry Building with what seems to be significant loss of life and significant damage. Details are very limited due to the Ministry building being closed to all access during and after the battle. We have some unconfirmed reports that Voldemort was there, and we are quite surprised to say that we have unconfirmed reports that a large force of the muggle military was on hand as well. We do not know the results of this battle as we have not been able to contact any high ranking ministry official to get a statement. Nor have we been able to find anyone who was there during the battle. This reporter and all others from the Prophet have not been able to gain access to the Ministry building as of this writing. There are evidently anti-apparition, anti-portkey wards, and wards that remove all glamours, invisibility cloaks, and disolusionments in place. The floo network is still down. As well, the muggle police have closed off the area surrounding the Ministry building. The damage to the Ministry building was evidently significant enough that muggle buildings in the area have also been damaged._

 _The most significant aspect of this story is that there has been complete silence from the Ministry and all Ministry personnel. We have not even seen any high level personnel, let alone been able to talk to any. On a positive note, we have heard no reports of further violence or Death Eater attacks. We will keep our readers informed as soon as we get any information._

 **Sunday, September 26th, 1993**

 **The Daily Prophet**

Morning Edition, Sunday, 26 September, 1993

 **More Ministry Battle Details!**

 _Reginald Cook, Prophet Staff Reporter - Details of the Ministry Battle are beginning to leak out as we have begun to contact some ministry insiders who were there during the battle. The picture that we are discovering is not very clear but some things are consistent between all the stories we have heard. The first is that Voldemort lead the attack on the ministry with between 100 and 200 Death Eaters. Another consistent element is that the Ministry building has sustained significant damage, including the collapse of a number of floors into a large cavern. Another consistent element is that the muggle military was involved in defending against Voldemort. Some reports say their defense was not effective and most of them died and some reports say it was effective. Some of the single-source reports that are not confirmed are that all the high level ministry personnel were killed. Another single-source unconfirmed report has all high level ministry personnel in hospital. We have one single-source unconfirmed report that Voldemort was killed and that some Death Eaters somehow had their magic ripped out. We will continue to search for clarity into the Battle of the Ministry and report new information as we get it._

 **The Daily Prophet**

Special Late Edition, Sunday, 26 September, 1993

 **Voldemort Is DEAD!**

 _Sir John Reslow, Editor in Chief - Finally we have a statement from Amelia Bones, the Minister of Magic on yesterday's battle at the Ministry building. Her statement is included below in full. The final battle was at the Ministry yesterday, details below. Dead Death Eaters found scattered around Britain, for details see Page 2. We are including lists of the known dead Death Eaters on Page 3. We have also found a number of Death Eaters who are alive but have had their magic ripped out and are now squibs, details on Page 4._

 **Press Release From Minister Amelia Bones**

26 September, 1993

 _Yesterday saw the largest and most destructive battle the Ministry has ever suffered in it's 1100 year history. It also saw the confirmed and guaranteed final death of the wizard known as 'Lord Voldemort', also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was ultimately destroyed by the direct actions of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood. This victory was also significantly aided by members of Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth's military. The details of yesterday's actions are as follows._

 _At about 0900 Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Severus Snape, and Madam Pomfrey came from Hogwarts to the DMLE offices in the Ministry of Magic. They had made arrangements with Minister Bones and Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth's Special Air Services (SAS) branch of the military to help defend the Ministry. The students began to attack Voldemort and all his Death Eaters through a previously unknown method. Through this method some Death Eaters became squibs. This caused Voldemort to gather most of his Death Eaters and attack the Ministry. At this time the SAS military surrounded the outside of the Ministry of Magic. As Voldemort attacked with well over 100 Death Eaters, Her Majesty's military killed about 30 Death Eaters. Voldemort quickly brought down the Ministry wards and apparated into the Ministry Atrium with about 100 of his Death Eaters. Waiting inside the Atrium was 25 SAS members who proceeded to kill about 60 Death Eaters. Voldemort blew up the lifts leading to the DMLE offices where he and his remaining Death Eaters attacked trying to stop Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood. The ensuing fight destroyed most of levels 1, 2 and 3 surrounding the DMLE offices leaving a cavern of destruction encompassing all three floors. Harry, Hermione, and Luna created what we think is similar to a Patronis shield that they used to contain and then squeeze Voldemort down until he magically exploded. This explosion knocked unconscious everyone within 300 feet. Because they were the closest to Voldemort when he exploded Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood are still unconscious in what can best be described as a magical coma. Attempts to revive them have proven futile. Their condition is listed as 'guarded' since we do not know when they will regain consciousness._

 _Of the approximately 350 marked Death Eaters about 40% were killed by Her Majesty's SAS military units, 10% were killed or captured by your DMLE Aurors, and 50% were either squibbed or killed when Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood killed Voldemort. Voldemort's Dark Mark caused all marked Death Eaters who were not already squibbed to die when Voldemort died. The only marked Death Eater to survive with their magic intact is Severus Snape who turned traitor against Voldemort before the end of the first Voldemort war and significantly assisted in Voldemort's destruction. Every other marked Death Eater is either dead or squibbed._

 _I would like to thank everyone involved for their selfless dedication to the cause of fighting The Dark. Let this be the beginning of a new era, a new millennium in the history of wizarding humanity. Let us remember this and turn away from The Dark, the evil of subjugation and enslavement. Let it be known that the most enslaved people in this conflict were actually Voldemort's Death Eaters. Let us all say 'Never Again'._

 **Monday, September 27th, 1993**

 _Running. Panic. Striving through deep water. Reaching. Straining. Desperate fear. Reaching... Reaching..._

"Ahh!" Harry sat up gasping, breathing hard. His eyes tried to focus. Bed covers constricted his movement ... just bed covers.

"Harry..."

Harry startled and looked toward the voice. His face lit up, "Hermione." He was caught in her embrace as he began to calm down. He reached out to hold her and buried his face in Hermione's bushy brown hair, breathing deeply. Laughing into her neck. Then he startled, gasped and drew back, "Luna?" He was hit from the other side by a blond head of hair as they all fell back onto the bed laughing. It was a few moments before he realized that they were in a hospital ward, surrounded by a lot of people. He lifted up his hand from under the pile of witches, waved, and said, "Hello everyone."

A number of voices replied with some form of 'hello'.

This caused three heads buried on the bed to lift slightly and turn sleepy eyes. Smiles could be seen everywhere.

Minister Bones was the first to speak, "Good morning Mr Potter. I take it you are feeling better?"

"Better?" Harry yelled, sat up and threw a pillow at Mooney and whooped, "I'm FREE!"

The pillow came back and hit him without dislodging his amazed smile, or him even noticing it, as the pillow fell back to the bed.

Harry pulled Hermione and Luna back to lean against the head of the bed and surveyed the group gathered; Amelia, Remus, McGonagle, Madam Longbottom, Mr. Lovegood, Hermione's parents, and the MI-5 woman he knew as Colleen. Harry's smile faltered for a moment, "He is dead, isn't he?"

Everyone nodded.

Harry smiled, sighed deeply and leaned back hugging Hermione and Luna to him. Then he started to cry as he buried his face in Hermione's hair. Crying turned to sobs as another part of those ten years of pain came flowing out. He didn't know where this came from but he didn't care. It wanted out and he didn't want to hold it any more. His task was done. He was done. Everything was done. He was free. Even if he didn't fully understand what that meant yet, he was determined to find out. The threat hanging over him was gone. Now he realized he was free to love. He was free to _be_ loved. He was born anew. A chance to start again and do it better. Eventually he started to calm and Luna handed him a tissue box. He started to wipe his face and blow his nose. His voice cracked, "Sorry, ... I ... just can't believe it's done."

Colleen smiled, "Yes, Mr Potter. All three of you – you have given your people a huge gift. Our people. All of Britain."

Harry looked at her, "Colleen is it?"

She laughed, "Ah, pardon me." She stepped forward and offered her hand, "My real name is Dame Stella Rimington, Director General of MI-5."

Harry heard a choke and a cough from the Grangers. He shook her hand with both of his, "Thank you."

Hermione looked shocked as she took Dame Rimington's hand, "Thank you. We are overjoyed to help and hope things can truly change for the better now."

"Yes, I can guarantee you they will." Dame Rimington shook Luna's hand. "Very pleased to meet you, Miss Lovegood. Now that you three and everyone else are awake we can schedule the Queen's visit to the Wizengamot tomorrow. I do hope you can attend. It should be very exciting."

Harry, Hermione, and Luna, not to mention everyone else were a little shocked.

Harry nodded, "Yes – yes we will."

Dame Rimington nodded, "Then I will take my leave and will see you again tomorrow." She turned to the rest in the room, "Thank you all for your support of them." Everyone nodded as Dame Rimington left.

"Alright there, Harry?" Remus was his typical calm.

Harry nodded, "More than alright, Remus. How is everyone else?"

Remus smiled a very satisfied smile, "Everyone is just fine. You three managed to wrap up a long war into a single battle, with an amazingly small loss of life."

Harry's face dropped, "How many?"

Amelia took a step forward, "Mr Potter, four Aurors and three SAS soldiers died and a total of 24 injured."

Harry closed his eyes and his head dropped.

Amelia continued forcefully, "Mr Potter, mark that against about 350 dead Death Eaters and about 20 squibbed Death Eaters. That is the lowest loss for that size of an operation that I have ever heard of. Similarly for Dame Rimington and Major Hartfield."

Remus followed closely behind, "Think of all the lives you saved. The ones that won't die horrible deaths because you stopped all the Death Eaters."

Harry slowly looked up, "I know. It's all just too personal for me. I'm just not cut out for this business."

Hermione smiled, "And that is why you will never go dark, Harry. You take too much responsibility on yourself."


	15. The Queen's Game

**Chapter 15**

 **The Queen's Game**

 **Tuesday, September 28th, 1993**

[Transcript of the WWN broadcast of the Queen's message given before the Wizengamot to all magical people of Wizarding Britain.]

 **Gosling** : "Good afternoon to our loyal listeners. This is Dalby Gosling of the Wizarding Wireless Network, your host for today's unprecedented live broadcast of the Muggle Queen's address to the Wizengamot in the Wizengamot Chambers in the Ministry of Magic. With me today is our Ministry Reporter Jennette Hollingsworth."

 **Hollingsworth** : "Hello everyone, I'm Jennette Hollingsworth and this is stacking up to be a very interesting day today. No one in the Muggle Royal Family has addressed the Wizengamot since the Oath of 1417 was cast in this very chamber. We are told that the Muggle Queen requested this opportunity to address the full Wizengamot only yesterday. It will be interesting to see what she wants."

 **Gosling** : "Yes, Jennette, an interesting day. We were not given any advance guidance on the content of this address, though undoubtedly it would have something to do with our stunning and heroic defeat of he-who-must-not-be-named and his Death Eaters three days ago in this very building, thus saving all of Great Britain. The wreckage of that fight still exists several floors up from these chambers."

 **Hollingsworth** : "Yes, Dalby, in this chamber today to receive this address is the new Chief Warlock, Madam Augusta Longbottom, the new Minister of Magic, Madam Amelia Bones, and every member of the Wizengamot."

 **Gosling** : "Those, Jennette, are the officials. Then we also have every Department Head in the Government, Headmistress Minerva McGongaall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the ambassadors from most of the magical governments on the Continent."

 **Hollingsworth** : "Yes, Dalby, then we have our celebrities. The one and only Harry Potter who three days ago destroyed he-who-must-not-be-named, yet again! And this time, we understand, it is final! This year Mr Potter is a third year student in his first year at Hogwarts. A truly amazing achievement for one so young! Though we do not yet have many details of how that achievement was accomplished. Sitting next to him, we are told, is his friend and co-warrior Miss Hermione Granger. Miss Granger is reputed to be the smartest student at Hogwarts and is in the same year as Mr Potter. Next to Miss Granger is Miss Luna Lovegood, also co-warrior with Mr Potter and Miss Granger. She is the daughter of the publisher of The Quibbler and she is in the year below Mr Potter at Hogwarts. Miss Lovegood's father, Xenophilius Lovegood, is sitting in the press box today. We are told that these three students from Hogwarts were instrumental in the destruction of he-who-must-not-be-named and the Death Eaters. Next to Miss Lovegood is Neville Longbottom, the grandson of our Chief Warlock, Madam Augusta Longbottom. Sitting next to him is Susan Bones, the niece of the Minister of Magic, Madam Amelia Bones."

 **Gosling** : "Next to be introduced, Jennette, is _quite_ an unprecedented group. We have Ragnok, King of the Goblins. He has not been seen outside of Gringotts for many decades. Next to be introduced we have a House Elf named Themfer – listed as leader of the Elves – I didn't know they had a leader. Next, we have a group of muggles which we have not been give much information about, though I assume they were invited by the Queen. First is Major Daniel Hartfield. His title is listed as the Director of the Special Relations Directorate of – and I don't quite understand this, it is an acronym – the organization is listed as MI-5. We do not understand the significance of this title or why he is here today. The next person is listed as Dame Stella Rimington. Her title is listed as Director General of – and here's that unknown organization again – MI-5. Next is the muggle Prime Minister, John Major. The next two people are the muggle parents of Miss Hermione Granger, Daniel and Emma Granger."

 **Hollingsworth** : "Well, it looks like we are about to get started Dalby. The doors to the Chamber have opened and we see about 6, no 8 men coming into the chamber. They seem to be dressed in muggle military uniforms each wearing a significant amount of equipment - which we do not understand the significance of. They are walking around the outer edge of the chamber – and if I'm not mistaken they are actually carrying weapons. This is quite unprecedented. They have taken positions equidistant around the outside edge of the chamber."

 **Gosling** : "Yes, Janette, I can only assume they are trying to act as security for the Queen's visit."

 **Hollingsworth** : "Well – alright Dalby, the Queen's Herald has entered the chamber, let's listen."

 **Herald** : "All rise! Chief Warlock, Minister of Magic, members of the Wizengamot, and Department Heads of the Wizarding Government of Great Britain. Queen Elizabeth the Second, of the House of Windsor, Head of the Commonwealth, Protector of the Faith."

 **Gosling** : "Ladies and gentlemen, the Queen's Herald has just announced her titles as she enters the chamber, walking to the center of the floor where the Chair of the Accused normally sits."

 **Herald** : "Be seated."

 **Gosling** : "The Queen is slowly looking around the chamber as everyone gets seated again. She is looking quite serious I might add. Now it looks as if she is ready to begin. Let's listen."

 **QE** : "I have come to address you this day for two reasons. The first is one of honor. Today I repeat the immortal words of Winston Churchill, ' _Never in the field of human conflict was so much owed by so many to so few_.' Harry Potter. Hermione Granger. Luna Lovegood.

[The Queen motions with her hand and Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood stand, holding hands.]

 **QE** : "To these three students all of Wizarding Britain owes your continued freedom, your society, and your magic. Through their leadership and direct actions Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Voldemort, and _all_ his Death Eaters were vanquished. These three exemplify the very best in _all_ of Great Britain. They have shown again that pessimism concerning the future of humanity is unfounded.

[Significant applause from the audience as Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood bow.]

 **QE** : "I also honor the 3 members of the Special Air Services branch of the British military and the 4 Aurors of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement who lost their lives while defending all of ours.

[Significant applause from the audience.]

 **QE** : "The second reason I have come to address you is this. In 1417 an Oath of Fealty was cast in this chamber between one of my predecessors and all the magical peoples of Great Britain. The Oath of Fealty of 1417 is still in effect and I am the holder of that Oath. I am your Sovereign Queen and I am here to pass _judgement_! It is my judgement that wizarding society in Great Britain has been found wanting!

[Murmurs from the audience.]

 **QE** : "Bigotry, racism, misogyny, injustice, and corruption are rampant and have been legalized and institutionalized in British wizarding society. The stain of the Death Eaters and the laws and customs that enabled their rise still exist in wizarding society. This blight _must_ be fully exorcized! Wizarding Britain has forgotten these immortal words: 'to whom much is given, much is required'. You have been given the power of magic! And you have denied the responsibility which magic brings. It is responsibility that defines leadership, not power.

[Audience murmurs rose to become angry.]

 **QE** : "Silence!

[The murmurs of the audience were choked off by magic and replaced by shock.]

 **QE** : "Furthermore, wizarding self-government has failed to serve the needs of it's people. And in an even broader sense Wizarding Britain has also failed to be of service to the _rest_ of the people of Great Britain. Therefore, I declare Wizarding Britain to be in violation of the Oath of 1417!

[Shocked gasps and murmurs from the audience.]

 **QE** : "As a result we fall back on to The Oath of 1245. This means that you fall back under the Direct Rule of the Sovereign. You now have a _Queen!_ I demand _responsibility!_ I demand _service!_ I demand _accountability!_ The penalty for failure will be the loss of your _magic!_

[Fearful murmurs from the audience.]

 **QE** : "Let me be very clear on the goals for this time ahead. The rights enjoyed by the citizens of Wizarding Britain are substantially below the level of rights enjoyed by all other British citizens. It is vitally important that _all_ British citizens must have equal rights – and that definition of 'citizens' will include werewolves, Goblins, centaurs, merpeople, house elves, and more. Therefore the citizens of Wizarding Britain must be brought up to modern standards of rights enjoyed by all other British citizens. The Oath of 1245 will govern until the wizarding government is brought up to modern standards and wizarding society is reformed.

 **QE** : "During this time I will appoint a Minister of Magic who will report directly to me and in consultation with Dame Stella Rimington and Prime Minister John Major; I now appoint Major Daniel Hartfield as Minister of Magic. He will work with key members of your society, such as Madam Longbottom and Madam Bones, to build a new government and new society that will encompass modern standards of representative democracy, separation of powers, a proper judiciary, checks and balances between branches of government, citizen's rights, freedom of the press and responsible journalism, fair and honest markets and responsible commerce, and open civic and cultural institutions. This will also include mandatory and free education that adheres to modern standards for _all_ children.

 **QE** : "In summary, we will begin the process of integration between our worlds now. Until wizarding society rises to the level of the rest of British society the Statute of Secrecy will still hold. After the integration process is complete, it will then be decided whether to cast a new Oath of Fealty and maintain the Statue of Secrecy or to tear down the Statute of Secrecy and the Oath of 1245 leaving everyone as an equal British Citizen.

 **QE** : "There will be many challenges ahead. We _will_ meet those challenges."


	16. Before The Dust Settles

**Author's Note:**

I usually like to leave a lot for the readers imagination when I end a story, to leave them room to imagine what could be. But I have had a number of reviewers say I need an epilog to bring more closure to the story. But I won't call it an epilog because people complain about epilogs too. It's just a final chapter – with epilog-like attributes. I suppose it could be described as epilogical.

UPDATE: Added an explanation for Luna's absence.

 **Chapter 16**

 **Before The Dust Settles**

 **Dr. Emma Granger**

 **Wednesday, 20 July, 1994**

Emma stood at the kitchen counter making her morning coffee as Hermione stood and sorted through a pile of books on the kitchen table. The front door opened and Harry came running in and threw his arms around Hermione and kissed her cheek. Hermione's face filled with joy. Harry whispered something in her ear. Her jaw set with a determined smile, her eyes became mischievous, her hands reached out to tickle Harry and he backed away laughing trying to catch those dangerous fingers. Hermione withdrew her attack and drew Harry back into a hug as her index finger found his neck below his ear. He collapsed helplessly into a chair laughing.

Emma smiled at their joy. They acted like eight year olds rather than fourteen. Their simple playfulness was so heartwarming to see after so many years of quiet pain. Particularly after that assassination attempt in March. She really shouldn't need to worry about those kinds of things, she kept telling herself. Harry and Hermione were so unbelievably capable with magic and so sensitive to other's intentions that she should be able to relax. She just couldn't figure out how, quite yet.

She thought back over this last year of seemingly interminable upheaval in the magical world. It all started with Hermione meeting Harry on the train. But even after the disaster of Voldie dieing the changes just sped up. The Queen installing a new Minister for Magic, the Wizengamot being dissolved into an advisory board, each department in the Ministry being taken apart and restructured, and in some cases the whole-sale replacement of sections of magical law. Effectively outlawing some rather favored traditions in magical society. Emma thought it was all going to come flying apart a number of times. But Major Hartfield was brilliant at describing how the changes were good for the wizarding world by explaining the abuses of the past system. She smiled as she thought how Harry had been the poster-child describing most of those abuses. He had not liked that but he dutifully put up with it because it brought about real change. It took a number of months but he finally came to understand that he was the symbol of hope for the magical world in Britain. That allowed him to step in and take and active part in spreading that hope. And he was very effective at the business of hope, particularly surrounding the revelation of Harry's technological enhancements to magic. That was the carrot that kept the magical world struggling along toward a brighter future.

Emma came back to the present and noticed Harry looking through the piles of books on the table, effectively disturbing the careful sorting Hermione had given them. Hermione shadowed his hands replacing the books in their proper place as he absentmindedly set them down. It seemed an unconscious process for Hermione, like a folk dance. Emma noticed Harry's eyes peeking at Hermione which a slight grin. Harry was teasing Hermione by slowly disturbing her careful sorting. Until she caught on and playfully slapped his arm and pulled him away from the books into an embrace.

Emma turned back to her coffee, snickering. Those two were quite the pair. They constantly had some sort of game going between them. What was worse was when they teamed up against Remus or Sirius. Always some little joke. At least Harry and Hermione convinced Remus and Sirius to calm down on their quite over-done and sometimes painful pranks. Now Remus and Sirius' energy went into just keeping up with Harry and Hermione's humour and teasing.

Emma sighed heavily. Not that it had all been peaches and cream. Harry's obliviation for PTSD has been taking significantly longer than anyone expected. There were so many layers to that onion. But progress was being made. Even in spite of the significant set-backs during the Dursley's trials. Harry had such a difficult time with that. And in a lot of ways Hermione was worse than Harry. Those were a very difficult two months. Of course, it was made more difficult by being a much more detailed and exacting muggle trial because the magical branch of the ministry of justice was not organized enough yet. But as a muggle trial it needed to be held in a court covered by National Security statutes and procedures, though moving the venue to the Ministry of Magic building helped. Thank God the media circus was limited to the magical media outlets.

Emma's attention was again drawn back to seeing Harry and Hermione lost in practicing their dancing for the Ministry ball tonight. They looked sublime, so peaceful, so fluid. Emma had to look away as the tears threatened. Just watching them was an emotional experience. They had been through so much and still shown like a bright star to her. Her hope was still growing.

Emma's coffee was getting cold. She had gotten caught up in mulling over the last year again. Not for the last time, she was sure.

 **Madam Amelia Bones**

Madam Bones and Susan Bones arrived at the Ministry building's Hall of Merlin 20 minutes early. The banquet and ball to celebrate the opening of the new Ministry of Justice, Magical Branch, was likely to be one of the most well-attended events since the Queen began the restructuring of the Ministry of Magic in October of last year. It was the most visible and likely to have the largest affect on the people of wizarding Britain. In her position as an advisor to Minister Hartfield these social events were not mandatory but this is where significant changes were tested. Specifically, tonight's test case is to float the idea of opening the new Ministry of Justice by the trial in absentia of Dumbledore. Some will likely complain that this amounts to changing the rules after the crimes were committed. But the Queen's Courts have always been in session and it was the failure of Wizarding justice that prevented a trial. Therefore, this is merely a change of jurisdiction not a change of the rules. Regardless, it should be an interesting discussion.

They found their seats and set down their bags. Susan wanted to ask the staff about the menu while Amelia wanted to get a jump on the night's discussions. She moved over toward the door. As she was approaching, Major Hartfield came in talking to Madam Longbottom and Neville Longbottom.

Major Hartfield was making a point to Madam Longbottom, "... I think the affects on Hogwarts will be minimal but the long-term strategic changes on all of wizarding society will be profound. The only adverse effect of creating a magical research university modeled after Oxford or Cambridge will be be the pressure placed on the Apprenticeship and the Guild systems, which won't be able to compete. – Good evening Madam Bones." Hartfield and Madam Longbottom turned to greet Amelia.

Amelia smiled. Hartfield wore his dress military uniform, which was quite a statement. He was probably the best Minister Wizarding Britain has had for many hundreds of years, and he was a muggle. That irony was so delicious. "Good evening Major, Madam Longbottom, Mr. Longbottom."

Neville looked surprised, "Good evening."

Major Hartfield put out his hand, "Mr. Longbottom, I don't think I've had the pleasure."

Neville stood a little taller, "Major Hartfield, I am honoured." He bowed slightly.

Major Hartfield spoke quietly almost in confidence, "Harry speaks quite highly of you. I'm glad to finally get the opportunity to meet you."

Neville looked quite touched, "I am proud to renew the alliance between House Longbottom and House Potter."

Madam Longbottom quietly beamed at Neville.

Neville looked serious again, "Also, Luna asked me to let you know that she is currently on an expedition with her father hunting something and will not be able to attend tonight. She apologizes."

Major Hatfield smiled knowingly and indulgently, "Yes, I've heard about those hunts and I fully understand the importance of them."

Amelia leaned over and smiled at Neville, "Neville, I think I saw Susan asking the staff about the food choices." She pointed toward the kitchen entrance.

Neville grinned while trying to hold a mock-serious expression, "A true strategist. If you don't mind I'll go learn from a master."

Major Hartfield smiled after Neville, "I understand that Harry's technological solution had a profound effect on Neville."

Madam Longbottom had a grim smile, "Yes, quite." Her face went cold, "And if Dumbles ever shows his face again I will kill him where he stands. The ruthless cruelty of what he did to Neville is unforgivable."

Major Hartfield nodded then something caught his eye as he was facing the door. He came to attention and bowed, "Ragnok. I'm honored that you could attend." He held out his hand.

Ragnok displayed a Goblin salute dressed in what looked like a Roman Centurion's uniform. He met the Major's hand, "I wouldn't miss it for the world." His tone indicated his expression should be considered a grin. "Madam Bones, Madam Longbottom. It is very good to see you again."

Amelia shook his hand, "How has your discussions of the Native People's status been going?"

Ragnok smiled wryly, "We are making progress. Though some of the older clans have been caught flat-footed by your proposal. But I think they will come around as soon as I start talking about the alternatives. I think we will be able to begin negotiations on modifications to the Canadian Native Peoples Treaties as a good model to start with."

Major Hartfield looked pleased, "Excellent. I think those are the most well-rounded. have you made any progress on expanding into the full range of banking services?"

Ragnok nodded, "Yes. Though, I admit, it has taken some clans time to come to understand the full opportunity presented by expanding into debt instruments and equities. They were too – distracted – by the capitalization requirements and the other banking standards rules that they – failed to appreciated the other opportunities." Ragnok's frustration was evident.

Amelia smiled, "Well, I for one can hardly wait to see you expand your operations."

Ragnok was almost apologetic, "Thank you, Madam Bones. As I read somewhere, 'we are faced with an insurmountable opportunity.' It would seem that we Goblins were complicit in the stagnation of the wizarding society in Britain, much more than I realized. My apologies."

Amelia smiled wryly, "Just responding to the needs of your customers."

Ragnok looked rather serious, "Your are too kind, Madam Bones. Much kinder than I will be if these clans don't start moving. – Ah, if you don't mind I see someone I need to talk to."

Everyone nodded and Ragnok headed off to find his discussion.

Madam Longbottom spoke up, "I hope he can make some moves soon. We need that injection into our economy."

Major Hartfield started to nod when someone approached, "Good evening Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy."

Madam Bones and Madam Longbottom stiffened and turned.

Narcissa smiled quite genuinely, "Major Hartfield." She bowed. "Please, I've changed my name back to Black as has Draco here. We are now free to live again and I couldn't be happier."

Everyone relaxed again.

Major Hartfield looked concerned, "I hope that process has not been too – difficult."

Draco spoke up, "Mother, if I may? It has actually been quite painful for me. I have come to be horrified by all my father's activities and I am re-evaluating everything I thought I knew. That has been very hard. But I can see no other way forward. I have rejected my father utterly. The last Malfoy died with Voldemort. I am now Draco Black and I will have to decide what I think that means in the future."

Major Hartfield nodded respectfully, "Mr. Black, I must say I'm impressed. That is a difficult path to walk."

Draco nodded and looked across the room, "Madam Longbottom, is that Neville over there?"

She looked, "Yes, it is."

Draco bowed, "Please excuse me. I need to go apologize to him."

Madam Longbottom smirked, "Careful Mr. Black you could shock him."

Draco developed his own sly smile, "My goal is to see if I can get him to faint. If he does, then Mr Potter will owe me a few Galleons."

Augusta chuckled, "Well, good luck Mr. Black." Draco moved off.

Narcissa watched him leave, "My education campaign has been quite rough on Draco. I do hope he can forgive me some day."

"Narcissa!"

Narcissa turned, "Sirius! How are you? And you, Mr. Lupin?"

Sirius gave Narcissa a long hug. He was dressed in elegant robes with the Black crest which matched Narcissa's, "I'm so glad we all survived. And you're back from the dead now."

Remus nodded all around with a big smile.

Narcissa smiled with irony, "That's an apt description." She turned quite somber, "I want to thank you again for taking me – us back into the Black family."

Sirius gave a sad smile, "When I heard what happened I felt like I died again. I couldn't leave you there. – Besides, It gives me the opportunity to completely destroy the Malfoy name."

Narcissa looked pleading, "Sirius, can you help me deal with Malfoy Manor? I can't set foot back there and I can't, in good conscience, sell that place without sterilizing it and removing the evil taint. To me, it's just a mass grave. I don't know what to do with it."

Sirius smirked and looked at Mooney, "That sounds like an interesting project." Sirius turned to everyone else, "Pardon us, I think we have some planning to do." He and Narcissa started to walk away.

Major Hartfield spoke up, "Mr. Lupin, if you have a moment."

Remus nodded to Sirius who nodded back and kept walking, "Yes, Major? What can I do for you?"

"I understand that St. Mungo's is preparing to release a treatment regime for Lycanthropy."

Remus smiled, "Yes. One more round of testing with some unusual cases, so probably about 3 weeks."

The Major nodded seriously, "How is that being received by the werewolf community?"

"The community is in shock, actually. It takes us from pariah to specialist status in a few days." At everyone's curious look Remus continued, "The treatment basically changes us all into wolf anamagus' while we retain our increased strength and healing. Well, we also retain our sensitivity to silver. But we regain our conscious control at all times and can change at will. – We've even had a few people ask to be bitten. It is an amazing reversal of fortune. Most are not sure how to handle it. Some have enough other problems that they will find it difficult to capitalize on their new windfall."

Major Hartfield looked sober, "I look forward to any recommendations you may have on how we can help. For that community to have been so completely abandoned by previous administrations is unconscionable."

Remus looked thoughtful, "To be honest, a lot of the werewolf communities problems stem from being pariahs. Once we become employable the pressure will be reduced to something close to normal for most werewolves. For those that still have difficulties the changes to St. Mungo's brought on by adjusting to National Health System standards are still an unknown. But opening Hogwarts to the werewolf children is the ultimate answer for our future."

Augusta looked around, "I haven't seen Minerva yet this evening. I'll ask her the next chance I get."

Major Hartfield came to attention and bowed, "Dame Rimington, welcome to the Ministry on Magic."

Dame Rimington was wearing elegant non-magical formal wear.

"Thank you, Major. It's nice to finally see this place after hearing about it for so many years. Madam Bones, I must compliment you on your Auror corps. They have folded quite nicely into MI-5."

Amelia smiled, "Thank you, Dame Rimington. I'm glad to hear they are behaving themselves. How are the Unspeakables faring?"

Dame Rimington's face became serious, "Not nearly so well. They are not used to the scrutiny. But I have given them the option to stay as part of MI-5 and help with the crime research lab or move to help start the new magical research university. I'm confident we will find a place for everyone."

Amelia smiled knowing some of the characters in the Unspeakables. "I read the research paper they published on the effects of Field Generators on Magicals. I was quite impressed that they published anything at all but the paper was actually quite good."

Dame Rimington smiled, "Yes, I brought in some high end researchers to act as peer review and to hold their feet to the fire to come out with a good paper. _Everyone_ learned quite a lot."

Amelia laughed, "I bet they did."

Dame Rimington continued, "Actually, I wanted to ask you – all of you." She looked around the group, "I would like to propose we set up a muggle studies class for the adult population. We require the class before they can have access to the Field Generator technology to enhance their magic. Rather like an apparition license, don't you think?"

Amelia and Augusta broke out laughing. Amelia recovered first, "Oh, yes! That is excellent. I heartily agree."

Major Hartfield turned as someone approached the group, "Headmistress McGonagall, welcome."

She bowed her head, "Thank you, Major. I heard you mention a muggle studies class for adults, may I suggest Remus Lupin to help develop that? I think he is almost uniquely qualified to develop that having both taught at Hogwarts and lived most of his life in the non-magical world."

Remus' eyes lit up, "I would love the opportunity to help in any way with a project like that."

Dame Rimington held out her hand, "Excellent. Come up with a course outline. It needs to wow them a bit with non-magical technology and it needs to show them the basics of technology and science. The goal here is to entice them to learn more."

Remus looked overwhelmed, "How would I wow them?"

She looked thoughtful, "How about pictures from the Viking Lander on Mars, pictures or video from the Moon landings, or pictures from orbit."

Remus got an intense smile, "Yes. How long do I have?"

She smiled, "Two weeks maximum."

His smile almost burst, "Give me a week and you can review it."

They all heard a noise of voices near the door and turned to see.

Harry and Hermione walked in followed by Hermione's parents. Harry was wearing a tuxedo and Hermione was wearing an elegant periwinkle dress. They shook a few hands and then saw the group and walked over hand in hand.

Major Hartfield stepped forward, "Good evening Mr Potter, Miss Granger, Mr and Mrs Granger. I'm so glad you could come."

Harry and Hermione bowed. Harry looked at each of them, "I'm very glad to be here. It has been an eventful year."

Laughter ran around the group.

Major Hartfield summed it up with a grin, "Yes, rather busy I think."

Harry's arm went around Hermione's waist. "But I think I have all that I need."

The lights dimmed slightly indicating the festivities were about to begin. Major Hartfield excused himself to make an opening announcement. He walked across the room to a raised platform to stand in front of the orchestra. He clinked a spoon on a glass to gain attention. "Honored Guests. Today we celebrate the opening of the new Ministry of Justice, Magical Branch here in the Ministry of Magic building. Justice is the foundation of any society. The glue that holds it together. Without it, nothing will maintain any value. To measure justice in a society is to measure the value of it's members, the quality of their relationships, and the society's fundamental strength and resilience. Today we place a ward-stone to keep out the chaos and corrosion of injustice. Today we declare the Ministry of Justice, Magical Branch, is now operational. Let justice take root. Let the festivities begin."

The orchestra started a slow Mozart waltz. The lights dimmed over the tables leaving the center open area lit for dancing. About six couples started dancing around the edge of the lights, one of which was Harry and Hermione. They moved farther into the center. They only had eyes for each other. No one else existed in their world. They slowly twirled and swayed to the music. They danced as if the music was their's alone. They lived in the music and the motion. They were gorgeous. The other couples faded to a stop to watch Harry and Hermione float across the floor. It was startlingly intimate. They didn't look 8 or even 14, they looked 24. They were the image of the hopefulness of youth. Their lives spoke of change. They carried the scars of a nation's broken past and became the symbol of hope for their people. The hope of a brighter future for all.

 **The End**

 **Final Author's Notes:**

A set of reviewers questioned the speed of Harry's recovery and how fast his personality changed after coming to Hogwarts. First, try not to underestimate the power of a cathartic experience and Harry had several. Second, a compartmentalized life can cover a multitude of sins so Harry can look a lot healthier in certain areas than he actually is in total. Third, magical healing always seems at least ten times faster than normal so why not magical mind healing too? Fourth, try not to underestimate the power of friends and how deeply they can be catalysts in provoking a change in behavior. I think his change in behavior can be within the realm of reasonable for a wizard.

Finally, there is an important consideration to be made when giving a review. This is a very difficult consideration as I have fallen afoul of it myself a number of times. I'd like to draw a distinction between the actions characters took in a story (as decided by the author) and how well the author told about those actions. Unless the characters took actions way outside of rationality or believability then we should let the author tell the story they want to tell. How they told the story (style, expression, narrative, etc) is fair game. In other words, please try not to criticize a story because it is not the story you would have written.

Oh, one last thing. If you look on Google Maps you can find Harry's hide-out. A small building in a clump of trees just to the north of the Health Sciences Building on Surrey University. A lake to the north of that and an area of trees to the east of the lake. A bit of virtual geocaching.


End file.
